The Fourth Tale
by Alkeni
Summary: We all know the tales of Lyn, Eliwood and Hector. We know the story of the struggle against Nergal from their eyes. But few of us know the Fourth Tale: The tale of the Tactician. LynxTactician pairing. Teaser for the sequal now included!
1. Prologue: A Girl from the Plains

Disclaimer: I do not own FE7, though I wish I did, Nintendo and Intelligent Systems

do.

Authors Note: I am totally ignoring FE6, because I've never played it, and this way I have maximum flexibility.

The Fourth Tale

By Enilas

Prologue: A Girl from the Plains

Images flew through his head, bubbling up and dissipating at lightning speed. The only image that stayed in clarity was the night of the massacre, playing over and over in his head.

Alkeni woke with a start, breathing heavy and covered in cold sweat. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm down.

It was then he realized that he was in a tent. He didn't own a tent, and he was pretty sure the bedroll he was in wasn't his. As he started to feel fear and nervousness creep through him, he took several more deep breaths and thought things through. Last he remembered he was traveling across Sacae with Lucan and Pictora.

Pictora! He looked around anxiously and after a few seconds of frantic looking he saw a grey cat curled up on the ground near the bedroll. He calmed down a bit.

The angle of the sunlight coming from the open tent flap proclaimed that it was midday. He saw his pack in a corner of the tent and got out of the bedroll. He still had his travel clothes on. From his pack he withdrew a curved dagger. Attaching the sheathed blade to his belt, he crept towards the entrance of the tent.

Outside the tent Alkeni saw a dapple-gray horse tied to a tree, munching on the hardy grass that grew on the plains. He smiled, Lucan too was fine.

"Good you're awake." The soft voice came from Behind him

Alkeni did a 180, his hand on the sheathed dagger. He saw a stunningly beautiful woman about 19 years of age. The first thing he noticed, once he looked again, was her wide blue eyes. She had long green hair down to the middle of her back. Alkeni had never seen anyone with green hair, but it seemed to suit her. She wore a blue tunic-skirt, with long slits on the sides of the skirt portion to allow for easier mobility.

Alkeni found that his mouth was open slightly and he was staring. He quickly shut his mouth and tried not to stare.

She laughed a little, a golden cascade of sound. "I am Lyn, of the Lorca tribe. Who are you?"

Alkeni opened his mouth, but nothing came out; he tried again. "Alkeni Synair." He took his hand from the dagger handle. "Where am I? What happened?"

Lyn answered his second question first. "I found you about a mile east of here. You had fainted on the back of your horse, which was wandering aimlessly. As for where you are, you are where I happen to be living right now, a few days travel from Bulgar."

Alkeni nodded, "Thank you. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't helped me." He looked around, seeing no other tents and hearing nothing but the chirping of birds. "Where is the rest of your tribe?"

Lyn's face lost its amused look, and she closed her eyes. "My people—the Lorca—they don't… I am the last of my tribe." A small tear fell, "My father was the chieftain. Bandits attacked six months ago, they came in the night, and slaughtered nearly everyone," anger crept into her voice now, "they killed the elderly and the young and even infants. When the dawn came, perhaps a dozen of us were left; both my parents were dead… As the chieftain's daughter, I felt it was my duty to lead my people, but I'm so young, and my people were so old-fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman. No one would follow me. They scattered across Sacae, I don't know where they are now, leaving only me." Another tear fell from her eyes.

Alkeni was discomposed by her response, along with a respect for the magnitude of her loss and although he hadn't gone through quite those circumstances, he knew what it was like to have your whole world shattered before your eyes, to witness the death of many, and not be able to do anything to stop it. "I'm sorry for your loss, and I'm sorry I brought it up."

Lyn opened her eyes, "It's not your fault, you didn't know. But I must be strong, for my parent's memory, for my people. I must be strong."

There was an awkward silence that followed, Lyn and Alkeni just standing there for a minute. The silence was broken by a sound on the other side of the tree cluster that hid Lyn's tent from view. It sounded like the thud of an axe into the ground, followed by shouts, the words indistinguishable. Both Lyn and Alkeni ran to the cluster to see what it was. About 36 yards away, four bandits were arguing. The strongest one, presumably the leader, was gesturing to the north, while the other three seemed to want to go west.

After a minute of this, the stronger one raised his axe, the steel glinting in the sunlight, and quickly smashed the blade down on one of the other two. The bandit's head caved in and split in two, blood spurting all over the other three. The one who had killed laughed, and the other two had a looks of paralyzed fright on their faces. With another gesture to the north, he shouted something, most likely along the lines of 'any objections to going north?' After what must have several tense seconds, the bandits both went north, with the leader in the back, in case his companions changed his mind.

Lyn spoke first, stating what was in Alkeni's head as well, "Bandits, they must have come down from the Bern Mountains. They're probably going to meet up with others and raid one of the local villages. I can't let what happened to my people happen to others, not while I have in my power to help prevent it. If those two are the only ones here, I think I can handle them. Wait in the tent Alkeni, you'll be safer there."

Alkeni shook his head, "I'm not going to stay here, you saved my life, I have to repay you and helping you fight these bandits is as good a way as any."

Lyn nodded and eyed the sheathed dagger. "That dagger won't be very effective against the axes of those brigands."

"I'm not an especially good fighter anyway. But I'm good at spotting the weaknesses of enemies; my training is mostly in that that field."

"Tactician are you? Come on then, I suppose I could use your help."

Alkeni nodded and followed Lyn as she quietly stalked the bandits, using their inattention to their surroundings as a cover better than any one could find naturally. The tactician wasn't quite as good, but he managed to avoid notice.

After a few minutes the scum reached a small cluster of trees and stopped. The leader yelled at them for a minute and gave up, marching ahead into the woods, shouting something that sounded like, "Three minutes!" The other two paused and spoke a bit, as Lyn and Alkeni slid over to their right flank.

Alkeni whispered to Lyn, "We have only a short time before they start moving again; you'd best take these two down before you go after the leader, no sense in out-numbering your self by three unless you have to. I'd suggest a quick jab through the neck. It will kill him quickly and free you up to take on the other before their leader shows up. You'll notice their expressions; they obviously don't want to be here. If you take one out, with any luck the other one will be too shocked to do anything for a moment, giving you the time to take him out."

Lyn nodded and used tree cover to sneak up behind the bandits. She looked back and to her momentary confusion saw that Alkeni wasn't there. She pushed it to the back of her mind and got behind the bandit. The other one talking to him noticed her and was about to say something when she drove her sword into his companion's throat, causing a gurgle as blood bubbled out of the Brigand's mouth.

His companion stood dumbly for a moment as Lyn pulled her sword out of the dead one's neck. The surviving bandit regained his composure and raised his axe, preparing to charge at her. He took a step forward and stopped as a curved knife cut across his jugular. He fell over in shock, blood pouring out onto the Sacaean grass.

Alkeni stood their, his dagger bloody. He smiled slightly, "I may not be good at straight up combat, but I do know something of stealth."

Lyn nodded and seemed about to speak when the leader ran back out of the trees, axe gleaming.

"You killed my men! They weren't much to speak of, but they were MINE! Your tricks and stealth may have helped you against those fools, but I am Batta, called the Beast!"

Alkeni made a barely perceptible nod to Lyn, who crouched, bloody sword in a threatening position.

Batta raised and eyebrow, "Do you really think you can beat me?" The brigand threw his head back and roared with laughter. When he stopped laughing, he saw that Lyn had disappeared, and Alkeni was standing there, chuckling. Batta's face became disfigured with fury. He raised his axe and let out a roar of anger and charged towards Alkeni, bringing his axe down, but only connecting with thin air, as Alkeni dropped and rolled to the left. Batta's swing took the steel weapon into the ground.

As the axe drove the axe into the Sacaean soil, Alkeni got into a crouch and shouted, "Now!" his dagger in hand.

Lyn darted from the trees, sword slashing into the muscles of Batta's back as he fought to pull his axe from the hard, dry earth.

The bandit leader made a pained noise, like a grunt mixed with a scream. Lyn sliced into his spine and then somersaulted over him, driving her blade into the Beast's stomach. She quickly withdrew her sword from him and stepped back as Alkeni stood up.

Batta fell to the ground mumbling, "Wha… How… did you?" before falling unconscious, dying quickly.

Both Lyn and Alkeni stood there for a minute. Alkeni made the sign of Elmine with his dagger in the ground near the corpses.

Lyn frowned, "They're just bandits, they don't deserve any respect."

"They're still humans. I've seen worse evils than these bandits. The death of anyone is still a loss to the world. They may not go to Elmine, but she watches over their souls all the same. Even after the death of scum such as these, you have to show the proper respect. Death is never something to be taken lightly, and neither is life." Alkeni snapped

Lyn's scowl dropped; clearly this was an area Alkeni felt strongly about. "We respect our enemies, but bandits are foul scum, who show no respect to those they kill."

"And you would stoop down to their level? You cannot cure evil with more evil. I understand that your tribe was destroyed by bandits, but you cannot let your hate consume you or your respect for the sanctity of life."

Lyn nodded, for the Sacaeans had similar beliefs, although their respect had exceptions. The swordswoman wiped her blade on the grass.

Alkeni started pulling dead and close to dead branches off the trees and piling them on the dead brigands. Lyn started helping his to get the wood to set up a rough pyre. After 30 minutes, they had a fire lit. Alkeni whispered a short prayer and turned away. He headed back towards the tent; Lyn followed him as darkness fell around them.

When they reached the tent, Alkeni pulled out his bedroll and Lyn took some blankets outside the tent, it being a nice night. The tactician stayed inside.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Alkeni awoke to the smell of tea and saw Lyn next to small campfire, cooking some bird's eggs and strips of meat from one of the many animals that roamed the Sacae plains. There was a pot of steaming tea next to the fire. Alkeni got out of the bedroll, waking Pictora, who growled lightly and went back to sleep.

Stepping out of the tent, he walked over to the fire.

"Good morning Alkeni, breakfast?"

"Yes please, it looks quite good."

Lyn put some of the eggs and meat on a wood plate and poured the tea into a cup. With a word of thanks, Alkeni accepted the tea and food, and began to eat, as Lyn did the same.

Alkeni chuckled, "You know, I never thought I'd actually enjoy tea, back when I left home, but nobody outside Bern ever drinks coffee, so I've grown to like it."

"You're from Bern?" Lyn asked, curious.

Alkeni stiffened for a second, then nodded.

Lyn recognized the tactician's discomfort, so she changed the topic. "So, what do you plan on doing now?" Lyn asked.

"I don't really know. I never quite had a sense of direction when I left. I'm thinking stopping at Bulgar for a few supplies, then going north to Iila, to learn the tactics they use for Pegasus combat, but I'm not sure."

Lyn nodded and took a sip of her tea, then spoke, her words somewhat rushed. "When you leave, will you allow me to come with you?" Alkeni raised an eyebrow, and Lyn continued, "You're obviously experienced in the ways of war, but you aren't that good at actual combat. The roads are dangerous, and you've seen how I can fight. I won't accomplish anything sitting her on the plains living nostalgically. I need to be stronger so I can one day avenge my people."

Alkeni suddenly became very interested in his cup of tea as the thought it over. It was true that the roads were dangerous and while he could fight if he had to, he never done exceptionally well in combat classes back home. Also, he enjoyed her company, and someone to talk to besides Pictora and Lucan would be a change of pace. After a few more moments of thought, Alkeni nodded.

"Of course you can come. But I haven't the slightest idea where to go after stopping a Bulgar."


	2. Chapter 1: Footsteps of Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own FE7, though I wish I did, Nintendo and Intelligent Systems

do.

Authors Note: I am totally ignoring FE6, because I've never played it, and this way I have maximum flexibility.

The Fourth Tale

By Enilas

Chapter 1: Footsteps of Fate

Lyn and Alkeni traveled for several days along the road to Bulgar, taking and easy pace, neither the tactician nor the swordswoman in any hurry to get to Bulgar. Alkeni rode on Lucan; Pictora curled up in a bag attached to the saddle paws and head showing over the top, sleeping as she usually did. Lyn's horse was a sturdy brown-fur named Wanderer, who carried the collapsed tent, among other things.

Lyn took a look at the gray cat in one of Alkeni's saddle bags, "Why do you travel with that cat? It can't be easy taking care of a cat on the road." She sounded genuinely curious.

Alkeni thought for a moment, "I never really thought about it. Pictora's been with me for coming up on 10 years. When I left, I had little understanding of how life on the road worked, so I took her with me. I've come to realize the difficulty, but I can't just abandon her on the side of the road, now can I?"

Lyn nodded, "I guess not. You've made a couple references to 'when you left,' but where exactly did you leave? And why? You definitely didn't grow up on the road."

Alkeni was quiet for a minute, thinking. He took a deep breath and let it out. "My father was –and probably still is- a prominent merchant in Bern. As the youngest of five, I stood to inherit little to none of the family fortune, and besides, I had no knack for business. My father made sure we got some of the best education available. When I was 15, the Bernese Government, which regularly tests the sons of nobles and prominent merchants for tactical skill, tested me and drafted me into their Tactical School. I graduated 3 years later, much earlier than most. I served with the Bernese Military, but I avoided doing anything that would lead to unnecessary death, so I rarely participated in planning sessions. It was made easier by the fact the older tacticians didn't want to listen to me anyway. After a year or so, I took an opportunity and left under the cover of darkness, for I didn't wish to be responsible to filling Death's quota." The lie came off Alkeni's tongue smoothly. He did not want to lie to her, but he simply wasn't ready to face the truth himself.

Lyn suspected Alkeni was leaving something out, but she had no idea what, so she nodded. "What was life like before you got tested?"

Alkeni spoke again, bending the truth some, and lying more. "My father held some land in the Hulackia province, and I spent most of my time at his estates there. I was practically raised by the family priest, a kind old man named Ioleri. My father was almost always either away on business or managing finances when he was at home. My four brothers were always involved in the politics of the estate, trying to get father to name them sole heir by means of various business ventures and attempts to get the estate guards and servants on their side. It's a wonder they didn't kill each other with all their politicking and duels." Alkeni chuckled grimly, "I was continually being asked to join one scheme or another, for while I had no business sense, I was always best at the rigorous academics Ioleri put us through."

Alkeni continued, more truth seeping into his story. "Ioleri was like a grandfather to me, always kind to me, and there when I had problems. He'd usually answer my questions with passages from the Book of Elmine, which I never understood until I thought about it later. He taught me to respect the sanctity of life, and to live by the Seven Laws of Elmine. But he also taught me that there are many ways to find the true path. He often studied other faiths, and was fascinated by your Sacaean spirit worship. In fact, he spent 3 years of his life living with the Rejari tribe, learning of Sacaean rituals to the spirits. He grew to respect your culture and often told me of his time here in Sacae."

Lyn was a little surprised, rarely did priests or clerics of Elmine came to Sacae, and when they did, they usually intended to try and convert the 'uncivilized and barbarian' peoples of the plains. Rarely did someone from Elibe's 'civilized' society ever come to see a Sacaean as something other than a lesser being. "What was Ioleri's reaction to your drafting into the tactical school? For that matter, what was yours?"

Alkeni thought for a moment, "Ioleri was appalled that I passed the test. He begged my father to use his influence to stop them from making me go to the Academy. But it was too no avail. My father was too interested in saving his influence with the king for more 'important matters', such as his money and personal power. I was too shocked to react well. I knew the test existed, and when I took the test, I used common sense and brains to answer the questions, guessing that those things would never occur to the military." He laughed slightly "Unfortunately they had someone with brains going over the tests. When I went to the Academy, I applied myself as a way of avoiding the reality of what was happening. I treated each as an imaginary scenario, not something that could actually be used to harm others." Alkeni's voice trailed off near the end, and he suddenly focused on the road ahead,

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A few days after that, they reached Bulgar. Their plan was to purchase supplies and maps for their trip, and after that, Lyn wanted to go to the Shrine of the Mani Katti, to follow an old Sacaean tradition of praying at the shrine before a long journey.

Alkeni, as it turned out, had a substantial supply of Bernese gold eagles, small pentagonal coins that formed the backbone of Bern's semi-feudal economy. He explained it was what he had earned as a tactician, or what was left of it at least. He purchased two rooms at an inn with some of that gold, as they had arrived near sunset. The next day Alkeni and Lyn met down at the entrance of the inn, and they set out to purchase their supplies.

The city of Bulgar, in full light, turned out to be a small town surrounded by a sea of tents. The care of the city was a collection of clay buildings, where the inns and many of the shops were as well. Currencies of all kinds could be found, from Etruian paper mark to Lycian silver hawks. However, the prime currency was barter, with Bernese weapons being exchanged for Sacaean tea, Lycian crafts for Etruian tomes. As Lyn and Alkeni approached a shop that sold maps, a voice came from down the corridor between the buildings.

"My heart, what dazzling vision of loveliness has graced mine eyes this day?" the man was saying, and despite Alkeni's eye rolling, Lyn couldn't help but look up at the man wearing a green breastplate. "O beauteous one, surely you are an angel descended from heaven to bless this poor knight!" he stopped less than three feet away. "Would you favor me with your name, or better yet, your company?"

"What manner of land do you hail from to speak so freely to strangers, sir knight?" Lyn asked, surprised and a little disgusted by this knight.

Alkeni rolled his eyes as the knight responded.

"You favor me with your voice, even! I hail from Lycia, from the Caelin canton, home to men of fire and passion."

Lyn scoffed, "Shouldn't that be 'home to callow oafs with loose tongues'?"

Alkeni rolled his eyes again, this time by the knight's hurt reaction. "Come on Lyn; let's leave this fool to pester someone else." Lyn nodded and they both entered the shop. They purchased a map of Elibe and few other maps that zoomed in on certain areas. They purchased food and other supplies, as well a few odds and ends that might come in handy.

After the shopping, they went back to the inn, Alkeni purchasing another night for the two rooms. After looking at the maps, they had agreed they'd go to Ilia, so Alkeni could study Pegasi Tactics.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next day they were heading towards the exit of the city, the Mani Katti's shrine next on their list of places to visit. However, blocking the road were two knights, the green armored one from yesterday and another one in red breastplate, a stern expression on his face. He appeared to be giving a lecture of some sort to the other.

"…were more serious, I wouldn't have to be so severe! We still have a mission to complete, Sain!"

The one called Sain waved his hand in a dismissive gesture, "It's not like we have a timetable to worry about. Relax Kent, have some fun."

The other knight, presumably called Kent, shook his head, "I was not under the impression that pestering every single female in the city and getting rejected each time was 'having fun'. Ever stop to wonder why you always get rejected? I swear, you're almost more trouble than you're worth. Almost.

At this point Lyn and Alkeni got close enough to interrupt. Lyn made a point of ignoring Sain and spoke to Kent, while Alkeni just rolled his eyes at the green knight.

"Excuse me, but could you move your horse? Only it's blocking the road."

The red knight looked at Lyn and nodded, "Of course, I apologize." Kent moved his horse out of the way, and then glared at Sain until he did the same.

"Thank you. You, at least, seem honorable enough." Lyn smiled at him, a polite smile, nothing more. She glared at Sain, and Alkeni chuckled.

Kent glared at Sain, understanding the unspoken message. He rolled his eyes at Sain, who was used to such things. Then Kent looked again at Lyn, and a somewhat confused look showed up on his face. "Hm? Pardon me, but, have I seen you before?"

"I beg your pardon?" Lyn look suspiciously at the red knight, not sure what to think. Alkeni, on the other hand, had seen the look of confusion, and thought there was something beyond what Lyn was thinking was happening.

"Hey! No fair Kent! I saw her first!" The green knight complained, and Lyn glared at both of them before turning to Alkeni.

"Come on Alkeni, It seems there are _no_ honorable men among Lycia's knights. I have nothing more to say here." Lyn took her horse past the knights, and Alkeni followed suit. As he followed Lyn, he heard Kent say, "Sain, you lout!"

As they exited the city, Alkeni sped up Lucan to ride next to Wanderer. "I don't think that red armored knight meant what you thought he meant. He seemed genuinely confused, as though he was going through Déjà vu."

Lyn shook her head, "That may be true, but I wasn't willing to spend anymore time around that green armored lout either."

Alkeni nodded, "I can understand that. So which way is the Shrine?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

About an hour later, Lyn happened looked back, and saw three horsemen chasing after them, about a quarter of a mile away, going much faster than Lucan's and Wanderer's trot. "What the-? Alkeni, we need to move, we're being pursued, and they look to be out for blood!"

Alkeni spurred his horse on, as did Lyn, and they went faster. This followed for several minutes, when another horseman showed up in front of them, a thick battle axe held loosely in one hand.

The horseman laughed darkly, "Aren't you the pretty one?! Your name is Lyndis, is it not?"

Lyn almost fell off her horse in shock. "What did you call me?"

"A damn shame this is. An absolute waste. The things I do for money. Ah well, time to die darlin'!" He raised his axe and swung it down with such surprising speed that Lyn barely managed to bring up her blade to counter it. A battle of strength followed, the stronger axefighter bringing his axe closer to Lyn by sheer brute force. Alkeni drew his knife and threw it at the horseman, who blocked with his Axe, Giving Lyn a chance to cut into the bandit's arm. The axe wielder grunted and tossed his axe into his other hand. He jumped off his horse, obviously not trained for horseback combat, and Lyn did the same. Alkeni looked back and saw the other three horsemen were much closer. He turned back and saw Lyn fighting a defensive battle against the stronger axe wielder. She was holding her, own, her superior speed allowing her to avoid being hit, but she wouldn't be able to take him on and the other three.

Alkeni jumped off his horse and scrambled for his dagger. He found it and saw the other three horsemen, now off their horses and charging towards Lyn. Alkeni rolled in between Lyn and the three and stood back up, his dagger ready. All three of them laughed. One of them spoke, his voice gravelly, "Step aside boy, and you won't get hurt."

Alkeni shook his head, "I stood aside once, I won't do it now." He did a sort of cross between a tumble and roll and ended up right in front of the one who had spoken. He brought his knife up and around and was about to cut him a second mouth across his neck when a voice came from somewhere nearby.

"And I though some bandits had a sense of honor?" It was the green knight from town, both he and the red armored one with long sabers in their hands, perfect for fighting from horseback. "Yet here you are, fighting effectively one full warrior, with four of your own. What do you say we even the odds Kent?" The red knight nodded and they both charged at the bandits. Alkeni rolled back to avoid their blades as they sliced into the backs of two of the brigands.

Lyn and the leader were still locked in combat, Lyn beginning to tire, the brigand's strength playing a role again. Alkeni turned to the last bandit, Sain and Kent locked in combat with two of the bandits. Alkeni drew his dagger up again and sliced into the bandit's neck, this time cutting him a second mouth. He fell to the ground, hands clutching his throat.

Alkeni stood there, knowing he couldn't involve himself in any of the combats without distracting either one of the knights or Lyn.

The knights dispatched their foes and watched as well. Lyn was finding it harder and harder to block, but the bandit's swings were slowing. Suddenly Lyn somersaulted over the axefighter and drove her blade through his back and out his stomach, spearing some organs in the process. The leader gurgled blood and fell to the ground, dying soon thereafter.

Lyn just stood there, breathing heavy.

"Lyn, are you okay?" Alkeni asked, genuinely worried.

Lyn looked up and smiled appreciatively. "I'm fine. Where did the rest of them go?"

Alkeni pointed to the knights, "They showed up and helped. They must have been following us as well."

Lyn glared at both of them. "What do you want?"

The red armored one, Kent, spoke first. "My name is Kent, and this," he gestured at the green armored knight, "is Sain. Three weeks ago, Lord Hausen, Marquess Caelin sent us on a mission to the plains with a message to his daughter, Madelyn,"

Lyn's glare transformed into a look of shock as the knight continued.

"Many years ago, Lady Madelyn married a Sacaean chieftain, of the Lorca Tribe; I believe his name was Ariar."

Lyn's look of shock grew.

"Lord Hausen never approved of his daughter's choice of men. I mean no offence when I say this, but he did not believe a Sacaean nomad to be a suitable husband for his heiress and exiled her, through empathy if not by official writ. Eventually he declared he had no daughter. Then, a few months ago, he received a letter from Lady Madelyn. It said that she was living quite happily on the plains with her husband and their nineteen-year-old daughter Lyndis. Lord Hausen was overjoyed that they had written at all. His happiness was only increased by the naming of his granddaughter after his lamented wife, who passed away at an early age. That was four months ago... only on arriving the day before yesterday in Bulgar did we discover that Lady Madelyn had died days after sending her letter. We had been about to give up hope, but... when I saw you, I knew it. You are the Lady Lyndis." The knight leant forward, earnestly.

"Why would you think that…?" Lyn asked confused.

Alkeni was looking back and forth between the knights and Lyn, putting their statements and her look of shock together. _Lyn is a Lycian Lord? No! This isn't happening!_

The red knight spoke, "I've seen several portraits of your mother. You resemblance to her is remarkable."

"I... to the rest of my tribe, I was always Lyn, but with my parents with just the three of us, I was Lyndis... but I... I had no idea...It's all so strange. I was alone in the world and now I have a grandfather who is a noble in Lycia…" she trailed off, thoughtfully.

Alkeni suddenly spoke. "That bandit leader, he called you Lyndis, how would he have known?" Kent and Sain looked at the Bernese tactician, slightly stunned.

"He must have been Lundgren's man." Sain muttered darkly after a moment. "Of all the... he must have learned, too. But if he's trying to kill you..."

"Stop." Lyn interrupted. "Who is Lundgren, and why would he want me dead?"

"Lord Lundgren is Lord Hausen's younger brother. When Madelyn disappeared, the position of heir defaulted to him... it looks like he might be trying to keep it that way." Kent frowned. "Though... I didn't think he was capable of murder, especially not kinslaying…"

"If Lord Hausen believed that Sacaeans weren't worthy of Caelin, then maybe his brother thinks the same. That's the common attitude of Elibian nobility and other prominent figures in Elibian society. Well, at least in Bern, so I assume Lycia is like that. If he believes that, he may be able to convince himself that murdering Lyn isn't really murder, but simply clearing the world of lesser beings." He looked meaningfully at Lyn.

Kent narrowed his eyes at Alkeni, "Who are you? How would you know what the nobles of Bern think?"

Alkeni stumbled over his next sentence, "My father was a rich merchant who catered to the nobles' expensive tastes. My name is Alkeni Synair. I'm a tactician."

Lyn was shocked, "But I have no interest in any title!"

Kent shrugged, "Be that as it may, Lundgren is not the sort of man to believe that. Attempts on your life are likely to continue unless he is stopped."

"Then we only have one option. We have to stop him." Alkeni turned to Lyn. "Lundgren isn't going to stop for anything."

Lyn nodded, and turned to the knights. "I'll come with you to Caelin. I wish to meet my grandfather, and Alkeni is right, it doesn't sound as though Lundgren will stop unless he is forced to."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

They had set camp for the night, Alkeni in his bedroll. He drifted off to sleep, but when he reached sleep, the hands of terror seized his mind again.

Dream sequence

_He was standing on a hill above the village of Irrigon, his father and his majordomo there was well. He watched as House Synair soilders charged into the village, pillaging and murdering, burning. He watched as hundreds of lives were snuffed out, by order of his father, as an example to others. He watched, and stood there, and did nothing. He did not ask his dad to call it off, which his father would have done; he did not order the soldiers to stop when they had left for this mission. He had let it happen, he had caused this. This was as much a lesson to Alkeni as it was an example to other villages who refused to pay their taxes. _

_He watched, and stood there, and did nothing. _

_It was entirely his fault. _

_The death of hundreds was on his head._

_He opened his mouth and shouted…_

End Dream sequence.

"NO! STOP IT! DON'T KILL THEM!" Alkeni burst up from the bedroll, cold sweat on his face again. Lyn, who had been on watch, was crouched next to him.

"Alkeni, are you alright?" She was concerned and worried.

Alkeni took a deep breath and waved his hand. "It was nothing, just a nightmare."

Lyn nodded and went back to watching, looking back at Alkeni, the look of worry still there.

"Just a nightmare…." Alkeni whispered.


	3. The Sword and Justice

Disclaimer: I do not own FE7, though I wish I did, Nintendo and Intelligent Systems

do.

Author's Note: I am totally ignoring FE6, because I've never played it, and this way I have maximum flexibility.

The Fourth Tale

By Enilas

Chapter 2: The Sword and Justice

They had arrived at the Shrine of the Mani Katti. It had been three days since Lyn's life had changed. Three days since the mindless terror of the nightmare had gripped Alkeni's sleep. Three days since the knights of Caelin had joined their group. Now they sat on their horses, over looking the shrine.

"Here we are. This is the Shrine of Spirits. It is customary for my people to pray here before a long journey."

"Interesting," said Sain, his voice somewhere between disgust and genuine interest.

Kent on the other hand, was muttering under his breath. A few words, such as 'blasphemy' and 'damned' could be made out.

Alkeni rolled his eyes and turned to Kent. "There are many ways to follow the true path. 'All those who seek the goodness in life and respect its sanctity are followers of truth.' Book of Elmine, Verse 458, lines 12-13."

Kent visibly blanched, and nearly fell of his horse in an effort to back away from Alkeni. Even Sain looked uncomfortable.

"Some knights you are, did you even _read_ the Book of Elmine?" Alkeni rolled his eyes again and spurred his horse after Lyn."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A small village had grown up around the Shrine, due to its distance from Bulgar. The shrine itself wasn't really impressive, clay walls and a roof with holes cut into the walls to serve as windows. The building itself looked centuries old. It reminded Alkeni of some of the drawings he had seen of buildings supposedly made before the legendary Scouring, in the age before nations.

"Tell me about this Mani Katti, why is it held in such high esteem?" Alkeni asked.

"It is said that the sword was forged by one of the children of Father Sky and Mother Earth. The stories never agree on which one. The sword has no equal, legends tell us it was used in the great battles of the age before ages. In the age before the dragons. I'm not sure how much truth is in those tales, but it is the focal point of the spirits of Sacae."

Alkeni nodded, and Kent, suitably chastised, said nothing. Neither did Sain.

They rode their horses into the Village, going at a slow trot. As they drew closer to the shrine, a middle aged woman ran towards them.

"Help! Please, you have to help. A band of ruffians just came through, well armed. I think they're planning on stealing the Mani Katti!"

"What!? Steal the Mani Katti? We have to stop them. Don't worry, we'll handle this, get somewhere safe, more of them might show up."

The woman nodded and ran to a house and barricaded herself within it. Lyn and Alkeni, along with the knights, spurred their horses towards the shrine.

Cutting through the ruffians to reach the Shrine was done quickly, like a hot knife through butter. They reached the entrance to the building and found the doors open, two axe wielders stood in the center of the shrine and farther back stood a swordsman trying to pull a sword with a hilt of silver from an ornately carved sheath.

At a quick order from Alkeni, Kent and Sain jumped off their horses and came into combat with the Axefighters, as Lyn ran past them and swung her bloodied blade at the leader. The leader dropped the sheathed weapon and drew his own blade, a thick broadsword granting greater leverage and more damage in a fight. Lyn locked her blade with his and they began to fight, Lyn's speed and skill a successful counter to the swordsman's strength and endurance.

After several minutes, they were both still fighting, the swordsman having received several small cuts. The swordsman brought his blade around and under Lyn's guard and sliced into her side. Lyn shrieked and Alkeni gasped. Alkeni reached for his knife, running towards the battle when Lyn brought her sword around the swordsman's lowered guard and into his chest.

The man went limp as Lyn removed her blade and stabbed him through the stomach, and he fell to the ground.

Lyn dropped her blade and grabbed her side, as Alkeni reached her.

"Lyn, are you alright?" Alkeni sounded both scared and worried. He'd never have forgiven himself if another died because he hadn't done something when he could have. "Never again," He whispered, so low not even Lyn could hear him. He saw that Lyn was loosing a lot of blood and he ripped a few strips from his sleeve and held them against the wound, staunching the blood flow.

"Thank you Alkeni." Lyn was truly appreciative, but quite exhausted. She gestured weakly with her hand. "In my pack, I have a vulnerary."

Alkeni nodded and pulled the canteen-like container out, popping the lid and helping Lyn hold it so she could drink the healing liquid. Her wound partially closed, and as Alkeni was putting the half emptied container back in Lyn's pack, an old man came out through the door into the back of the shrine. He carried a staff of healing and a minor tome of light magic. He looked around and saw the bodies, and nearly dropped the tome and staff. He saw the Mani Katti on the ground and ran, quite quickly for one of his age over to it. He bent down and picked up the still sheathed weapon reverently and placed it on the altar. He turned at Alkeni's clearing of his throat.

"Revered _Salshai_(1)," the Sacaean title smoothly coming off his tongue, "This woman is injured, and it is by her skill with a blade that allowed the Mani Katti to be reclaimed, heal her, for she has done the work of the spirits here today."

The _Salshai_ mumbled something and raised his staff, green light flowing from the gem at its top to Lyn's wound, closing it completely. He turned to Alkeni for a moment, a look of confusion on his face.

"You are an outsider, you bear the sign of Elmine around you neck," He nodded to the small silver symbol of Elmine on a leather string around Alkeni's neck, "and yet you know of our ways, how is that?"

"My teacher spent time among your people, and he believes that your way is a much following the true path as the Way of Elmine. But this is not about me, I assume you'll want to thank Lyn."

The holy man nodded and turned to Lyn. "I thank you, Lyn, as a token of my gratitude, you may lay hands on the Mani Katti. Touch the sheath and pray for a safe journey." The priest lifted the blade off the altar and handed it to Lyn, who reverently received it. Alkeni looked closer at the blade.

The hilt was of the purest silver, a small diamond inset in the pommel. He recognized the patterns on the scabbard as symbols sacred to the spiritual religion of the nomads. As Lyn closed her hands around the scabbard, light began to emanate from the hilt, and the blade within. The light glowed blindingly for a moment, the subsided to a gentle wrapping around the entire weapon.

"Oh my..." The priest murmured, enraptured. "The spirits... oh, to meet you... I never thought..."

"What is happening?" Lyn asked, awed.

"The sword has chosen a wielder. My lady, you are the chosen wielder of the Mani Katti, the treasured sword of Sacae. Never in my lifetime did I expect to meet you."

"What? But... I'm just ordinary... I'm not..." Lyn stammered.

"If you seek proof, just draw the blade from its scabbard. You saw what happens when normal people try." the _Salashi _ told her, then took a step back. Lyn frowned, then put her hand on the hilt and drew the sword forth.

"It came out... effortlessly." The blade continued to glow for a moment, before fading to reveal the blade. It was made of the finest steel, and the sun bounced brightly off the blade. Its balance and shape seemed perfectly suited to Lyn's combat style, quick and deadly strikes. It was as though it was made for Lyn.

"I am indeed fortunate to have lived to see your sword reach your hands."

"My sword? But-? How-? Why-?" Lyn asked, incredulously. "I can't, this is the Mani Katti!"

"It is the sword's wish. It is the will of the spirits. Now go, Lyn, You will face many dangers in whatever quest you are on. You have a great destiny ahead of you, and will need the power of the Mani Katti many times before the end."

Lyn was still stunned by recent events, but she nodded and stammered, "Yes…Yes sir!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Several days had passed since the shrine. They had reached the northern border of Bern, and they had yet to encounter anything unusual. They had met some traveling merchants and other groups you'd expect to see on the road.

As they set camp for the night, Alkeni felt apprehension. They had to go through Bern to get to Lycia, and by extension, Caelin. While it was true the Bernese military stayed out of the Western third of Bern in large numbers, 9 months out of the year, and that the Hulackia province was many miles to the east, but still, he might be recognized. Small numbers of Bernese soldiers still wandered those provinces, and the nobles there certainly had their own private armies.

Alkeni had first watch, and while Lyn, Kent and Sain fell asleep, tired from the rigors of the road, Alkeni leaned against a tree, toying with his dagger to pass the time. An hour passed. Alkeni's eyes began to droop, but he forced them open.

A heavy footfall woke Alkeni up fully. Peering out into the night he saw nothing, and so, while he stayed on guard, he did not do anything. Three minutes passed.

"Don't move, Lord Synair." Alkeni gasped as he felt the sharp tip of a sword between his shoulder blades as a voice hissed those words at him. "We've come a long way to find you. Now, will you come peacefully? Or do we have to kill your friends? Turn around." The last part was an order, and Alkeni did so. He saw three men in dark red clothing, all pointing arrows at Alkeni's sleeping companions.

"They have nothing to do with this. Let them be."

"Perhaps they have nothing to do with this, Alkeni, but I've seen how you look at the swordswoman, Lyn, was that her name? Tell me, when you could have had any of the noble ladies of Bern, why would you pick a Sacaean barbarian? For that matter, why did you leave in the first place?"

"She's no more a barbarian than you or I, perhaps more civilized than either of us. Her people still retain a sense of honor, unlike you, Westran. We both know why I left; I am not a heartless monster like my father. Or you, it appears now."

"Touché. Be that as it may, you will return to your father. We can do this easy, or easier. Which would you prefer?"

Alkeni shook his head, "'There are never only two choices in a problem, beyond the extremes of black and white, there is always grey.' Book of Elmine, verse 741, Lines 4-5."

Westran chuckled, "Now you're back to quoting scripture. What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Alkeni's hand, which had been creeping towards his belt, reached the curved dagger. "It means that I choose neither the 'easy' way nor the 'easier' way. I chose the 'hard' way." He pulled the knife from its holder and flung it at the archer aiming at Lyn. It connected with his throat, and he fell back on to the ground.

Westran shouted, "DAMNIT!" and brought his blade up to pound Alkeni on the head with its pommel. Alkeni ducked under the attack and punched the Bernese swordsman in the stomach with all the force he could muster. Westran groaned and doubled over in pain.

The other two archers were stunned for a moment, and the sound of Westran's shout had woken the knights and Lyn from their sleep. Lyn reacted first, grabbing the nearest weapon –the Mani Katti- drawing it from its scabbard and jumping from her bedroll, all in one motion. She swung the blade at one of them, disconnecting his head from his body, as Sain jumped up and kicked the last right in the chest, cracking several ribs as he flew back and into the fire. Westran recovered from the punch and grabbed Alkeni by the back of his shirt and pressed the point of his sword on the tactician's neck.

"Move and he dies. All three of you, drop your weapons." Westran's voice had an edge to it.

Lyn and the knights seemed about to capitulate when Alkeni spoke, "He's not going to kill me, I'm-"

The point pressed harder, "SHUT UP!" He was practically screeching now. "PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS, NOW!"

At a nod from Lyn, the knights did so, but Lyn still held the Mani Katti. She crouched in a fighting stance and sprung into action, moving at a blur. The Sacaean swordswoman brought her blade around and towards Westran's arm. His sword left Alkeni's neck and locked blades with Lyn. To increase his maneuverability, he let go of Alkeni, who spun around and smashed his fist into the swordsman's face, putting all his hatred and anger into the punch. Westran screeched in pain as his nose broke with a resounding crunch and several teeth were knocked loose.

Westran dropped his blade in nerveless shock, and even Lyn stepped back seeing the sheer ferocity in Alkeni's attack. The enraged tactician grabbed Westran's arm and bent it back in an agonizing angle until is snapped.

Alkeni proceeded to pummel the bastard into a bloody pulp. He felt as if he was administering divine justice, his fists holy hands from hell. Several minutes passed, Lyn, Kent and Sain watching in shock and awe, and what was once a fine swordsman was a quivering mass of blood, flesh, and broken bones. Alkeni stepped back, blood spattered on his face and clothes.

"Forgive me Elmine, but _damn_ that felt good." He whispered, but unfortunately the others heard him. He looked around at his companions, and the shock and fear on Lyn's face brought him back to reality. He realized with a jolt, his vigilante justice had seemed like explosive rage to her. And it hurt for her to think that he was that callous and uncontrolled.

"Lyn…I-I can explain…" he stammered, but she shook her head in disbelief. He opened his mouth but found there were no words. With a sigh, his shoulders slumped; he walked away into the night.

Lyn looked at the barely breathing mangled wretch that was Westran and brought her blade down on what was once his neck, ending his misery.

Sain and Kent exchanged glances and the green knight ran in the same direction Alkeni had left in.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sain caught up with Alkeni after five or so minutes. The Bernese Tactician was kneeling, his hands clasped in prayer, whispering. He crept closer and heard the tactician's words.

"...how can I explain to her? Elmine, what must I do to redeem myself in her eyes?" His words were sorrowful and sincere. He stayed there on the ground, unaware of Sain watching him. The green knight spoke.

"Alkeni, what was that all about? Back at the camp I mean."

The tactician did not turn as he spoke, "That man is a monster. He deserved everything he got. I know that with every fiber of my being. He is responsible for the deaths of hundreds." Alkeni stood up and gazed at the stars. "On the day Lyn and I met, we worked together to defeat a small group of bandits. Afterwards, I gave them a proper cremation, and prayed them on their way to wherever their destination was. I told Lyn that you can't let revenge consume your respect for the sanctity of life. I told her there are worse evils than bandits. That man is one of them. That look, I don't think she'd ever understand, not after that. She probably thinks _I'm_ some kind of monster now. Hell, she may even be right."

"She's seen brutality, she's seen death. If it means that much to you, try and explain. If she doesn't understand, than perhaps your concern is misplaced."

Alkeni looked at Sain, a slight, tired smile on his face, "So is_ that_ what Lycians call a pep talk?"

Sain chuckled, "Perhaps. One more bit of advice: you might want to wash that blood off before you talk to her."

Alkeni nodded and walked towards a nearby brook.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Around fifteen minutes later, Alkeni returned, the blood off his face, and mostly out of his clothes, which were wet, as he had just jumped into the brook to wash. His short black hair was dripping as well.

In place of their small campfire was a raging bonfire, all four bodies piled on top of eachother inside it. Lyn was standing there, as Kent and Sain were talking in hushed tones on the other side of the flames.

Alkeni walked closer and Lyn turned, a few tears forming in her eyes.

"Al…Alkeni, why? What happened to you?" She sounded hurt, Alkeni noted.

He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed in. "I knew that man. He was a captain in the Bernese Army, and he ordered the massacre of over five hundred villagers. His act was the reason I ran from the Army. I'd always assumed that If the military ever wanted to send someone after me, they'd have sent him. But I never really thought they would. His kind is worse than bandits, and they deserve no respect, for while they appear living, they are as unliving as a rock or tree. They are soulless monstrosities walking in human form. He swore an oath to protect the people of Bern, and then had hundreds, perhaps thousands, of them slain throughout his career. Perhaps I was extreme in administering my justice, but as such a high ranking officer, he would never be prosecuted and punished. I wanted him to feel all the pain he caused. I'm not proud, but I'm not sorry either."

Lyn wiped her eyes and nodded, her expression softening. "I think, perhaps, I understand. But…is justice that important?"


	4. A Legion and an Old Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own FE7, though I wish I did, Nintendo and Intelligent Systems

do.

Author's Note: I am totally ignoring FE6, because I've never played it, and this way I have maximum flexibility.

The Fourth Tale

By Enilas

Chapter 3: A Legion and an Old Friend

The next day came without incident, all four of them trying to forget the events of the previous night. They mounted their horses and rode towards Bern. Alkeni deep in thought:

_If father is that desperate to get me back, he may send more after me. I don't need to worry Lyn with the possibility; she has enough to worry about with this Lundgren. But still, it may be better for all of us if I disappear. _

Alkeni shook his head: _You've run enough. You've found a niche, and you're not going to abandon it now! Besides, Lyn still needs your help. See this through first. _

He was jolted out of his reverie by Lucan stumbling over a piece if rubble. He looked up and saw dozens of smashed houses, shops and other buildings. He looked further and saw ruins as far as the eye could see.

"What happened here?" Asked Sain, frowning.

"Bandits," Supplied Alkeni, "Northwestern Bern is lousy with them."

"Why doesn't King Desmond do anything about it?" Kent asked his face even more grave than usual.

Alkeni scoffed, "His royal majesty King Desmond," He spat out the name, "has never cared about the Baronial Province of Oruni. It's the poorest province and it would take to much effort and money to keep the military in Oruni to maintain protection for the civilians. For 3 months out of every year, he sends in the troops and "cleanses" the area of bandits, but they just go to ground and come back when the military leaves. Most of the protection for this province comes from the Counts' personal armies, but with Baron Kirien being a senile old man, unable to rally the counts into a singular block, each count's protection only covers their borders, and the troops rarely leave the barracks, so intimidated by the bandits are they."

"This city was once part of Jethis Irun's county, but with the extinction of his line, they live in near anarchy, with bandits controlling the roads, the cities and towns under the command of demagogues, the estates run by corrupt earls. Neighboring counts force their way into House Irun's former lands." Alkeni finished and Lyn spoke, anger in her voice.

"How can a king treat his people so? In Sacae, a chieftain remains a chieftain only as long as he can successfully lead and protect the tribe. How does Bern survive with such Chaos?"

"I've often asked myself the same question. I'd guess that the answer is somewhere between luck and cold ruthlessness." He happened to look up and saw a white winged shape in the distance, flying at an angle perpendicular to their path. "Is that what I think it is?"

"If you're thinking of a pegasus, I believe yes. I wonder…" Lyn's voice trailed off.

"Could it be a spy of Lundgren's?" _Or of Father's?_ He also thought, but left it unspoken.

"I don't think so. Caelin isn't rich enough for Lundgren to have hired such a pricey mercenary without the money being missed."

Alkeni shook his head, "You're not paranoid enough." He was about to elaborate on this when they turned past a mostly intact house and saw a small frightened looking light-purple haired girl standing between a pegasus and two rough men with axes on their belts. They appeared to be trying to intimidate the girl, and from the looks of things were doing quite well.

"Florina?!" Lyn shouted, her voice incredulous. "Is that you?" The girl looked up at Lyn and let out a small gasp. "It is! Florina, what are you doing here?" Lyn spurred Wanderer closer to the situation and the other three followed a little behind.

The timid girl spoke, stammering in fear, "I… I was… looking for you…" Her voice trailed off, and then she yelped in pain as the smaller of the two toughs grabbed her arm.

"Enough! This clumsy bitch landed her damn pegasus on my friend here! Now she's got to pay!"

Lyn dropped off her horse and grabbed the Mani Katti., she pointed it at the bandit that had grabbed Florina's arm, but was talking to Florina.

"Did you apologize, Florina?"

"Yes, many times over, but they just wouldn't listen…" Florina said, tears coming to her eyes.

Alkeni and the knights had arrived at the scene and recognizing the danger, readied weapons, the knight's hands on their sabers and Alkeni off Lucan, dagger in hand.

Lyn spoke soothingly to the young pegasus knight, "No crying now." She turned to the stronger tough, presumably the one who had been landed on. "Look, she's obviously sorry, and you don't look that hurt. Can't we all just let this pass?" The swordswoman's voice now held a dangerous edge. "I would prefer to avoid combat if possible."

You would fight us! We are the Ganleon! We always win!"

"Ganleon?" Alkeni said, his voice mocking as he tossed the knife up and down, "If you're so sure of yourselves, why did you pay off General Terali to leave your gang alone during the last bandit cleansing?"

The lead bandit growled and in anger and clenched his teeth. "You'll pay for that

whelp." Suddenly both brigands bolted into the ruins, the rubble making pursuit by horse impossible. As they ran, other bandits leapt out of the rubble, armed with axes or swords. The leader stopped a ways away and turned around.

"Alright mate, kill the men, don't dare leave a scratch on the women!"

As the knights dropped off their horses, unsheathed sabers in hand, Lyn helped the trembling Florina onto her winged mount.

Alkeni turned and saw a male youth, perhaps 16 years of age, a bow slung across his back, running towards them from a cluster of intact houses. The archer spoke,

"Hey! Need any help!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The Ganleon bandits were all dead or driven out of the ruins. All five warriors and Alkeni were exhausted from the vicious fighting. Florina was trembling; she obviously wasn't used to such heavy combat. Lyn was trying to calm her down in one corner of the common room of the tavern that serviced the intact houses Alkeni had seen before the battle. The villagers had broken out hidden stashes of food and drink, celebrating the heroes that had driven away the bandits.

Kent was being strictly sober, but Sain on the other had was slightly inebriated and was hitting on one of the local girls, and his cheap pick up lines seemed to be doing quite well. Alkeni was politely refusing and alcohol, preferring to drink water from his canteen. The archer from before, whose name was Wil, was knocking back drink after drink and staying in complete control of himself. He had already drunk a half-dozen under the table.

The celebration dragged on for a few more hours and most of the attendees were

drunk on the floor, out cold.

Lyn scowled, "A celebration is one thing, but this is excess."

Alkeni nodded, " 'The pleasures of this life are meant to be enjoyed, but never enough to cloud the ultimate goal.' Book of Elmine, verse 126, lines 15-16."

Lyn looked at him exasperatedly, "Must you always quote your holy book? Remember, I am not of your faith."

Alkeni smiled weakly, "Sorry, force of habit."

Lyn nodded, "Just making sure you weren't proselytizing." She laughed. Then she spoke again and her voice lacked any previous levity. "Florina is coming with us. We have to be careful to keep Sain away from her. She's not exactly comfortable around men and Sain will only exacerbate that."

Alkeni nodded, "Of course, makes sense. The final initiation ceremony into the

Pegasus Knights of Ilia requires a year in a mercenary company, does it not? I'm sure Lyndis's Legion will be fine for training her."

Lyn blinked, "…Lyndis's Legion?" Her tone was somewhere between confusion and annoyance.

Alkeni shrugged apologetically. "Something I heard Sain say. I like the name, it

has a nice ring to it."

Florina walked up behind Lyn, "…um, Lyn? Who's this?"

Lyn turned to the purple haired girl, "Oh, sorry. Florina, this Alkeni, a tactician. Alkeni, this is Florina, an Ilian Pegasus Knight-in training."

Alkeni nodded politely, "Pleased to meet you."

Florina nodded timidly, "Pleased to meet you as well, Alkeni…" Her voice was shaking somewhat.

Alkeni nodded again, "Pleasure to have you along, Florina. If you don't mind

though, I'm going to step outside for a breath of fresh air, this room reeks."

Lyn nodded, "Feel free. We'll be upstairs. Best leave Sain here on the barroom floor." The two females carefully stepped over the unconscious bodies and walked up the stairs.

Alkeni opened the tavern door and stepped out. As he walked towards the edge of the village, thoughts raced through his head. He heard the voice of father in the back of his mind; _A noble must be a ruthless enforcer of the king's edicts, there is no room for sympathy in this business._ Then he heard Ioleri's voice; _The true way to rule is with a light touch and gifts, for a rewarded follower will worker harder than even the most intimidated slave. _Finally saw himself on the hill again, watching the village being destroyed, and doing nothing. Images and fragments of conversation flitted through his mind, all his repressed thoughts and memories, memories of a time before his brutal 'lessons' and when he had been…happy, like he was now. Except when he remembered the time in-between.

He was so involved in his thoughts he failed to notice that he had instinctively walked towards the chapel of the village. He walked to the simple wooden doors and opened them. Inside was a simple shrine. Sitting on a chair behind the altar was an old man, his beard and hair the white of glittering diamonds. As Alkeni's eyes adjusted to the dark room and the shine from the man, he opened his mouth in surprise. He was about to speak when the old man beat him to it.

"Alkeni…? Is that you?" The man's voice was incredulous with a hint of what sounded like happiness.

"Ioleri…?" Alkeni asked, his voice with the same mix of incredulity and happiness.

"It **is** you!" Ioleri slowly stood off the chair and using a long gnarled wood staff, walked over to the stunned tactician. "What are you doing here? Your father has men crawling all over Bern for you. I thought I told you to seek refuge in Etruia."

Alkeni got over his shock quickly. "I'm helping someone. I was on my way to Etruia, but something else, something more important than myself, got in the way."

Ioleri nodded knowingly. "Is it that Sacaean swordswoman I saw several hours ago? You must have helped fight off the bandits. It does my heart well to see the young take action against the evils of the world. But why are you in Bern?"

"She's trying to get to her grandfather in Lycia. Her mother was Marquess Caelin's daughter, and she married a Sacaean chieftain, after which Lord Hausen practically disowned her in all but name. Recently the Marquess, who has grown old, has had a change of heart, and he wants to see his daughter's family. But Lyn's tribe was destroyed by bandits shortly after Hausen's daughter sent a letter to him."

"Unfortunately, Lundgren, the younger brother of Hausen, seems to want Lyn

dead, because then he'll get to be Marquess." Alkeni stopped for a moment. "Lyn saved my life on the plains, I had fainted from heat exhaustion and nearly ridden Lucan into the ground. I guess I still think I owe her."

Ioleri said nothing, but had a knowing smile on his face.

Alkeni saw the smile, "It's not like that!"

Ioleri chuckled lightly, "Your mind may believe that, but your heart says otherwise."

Alkeni didn't know what to say to that, so he changed the subject. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you still be with father at his estates?"

Ioleri shrugged, "I knew that the Duke would try to use me to get you to come back, so I left a few days after you, right before your father returned from his latest meeting with the king. I wandered, serving as a priest for villages a few days at a time, but when I came here, I knew that they needed greater spiritual healing than I could provide in a few days. I have served as their priest and healer for about two months now. I'd come with you now that the bandits are gone, but I'm old, and my bones ache. I think I'll stay here for now, maybe leave someday. But you must continue on your quest. Remember; do not let anyone that might work for your father find out you are back in Bern. Go quickly and enter the protection of Lycia as soon as possible." He look H


	5. The Fortess, Dreams and a Sinister force

Disclaimer: I do not own FE7, though I wish I did, Nintendo and Intelligent Systems

do.

Author's Note: I am totally ignoring FE6, because I've never played it, and this way I have maximum flexibility.

The Fourth Tale

By Enilas

Chapter 4: The Fortress, Dreams, and a Sinister Force

It had been several days since the battle in the ruins. Lyndis's Legion had been traveling towards the Lycian Border, but they had been pursued by the Ganleon Bandits, who were enraged about the death of their brethren, nearly the whole way. After a skirmish a few days ago, they'd managed to get a day's lead on them. Now they stood in front an imposing ruin of a fortress.

"Here we are. Tonight's bed!" Wil said, as they drew closer.

"This mildewy old fortress? Is this the best we can do? Come on Wil, surely you jest!"

"The bandits keep the whole province in chaos. The villages can risk hosing us for the night, what with the Ganleon chasing us, and I'd prefer we stay away from the walled towns and cities. Besides," he glared pointedly at the green knight, "this 'mildewy old fortress' is a piece of Bernese history."

"Really?" Said Kent, curiously.

"This will do fine as a spot for the night. Who wants to be stuck inside anyway?" Lyn spoke, as she nudged Wanderer into the ruins through the empty hole where the gates and portcullis once were. As they went deeper into the corridors of the castle, Lyn asked, "You said this was a piece of Bernese history?"

Alkeni nodded, "About 400 years ago, the power of the monarchy was broken, and the Council of 12 dukes and 5 barons ruled Bern inefficiently and foolishly. The old decrepit king was succeeded by his more vigorous nephew, who raised an army and fought back the nobles. He finally defeated the Noble Alliance here at Fortress Dunier. It is said that the siege lasted for 3 years, and when he finally stormed the walls, he lost 10 men for every single one they lost. The one time the fortress fell was also its last battle. Afterwards, no one ever repaired it, but all students of military history know of it."

They reached a large hall in the center of the fortress. As they stepped deeper into the hall, a voice came from the shadows.

"Your pardon milady."

Lyn looked around, as did Alkeni and everyone else. "Hm?" Lyn asked, "Who's there?"

A brown haired woman, about 25, wearing blue peasant clothes, stepped hesitantly out of the darkness.

"I… forgive my intrusion…my name is Natalie. I'm from a nearby village…" As she stepped closer, her left leg gave way and she fell to the ground. Lyn and Alkeni rushed to help her up.

"Are you alright?" Alkeni asked, "Hm? Your leg…"

"It's fine. Don't worry. It's from a child hood illness…I can't travel far on it, but It doesn't bother me overly much."

"Why travel at all though?" Lyn asked, concernedly.

"I'm looking for my husband…I heard he was in this area. He said he was going to raise money to have my leg mended. He left the village and hasn't returned. He's a kindhearted man, but I think he might be involved in something dangerous. I got so worried… Here's a sketch of him." She unfolded a piece of parchment with a picture on it and handed it to the group. "It's not very good…His name is Dorcas. Have you seen or heard of him?"

Lyn examined the paper and handed it to Alkeni, who passed in onto the rest of the group after he was done. When everyone had looked, Lyn spoke.

"I'm afraid we haven't. Sorry to disappoint you."

"I see…If you do see him, please give him a message from me. Tell him that Natalie's looking for him."

Lyn nodded, "Of course." She handed back the parchment.

Suddenly they heard Kent shout from the entrance to the castle, "Bandits! They've surrounded the fortress, we're trapped!"

At that shout, Sain quickly ran back to his horse at the entrance, and Alkeni took charge.

"Wil, go help Sain and Kent hold off the main attack, focus your attacks on any archers they have. Florina, fly up and see what they have against us. Lyn, follow me, there should be a side entrance around her somewhere, we need to cover it." As Lyn and Alkeni ran through the roofless halls, he thought, _why didn't they attack at night? _Then he realized – they want to capture the women alive, for sale and sport. That would mean they would risk hurting the women with a night attack. Shortly after they reached the side entrance, they saw a small band of bandits nearby, and Florina flew back down to report.

"They have about 14 nearby, and I saw some more coming closer. Um…they have some archers with them…"

Alkeni nodded, "Florina, stay back her until the archers are gone, it will be safer for you. Tell Kent, Sain and Wil they only need to hold them off, don't initiate any battles." Florina nodded and flew back up, to go to the central location in the fortress. As they stood there, one of the bandits ran towards Lyn and flung a small axe, a crude but effective throwing weapon, at Lyn, who ducked under the swing, and the axe stuck in a rotted wood support pillar, holding up a non-existent roof.

As they bandit fumbled for another axe from his belt, Lyn said to Alkeni out of the corner of her mouth, "Doesn't that man look like the picture of Natalie's husband?"

Alkeni nodded, "Yea it does, she called him Dorcas- worth a try."

Just as the bandit-presumed Dorcas, withdrew another throwing axe, Lyn said.

"Are you Dorcas?"

The bandit looked confused for a moment, "…How did you know my name?"

Lyn responded, while watching a bandit walk towards them from behind. "Natalie told me. What are you doing with here these scum?"

"I need money for Natalie; this is the only way in these parts."

"But Natalie is here! We're defending her in this very fortress."

"What?! Natalie's here?!"

"She was so worried she came looking for you. Think, Dorcas! Would your actions please your wife?"

Dorcas thought for a split second. "…You're right."

"Well?" Lyn asked expectantly.

"Well what? Eh Dorcas? Think about ditching us?" A toad-like bandit was behind Dorcas. "We can't have that…"

Dorcas spun around and sunk his axe into the toad-bandit's chest. "Change of plans Gervick."

Gervick fell back with an 'off' and a gurgle, and then Dorcas quickly finished him off. Dorcas turned to Lyn and Alkeni.

"Well…It looks like we have some bandits to kill."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

As the battle raged, the bodies of bandits piled up in from of Kent and Sain, mounted on their horses, with Wil standing behind them. The knights were getting slightly tired from the exertion, and even Wil's boundless energy was waning. The bandits mustered their energies for another assault. Kent and Sain were pushed back under the force of enemies, but were aided by reinforcements in the form of Lyn, Alkeni and Dorcas. They smashed into the bandit's rear, and Florina dove down on the bandits from above. Within minutes the bandits were broken for a fifth and final time, and they routed, unpursued by Lyndis's Legion.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The battle was won, the bandits driven back. Alkeni, Dorcas and the knights gathered the bodies together and piled branches on and around the bodies. The makeshift pyre was lit, and Alkeni whispered a prayer, both him and the knights making the sign of Elmine. Dorcas was respectfully silent, as were Natalie, Lyn and Florina.

"May you find your road to eternity swift, wherever it may take you, be it heaven or hell." Alkeni finished the prayer with a traditional Elmine ending statement.

Lyn spoke, "Well, It's starting to get rather dark, perhaps we should return to the castle." Everyone agreed and they returned to the castle.

Once in the remains of the great hall, Natalie and Dorcas walked up to Lyn and Alkeni.

"Milady?" Natalie asked, still unaware of Lyn's name.

"Just Lyn, please. What is it?"

Dorcas spoke now, "Natalie and I were just talking. We've both agreed that if you'll accept, I'd like to go with you and help you in your quest. You helped my wife, now I have to repay you."

Alkeni and Lyn looked at eachother and then the tactician spoke. "If you're sure you want to, we'd be glad to have you along. But I warn you, we appear to have annoyed the Ganleon bandits, and we also have a succession crisis on our hands. It will be dangerous."

Natalie nodded, "We understand that. Please…keep him safe."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

That night, Alkeni dreamed again, but it was not the terror-bringing dream of the massacre, nor was it of any of his other brutal 'lessons'. The dream began simply enough: a long corridor, with a door every 10 ft on either side. Alkeni walked down the corridor, his footfalls echoing. Suddenly he heard a small noise coming from one of the doors. He opened it, and inside was every in the insane man: wild tangled hair in a mess on his head, a wild red-eyed vacant stare, rags for clothing, an emaciated stature. His glazed eyes brightened when he saw Alkeni, but only for a moment, as he suddenly shrieked,

"The winds of anger howl, the floodgates of hate have been opened, rivers of blood will run freely, the dogs of war are released! The Bells toll, the siren shrieks, and the skies burn red with fire. The walls collapse, the barriers are broken. All that separates that which should be from that which should not, has gone. Ice creeps, thunder roars. Doom awaits all!"

As Alkeni stood there, dumbfounded. Suddenly the man was holding a sword and he charged Alkeni. The tactician tried to dodge, but the blade connected with his chest, but instead of coming to harm, Alkeni's surroundings suddenly changed.

He was on a battlefield, bodies all around. The one nearest him was a red-haired young man, perhaps 22, dressed in the armor a noble would wear, a rapier at his side. The man was covered in blood, both red, and bizarrely, black. His wounds were dozens of punctures on his face and chest. Written in the grass next to the body were the words:

_You failed us. _

The words seemed to scream out at Alkeni, and he ran from them. As he ran, he saw more bodies, more words. Then he reached a cluster of four bodies: Kent, Sain, Wil and Florina. Written in blood in the center of the cluster was:

_Why? Why did you leave us?_

Alkeni saw more puncture wounds on them, and he bolted, his mind racing. What was going on? The words seemed to be accusing him. He ran for what seemed like hours, eventually leaving the bodies behind, but still he ran. Eventually he saw a figure off to the left, long green hair flowing in the wind. Finally! Alkeni ran towards the figure, shouting.

"Lyn!" The figure turned around, and he nearly screamed at what he saw. It was Lyn, was being the right term. A faceless monstrosity looked back at him, Lyn's skin gone, only a grinning skull remaining. Her eyes were still there, but they seemed different somehow. Alkeni began to back away from the creature when the Mani Katti was suddenly as his throat. He heard Lyn's voice come from somewhere nearby, anger filling it.

"You abandoned us to **them**! You as good as killed them, all of them. It's all you. You doomed us all!"

Alkeni ran again, but Lyn pursued him. Out of nothing there was a flash of bright red light, and Alkeni was momentarily blinded. As his eyes re-adjusted he saw a shadow of mass of goo-like flesh, numerous tendrils extending from it. Then he felt as sharp pain as the Mani Katti pierced his spine, and he fell to the ground.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Alkeni fell into a deeper sleep, the dream fading. When he awoke the next day, he had no recollection of it.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Many miles away, a man stood in front of a desk, nervous sweat running down his forehead. Sitting in the shadows behind the desk was another man.

"So, he managed to kill a bunch of bandits in Count Irun's old lands? Well, that's all well and good, but where is he now? Where is he headed? And who exactly are these people he is with?"

"Your Excellency, we don't know where he or the group he is traveling with is, or where it is headed. As for the group itself, we can't tell you much. The apparent leader of the group is a Sacaean Barbarian, and he seems quite…attached to her.

If the enshrouded man was angry, he hid it well. "And the rest of them?"

"Two Lycian knights, an archer, also from Lycia judging by the accent, and an Iilan Pegasus knight in training."

"Keep an eye on their movements. If the chance arises, capture him, and if possible, the savage."


	6. Battle at the Border

Disclaimer: I do not own FE7, though I wish I did, Nintendo and Intelligent Systems

do.

Author's Note: I am totally ignoring FE6, because I've never played it, and this way I have maximum flexibility.

Author's Note #2: Thanks to the authors of my 8! Reviews. Come on people, I have over 900 views but only 8 reviews? Just a one word 'good' would be wonderful. And I allow anonymous reviews, so you don't even need to register/login. I'd even take a flame as long as it's constructive and not just 'you suck!'

The Fourth Tale

By Enilas

Chapter 5: The Battle at the Border

"Elmine Damnit! Don't they understand the concept of defeat?" Alkeni glared at Sain for his blasphemy, but silently agreed with him.

"We're getting closer to the Lycian border. Once we cross the border, they should stop following us." Kent added.

Behind Lyn and her group were a dozen bandits, riding fast towards them. Ahead was a dense forest.

"If we make it to the forest, we may be able to set a trap. Our horses are worn down, we can't lose them."

"Umm…. That might be a problem…" Said Florina as she landed her pegasus near them.

Alkeni stopped Lucan, "Why?" Inwardly, he feared the answer.

"Well… The bandits… they have a group in front of us. Not only that… but there's a cleric and her escort between them and us…"

"Shit." Lyn swore, then she added thoughtfully, "The cleric's escort- did he look like a fighter."

Florina shook her head, "No, he may have been hiding weapons under his robes…but…"

Something inside Alkeni's mind clicked. _Robed escort, cleric… _"His robes…did they have an insignia on them?"

Florina nodded, "Yes he did…" She sketched a symbol in the air.

Alkeni raised an eyebrow, "An apprentice to one of the Councilors of Etruia? We can probably count on him being useful, sounds like he might be a mage." He immediately began to give commands. "Kent, Sain, wait here for the bandits. As soon as they are within about 20ft, try to lead them towards that hill over there. It's rocky enough that they'll be forced to dismount, since none of them are professional cavaliers. When you reach the top, dismount and tie down as many troops as you can. Try to leave yourself an escape route to prevent being surrounded and overwhelmed. Florina, keep an eye on the bandits' forward group. If they get to close to us or the cleric before Sain and Kent engage the rear group, fly down and tell us. Wil, Dorcas, Lyn, come with me. We have a cleric and mage to recruit."

They all nodded, receiving their orders, Kent and Sain falling behind the rest of Legion as Florina took off again. Alkeni, Dorcas, Lyn and Wil reached the edge of the woods and turned towards the clearing the cleric and mage were supposedly in. As they did so, a horrifying 'eek' noise grated across their ears, nearly causing blood vessels to pop. It was not horrifying because of the 'eek' itself, but the sheer screeching volume of it. Their ears protested against the sound.

"Erk! Do something!" The voice screeched out. "Kill it! Kill it!"

The reached the clearing. Three bandits, two with axes, one with a bow, were in a semicircle around a white-robed, pink haired girl about 17 or 18, and a boy, barely 15, robed in red. On the back of his robes was an insignia, gold lines forming a bizarre emblem. The boy moved quickly, pulling a pinch of some kind of powder from a pouch and intoning, "Zel, Kaian, Sorius!" three times, as though chanting. He threw the powder at the bandit bowman, the substance bursting into a globe of fire, which hit the archer and incinerated him, only charred flesh and bones remaining. The other two bandits glanced at eachother and hightailed it away.

The cleric looked disgustedly at the corpse. "Did you have to be so brutal Erk?"

The mage said nothing. The Cleric looked up and so Lyn and company, and 'eeked' again, and shouted shrilly, "Erk! There's more of them! Get them away!"

Alkeni stepped forward before anything unfortunate could happen and fired off some well chosen words in rapid, fluent Etruian. Lyn and the rest had a confused look on their faces.

The cleric's eyes widened as he spoke, and when Alkeni finished, she nodded.

"True. We'd be happy to help! I'm Serra, and this is Erk!" She fell back into the common trade language for the benefit of Lyn and her group. He voice was still shrill and grating, but less so.

Alkeni raised an eyebrow, "Erk? As In apprentice to the Magic-General of Etruia, Lord Pent?"

Erk, the mage, nodded, "…How did you know?"

Alkeni shook his head, realizing his blunder. "This isn't the best time to be discussing this, now is it?"

Erk nodded, "I guess not." As he finished, they heard the war cries of the charging bandits.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The battle was over, the bandits broken and routed, leaving more than three fourths of their number behind. Demoralized and defeated, they wouldn't be troubling Lyndis's Legion again. The fight had dragged on until near evening, and the Erk and Serra had elected to stay with the group for the night, at least, there being strength in numbers. Everyone was exhausted though, well, everyone except Alkeni and Serra, who had taken to verbally sparring over the meaning of various passages from the Book of Elmine. Lyn and Erk were watching, Lyn out of curiosity, and Erk because he enjoyed watching Serra lose the battle.

"No! No! NO! Pontifex Gerianus VIII's interpretation of that passage is that Elmine struck the people of Zediar with destroying light for their acceptance of unbelievers into their midst!" Serra was shrilly defending the head of the Elmine Church, despite the gaping logical inaccuracies he presented.

Alkeni rolled his eyes, "St. Elmine does not kill thousands of innocents because of a minor infraction. She rewarded them by drawing them up with her, for their charity." He continued, keeping the offensive. "The Pontifex can burn in Hell for all I care! All dead 172 of them, all their souls belong in Hell. Not everything they say is right, take their vilification of the Shamans and Druids. That is a perfect example of their incorrectness."

"Shamans and Druids ARE evil. They sell their souls for power, and they kill priests all the time!"

"Shamans and Druids are no more evil than anyone else. The Pontifexes only demonize them because they worship the old gods. They don't worship Elmine by choice, not out of some insanity or lust for power. They only kill priests because the priests try to inquisit them. Yes there are evil Shamans and Druids, but they are just as many evil mages, and the rest of them aren't declared evil."

Serra shouted even more loudly this time, her voice ringing throughout the camp, grating on everyone's nerves. "Shamans and Druids are evil! It's that simple! They are going to go to Hell as much as the Sacaean spirit worshipers!" In her passion, she forgot that Lyn was there.

Alkeni's eyes flashed with hate and anger. He spoke through gritted teeth, his voice otherwise level. "Don't. Ever. Say. That. Again. If anyone here is going to Hell, it's you." He spat on the ground at her feet, then stalked off, travel cloak swishing as he did so.

Lyn was surprised at the level of hate, it was nearing the level that he had possessed when he beat that swordsman to a pulp. It appeared that Alkeni wasn't easy to anger, but when he was, there was a lot of anger built up. She got up and followed Alkeni, as Erk sat there chuckling lightly, Serra huffing indignantly.

Lyn caught up with Alkeni just outside the camp. He was breathing heavily, and he seemed on the verge of just screaming out in frustration. Lyn put a hand on his shoulder.

"What was that all about? She's just spouting off what's been hammered into her for her whole life. No need to get angry over it."

Alkeni shook his head, "That attitude— my father…" his voice trailed off, "I don't want to talk about it." He said, in a final tone.

Lyn nodded, "If you ever feel like talking about it…"

Alkeni laughed humorlessly, "I doubt I ever will, but thanks." He gently shrugged off Lyn's hand. "What do you think of the mage?"

"He obviously despises his job as her escort, but has some code or rules that won't let him quit. But then again, who would **want** to be her escort?"

Alkeni nodded, "I'd like to invite them to come with us, or at least the mage. It would make the trip safer, and as much as I despise the cleric, her healing powers will come in handy. Besides, they seem to come as a pair."

Lyn nodded, "It might be a good idea, but we'll bring it up tomorrow."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next day, they were breaking camp, Serra and Erk preparing to go separately from the rest of the group, their destination being Ostia, northernmost and most powerful of the cantons in Lycia.

Lyn approached the mage and cleric. As Serra saw the Sacaean swordswoman approach them, he eyes widened, and she began stammering out an apology.

"I apologize…well that is to say…" Her voice trailed off, a miracle in of itself.

Lyn shook her head, "I personally don't care what your faith has to say about my people. However, in the interests of civility, I would suggest you don't bring it up around Alkeni. However, we have both reached a decision. We, as you know, are headed to Caelin, and it's not that far out of the way on the road to Ostia. Given that there is strength in numbers, we would like to know if you are interested in traveling with us to Caelin."

Serra seemed to think it over for a bit, then she asked, "May I inquire into why you are going to Caelin?"

At that moment Kent approached and answered for Lyn, who appeared to be thinking her answer over. Bluntly Kent spoke.

"Lady Lyndis is the granddaughter of Marquess Caelin, Lord Hausen. We are taking her to meet her grandfather, but his younger brother, Lord Lundgren, insists on turning this into an inheritance dispute."

Serra nodded, "We'd be delighted to accompany you. You are right, there is strength in numbers, and this Lundgren does not sound like a good, pious individual."

Lyn nodded, "Good, then shall we proceed, the Lycian border is only a few days away, and Kent has told us that Marquess Araphen will give us aid on our journey as well."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Several days later, and many miles away, in King Desmond's castle an argument was brewing.

"Your majesty, with all due respect, I must protest at the influence you are giving these agents of the Black Fang. I'm sure my own agents can provide the same services, and at less of a cost. I don't trust them!"

Desmond barked laughter, "Your agents are so incompetent they can't find an old priest **or** your own son. Don't fool yourself Kalaius, I don't trust them either, but they are a means to an end."

The Duke shook his head, "Actually, your highness, my agents have found him, the trick is finding an opportunity to capture him. The last team that went in to catch him ended up with their leader beaten into a pulp. And these Black Fang have an agenda that is not favorable to Bern. My agents in their network tell me they even have Shamans working for them."

The king shook his own head in response, "And that matters not, for they are simply a means to and end, and the end **always** justifies the means, a philosophy I believe you are a firm follower of?" Kalaius nodded, somewhat annoyed that the king was using his own arguments against him. The king continued, "If I give them what they want, they will in turn help me in my own disputes. Now go, I have other matters to attend to."

Kalaius nodded and stalked out, managing to maintain a certain sarcastic respect as did so. When he exited, a man in all black stepped out of the shadows, startling the Duke.

"Klers. Don't do that. What do you have to report?"

The man, presumably called Klers, spoke, "The group has reached the Lycian border, and they appear to be heading for Araphen. I also heard something interesting from my agent in the House Caelin forces. Apparently, the granddaughter of the Lord Hausen is coming to the Castle-"

"And this matters why?"

"If you'll let me finish-- your grace, she is apparently half Sacaean, and has been living on the Plains for most of her life. The two knights traveling in the group match the descriptions of Sain and Kent, the two knights sent to bring a message from Hausen to his daughter and her family, but they were killed, the granddaughter one of the few survivors of a bandit attack."

"You're saying that the Sacaean woman he seems so…attached to," He almost spat out the last two words, "is actually a Lycian noble?" He smirked, "This may play into our hands better than I thought. Notify all of your agents in Lycia to keep an eye out for this group, but not to engage, and if possible, attach themselves to the group. Do not attempt to apprehend him until the signal is given."

"One more thing. Lord Lundgren, younger brother of Lord Hausen, is trying to eliminate this Sacaean. Something about inheritance. Do you want to interfere?"

Kalaius shook his head, "If Alkeni can't defeat a power-hungry second rate Lycian, then he's not worth the effort."


	7. Thieves and Nomads

Disclaimer: I do not own FE7, though I wish I did, Nintendo and Intelligent Systems

do.

Author's Note: I am totally ignoring FE6, because I've never played it, and this way I have maximum flexibility.

The Fourth Tale

By Enilas

Chapter 6: Thieves and Nomads

"How can people stand to actually live in a city?" Lyn asked as the massive walls of Araphen loomed before them. "You'd think that the stench alone would drive them out. Not to mention the enclosure."

Alkeni shrugged "I really haven't the slightest idea. I find cities similarly repulsive. Bastions of corruption and greed. Although from what I gather, if you spend enough time in a city, you get used to it."

The group was an interesting sight to see: a Pegasus knight; two Lycian Cavaliers; an Etruian mage and cleric; an archer from Pherae; and two Bernese: one an axefighter from the villages, and the other a tactician. The group was motley, dirt or mud covered, apart from Serra, whose white robes had somehow contrived to stay immaculate-and that, combined with their open display of weapons, would probably make the town guard mistake them for mercenaries—or worse—bandits; a mistake that would be costly for both sides.

To prevent that, Kent had ridden ahead to inform the marquess of their arrival. From what the red knight had said Marquess Araphen would be willing to lend them troops and supplies to ease the rest of the trip to Caelin.

As they continued to approach the walls, Lyn asked Alkeni, "What do you know about Araphen? For that matter, Lycia in general?"

Alkeni shook his head, "Truth be told, not much. In the tactical school, my studies focused on Iila and Etruia, since those were the nations the military high command believed to be a threat. Most Bernese have a poor opinion of Lycians, my father included. He—in his more charitable moments—called them 'second rate rabble-rousers' or 'incompetent divisive squabbling children' was his personal favorite. Of course he had a poor opinion of anyone who wasn't a member of the Bernese upper crust: more proof that scum always floats to the top." He shut up, although Lyn thought she heard him mutter 'bastard'

Sain overheard the last part of the conversation, and he spoke up, "You don't seem particularly fond of your father…why is that?"

Alkeni seemed to think for a moment, "Where to start…Well, he's a ruthless, profit-motivated imposter, who pretends to be a pious individual but is responsible for the deaths of many, and he was too busy making money and playing politics ever to help raise his children. And when he did finally get involved in my upbringing, he tried to turn me into a copy of _him_. He has no part in my life for 14 years then suddenly steps in and tries to destroy everything I ever believed in and stood for. Where does he get off doing that?" The bitter spite contained in Alkeni's voice was surprising. He never had this level of disgust or hate before, not even with the man he had beaten. Discussion about his father seemed to open new depths to Alkeni's loathing for all things related to his old life.

At this point they had reached the gates into the city. The guards held their spears in the way of them, one of them, a grizzled old sergeant barked gruffly.

"State your name and business!"

Sain nudged his horse forward, "Is this how you greet the granddaughter of Marquess Caelin?"

The sergeant did not seem fazed, "Oh. This is the Lady Lyndis and her party? Move along then." The spears were lifted and the group rode through the gate.

Kent was waiting for them just inside. "Good news Lady Lyndis. Marquess Araphen has agreed to lend us supplies and a retinue."

"That is good news. It will make the rest of the journey much easier." Lyn said, somewhat relieved.

Alkeni's eyes narrowed, "What does he want in return? He's a noble and a politician; they don't do anything without a return."

Kent nodded, "You are correct. His one request is that he be allowed to meet 'Madelyn's daughter'. From what I have heard, he was quite fond of your mother…"

Kent's voice trailed off as they heard screams and shouts coming from deeper into the city. They rode towards the sounds, and as they did so, they saw smoke coming from the castle. The townspeople were barricading themselves in buildings, and coming down the street was a unit of spear-wielding infantry, wearing no identifying uniforms or anything along those lines. At their head was a man with a thick broadsword. He spoke, barking orders to his men.

"It's her! Form up!" The spearmen moved to block any exits from the square, and within half a minute, they were trapped. Weapons were drawn instantly, Wil sighting an arrow on the leader, the knights' saber's drawn, Dorcas's axe in hand, Florina prepared to bring her pegasus into the air. Erk had more powder in his hand, and Lyn held the Mani Katti loosely in one hand.

The leader leapt, flying through the air towards Lyn. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Lyn brought her sword around to block the attack. As the crawl continued, an arrow could be seen whistling through the air, at the same speed as everything else. Then the arrow connected with the man hurtling through the air, thunking meatily into his neck. He fell to the cobblestones. Suddenly, the spell that had encased the square broke and the spearmen charged, and battle was joined. Alkeni looked around for the launcher of the arrow and saw a Sacaean atop a brown horse, hair covered by a bandana of sorts, a recently fired shortbow in hand.

Within two minutes, the square was cleared of enemies. The Sacaean horseman nudged his horse forward, eyes on Lyn.

"Are you well?"

Lyn was shocked, to say the least, "Y…yes. Thank you."

"Are you sure, Lady Lyndis?" Kent asked dutifully, nudging his horse forward to stand next to his lord's granddaughter. He looked warily at the nomad. The nomad, for his part, scowled and began to turn his horse away.

"Wait," Lyn said somewhat loudly. The horse-archer turned his head back, eyebrow raised. "Why did you help me?"

"…I though I was helping a woman of Sacae. It appears I was mistaken."

"No, you were right! I am from Sacae. I am Lyn of the Lorca." She said earnestly.

His other eyebrow raised, "The Lorca? There were survivors?" He turned his horse back around. "I am Rath, of the Kutolah."

"Yes. A very few, and only I carry the banner still…what is happening?"

Rath nodded to the burning castle, "Someone is attacking the castle. As captain of the guard, I must aid in the defense." His voice was cold and businesslike.

"We can help. What do you need?" Lyn asked, and he nodded.

"There are three switches in the barracks outside the castle. If they are activated, then we will be able to access the castle through underground tunnels. Then it's just a matter of destroying the invaders."

Lyn nodded to Alkeni, who asked Rath, "Where are the switches exactly?"

"One is on the north end of the city; another at the foot of the castle; and the last near the west gate. The passage itself is in the barracks at the south gate."

Alkeni nodded, "We should split into three groups. Since the west gate is farthest, Kent, Sain and Rath, you'll take that one. Erk, Lyn, Florina and I will go for the one at the castle, and Wil, Serrra and Dorcas you go for the north barracks. When you flip the switch, go to the south barracks, but don't go through the passage until everyone arrives. Alright, Go!"

With speed and skill, the group departed for their assigned tasks. As they began to leave the square, Lyn began an old Sacaean pre-battle prayer,

"A thousand blessing upon our friends…"

In a ritualistic inflected tone, Rath finished the prayer, "And a thousand curses upon our enemies." Then he and the knights spurred their horses to the west. Dorcas and his group took an alley, to avoid the main streets, more likely to hold foes.

Alkeni nodded to his group. "Lets go, we have almost a whole city between us and the Castle."

The sounds of battle rang out around the city, as the forces of Marquess Araphen battled the invaders. As they continued down the main street, alert to the extreme, Florina flying a few feet above them, the sounds of battle fading away. They could still hear distant battle, but this quarter of the city seemed to be devoid of enemies…or friends.

Alkeni dove down a side alley shouting, "Florina, land, NOW!"

Noting the urgent tone in Alkeni's voice, she dropped down from the sky, narrowly avoiding a red-feathered arrow, launching from a pile of crates on a roof. As the Pegasus's iron-shod hooves clattered on the cobblestones, they heard boots hammering on the street, running towards the alley the group was hiding in. Erk stepped almost nonchalantly in their way, the powder already in his hand. Behind the group, a hiss of steel was heard and a noise that began as a scream and ended as a gurgle. The sword and axemen divided their attention, between the Lyn and the mage and Erk scorched another invader. As the battle continued, Alkeni watched. He heard a scream that was heard over the din of the battle on the ground. It wasn't louder, just from a different angle. Alkeni looked up and saw the archer from before tumble down from the roof,

As soon as the archer fell, Florina launched her Pegasus into the air, diving down on the enemies. Alkeni looked at the roof where the archer had fallen from; he saw a red-cloaked brunette man crouched on the roof. Alkeni raised an eyebrow and darted in front of the battle to reach a position where he could climb onto the roof of the building the brunette was on. Working his way onto a pile of crates, he managed to pull himself onto the roof and was met by the cloaked man. Alkeni did not let the surprise he felt by the man knowing he was there show.

"Who are you, and what's your angle?" He demanded.

The man shrugged amusedly. "I'm a troubleshooter, I saw your fight back there," He pointed his thumb towards the square they had cleared of enemies at the beginning of the battle. "And to be honest, your side looks a lot more fun than the dead guys'. My name is Matthew."

Alkeni nodded, understanding what he meant. "You'll help us with the Barracks door? What kind of payment are you expecting?"

Matthew shrugged again, "Somewhere in the neighborhood of three hundred Lycian silver hawks, plus a twenty silver bonus for that archer."

Alkeni shook his head, "I don't want to haggle in the middle of the battle. This is my offer, take it or leave it: one hundred thirty Bernese gold eagles, plus a seven gold bonus for the archer."

Matthew considered this for a moment. "Done." He extended his hand and Alkeni shook it.

Alkeni removed a pouch from his cloak and quickly removed twenty eight eagles, handing the rest of the hundred to Matthew. "Bonus and half of the regular now, the rest when the job is done."

Matthew nodded and they climbed down to the street, where Erk, Lyn, and Florina had finished off the enemy.

Alkeni nodded to Lyn and the rest. Erk looked quizzically at Matthew. Lyn raised an eyebrow.

"Lyn, Erk, Florina; this is Matthew. He's offered to help us." Matthew nodded politely to them.

Lyn nodded, "What exactly are you helping us with? You don't have the look of a fighter. No offense."

The thief shook his head "None taken. Put simply, I'm a thief and a scoundrel. Your side offers more chance for money then these miserable excuses for invaders."  
Erk shrugged indifferently, Florina was a little scared looking, but with her fear of men, that was to be expected, and Lyn looked slightly uncomfortable.

Alkeni saw Lyn's look, "We're going to need his help. The metal barracks door is locked."

Lyn nodded, somewhat reluctantly.

They continued down the main street, encountering no more opposition. They reached the barracks and with a nod from Alkeni, Matthew darted forward and pulled out a set of lockpicks from his cloak and as Lyn and Erk stood on guard in case more enemies arrived.

Within a minute the door was opened and they had flipped the switch. Turning around, they quickly reached the south barracks. Inside, the rest of the group was waiting, three corpses in front of the now open passage: two lightly armored spear wielders and a heavily armored foot knight, his armor rended from Dorcas's axe.

Alkeni nodded to the group, and they proceeded down the tunnel.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The retaking of the Castle from there went easily, linking up with Araphen soldiers. Within an hour, the castle was fully cleared of enemies and Marquess Araphen was found locked in his chambers, terrified.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The following evening, the group having been given quarters in the castle, Lyn was called to meet with the Marquess. She, Alkeni, and the knights prepared to enter the throne room, Alkeni rolling his eyes at Marquess Araphen's pretensions of greatness.

All four of them were wearing formal clothing. Alkeni was wearing a well tailored black uniform, silver buttons on the sleeves and front. There was an insignia sewn in gold thread on the collar, which Alkeni explained as the symbol that marked him as trained by the Bernese Academy of Tactics. The uniform was what all Bernese Tacticians wore, although they might have more designs on it depending on their rank. Alkeni had never planned on wearing it again, but he had kept it as a silent reminder to himself of his past. It was the only formal wear he had.

Lyn was dressed in a Sacaean ceremonial tunic and skirt, the deep purple skirt slowly changing into a deep red tunic she wore. On her hands were formal gloves that reached to her elbows. The Mani Katti was strapped to her side, but she had locked it firmly into its scabbard, to calm the Marquess's personal guard, who were paranoid enough to think Lyn as a potential assassin.

The knights were still wearing their armor, but they had cleaned and polished it for the audience.

Rath was waiting for them inside the throne room, and he led them to the dais that held the throne of Araphen. It was an extravagantly overly decorated throne, well beyond the expenditure power of many Lycian Lords, but Araphen was the second riches canton.

When they reached the dais, Alkeni bowed in the Bernese fashion, this particular bow denoting respect for Marquess's authority, but not acknowledging his authority over the tactician. Lyn also bowed, in the Sacaean fashion, from the waist with both hands clasped behind. The knights and Rath knelt the way any sworn sword did to their superior.

Rath announced then as he knelt. "Lady Lyndis of Caelin, my Lord."

"Thank you Rath." He waved his hand negligently to indicate they could stand. All five of them did so.

Alkeni took a close look at the Marquess, with his eye for detail; he noted the Marquess's relaxed, almost slouched position in his throne, and his extravagant finery. The Marquess was perhaps forty or fifty, slightly overweight, and had the look of one who drank far too much wine.

Rath, as captain of the guard, took up a position just behind and to the right of the dais.

The marquess stood up, and spoke to Lyn. "Lady Lyndis." The name came out almost as if it had been dragged out of a pool of slime, as a sneer formed on the Marquess's face. "In light of the recent attack by agents of your granduncle, Lord Lundgren, I will be rescinding my offer of aid. My fortunes have been threatened by your family's inheritance dispute."

Kent spoke with utmost politeness. "Marquess Araphen, you promised to aid…" but he was cut off by a wave of the Marquess's hand.

"And so I did. However, you failed to inform me of one fact of vital importance." Kent had a confused look on his face. "I had no idea that Hausen's granddaughter was so…_tainted_... with the blood of her Sacaean father." The sneer grew, if such a thing was possible. Rath's eyes flashed anger for a moment at the Marquess's words. Then he returned to his usual blank face.

Alkeni felt anger rising and he saw Sain step forward, growling out, "Why you…" But Kent grabbed his arm.

Alkeni scoffed loudly. It was a scoff packed with disrespect, and he used it to mask his anger.

As Lyn's hand wandered towards the Mani Katti, Marquess Araphen turned to Alkeni, the scoff having attracted his attention. "And who are you?" His voice dropped a few levels of arrogance as he saw the insignia on Alkeni's collar, "A Bernese tactician. What are you doing with this… nomadic mongrel?"

Alkeni rolled his eyes, "Helping her reach Caelin. What else?" He scoffed again, but his voice held thinly veiled disgust, "Typical politician. You're hedging your bets. You think Lundgren will succeed in his bid for power and so you're not helping us to ensure you're on his good side."

Kent spoke, "Marquess Araphen, I ask that you reconsider…" This time he was cut off by Lyn.

"No, Kent. Even if he were willing to change his mind, I am proud of my Sacaean blood and I will NOT accept aid from one who disparages my heritage." With that, she turned around and stalked to the door, kicking it open, as the knights and Alkeni followed, the tactician running slightly to catch up with Lyn.

The guards closed the doors, and Araphen sat back down, muttering. "Pah, arrogant child. If she had shed but a single tear, I would have aided her… we Lycian nobles will never understand those prideful savages."

Rath spoke, a grim edge to his tone. "Are those your true thoughts on my people?"

"Oh! Rath, I had forgotten your presence. Of course my comments do not reflect on you, you have always served me well."

"I see. It does not matter where we are from, as long as we bend our knee to you."

The marquess raised an eyebrow, "What are you saying?"

"You would never understand. My service ends here." He tore off the sash that indicated his rank and threw it at the Marquess's feet. He left the room, glaring at the guards who moved to stop him. They got out of his way.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

As Lyn stalked angrily down the hall, she muttered "Of all the…" to herself, as Alkeni caught up to her.

"Lyn, calm down, this isn't going to solve anything." He felt almost hypocritical, because he was angry as well.

Lyn's eyes narrowed for a moment, then she shook her head as if dismissing a thought. She took a deep breath and sounded slightly more calm, although just as angry. "You're right. Its not worth getting angry over him. He's just an arrogant bastard with a narrow worldview." She took another deep breath. "We'd better leave before he decides he has more to gain by delaying or detaining us."

Alkeni nodded and he was about to go to the rooms his things were in, when Rath spoke behind them.

"Lyn of the Lorca. May I have a moment of your time?"

Lyn nodded, "Of course Rath."

Rath stepped forward, "I would travel with you. I have ended my service to the Marquess, for he is not worthy of my service, as his treatment of you proved." He handed a large bag of Lycian silver hawks to Lyn. "This is the sum of my wages from working as the Marquess's captain of the guard. I would have you possess it."

Lyn shook her head, "This is far too much. I can't accept such a gift." Lyn tried to hand the bag back, but Rath shook his head.

"I cannot take back what I have given. I have no need of it."

Lyn nodded, understanding his answer, "It would be an honor to have you travel with us."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Alkeni was saddling up Lucan, The rest of the group waiting outside the stables for him as well as Erk and Serra, the cleric having decided to be difficult. The mage and cleric were in a different section of the stables however. As he was about to get on to the saddle, he heard Matthew's cheery voice behind him.

"Good afternoon, Lord Synair."

Alkeni spun around, dagger in hand. He grabbed the thief by the collar of his cloak and held him against the wall, dagger on his throat.

"Who are you, really? Do you work for my father?" He spoke through gritted teeth

"I really am Matthew, and no, I don't work for the Duke of Hulackia."

Alkeni pressed the knife harder into Matthew's neck, almost breaking the skin. "Then how the hell do you know whoam? Who _do_ you work for?"

Matthew shrugged, "I work for Lord Uther, Marquess of Ostia. He does not want to see Lundgren seize control of Caelin; so he dispatched me to provide aid to Lady Lyndis. As to how I knew who you were, simple: We had received reports that the only son of Duke Synair of Bern, who ranked highest on the tactical test in a hundred years, had disappeared. You match the missing son's description, and your command of Tactics matches the stories as well."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because, if you don't allow me to travel with you group and fulfill my mission, your secret won't stay safe. I do have contacts in Bern. I can inform your father through them of your whereabouts. Or…I could just tell your friends who you are…"

Alkeni pressed the knife so hard; a little blood did come out. "Or I could kill you now…"

"You won't kill me. The reports also say you're a very religious man. You won't kill a helpless opponent who doesn't work for your father."

Alkeni seemed about to prove Matthew wrong for a moment, but then nodded and withdrew his dagger. "I believe you. Welcome aboard Matthew."


	8. Of Siblings and Fangs

Disclaimer: I do not own FE7, though I wish I did, Nintendo and Intelligent Systems

do.

Author's Note: I am totally ignoring FE6, because I've never played it, and this way I have maximum flexibility.

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, life got in the way. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

Author's Note: I'm going to severely mess with Kent's character in the chapter, and if anyone has any objections, tell me, and we'll pretend I never messed with it.

The Fourth Tale

By Enilas

Chapter 7: Of Siblings and Fangs

A few days has passed since they left Araphen, and now they were Kathelet, one of the smaller Lycian Provinces. As they rode through the semi-forested road, the midday sun above them, Sain and Kent were speaking in low tones.

"…And that Alkeni. I don't trust him. He claims to be a son of some Bernese merchant, and I believe it, but there's something he's not telling us. I mean, why did the Bernese army want him so bad they'd send someone after him? Whatever his problems are, they're getting in the way of our mission. And he lets a thief travel with us. Damned criminals."

Sain laughed quietly, "Shut up, my somber friend. First off all, you are being overly thoughtful, and second, the only reason you don't like him is because he showed you up back at the shrine in Sacae with that quote from the Book of Elmine. Which does bring me to a good question; _did _you even read the Book of Elmine? I know I didn't."

"Of course I did!" Kent hissed back snappishly, "He took that quote entirely out of context."

Alkeni turned his head back to them, "Actually I didn't. Ask Serra, I'm sure she has a copy of the Book you can check."

Kent let out a quiet growl of distaste and spoke even quieter to Sain, "And I think Marquess Araphen has a point, she _is_ tainted with the blood of the savage plainsmen. Not that I think she needs to die, but I think Lord Hausen would be ashamed to know that she is so tainted."

Sain scoffed, "And yet you continue to obey orders from her. How paradoxical. Of course, to you, who the orders come from, or what the orders are, doesn't matter, just whether or not they come from someone who can legitimately give you orders, which as a Sworn Knight of Caelin, is Lady Lyndis. So shut and quit complaining. Alkeni is right; your position on just about everything has no grounds." Sain spurred his horse forward, leaving Kent to stew in his bile for everything outside of his narrow view of the world.

At the front of the group, Alkeni and Lyn were talking.

"…On that note, what do you think about Lycia? If I know nobles, which I do, they'll try and insist you stay so that the succession will be clear. You will be the only heir after we defeat your great-uncle."

"But I don't want to rule!" Lyn said, a mixture of anger and exasperation in her voice. "I don't want to stay in Lycia! I want to go back to Sacae. To the plains. That's where I belong."

Alkeni shook his head, "The biggest thing nobles hate is chaos. Even rebellion has to be nice and orderly when they do it. And to them, the worst form of chaos is no clear line of succession. I understand that you don't want to stay in Lycia, and personally, I don't think you should have to. But most nobles don't even do what **they **want. They do what's _proper _and _advantageous_." He sneered as he said this, placing sarcastic emphasis on 'proper' and 'advantageous' "Of course, I'd like to see them stop you from leaving…" He laughed. "That would be an amusing sight."

Lyn chuckled as well. "I guess. To be closed up in a cold stone castle…"

Alkeni shrugged, "Nobody likes castles." He said simply. He spurred his horse ahead, lost in thought.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next day, there were nearing a village when Erk held up, and silenced Serra, who was yammering away about some passage in the Book of Elmine and the Pontifex's interpretation of it.

"What was that sound?" Erk asked, an eyebrow raised.

The whole group stopped for a moment, and Dorcas spoke first.

"Sounds like some one running…" as Dorcas trailed off, everyone reached for their weapons; out from the underbrush ran a small figure, a young child of perhaps eleven or twelve.

The boy seemed on the verge of panic as he ran for the group, shouting frantically.

"Please, you have to help her! They've taken her!" He spoke so fast, it was hard to tell what he was saying.

"Whoa. Calm down. Who's been taken?" Alkeni asked, as he scanned the area for signs of a trap.

"They've taken my sister, Ninian! A group of horrid men came and took her! You have to help!"

Sain moved his horse forward a bit, and spoke, his tone somewhat reassuring, "Did you say your sister has been accosted? Of course we will help. A true knight can't let a damsel stay in distress when he can change it!"

Even though he had said yes, Sain still looked to Lyn for confirmation. She nodded. "We can't just stand here. Of course we'll help. Can you lead us to the men?"

As Lyn said this, Alkeni relaxed marginally; he hadn't seen any signs of a trap and the panic and worry on the boys face seemed genuine.

The boy lead them to the village, where a blonde white robed man- or woman- it was hard to tell, was on one side of the village square; and on the other side were 3 black robed men, one with a heavy tome in their hands, and the other two with a hand-and a half broadswords. On the robes of the men, was a strange symbol. A small red circle with a black wolf head, fangs bared.

Alkeni took in a little breath as he saw the insignia on their robed. "Black Fang." He whispered.

As Lyn seemed about to say something but then one of the tome carrying men, spoke to the white robed person.

"Where did the boy go? Tell us or die."

"I will not tell you, the boy cannot have possibly done any wrong." Even its tone was androgynous.

"Step aside. This is of no concern of yours…" He trailed off as he saw the group coming up behind and saw the boy with them. He stepped forward. "Nils. It's back to Lord Nergal for you."

The boy – presumably called Nils- seemed about to say something when Lyn stepped between him and the tome carrying man.

"You won't be taking him anywhere. Free his sister now." Her tone was dangerous, and cold as ice.

The man laughed. "I'm afraid that you are in no position to order us around. You're messing with powers you cannot even begin to imagine."

At this, Alkeni moved forward. "Well I understand what you are. Black Fang. You used to be an organization worth something, killing the Bernese nobles and other members of the upper crust that went above their station or abused their power. Of course, you never killed the one member of the upper crust that needed killing the most. Then, what was it, about a year ago? You changed your organization, taking money to kill anyone. So, who's paid you to get this child? And how much? What could someone with the money to hire you want with a boy like this and his sister?" Alkeni reached into his belt and pulled out a dagger. Not the one he usually used, but an ornate silver handled work of art, the blade itself made from the metal of a falling star. The handle was carved into a dragon's head, and there were onyx gems inset in the pommel.

"See this dagger? Cost about 18,000 Bernese Gold Eagles to make. The blade alone was 13,000. That's the kind of money someone would have to pay to hire your kind. So why would someone burn money to hire you instead of just sending a whole army at half the price to get the children? And who's 'Lord Nergal'? Never heard of him." Alkeni began to toy with the dagger a little, flipping in one hand. "The way I see it, you have two choices. You can hand over the girl and live, or you can die. And we still get the girl."

The man frowned at that, the tone of Alkeni's voice was flat, deadly and threatening. He raised his tome and the dark symbols on it glowed menacingly. "_Geriuk shulut Zazz'tla'ck!_"

Dark veins formed in the ground, converging in front of the man, who was obviously a shaman. They became a floating orb of pure darkness. Everyone who looked on felt the presence of energies far older than anything still on Elibe. Energies of the elder gods, beings who walked the earth when the dragons were young.

Suddenly, without warning, the blonde raised his/her hands and spoke the names of three saints, "_Hulien, Siear Kflan!_" He flung his hands at the orb and light flew from them into the orb. As the light entered the orb, white cracks formed in the dark energy. Within a matter of seconds, the orb shattered into thousands of infinitesimally small pieces.

"Blasphemous magic will get you nowhere, foul shaman."

Alkeni took the shaman's shock to throw his dagger. It punched into his eye. Roaring in pain, the shaman pulled the dagger from his eye and quickly phased out, using his dark magic to teleport.

The two swordsmen stood shocked for yet another minute, which was more than enough time for Erk to throw fire at one, and Kent and Sain dispatched the other with their sabers.

The blonde turned to the group. "I'd prefer to have made your acquaintance under better circumstances, but I am Lucius, a Monk in the Dranscian Order, 3rd class."

Alkeni spoke first. "Brother Lucius. I am Alkeni Synair." He bowed respectfully.

Lyn spoke. "Pleased to meet you Brother. Perhaps we should hold off further introductions until he have solved this crisis."

"Agreed."

"Do you know where these bastards have taken the girl?"

Lucius shook his head. Erk on the other hand nodded.

"I can follow his mana trail and determine where he phased to."

Alkeni nodded. "Good. Please do."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After their fighting their way across two rivers and through a dozen and a half foes, the reached the place where the shaman had phased to. It was a dark and forbidding castle, building in the Krothic Style of 100 years ago. Sharp angles jutted out from the walls, and the whole building itself looked depressed. At the gate stood the shaman from before, two more swordsmen flanking him.

"Pah, foolish mortals. You may think you're helping the girl, but you're only delaying the inevitable. Dispatch them."

The swordsmen charged, but were quickly dispatched by arrows to the neck, shot by Wil and Rath.

The Shaman laughed and raised his hands. Red energy poured out from the bodies and collected in his hands. The energy sank into him.

"I am Lord Heintz! I am Nergal's right hand Man! You cannot defeat me! The more of my minions you kill, the stronger I get." He chanted the same spell he had before: "_Geriuk shulut Zazz'tla'ck!_" Again the dark energies formed an orb and as Lyn stepped forward, the Mani Katti in hand, the orb flew at her, growing as it moved, faster and faster.

On instinct, Lyn hit the orb with the Mani Katti. Immediately upon contact, the orb dissipated into black dust.

"WHAT! NO! NOT AN ELDER BLADE! IMPOSSIBLE! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" To say Heintz was beside himself would have been an understatement of epic proportions, as it would be to say that he was panicked.

Lyn carried through on the swing, charging at the self proclaimed 'Lord'. He tried to raise a dark shield, but that too was destroyed, as the Mani Katti carried through and severed his head. As his head hit the ground, the shaman's body decayed at an alarming rate, within a minute, he was nothing but bones.

They all stood there for another minute, shocked at what had happened, when Serra giggled in her annoying way.

"I told you Alkeni, Shamans ARE evil."

Alkeni rolled his eyes and followed Lyn into the Castle. Sain and Kent remained behind as a rear guard, and everyone else followed suit.

As they entered, they saw two bodies, one punctured in the throat by a thin blade, and the other one with a massive gaping gash hewn into his chest.

"Looks like another battle happened inside the castle. Come on Nils, we need to find your sister." Lyn said.

Nils nodded and picked a hall at random and went down it.

"Ninian! Ninian!" No response. "Ninian! Ninian!" He slowed, "She's not here. Where is she?"

At that, they heard a voice coming from ahead in the hall. "Are you looking for this girl?"

They looked and saw two men, perhaps 21 walking down the hall.

One of them was wearing dark blue, almost purple armor, a mighty axe hanging loosely from one hand. His hair was blue, and he had a somewhat harsh expression on his face. Unnoticed by everyone but Alkeni, Matthew darted away from the group, down a side hall.

The other man wore lighter armor, sky blue, as were his cloak and eyes. The trimming of his armor and the lining of his cloak were as red as his hair. He had a rapier on his belt. Both of them had an aura of nobility, perhaps royalty even, Alkeni noted with some distaste.

In the redhead's arms was a girl, perhaps 16, ice blue hair and some strange bracelets and necklace, with even stranger runes on them. She wore a very light blue – almost white- dress and snow-white cloak. She was unconscious.

"NINIAN!" Nils yelled and ran to the redhead, "What's wrong with her?" He demanded.

"She's just lost consciousness. She'll be fine."

Lyn stepped forward, "Nils, calm down.", as she spoke, Serra ran forward and took Ninian from the redhead's arms, carrying her into the entrance hall and laying her on the floor before using her staff to heal several bruises she had probably gotten during her capture.

Alkeni spoke "Who are you two, and are you bait or allies?"

"Alkeni!" Lyn said incredulously, "How can you ask such a thing?"

Alkeni shrugged, "When you get to my position, you learn to be professionally paranoid. Plus he's a damn noble. He might be in league with Lundgren."

The redhead spoke, as his axe carrying friend frowned. "Your friend was right to ask. I am Eliwood, Prince of Pherae, and this is Hector, brother of Lord Uther of Ostia. We are friends. The girl simply seemed in need of rescuing, so I obliged."

The axe-wielder, Hector, spoke "And you had to go in like the knight in shining armor. Nearly getting us killed!" He turned to the group. "And who are you?"

"I am Lyn, of the Lorca. This is Alkeni Synair, a tactician."

Alkeni nodded his head at the two nobles, polite Lycian shorthand for a bow. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, I think." He lowered his voice a little on the last two words.


	9. Hunter, Prey

Disclaimer: I'd think you'd get it after 8 chapters of me saying it, but I DON'T OWN FIRE EMBLEM!

Author's Note: I am totally ignoring FE6, because I've never played it, and this way I have maximum flexibility.

Author's note #2: I use a line in this chapter which shall be marked with a (1) that I _think_ I saw in another Fanfic, but I can't remember the name, so credit where credit is due, and no credit where credit is not due. That line is not mine.

The Fourth Tale

By Enilas

Chapter 8: Hunter, Prey

_In all the world, there are three kinds of people. The Hunters, the Prey, and those who are neither. At most times, these divisions are easily distinguished. But then there are times when on must ask, "Who is the Hunter, and who is the Prey?"_

"Lorca?" Eliwood asked, "Isn't that a Sacaean Tribe? I mean no offense when I say this, but what are you doing in Lycia?"

As Lyn spoke, Alkeni ducked out of the group and went towards the hall where Matthew had run down.

Matthew was hiding in the shadows of the hall, Alkeni almost didn't notice him.

"What was that all about? He's your lord's brother, isn't he?"

Matthew nodded, "Two reasons; one: I can't have him recognizing me and blowing my cover; and two: He doesn't know I'm on this mission. Lord Uther never told him."

"Why not?"

"Because, with all due respect, his Lordship Hector is a very _blunt_ individual. He doesn't understand the occasional necessity of…precision work. If he knew the full story of what's going on, there's a good chance that he would lead and army against Lundgren. _That_ would lead to civil war.

"Well, that makes sens-" He stopped mid word and sniffed the air. "Do you smell smoke?"

Matthew sniffed the air and nodded. The both bolted in the direction of the fire, which was upstairs. They reached it source, a library. In the center of the room was a fire, a pile of books burning in the center of it. In front of the flames was Serra, and she was dancing around the room, giggling and tossing books in to the flames. The monk, Lucius, was apparently trying to stop her.

"Stop it! Look, I understand that you don't want to dark knowledge in these books to spread, but we stopped burning books 200 years ago!"

Serra shook her head. "The evil must be cleansed!" She did however, stop for a moment, and Alkeni and Lucius both lunged for her. They knocked her to the floor and as she struggled against them, Matthew ran back in, a bucket of water in hand, and threw it on the fire, dousing it.

Alkeni and Lucius let Serra up, and the monk quickly drew the sign of Elmine in the air.

"Forgive me, Saint of Saints."

The Tactician resisted the urge to punch the obnoxious Cleric in the face, and instead walked over to one of the shelves that still had books on it. He reached up and pulled down a book that was so dusty you could have built a statue from the dust. He blew on the cover, and as the dust billowed over the room, Alkeni saw that was he had thought book's cover was in fact and ash wood box. The wood was old, at least 600 years from the feel and look. A gold engraving was on the lid: An ornately made picture of a snake eating its own tail in a circle around and emerald gemstone inset in the Engraving. The box was held closed by three tarnished silver clasps.

With a great deal of curiosity and a little caution, Alkeni flipped each of the clasps in turn, and slowly opened the box, the hinges creaking piercingly.

Inside the box was a book bound in what appeared for be leather, but there was no title. Alkeni placed the box on a lower shelf, and gently, almost reverently, took the book out and opened to a random page, the Yellowed parchment crackling as he did so.

The writing on the page was not in any language that Alkeni could read, but he recognized it on sight.

He looked up at Serra, who was cowering in a corner.

"Do you realize what this book is?! It's written in _Ancrien_, the Language spoken before the nations were founded! This book is at least 980 years old!"

Serra made no response, but drew herself up and stalked out of the room. Alkeni shook his head, and Matthew left as well. Alkeni walked over to Lucius and nodded politely.

"Thank you for your help, Brother."

"You are welcome." He paused for a moment. "Something is troubling you."

Alkeni grimaced for a moment, then nodded. "Many things."

Lucius placed his hand on the Bernese Tactician's shoulder. "Holding in your troubles the way you seem to will not grant you any peace. Elmine does not favor the solitary survival of troubles. Elmine favors community and unity. She favors the sharing of problems, to prevent a crushing of any of her followers by their problems. One must open themselves to others."

Alkeni nodded, but a scowl was on his face. A moment later, the scowl faded, and a few tears came to Alkeni's eyes. He grimaced and reached up a hand and wiped his eyes.

"Yes." He closed his eyes for a moment. "Forgive me Brother, I have sinned to the greatest degree; Two and a half weeks ago, I killed a helpless man. I beat him to death with my bare fists." He paused for a moment, taking in a deep breath, then continued. "I hit him in the face, because I had no weapons available. He stopped, in what must have been horrid pain, his nose was broken, and teeth had fallen out. But I didn't stop. I just kept hitting him and hitting him. By the time I was done with him, he was a broken wretch, mass of broken bones, blood and flesh. And the only thing I could think, was that he deserved it. That I was in the right to do what I did to him. I feel stained by my actions." More tears had formed in his eyes as he finished his confession.

Lucius was taken aback by this confession. "…I cannot assure you that you are truly still in Elmine's Favor, but I believe that she is a merciful deity, and that you are still in her favor. I could be wrong, but you must take comfort in that fact. Many things in the Book of Elmine tell us is that she was not a pacifist."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Three days later they reached were well into Caelin, having parted ways with Eliwood and Hector at the Caelin border the day before: the red haired Phraean heading back towards his home Canton, the same with the Ostian.

The group was on a direct course to Castle Caelin, but they still had two days until they would reach the castle. Lyn had been silent for the last day or so, pondering on her situation, and what Alkeni had said the day before they had met Nils and Ninian. About having to stay in the Castle after this was over. She was also thinking about what Marquess Araphen had said, about her grandfather being ill, and wondering if they would be able to make it to Castle Caelin in time.

Lyn was not the only one lost in thought. After his confession to Lucius three days ago, he had been silent and brooding, snapping at anyone who bothered him, and talking only to Lyn and Lucius. Even normally good natured Sain was starting to get a little annoyed with the moodiness of their tactician, and Kent and Serra seemed to have formed an Alkeni-Hating Club.

However, on this fine sunny day, the atmosphere of the group was mostly happy. Apart from Lyn and Alkeni, everyone was having a relatively good time. Sain was yammering on at Kent about something or another, and judging from his companions growing grimace, it had something to do with womanizing. Serra and Lucius were having a discussion on scripture, with Serra being mostly cordial, despite the monk's unwillingness to admit Pontificerial infallibility. Nils was playing a light song on his flute, and Ninian, who by now had awoken, was, although somewhat out of it, as though her mind was literally elsewhere, seemed content. Erk was reading a tome on Magic as he rode; and Rath was actually holding a discussion, which, while it seemed a _little _strained, was normal enough, with Wil on archery, arrow fletching, and bows. Dorcas was humming a little off-tune song to himself. Florina was enjoying herself with a joy flight over the group.

Alkeni watched Lucan's hooves hit the ground, and kept doing so for a couple dozen minutes, lost in thought about what he would do after this whole inheritance dispute was over. Despite his feelings for Lyn, He didn't feel as though staying was the best option, on many levels, the prime one being that he didn't want to put her in danger, what with His father likely to send agents after him again; his network was continent wide, although much weaker in Etruia.

"Alkeni, can I talk to you for a moment?" Alkeni was jolted out of his thoughts by Lyn. He was about to yell at her, but then he stopped himself, and nodded. "What is it?"

"Well…you've been so angry recently. What's troubling you? Can you share it with me? In Sacae, we have a saying, 'A trouble shared is a trouble halved.'(1) You don't have to carry your troubles around like a lodestone."

Alkeni was silent for a moment, then he shook his head. As he was about to spur his horse forward, Ninian leapt from her and Nils's and knocked Lyn from Wanderer. The Sacaean Horse reared up and was missed, barely, by a three foot long, half-foot wide bolt.

Alkeni cursed heavily in Bernese, then fell back into the common trade tongue, "Damnit! They've deployed a Ballista."

Ninian got off Lyn, who helped her up. "A Ballista?"

Kent spoke, "A siege weapon that's basically a giant crossbow. One hit from a Ballista is nearly always instant death."

Sain broke in, "This is bad, very bad. Lundgren is serious, deploying a Ballista is defiantly not an easy thing to do."

Alkeni immediately took charge. "Kent, Sain, Rath; scout around and find out where Lundgren's forces are. He wouldn't be deploying siege weapons unless he had an ambush planned.

"Florina, take Lyn and do a fly over of the area. If you find the Ballista, land and take it out! But be careful, we don't want you getting hit by a bolt from one of those things.

"Dorcas, Erk, Serra, Nils, Ninian, Wil, Lucius; go towards that fort over there and remove any hostiles you encounter. The place definitely doesn't look empty."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

An hour later, they were inside a small castle on the other side of a field of dead Caelin soldiers. Lyn was holding a 'conference of war' with Kent, Sain, Alkeni, and Matthew.

"This is very bad, Lady Lyndis. If Lundgren has managed to co-opt an entire regiment of the Caelin army, **and** two Ballistas, then we may have to fight our way through his forces all the way to Castle Caelin." The red knight said.

"Not only that," Matthew added, "But he's trying to appeal to the people as well. He's apparently leaning on the broadsheet writers to spread a tale that, and I quote 'A foul Sacaean pretender to the throne of our fair canton, threatens to overturn everything we hold dear. She is accompanied by two once loyal knights of Caelin, subverted by promises of power. We must stand firm against this foul corruption of Lycian values.'

"In effect, Lundgren has taken advantage of Lord Hausen's illness, which by the way, is, according to a popular rumor, actually poison, and using it to ensure his succession. He's seized control of the Army, the militia and the finances of Caelin. He's deployed them all around Castle Caelin. Every approach to the castle is blocked with a full regiment of soldiers. Except one: General Egaler's castle."

Lyn looked confused, as did Alkeni. "General Egaler?" They asked, almost at the same time.

Sain explained, "Egaler is a major leader in the Caelin Army, but he's honorable. I can't see him joining with Lundgren. But…If Lundgren hasn't deployed any troops there…"

Lyn shrugged, "Its worth a shot…I'm starting to consider taking up Eliwood up on his offer of help. We need to get a message to him as well."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

In Bern, Kalaius Synair was sitting at his desk, going through ledger, calculating his latest intelligence expenses, when he heard a knock on the door. The Quill paused as it was writing and he looked up.

"Enter."

The door opened and one of his agents let himself in.

"Milord. I have the latest report on your son. He's lead the defeat of a Caelin Regiment near the border of that Canton. They're apparently going to reach the castle soon."

"Good, good, keep me informed."

A/n: Really sorry for the short chapter. But A.) I don't have more to write, and B.) I wanted the chapter up ASAP.


	10. A Day of Shattering

Disclaimer: I do not own FE7, though I wish I did, Nintendo and Intelligent Systems

do.

Authors Note: I am totally ignoring FE6, because I've never played it, and this way I have maximum flexibility.

The Fourth Tale

By Enilas

Chapter 9: A Day of Shattering

_Sorrow at the death of a friend is not a weakness, or a blemish on their memory. One can never justify holding in such feelings for the 'memory of the lost'. Only by proper mourning and grief can one progress further in life._

-Book of Elmine, Verse 78, Lines 8-12

Fog rolled through the village of Trond, on the border between Caelin and Kalathet. Lyn's group was waiting for the Phraean, Eliwood, to arrive. Alkeni, Lyn, and the Knights were at the front, Lucius was talking with the siblings, and the rest of the group was doing various other things.

Alkeni was fingering his Elmine necklace, rubbing it for good fortune. "I want it on the record, I'm firmly against this. He's noble, he's entirely too good to be true, and he has nothing to gain and everything to lose by helping us. Beyond that, he has plenty to gain by helping Lundgren kill or capture us- or well, you specifically."

Lyn rolled her eyes; she was getting a little tired of Alkeni's rabid hatred of nobles and his unending cynicism. She snapped at him, "Well, then when it goes wrong, you can tell me, 'I told you so!' Seriously Alkeni, I don't understand why you hate nobles so much. I mean, after all, I'm technically noble."

Alkeni was taken aback for a moment, but then he, anger rising, snapped back. "Perhaps you are, but you weren't raised as one! You live in Bern your whole life and you try not hating the nobility!"

He seemed about to continue, in what would turn into a lengthy rant, when they saw two figures on horseback riding towards them through the fog. The knights placed their hands on their sabers, but relaxed them when they saw that Eliwood was one of the riders. The other rider was a grizzled older man; he had the look of a veteran of many battles, and wore the armor of the Paladin Order of Elmine.

The paladin spoke, "Milord, are-"

Eliwood interrupted him, "Marcus, please, nothing is going to happen."

Marcus sighed in defeat as Eliwood nudged his horse towards the group, and dismounted.

"What did they say?" Lyn asked

The Pheraean smiled, "Caelin's neighbors have agreed to stay neutral in this conflict. However, that means I can't help you either." He seemed to be genuinely concerned for their success.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure we'll do fine. You've helped more than I'd hoped as it is." She smiled back, and Alkeni felt red hot jealousy rising for a moment, but he forced it down almost as soon as he felt it rise.

Eliwood nodded, "Invite me to the celebration?" He laughed

Lyn laughed as well, then answered, "Of course." Alkeni felt the jealousy rise again, but he forced it down even sooner.

"I'll see you then. Good luck." He and Lyn shook hands, then the red headed noble turned and remounted his horse. He and the Paladin, Marcus, left.

Lyn, Alkeni and the rest of the group did as well.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The group was back at the castle, gathering supplies and mounting up. Alkeni mounted onto Lucan and gently put Pictora in one of the Saddle bags. The group left on the road out, actually more of a dirt path than a road, but something to follow towards the Eagler Estates.

As they went on the road towards the pass guarded by the aforementioned estates, Alkeni slowed Lucan down and ended up next to Erk. He glared at Serra, who, on the other side of Erk, was talking his ear off. Serra glared back for a moment, then spurred her horse forward.

Erk nodded at Alkeni. "Thanks for the bail. I take it you want to talk to me?"

Alkeni nodded and shrugged, "I was wondering what you could tell me about the current situation in Etruia, and what it's like in general. All I know is the Bernese propaganda about the 'Hedonistic and corrupt nature of our greatest foes.' Of course, the way I figure, if King Desmond doesn't like your country, then it must have something going for it."

Erk narrowed his eyes, "Why do you want to know?" His tone lowered in suspicion. "For all I know, you could be pumping me for information about my homeland for your nation's military."

Alkeni shook his head, "The Bernese Military and I had a….falling out. In short, I'm on the run from them. Besides, they probably have enough spies in Etruia to choke a horse, just like Etruia does." He paused, "I want to know because I was thinking about taking a little visit there after all this is over."

Erk thought for a moment, then nodded, "Well, as you probably know, Etruia is governed by the Council of Twelve: The four Councilors Temporal, the Four Councilors Magical, of whom my master Pent is one, and the Four Councilors Spiritual, of whom the current Pontifex is one.

"As to the current situation, well, Etruia's been on the verge of Civil war for the past twenty years, with the Councilors Magical and the Councilors Spiritual always at each others throats, the Councilors Temporal split two and two. The one things stopping an all out war is the threat of Bern breathing down our necks. I would not suggest a visit. Anyone Bernese is immediately killed or deported if found, on the charges of being a spy."

Alkeni nodded, "Makes a certain degree of sense." He heard voices at the front of the line and raised an eyebrow. "I wonder what's going on." He spurred Lucan forward.

He heard Sain talking as he neared the front.

"General Wallace, you can't possibly believe what lies Lundgren has spewed. He's poisoning the marquess!" He was speaking loud enough to be heard for quite some distance.

Alkeni took a look at this General Wallace. Standing before the group was a man, perhaps late 50s, but still hale and healthy, and obviously strong, considering the enormous plate armor he wore. It was made of the finest steel, and thick enough to make anything but the finest quality weapon break through. The Tactician thought that even his starmetal dagger would have a tough time breaking through such durable protection. He took a look at this knight's face: His expression was grim, and he was quite bald, although he didn't seem to care much about it. He had the look, posture, armor and expression of a man who was not to be trifled with.

Wallace spoke, "I will judge the truth for myself. I will take neither your word nor Lundgren's word without investigating this for myself. Not in a matter such as this. Bring me Lyndis!" His voice was somewhere below absolute zero.

Kent nudged his horse forward, and Alkeni immediately felt a hope that Wallace would run him through. But he squelched the feeling quickly and made the sign of Elmine in the air.

"What are your intentions? If you mean harm to the Lady Lyndis, we will have to stop you."

"You?!" He laughed for a minute, much to the annoyance of the Legion. "You have a long way to go to defeat me! If I do not like the look of her, I will take her to Lundgren."

Lyn was jus about fed up with Wallace and she moved wanderer to the front of the group.

"Enough of your arrogance. I am Lyndis.. Move now or be moved." Her eyes flashed in anger as she placed a hand on the Mani Katti. Wallace was silent for a moment, then met her eyes.

Suddenly, the General's expressions softened and he smiled. "Such beautiful eyes…" the mummer was barely heard as he spoke it. Lyn gaped for a moment, and the part of the group that had heard was also shocked. The General spoke up now. "One with eyes as clear and bright as yours could not be a deceiver." He paused for a moment, as Lyn closed her mouth absently. Then Wallace nodded "And such spirit." He laughed, "I like you girl. Why, I think I'll even join your little band of mercenaries." He reached around to the spear strapped to his back, a massive thing, strapped to his armor. He slammed the spear on the ground and miniature earthquake could be felt for several yards. "Lady Lyndis, Daughter of Madelyn, Granddaughter of Lord Hausen; This knight is at your service."

He whistled and around the bend in the road came a massive horse, easily half again as big as Sain and Kent's warhorses. And unlike theirs, which were bred for speed and mobility, his was bred for sheer power. Wallace mounted the horse, quite easily for one with his armor.

"We've wasted enough time here. We ride now!" Lyn said, once Wallace was firmly on his horse. The entire group spurred their horses forward.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ahead was large semi-ornate castle, built in the old, old Wiltanesque style. It had fancy, but functional walls, made from regular stone with marble mixed into the mortar, to create a white mortar that was a little weaker than regular mortar, but not enough to make a real difference. The roofs of the four towers were domed with round windows, and murder holes were non-existent.

Between the group and the castle, was a squadron of Caelin cavaliers, sabers in hand, a Paladin at the front. Behind the horsemen were a team of archers, and they had arrows drawn and notched.

The Paladin nodded when he saw Wallace. "I see you've chosen, Wallace."

Wallace nodded, "I have, Clian. Why?"

Eagler paused, "Silendo…Lundgren has him."

Wallace shook his head, "Do you really think that Lundgren will free your son when this is over? He'll keep him to continue to have a hold over you."

Eagler paused again, then nodded. "Perhaps you are right. But I will not risk my son's life on a chance!" He pointed his saber and Wallace, Sain, and Kent. All of them had looks of sadness at the inevitable.

"Enough! Wallace Fleren von Goruun, Kent Sinstier, Sain Alphen; I, Clian Eagler von Jesthdul charge all three of you with treason against the crown of Caelin. May Elmine have mercy on your souls. For I will not!"

At this Alkeni moved Lucan to the front of the group, ignoring Lyn's 'what are you doing?'. He moved the gray horse between the two groups and spoke.

"General Eagler; you are a Paladin, you took the vow of the eight circles. You swore to strike down evil wherever it reared its head. In the Vow of the Seventh Circle, You swore to make any necessary sacrifice to defeat evil. This is the time to sacrifice. You know Lundgren is evil. You know he won't free your son. You know that this course you are on is a path to self-destruction." Alkeni finished, a look of true sincerity on his face.

Eagler paused, and he seemed torn, a war being fought inside his mind.

A shout came from one of the archers in the back. "Traitor!" The archer in question loosed his arrow and it connected with Eagler's neck with a meaty thud. The Lord Von Jesthdul's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he slumped off his horse.

Almost instantly, the other archers trained their weapons on the assassin.

Kent and Sain had almost fallen off their horses as this happened, shock written all over their features, but Wallace had a look of utter hatred on his face, his expression as cold as ice. He jumped off his horse, setting off more mini-earthquakes as he charged the assassin, the Cavaliers quickly removing themselves from his path.

Wallace lowered and locked his spear in place, and ran the archer through. He let out a cry and victorious anguish as he did so.

The thrust was carried through with such force that the spear flew from his hand and carried the archer with it. The Weapon flew until it hit the nearby castle walls. The spear pinned the archer to the wall, deader than an icicle in hell.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After they had laid Eagler to rest, with even the emotionally repressed Kent grieving openly, Eagler's troops swore loyalty to Wallace and Lyn.

Alkeni chose half of them at random, to come with them to Castle Caelin, the other half staying behind to defend the castle and Lady Eagler until the new Lord von Jesthdul, Clian's Son Silendo, could arrive.

As they continued to ride towards castle Caelin, Kent, Sain and Wallace rode in silence next to eachother, deep in mourning.

As Alkeni rode at the front of the group, he found it hard to hate Kent at that point in time, and came to the choice to give Kent another chance.


	11. A Day of Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own FE7, though I wish I did, Nintendo and Intelligent Systems

do.

Authors Note: I am totally ignoring FE6, because I've never played it, and this way I have maximum flexibility.

The Fourth Tale

By Enilas

Chapter 10: A Day of Hope

_Hope is the greatest gift given to us by Elmine, it is our meat, our_

_drink, in times of sorrow and need. It is our push forward in times of happiness and plenty. A world without hope would be no world at all, just an empty place where you must walk. _

It was the night before the final battle, and Alkeni couldn't sleep. Everyone else, the Legion and Eagler's forces, were either sleeping or on watch.

Alkeni could not sleep. He sat next to the fire, toying with his starmetal dagger, watching it shine in the light of the fire. It was not the thought of the upcoming battle that occupied his mind. He was confident in their success, now that they had the soldiers from Jesthdul and Wallace was sure he would be able to convince other Caelin soldiers to join them.

No, what occupied the tactician's mind was the future. All the options he had were unfavorable to say the least. He categorized them in his mind. A: Stay at Castle Caelin in service to the ruling house of the province, and of course being near Lyn. And of course, the little catch of putting everyone there in the path of his father's insanity. He definitely wasn't going to be responsible for more deaths.

B: Go back to his father, and live like 'a proper Bernese aristocrat.' Uncaring of those below themselves, and backstabbing those of their station or higher. As his father would say, 'It is the way of the world.' Yeah right. He'd kill himself before doing that.

Which left his third and final option, C: Keep wandering, never staying in one place long enough for his father's agents to find him, never form any attachments to anyone, and generally go mad. Wonderful. He hated the vice grip that Elmine had put him in; although he was sure the Saint of Saints had her reasons.

His third option was the least of three evils. As he desperately searched for another option, his eyes drooped from sheer exhaustion. He fought the urge to sleep, a solution still not reaching him, but sleep claimed him shortly thereafter.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Alkeni opened his eyes to an open meadow, flowers growing everywhere, the blues, yellows, reds and pinks creating an aesthetically pleasing effect. Alkeni was immediately on guard; he reached for his dagger and pulled the curved blade from its sheath.

"Calm down. I just want to talk to you." The voice came behind him, and sounded eerily familiar.

Alkeni slowly turned around, and saw…himself. But it wasn't quite himself. Where Alkeni's hair was black, the other's was shock white. Where his eyes were blue, his double's were red. Where he wore brown traveling clothes and green cloak, this one wore black with a deep purple cloak.

"What trickery is this? Who are you?" He readied his dagger to throw. Then a thought came to his mind and he lowered the knife. "This is a dream…isn't it?"

His double nodded, "In effect. I'm part of your subconscious."

Alkeni's expression grew suspicious, "Which part?"

The double chuckled. "I'm the place where you store all your repressed hatreds, for your father, for your sisters, for nearly everything connected to your old life. You really need to let me out of that dark corner of your mind more often. We don't get to talk much."

Alkeni stepped back, dagger ready to throw. "I wonder why…last time I let you out, I beat a man to death!"

"Look, can we just be civil? Lower the dagger. I just want to talk."

Alkeni lowered the dagger again. "I'm listening."

His double spoke, his tone impassive. "I noticed that you're running through your options for after this whole thing with what-his-name."

"Lundgren," supplied Alkeni

"Whatever. Anyway, I was just shocked that you missed the easiest and most favorable option of all."

Alkeni's eyes narrowed, "And what option is that?"

"You could just kill him. Your father I mean. He'd deserve it."

Alkeni stepped back in shock at this proposal. And to his utter revulsion, he found himself debating the plausibility and benefits of such a plan.

Alkeni fought the urge to vomit and shook his head vehemently.

"No?" The double raised an eyebrow, "Why on Elibe not?"

Alkeni had regained control of himself. "He's my father damnit! He may be the foulest, most corrupted, vile thing on face of Elibe, but he is still kin. Leaving aside Elmine's commandments against kinslaying, I know that I would not be able to kill him. I may hate him beyond imagining, I may want him dead, but I have caused enough death, and will no doubt cause more, without needing to befoul my hands with my father's blood. I will not stoop to his level. I will not kill because it is convenient, I will not kill out of hatred, and I will not kill out of fear. Death may be inevitable, but if I kill my father, my passage into hell is guaranteed."

"Touchy on this subject, aren't we? Well excuse me for trying to help. You seemed torn between, what was the term you used, 'choosing the least of three evils'?"

Alkeni shook his head, "You're not trying to help me. You just want to help yourself to freedom. The more you unleash your hate, the more it will fight against later restraints. You tasted freedom when I beat Westran, and now you want it again, and again, and again. When will it stop? When I've killed my sisters? When I've killed everyone in my father's household? When I've killed every last noble in Bern? When? When will it end?"

His double said nothing, but instead drew a blade of darkness and thrust it at Alkeni. The blade pierced his stomach, and Alkeni screamed in pain. "I tried to be reasonable. But it appears that shredding your mind will be the only way I will get what I want."

Alkeni gritted his teeth against the pain, and grabbed the sword with his left hand. Ignoring the further pain as it cut his hand, he pulled the blade from himself.

"You can try, but I will NOT be controlled by my demons. Not you, not my fear, not any of the vices." He threw his dagger at his hate, concentrating his mind of Lyn, Ioleri, and the face of his mother as he did so.

The blade, packed with the positive energy that Alkeni imbued in it with his thoughts, pierced through his hatred. It collapsed into black dust.

Alkeni fell to the ground of the meadow, and soon fell into a deeper sleep.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Alkeni awoke early the next morning, and relieved Kent on the watch. After an hour or so, others started getting up. He heard Lyn wake up, and she stepped out of her tent.

"Alkeni?"

Alkeni turned around, and saw the worry in Lyn's eyes.

"This is it. The final battle. Everything will be decided today. I can only hope the spirits will be kind and grant us victory."

Alkeni walked up and placed a hand on Lyn's shoulder, a friendly gesture. "Lyn, as one friend to another, stop worrying. It won't change anything. All it will do is wind you up and make it harder for you to fight at full ability. You'll need all your concentration for this. Besides, we can win this. The Legion has won every battle it has faced so far. It can win this one."

Lyn nodded, but the worry was still there, if a little lessened by Alkeni's words. "I don't know…"

"Lyn, of course you don't know. Nobody knows. There are a thousand things that could go wrong with this plan. There are a thousand things that could go wrong with any plan, and one can only hope that less than half of them actually do go wrong." He took his hand from her shoulder, and started walking away from camp. "Lyn, let's take a walk. It will calm your nerves."

Lyn nodded and they both started walking.

They were a short distance from the camp when Alkeni spoke, still walking. "A few days ago, you said 'a trouble shared is a trouble halved.' Well, now I turn that on you? What's troubling you? There's something more than the battle that's worrying you."

Lyn stopped for a moment, still, then nodded, "You don't answer that when I ask you, but you expect me to answer? Doesn't seem fair."

Alkeni nodded, but said nothing for a moment. "I'll make a deal with you. You tell me what's troubling you, and I'll share some of my troubles with you? Fair?"

Lyn nodded, "I was thinking about what Marquess Araphen said. What if my Grandfather thinks the same way? What if he thinks I'm some sort of disgusting half-breed?"

Alkeni chuckled a little, "Is that what you're worry about? Now **that** is ridiculous. In Bern, we have a saying, 'blood is thicker than water.' If your grandfather is more than just an older version of Lundgren, then he'll take you as you are. Hell, if he's more than halfway decent, he'll not even notice. Don't assume all Lycians are the same. I mean, look at Sain and Kent."

Lyn nodded, and it almost looked as if a weight had been taken off her shoulders. "Okay, your turn."

Alkeni paused for a moment, then nodded, but didn't say anything for a moment.

"Last night, I took a really good like at myself. And, surprise, I didn't like what I saw. When I think back to who I was when I was 14, and then who I am now, I wonder, 'what in the name of Elmine happened?'" A fear tears came into his eyes. "When I looked at myself, I didn't see me, I saw a monster. When I look at my hands, I see the hands of a killer. No matter how justified a killing is, it is still a killing. It is still murder. I've killed people Lyn. I've helped others kill people. I should feel like a monster, but I don't feel like that, I just see it. There's a monster in all of us, but mine is more vicious than I know. I'm afraid Lyn. I'm afraid of what I have become. I don't know who I am." More tears had formed in Alkeni's eyes, as the earlier ones slid down his cheeks.

This time, Lyn placed a hand on Alkeni's shoulder. "Alkeni, I don't know who you are, that is for you to decide. But I can tell you what you are. You are my friend."

Alkeni nodded, "Thanks Lyn. That means a lot."

Lyn nodded, "Come on. We need to finish getting ready."

He nodded and they turned around and headed back for camp, the Tactician feeling lighter than he had for weeks.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The group had been riding for a few hours when they saw a large force of Caelin regulars on the road ahead of them. Perhaps three dozen pikemen, a dozen archers, two dozen cavaliers, and three knights. At the head of the group was a foot soldier, a broadsword in hand.

"Halt! By the order of Lord Lundgren, you traitors to the Caelin Crown are hereby under arrest. Drop your weapons and prepare to be detained." His tone was less than confident when he saw Wallace and Eagler's troops.

Wallace moved his massive horse forward, spear pointed up at the sky. "Commander Wyslien, do you actually mean to arrest me?"

The commander gulped and nodded, "Lord Lundgren gave his orders…anyone in the company of the imposter was to be arrested…" He was on the verge of stammering.

Wallace laughed, "So you think she's an imposter. Take a good look at her; you've seen the pictures of Madelyn, same as I have." He turned his head back, "Lyn, come a bit closer, it seems we have some talking to do."

Lyn rode Wanderer to the front of the group, and Commander Wyslien, along with some of the older veterans in the force, gasped.

"Commander…I make no claim to the throne. I do not want it…I just…want to see my grandfather. Even if you do not believe that he is my grandfather, please, just let me see him. Let me through to the castle."

Wyslien met Lyn's eyes, and he nodded, "I believe you. You are Madelyn's daughter, our lord's granddaughter. I can do better then let you through. My men and I are coming with you."

Wallace laughed, "Now that's the spirit!

Wyslien turned around. "About face men!" His soldiers turned and the commander barked another order, "Forward…march!"

As the Caelin solider marched, the Legion formed up in the middle, and Eagler's men took the rear.

Alkeni uttered a quiet prayer of thanks and heard Lyn whisper something that sounded like a prayer to the Sacaean spirit gods.

"The first part of the plan has gone smoothly. Let's just hope the rest works as planned." Alkeni muttered.

Lyn shrugged, "It will, it has to. We have too much to do to let something small like dying get in our way."

Alkeni laughed and the group continued forward to the castle.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

They had finally made it. Castle Caelin. The fight towards the gates had been vicious; they had made it through with not legion casualties and only a handful of deaths from the other two parts of the force. The castle garrison was empty, but the massive wooden gates were closed.

Alkeni was about to have Erk burn a hole in the gates, but as he opened his mouth, the gates began to creak open.

After a few minutes, with the gates fully open, a man in armor of the same make as Wallace's stepped through. He had white hair and an unimaginably harsh expression on his face.

Sain whispered as the man appeared, "Lundgren."

Lundgren scowled as he saw the forces arrayed against him. He raised a lance and pointed it at them.

"You are too late. I a matter of minutes, my fool of a brother will be dead, and the crown of Caelin will be mine! You have entered my land without permission, turned my soldiers against me, and challenged MY right to the crown. You who are no more than a worthless mongrel, fit only for death. You will die by my lance!"

Lundgren pulled a javelin from a holder on his back and threw it at Lyn, the weapon traveling at unbelievable speed.

Time seemed to slow for Alkeni. As the weapon flew towards her, he charged Lyn and knocked her out of the path of the weapon. As the tactician ducked, the javelin pierced his forearm and pinned him to the ground, the bone shattered. He blacked out almost immediately from the pain.

Lyn's vision grew red as she saw the projectile hit her friend. She drew the Mani Katti, which had been slung across her back, and let out the Lorca war cry as she charged her granduncle.

Eyes wide in shock and fear, Lundgren brought his lance up to block the blow, but the spirit sword cut through lance like it was paper. The nomad's strength buoyed by anger.

The blade carried through and hit Lundgren's neck at a diagonal angle. The usurper made no sound as his head slid off his neck sickeningly, the look of fear frozen in place. His body crumpled to the ground.

Lyn ran into the courtyard, and saw an old man on the ground, barely breathing.

"Grandfather?!" When he made no response, she called for Serra.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Alkeni awoke in a bed, which was in a castle this time. A small part of his sleep befuddled brain joked that he was making a habit of waking up in beds that weren't his. He tried to sit up, and fell back in pain as his arm screamed protest. He took a deep breath against the pain and looked at his arm. It was in a splint.

He tried again, this time moving carefully and managed to prop himself up on the back of the bed. Swinging his legs out, he slowly got up.

He started to walk towards the door when it opened and Lyn entered.

She saw Alkeni up and about and broke into a smile.

"Alkeni! Thank the spirits!" She rushed over to him and embraced him in a friendly but firm hug, careful to avoid his broken arm.

Alkeni returned the hug with his good arm for a few seconds, then said.

"Um…Lyn? Could you loosen up a bit. I'm finding it hard to breathe."

Lyn let go, "Oh, sorry."

Alkeni chuckled, "Its okay. How long have I been out?

"A little over a day."

"Your grandfather?"

"He's getting better. Serra managed to cure the poison, and he's starting to get his strength back." Lyn smiled

"That's great Lyn!" He smiled, happy for her, and happy that everything hadn't been in vain.

"There's supposed to be a celebration in our honor tomorrow." Alkeni grimaced as he heard that.

"Wonderful." Lyn laughed,  
"You sound as thrilled as I am."

"So it would seem."

Lyn walked over to the door. "Shall we go downstairs? Grandfather wants to meet you."

Alkeni nodded, "I don't see why not.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

When they reached the downstairs main hall, Lord Hausen sat in his throne, propped up by pillows. His face was somewhat pale, but he had the look of a strong individual. Kent and Sain were on either side of the modest throne.

Alkeni bowed in the second most respectful Bernese type of bow, the one just below the one used for the King of Bern. He placed his hands in a prayer position and bowed from the waist. He didn't know why, but he didn't experience immediate hatred when he met this particular noble.

Marquess Caelin spoke, "There is no need to be so respectful, young tactician. If anything, I should be bowing to you, for it is you who made it possible for my granddaughter to save my life."

Alkeni straigtened up. "It was what was necessary, Lord Hausen, nothing more."

"Be that as it may, I must properly reward you. There will of course be the celebration dinner, but I think we can manage something here. If it pleases you, kneel."

Alkeni was confused for about half a second, then he understood. He shook his head, "I apologize, Lord Hausen, but I cannot accept a knighthood. I do not think I will stay here, for I have my own journey to make. I would not be able to serve you to my full ability. I wouldn't be able to serve you at all. Besides, by service is my own, I will not bind myself to your service exclusively."

Lyn had a confused look on her face when Alkeni said that he wouldn't stay.

Hausen shook his head, "Knighthood is more than a vow of service. It is an honor to be given to the deserving. This would not be a true knighthood, because you are not Lycian, but it will be something worthy of your achievements. You would not be bound to my service. You have done enough for Caelin as it is."

Alkeni thought for a moment, then nodded and stepped before the throne and kneeled.

Kent and Sain helped Hausen up, and the Marquess took a sword from the side of his throne. Stepping forward, he lightly tapped the blade on both of Alkeni's shoulders, and spoke.

"You may now rise, Sir Alkeni Synair."

Alkeni did so.

The red and green knights helped the Marquess back into his throne, and then Sain laughed. "Congratulations Alkeni. You deserve it."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Alkeni was walking back up the stairs, after a conversation with Hausen, when Lyn caught up to him.

"Alkeni, what did you mean back there, about not staying?" Lyn sounded confused.

As they walked up the stairs together, the tactician answered. "Just what it sounded like. I'm not going to be staying long after the celebration."

"Why?"

"Lyn, you're my friend, and I want to keep it that way. But I can't stay. I have things to figure out before I choose to stay anywhere. Besides, the Bernese army may still be after me. I won't put the lives of you, your grandfather, or anyone else in the castle at risk by staying."

Lyn stopped, and Alkeni did as well. She nodded, "I won't stop you or try to convince you to stay, but you have a place here. Why not take it?"

Alkeni shook his head, "Like I said, there are some things I need to think about. Don't worry Lyn, I'll stay in touch."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next say, the newly knighted Tactician stood outside the entrance to the Great Hall of the castle, where the celebration would take place. He wore the black Tactician uniform, and a deep purple cape clasped with an onyx gem at his throat, another gift from Lord Hausen.

He was talking to Lucius, who wore resplendent white robes, fitting his station as a monk, when he heard footsteps on the stairs behind him. He turned and his mouth nearly dropped open.

Lyn walked down the stairs, and she looked even more stunning than usual. She wore a flowing teal dress that went perfectly with her hair and eyes. It accentuated her beauty and went down almost to the floor. Around her neck she wore a silver chain, a small sapphire at the end of the necklace. She had black gloves that went to her elbows. She didn't seem entirely happy to be wearing this outfit, but at least her hair was still the same.

"Lyn…you look fantastic." Alkeni noticed he was staring and immediately looked away, cheeks flushing.

"That may be true, but this damn dress is too constraining." Lyn said as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "Thank you."

Alkeni gestured to the door with his good hand. "Shall we go in?"

Lyn nodded, and along with Lucius they entered the Great Hall.

As they entered, they were announced,

"Lady Lyndis, Sir Alkeni Synair, and the Monk Lucius."

The conversations quieted for a moment, then resumed as the three entered

They were greeted by Eliwood, who wore formal Lycian attire.

"Lady Lyndis, may I say you look quite beautiful tonight?"

Lyn nodded, "Thank you. Please, just call me Lyn."

Alkeni felt the jealousy once again but squelched it. He nodded politely to Eliwood. He found it harder to hate him for simply being a noble, since, after all, he had helped them.

Eliwood nodded back to Alkeni. "Sir? Congratulations."

Alkeni laughed a little, "I guess." He was about to continue when the crowd quieted as Lord Hausen stood up."

"My friends. Thank you for coming tonight. We are gathered here to celebrate the homecoming of my granddaughter. And to honor those that fought with her. I'm sure you're all hungry, so I shall attempt to be as expedient as possible. Would Lyndis's Legion gather before me now?"

The Legion formed itself up in front of the Marquess, and a page walked up to the Marquess and opened a box, containing several medals.

The Marquess took a medal from the box, a golden circle with a ruby inset in the middle. "Lyndis, my granddaughter; you have no idea how happy I am to see you alive and well. You have seen many trials on your way here, and you have finally found a place of peace. I can only hope you decide to stay with us for as long as you wish."

Lyn stepped forward and Hausen put the medal around her neck. The nomad girl stepped back, and waited.

"Sir Alkeni Synair, of Bern. You have stood by my granddaughter for the longest, and it was your help that made this all possible. Your grasp of tactics knows no bounds, and is only exceeded by your wisdom. Know that where life may take you, with its many twists and turns, you always have a home here in Caelin."

Eyes a little moist, Alkeni stepped forward and received a similar medal. He stepped back into the line.

Alkeni and Lyn watched as the Legion was called up one by one, each receiving a medal. Kent was also named Commander of the Knights of Caelin, and Sain the Subcommander. Dorcas received a box of medicines to take back to his wife. Florina and Wil were knighted as well.

After the awards, everyone sat down and began to eat.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next morning, Alkeni was packing his things into his saddlebags. He was wearing his traveling clothes again, and he was just putting his medal into one of the bags when Lyn entered the room.

"Alkeni…" She had tears in her eyes. "…I'm no good at goodbyes." She took in a breath. She walked over to him and hugged him again, "Stay safe, Alkeni. And come back to visit sometime. You'll always be my friend. No matter what happens."

"Thanks Lyn. Don't worry. I'll keep in touch, and I promise I'll be back someday." He extracted himself from the hug, and removed his Elmine pendant from around his neck. He placed it in her hand. "Here, I want you to have this. Keep it as a memento. Think of me when you look at it." Now Alkeni had tears as well.

"Alkeni…I'll treasure it. Thank you." She pulled one of her Sacaean rings off her finger and gave it to Alkeni. "Take this. Don't forget your promise. Come back someday."

Alkeni nodded, and they hugged once more.

"Goodbye Lyn."

"Goodbye Alkeni."

They separated and Alkeni took his saddlebags went towards the stables, tears running down his cheeks.

Author's note: There, Lyn's story is over. Nest stop, "Eliwood's" story. I'm going to include a few interlude chapters, to sort of fill some of the one year gap. Don't know when They'll get done, but I'll post each one as I finish them.


	12. Interludes: Examinations

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. If I did, the tactician would have a greater role in the story.

Author's note: I am totally ignoring FE6, because I have never played it, and this way I have maximum flexibility.

The Fourth Tale

By Enilas

Interludes: Examinations

Interlude I: Return

Alkeni awoke to the sound of birds chirping. Again. He lifted his head off the pillow he had made from his saddlebags and slid out of his bedroll. Again. He slowly got up, yawning as he did so. He brought a hand up to his chin; he needed a shave, badly.

Like he had done every day recently, as he pulled dried fruit from one of the saddlebags, he though about what had happened in the year since he had left Castle Caelin.

His arm had finally healed fully about a month and a half after he had left the castle. He had wandered throughout Lycia, scraping by with a few jobs here and there helping people fight bandits. That sort of thing.

He had managed to stay ahead of his father's agents, although he had had a few close calls, one in Badon, and two in Ostia.

He pulled and apple from the saddlebags and walked over to Lucan, and waited while his horse ate.

"At least you're happy." He said to the animal, before loading on the saddle bags, throwing dirt on the embers of last night's fire, and mounting up. He clicked his tongue and nudged Lucan forward, and on the road they went.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

As Alkeni rode he constantly found himself looking at his left hand, where the ring Lyn had given him was. He'd been doing that a lot recently, and he often found himself wishing he'd have stayed at the castle.

But every time he thought that, he reminded himself he had left to protect his friends, Lyn most of all. Staying would have been selfish and irresponsible, to say the least, not to mention disastrous.

He continued to ride, alone with his thoughts for a few hours, then at one point looked up and saw a town ahead. If the map he had looked at last night was correct, the town was Kieflen, a small settlement in Pherae.

He reached the entrance to the town, and while the guards scowled at his disheveled appearance, they let him through. Alkeni reached the local inn and paid for a room with some of the little money he had left.

Once in his room, he sat down at the table in it, took out some parchment and a quill, and began to write.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Alkeni stepped out of his room, clean shaven and with a scroll case in hand. He left the Inn and went to the local Courier Guildhouse.

He entered the office and went over to the clerk, and opened his money bag.

"I'd like something delivered to Castle Caelin."

The clerk looked up, "What is it, and how fast do you want it delivered?"

Alkeni placed the scroll case on the desk, "This, and I'd like it sent as fast as possible."

"And who at the castle?"

"The lady Lyndis."

The clerk nodded and checked a chart on his desk, then spoke, "That will be two dozen silver hawks."

Alkeni counted out the money, and grimaced when he saw that he was now broke, but he paid the fee. He thanked the clerk and left the office.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next day, as Alkeni was saddling Lucan up, he heard shouts and screams coming from the front of the town. He looked outside the stable and saw a dozen brigands entering the settlement, the two guards dead behind them.

Interlude II: Friendship Stands

Lyn was in the courtyard of Castle Caelin, sparring with Sain. She threw a feint to his left and knocked his wooden practice blade from his hand, spinning it into a nearby hedge.

Sain made and annoyed sound as Lyn disarmed him and he walked over to the hedge and pulled the weapon from it.

"Sain, you really need to pay more attention when you fight. Combat requires a maximum of concentration. If you were fighting a real enemy, you'd be dead now."

Sain sighed, "I do perfectly fine in normal sparring. It's just when I'm sparring with you…"

Lyn laughed, "You're hopeless."

Sain nodded, "Perhaps, Lady Lyndis." He raised the practice weapon, "Again?"

Lyn nodded and they go in the beginning stance for sparring, when a manservant walked through the gates towards them. He ha d a scroll case in hand and a blank look on his face.

"Milady? A member of the courier's guild brought this."

Lyn raised and eyebrow, "From who?"

The manservant shrugged, "He didn't say."

"Well bring it over anyway." The manservant gave the case to her. "Thank you Gadstion." The manservant left and Lyn pulled the top off the case and pulled the parchment out. She unrolled it and broke out in a smile. "Its from Alkeni! He doesn't write nearly enough." She ran her eyes over the letter, "He's in Pherae right now…" She was quiet for a minute as she read, then her smiled grew. "He'd going got come for a visit! He'll be here in a week."

Sain smiled, "That's great!"

Lyn dropped the wooden blade and started walking quickly towards the castle proper.

"Come on! We need to tell my grandfather."

Sain had to run to keep up with her, "Lady Lyndis-"

"Can't talk now."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"We must prepare a celebration for Sir Alkeni." Lord Hausen said after Lyn had shown him the letter. "I owe him my throne."

Lyn shook her head, "He's not a big fan of extravagance. I don't think he'd like a really big celebration. Just something small."

Hausen shrugged, "You know him better than I."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lyn stood on the tallest tower of the castle, her hand on Alkeni's Elmine Pendant, which was around her neck. She looked in the direction of Pherae, where Alkeni was coming from. He had been gone for a year, but now he was coming back. She had said that he would always be her friend, and that was true. He was still her friend; no one can go through what they did without coming out as friends for life.

And yet, she also felt a certain distance from the tactician. Not of her making, but of his. He seemed to be keeping secrets from her, and while she did not mind, she felt that those secrets were what made Alkeni so hard to reach. He kept his anger and hate bottled up, which was far from healthy.

Those thoughts aside, Lyn could scarcely wait the week.

Interlude III: True Stance

"Cornianleu!" A blast of force flew from Kalaius's hand and a knocked a table over on its side, the numerous important papers on it flying.

Kalaius cast the spell again, and blew open the door to his office.

It was easy to tell from these actions that the Duke of Hulackia was furious. He had lost track of his son after his departure from Castle Caelin, although there had been a few times when his agents thought they had found him, but each one turned out to be a false alarm.

Kalaius footsteps behind him and he spun around. Standing in the ruined doorway was a young woman. Deep purple robes flowing in a non-existent wind. Her eyes were blood red, like Kalaius's, but her hair took after her mother, and it was night black.

"Still no sign of Alkeni, father?" She stepped into the room. "You concern yourself far to much with him."

Kalaius's expression softened, "Kaila, you know the law. All estates must pass to the first born son. As much as I'd like for you to inherit the estate, the rules are clear. I can only bend the rules, I can't break them. I **will** find him and I **will** break his worthless and pathetic sense of justice."

Kaila scowled, "Its not fair. I inherited the magical power of the Synair family, and Alkeni is an ungrateful wretch that doesn't understand anything."

"That may be true, but once he is broke, using your power to control him will be an easy prospect."

His daughter smiled evilly, "Yes…"

Author's note: Short interludes I know, but they get the point across.


	13. Chapter 11: Contact

Disclaimer: I do not own FE7, though I wish I did, Nintendo and Intelligent Systems

do.

Authors Note: I am totally ignoring FE6, because I've never played it, and this way I have maximum flexibility.

The Fourth Tale

By Enilas

Chapter 11: Contact

Alkeni stepped out from the stable, his curved dagger in hand. He stood in the center of the dirt road, right in the sight of the Bandits.

"You! Bandits! What business have you here?"

The one who looked like a leader stepped to the front.

"This town is ours! Now get out of the way or die. He and his eleven (1) cronies formed into a wedge and walked swaggeringly towards Alkeni.

"Shit." He said under his breath and, deciding that discretion was the better part of valor, ran back into the stable and threw himself onto Lucan.

He burst from the stable on Lucan's back, and rode headlong towards the dozen bandits. Lucan reared up in front of one of the cronies and, as Alkeni let go of the reins, smashed down on the brigand's head, cracking it like it was an egg with his shoed hoof. Brain matter and blood flew onto Alkeni's cloak and Lucan.

Alkeni spurred his horse through the mass of bandits to the gates, then spun around.

"I would suggest that if you value your lives, you leave immediately, but I doubt you'd listen." He reared Lucan up again, the horse neighing furiously. He flung the curved dagger at another bandit, piecing him in the forearm. The raider roared in pain and pulled the knife from his arm.

The leader scowled, "You'll pay for that insolent pup. Get him men." The 10 remaining lesser bandits chuckled grimly and raised the axes. They walked menacingly towards the tactician.

Alkeni was about to charge them again when he heard hooves coming down a side street. Both he and the bandits looked in that direction. A young man, a kid really, was riding towards the exit on a horse, his light-green hair nearly covering his eyes. Riding on the horse behind him was a girl, perhaps 14, bow in hand. The Cavalier wore the insignia of House Pherae on his armor.

The cavalier drew his saber and rushed towards the bandits, who quickly moved out of his way. The horseman gestured at Alkeni to leave the settlement as he rode towards the exit of the town. When Alkeni made no move to leave, he rode past him, gesturing again. Alkeni took one look at the advancing bandits, and turned Lucan around, following him out of the town.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Alkeni followed the green haired horseman for about 10 minutes, when they reached a ridge with two horsemen on it. He immediately recognized them as Eliwood and his bodyguard, Marcus the Paladin.

As the cavalier reached them, he gave a quick report.

"Commander Marcus! Bandits, in the town!"

The paladin scowled "Damnit."

Eliwood seemed about to speak when he saw Alkeni. He raised an eyebrow. "Alkeni, what are you doing here?"

Alkeni shook his head, "Later, right now these bandits have to go."

The Pheraean noble nodded as he drew a rapier from his belt. "Right." He turned to the cavalier, "Lowen, lead the way."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"So, Sir Alkeni, what brings you to our fair canton?" Marcus asked; the battle over and the bandits eliminated. They were sitting in the tavern portion of the inn, sitting at one of the tables.

"Not much really. I've just been wandering around Lycia for the past year It was just chance I was there when the bandits attacked. What about you? I see that you've prepared a lot of supplies. Are you going to look for your father?"

Eliwood sighed and nodded, "Bad news travels fast, doesn't it?"

"Well, it has been a month. I'm surprised no one has gone looking before now."

The redhead shrugged, "True." He paused for a moment. "Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like a job? I could use your help on this quest."

Alkeni shook his head and shrugged apologetically, "I'd like to help, but I have to be at Castle Caelin in six days."

Eliwood nodded, "Well, in that case, I have a proposition for you. You'll have to pass through Santaruz to get to Caelin anyway, so why don't you stay on until we reach the Santaruz-Caelin border? I want to talk to Lord Helmen. He was the last person to see my father before he disappeared.

Alkeni thought for a moment then nodded, "Sounds like a plan. What time tomorrow are we leaving?"

"At first light. I don't want to waste any time."

As that was being said, two axefighters stepped into the inn. Alkeni saw the face on the one in front and spoke.

"Dorcas! What brings you here?" He stood up as he said this and firmly shook the Bernese fighter's hand.

Dorcas returned the handshake, "I heard Lord Eliwood was hiring mercenaries, and my friend Bartre," He indicated his companion, who nodded, "And I decided to take up the job."

Alkeni laughed, "Eliwood will be lucky to have you along," He turned to the named noble, "You will hire them, right?"

Eliwood nodded, "Of course, I trust your judgment. Dorcas, Bartre, you can talk to Marcus about your payment." The two fighters nodded and walked over to the paladin, who spoke with them for a short while.

As they were talking, the girl from before, who's name was Rebecca, and she had helped them combat the raiders, walked up to them.

Eliwood looked up, "Is there something we can do for you?"

Rebecca nodded, "I heard you were hiring mercenaries…I've talked to my father, and he said it was okay, but of course I need to clear it with you…"

Marcus walked up and broke it. "No, absolutely not. You're too young to go into the potential danger we're looking at."

Eliwood laughed, "Calm down Marcus. I don't see why she can't go. I was gallivanting around the countryside at her age as well, and I fought well at that age too. Besides, we may need archer support in this endeavor."

The paladin scowled but nodded.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

That night, Alkeni dreamed for the first time in months.

He was in a small stone room, a desk piled high with papers in one corner, and a small, hard cot with a thin blanket in another. On the wall opposite the desk was a section of floor scoured by what appeared to be whip marks. His eyes flashed his anger as he realized where he was: His room at his father's estates.

As he moved towards the desk, he felt a tingling sensation at the back of his neck and his eyes narrowed. "Kaila, I know you're here. Either talk or stop this oniremancy.(2) I don't feel like playing your games. You're not going to find out where I am. I've had enough practice keeping you out of my mind."

He heard a voice coming from all around him, "True that." A young woman materialized in front of him, her purple robes covered in blood. "I apologize for the state of my clothes. I just got back from father's Torture chambers. You really should try them out some time. They are such _fun_!" She stepped forward, "But anyway, brother, is that how you greet your sister that you haven't seen for Two Years?"

Alkeni glared at her, "We may have the same parents, but you are NOT my sister."

Kaila laughed, "Sounds a lot like what mother said to me before father beat her to death. What was it she said…oh yes, 'I may have given birth to you, but you are not my daughter.' I thought it was quite amusing. But you do take after her in a lot of ways."

Alkeni growled in anger and launched himself at his sibling, who simply phased out and reappeared behind him, so that Alkeni plowed into the wall."

Kaila tutted, "Such temper. You know, I really don't know why father doesn't just kill you. You're a useless wretch with a conscience. Such a useless thing to have. But anyway, If father just killed you, he would be able to make me his heir."

Alkeni wiped blood from his dream-self's mouth, "I've told you a thousand times. I don't want the estate. You can have the damn thing. Just tell father I'm dead and take it. Kill father to speed up your ascension while you're at it."

Kaila chuckled and shook her head, "Sorry, no go. I don't have the power to kill him yet, and he'd want proof that you were dead." She paused for a moment and stared into her brother's eyes. Alkeni tried to look away, but the magic was powerful. Instead, Alkeni began throwing up mental walls, blocking his sister's advance into his mind.

Kaila continued to focus, in fact, she was concentrating so much energy that a few beads of blood came out of her forehead. As she continued to stare into his mind, she spoke, "Just let go, and stop blocking. You're no use to anyone with a shattered mind, and that's what will happen if you keep blocking me."

"If that will get you to leave me alone, bring it on." He continued to throw up walls, then focused his mind on an image of his mother, drawing upon it for strength. He concentrated with all his might, and entirely unexpectedly, the picture of his mother turned into one of Lyn. Kaila suddenly snapped her head back, as if slapped.

Kaila's eyes flashed an even deeper red with anger. She stepped back, "What the hell did you do? Who was that?" Then her eyes narrowed, "It's that woman father told me about…the Sacaean half-breed, isn't it?" She tutted again, "Mystia isn't going to like this when I tell her. When father told me that you appeared _attached _to a Sacaean mongrel, I didn't believe it. After all, I assumed you had _some_ taste. But her image and the blast of energy that came from it do not lie. You're betraying the very blood in your veins. Why?"

Alkeni threw his head back and laughed, and laughed, and laughed, partly because what she said was so ridiculous, and also because he was trying to stop himself from hurling himself at the bitch.

Kaila stood there impatiently, starting to think her worthless brother had lost it, when he spoke.

"Mystia can go to hell for all I care! That was a childish affection, nothing more. She's no better than you. Just like all you damn Bernese nobles." He paused for a moment, longing to wrap his fingers around her throat and strangle her, but she wouldn't die if he did that. "You have no right to go around judging taste. What about Glorak, Yestil, Cherlan? Now that was an utter lack of taste." He paused for a breath. "I do not care if I _am _ betraying 'the blood in my veins'. Lyn means more to me than anything else in the world. Why do you think I left Castle Caelin? Not for myself, but to keep her out of this. I would gladly lay down my life for her. She is someone who understands. Someone with a conscience, unlike Mystia or any of the other women father forced on me before I left. Now, Begone!"

He concentrated a blast of mental energy and discharged it at Kaila, ending her spell, and waking up.

Footnotes:

(1): I changed the number of bandits from six to 12 while writing this chapter.

(2): Dream magic


	14. Reunion & Unburdening

Disclaimer: I do not own FE7, though I wish I did, Nintendo and Intelligent Systems

do.

Authors Note: I am totally ignoring FE6, because I've never played it, and this way I have maximum flexibility.

The Fourth Tale

By Enilas

Chapter 12: Reunion & Unburdening

"Barring any obstructions, we should reach Castle Santaruz by tomorrow afternoon." Marcus said as they rode through the mountain pass that bridged the Phlorm mountains that formed the border between Santaruz and Pherae.

As they rode, Alkeni thought about last night's communication with his sister. She had learned about Lyn. That was bad, to say the least. His father may be more powerful than Kaila, but she was at least twice as vicious, and had a certain, _hands-on_ policy. Alkeni was afraid that she would do something that he would never be able to live with. The only bright light was that she couldn't do any long distance magic against her; she had only managed to use it so far away on Alkeni without knowing his location because of the fact they were siblings. She hadn't met Lyn before, so she wouldn't be able to use dream magic or anything against her from such a long distance, and would have to take at least a week and a half to get to Castle Caelin from the estates. He would be there first.

The Santaruz-Caelin border was just before the castle, so once they left this pass, we would part ways with Eliwood. Much as he'd like to help him, he wanted to see Lyn more, and if Kaila tried to do something, he wanted to be there to prevent it.

"What is the likelihood of Lord Helman having something to do with your father's disappearance?" the Tactician said as their horses continued to trot through the pass.

Eliwood shook his head, "None. Helman and my father have been friends for a long time. I just can't see him being responsible for or even connected to this."

Alkeni nodded, "Just making sure. Although you can't rule out any possibilities until you've explored them fully. That's why you're headed there, isn't it?" As he finished, he heard a noise nearby and looked around. He saw a flash of steel on the rocks ahead.

"Eliwood, down!" The Lord looked confused for a moment, and looked up to see a steel-tipped arrow hurtling towards him. He ducked just in time for it to pass over him.

"What the hell?" He asked, and they all looked ahead to see a band of sword and axe-wielders step out of the cover on both sides of the path and block their way. The apparent leader, a fat man with an axe on his belt, spoke, sounding rather bored.

"You could have just let him die…then we wouldn't have to kill the rest of you. Ah well, it's a shame, but someone wants this boy sent to an early grave. Have at 'em boys. Earn your keep!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

An hour later, the battles was over, the enemies defeated. Curiously enough, as they continued down the path, they saw another set of bodies, a smaller group, but equipped and dressed the same. A blue haired man in what must have been heavy armor was there, as was another man in heavier armor, a lance in his hand.

The blue haired man pulled an axe out of a body and wiped it on the corpse's clothes. He looked up and saw Eliwood.

"Well met, Eliwood! Fancy meeting you here." The man with the lance coughed loudly. He turned to the lance-carrier. "Be quiet Oswin."

"Hector! Where did you come from?"

"From Ostia."

Eliwood scowled, "That's not what I meant…"

The knight, Oswin, broke it, "His lordship thought you might need some help in the search for your father." Hector nodded.

Eliwood laughed, "It will be good to have you along, Hector. And you two Oswin."

Hector nodded, then saw Alkeni. "You look familiar…where have I seen you before?"

The tactician chuckled "We met briefly in Kathelet last year. The whole mess with the abducted girl."

Recognition dawned on Hector's face. "Ah, the tactician who helped the Lady Lyndis against Lundgren's uprising."

Alkeni nodded, then turned to Eliwood. "It's getting close to dark, and I want to get some distance towards Castle Caelin before sunset. I guess this is where we part ways."

The redhead nodded, "Well, it was good having your help while we did. You saved my life back there. If you ever need a job, find me, I'd be willing to give you one. Have a safe journey."

Nodding, Alkeni turned Lucan onto the path that lead towards Caelin.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Two days later, Alkeni saw Castle Caelin close ahead, both he and Lucan tired from the exertion of energy to reach the castle this soon. He spurred Lucan forward to the outer gates, and brought his hand up and knocked one them as the sun set over the horizon.

After a minute, the gates opened inwards and a guard with a spear stared at him through tired eyes.

"State you name and business…"

"Sir Alkeni Synair, come to visit the Lord Hausen and his Granddaughter Lyndis."

The lord suddenly snapped to attention. "Sir! Go on through. They've been waiting for you, although you are early."

Alkeni nodded as he rode into the outer courtyard. "I came faster than expected." He rode towards the stables and got off Lucan, tying him into a stall and giving him some fresh oats and hay. He left the stables and headed for the inner doors to the keep, pushing the smaller constructions open and stepping into the entrance hall. The entrance hall was empty, but for a servant cleaning. Alkeni nodded to the servant and headed towards a nearby set of stairs. He knew exactly where Lyn would be.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lyn heard footsteps on the stairs leading up onto the tower she was in, and she turned from the window, hand on the Mani Katti's hilt. The footsteps grew closer, and her grip tightened, when Alkeni stepped through the entrance. Lyn let go of the blade and rushed towards her friend. She embraced him, happy to see him after a year.

Alkeni nearly fell backwards when Lyn hugged him, the air forced out of his lungs. He returned the hug and smiled, glad he was back. After twenty years of hatred, pain, loss, fear and struggle, he had finally found a place he could call home.

"Alkeni! You're back! I missed you!"

Alkeni disentangled himself from her. He had some things to tell her. A lot of things. No more secrets about his past. But first he would just enjoy her company for a while. "Yea. I missed you too, Lyn." _More than you know _he added mentally "And I'm going to stay as long as your grandfather will let me."

"That's great news!" She sat down in one of the chairs, and Alkeni followed suit.

"So, what have you been doing for the past year? I sent messages to you, but I never stayed in one place long enough for you to do the same."

And for the next hour or so, Lyn recounted the events of the past year, such as the departure and return of Lucius, with a hard-eyed mercenary in tow; The recovery of her grandfather, and just bits of every day life in the castle. Lyn was never fully happy unless she rode out on Wanderer daily for at least an hour. She still missed Sacae, but she wanted to stay with her grandfather.

They talked for a bit more, reminiscing about the Legion, when Alkeni's tone grew serious.

"Lyn. I need to talk to you about something. There's something you need to understand. I haven't been fully honest about my past."

"There are some things you need to know about my upbringing and my family first."

"My father is more than just a merchant with land in Hulackia; he's the duke of the whole province. He, like every firstborn son of House Synair before me, has great magical talent. He married my mother, the daughter of a minor House in his province, twenty-four years ago. It was a mistake she regretted for the rest of her life. She told me that at the time, he seemed a very civil and charming person, and she didn't understand his utter lack of a conscience. He was a bastard who beat her regularly, except when she was with child, and kept her imprisoned in the castle, rarely letting her out. Twenty-two years ago, my parents had their first child, my older sister, Kaila."

"Kaila was the one who inherited the Synair magical power, and my father trained her personally. When I was born two years later, my father ignored me, fully intending to give the estate to Kaila. He let the family priest, Ioleri, raise me."

"For fourteen years, I was in the care of Ioleri, he was practically my father. Then, shortly after my fourteenth birthday, King Desmond issued a decree that said only first born sons could inherit."

"My father took an immediate interest in my upbringing. He decided to devote his efforts to breaking me, and rebuilding me as a miniature copy of him."

Alkeni's breath caught in his throat as he reached this part, but he forced himself to continue. A few tears formed in his eyes as he did so.

"His first step was conditioning. I spent every day being bombard by magical intrusions into my mind, and I soon learned to throw up walls against them. Since I resisted him at every turn, he took to having me whipped every night." As he spoke, he felt the whip marks on his back sting, as he remembered the pain "My father occasionally did it, but more often it was Kaila. She was a perfect mimic of my father: vile, heartless, sadistic and warped. They used a whip that he enchanted to make the pain last long after the nightly torture was over. I still feel them, now and then."

"When I took the tactical test, My father persuaded the king to let me stay at his estates, and pay tutors to come to me, so that he could continue to try and break me. He moved from just the whip, and onto more _inventive_ forms of torture. And even when I slept there was no guarantee of rest. On random nights, my father would order Kaila to use oniremancy-dream magic- on me, to try and break me when I slept."

"I never broke, but there were many times when I wished I could. I just wanted the pain to stop, the torment to end."

"One night, when I was sixteen, my mother and I tried to escape, but the servant who was supposed to help us betrayed us to my father, and he was furious. He wanted to punish the both of us, and he hit on what he considered, 'a genius solution.' He and my sister, dragged me and my mother down to his torture rooms beneath the castle."

He grew nauseous at the memory, but he took in another breath and continued. Tears were streaming down his cheeks now, he was barely keeping his sentences together. Hell, he was barely keeping himself together.

"He took a sword, and beat my mother to death with its flat. And he made me watch. He used his magic to freeze me in place, and forced my eyes open." His voice was rising, and he stood up from the chair, entirely unconsciously.

He was fairly shouting now, "The bastard froze me there, and made me watch him beat my mother to death, beat one of the two people who actually cared for me to death, forcing me to hear her screams! He beat her to death not because of what she did, he beat her to death to punish me, to aid in his crusade to break me."

As Alkeni continued to shout and cry, he opened the next chapter in the horror story of my life, fighting hard to keep himself together. He took a deep breath and lowered his voice.

He veritably whispered, "I broke that night. I became everything he wanted. A vicious, sadistic and heartless monster. I took my first life the next night. I don't even remember who it was or why he wanted them dead. He made me kill a dozen people in the next week, and damn me, I went along with it! I just wanted it to stop." He was now talking between sobs, "…I just wanted it to stop…the pain…to stop."

"I did everything he wanted for two years. Two years. I must have killed and tortured a hundred people in that time. He wanted to destroy my soul by direct immersion, and he nearly succeeded." He collapsed into a corner, his face red with tears and emotion. But he went on, "Then, I rebuilt. Somehow, I came back to myself. I gathered the shards of myself and formed an unstable mass that is what I am today. I resisted him again, and he brought back the pain. One night, I resisted him too hard, and he…" He was wracked by a fit of sobs, "He massacred a whole village. He killed 500 people, just to punish me. 500 deaths, on my head. If I had just given in…If I had just done what he wanted…those people would have lived."

"That night, Ioleri saved me. He came and, despite his age, he used his magic to force his way through the guards my father posted. He got me out, and we both ran, he told me to go to Etruia…but instead, I met you."

His story complete, Alkeni stopped resisting it, and he just degenerated into an endless stream of sobs. He breathed in gasps between the sobs, and the tears flowed even freer than before.

Lyn had spent the whole entirety of his tale of pain and loss and death, growing more horrified by the second. What kind of person did a life like that create? Did it create someone who would turn into what he hated?

Lyn shoved that thought aside. Alkeni had placed a lot of trust in her to tell her this, removing the barriers to their friendship. She slowly got up and wrapped her arms around him, comforting him.

"It's okay, Alkeni. It's over. It's okay." She repeated herself over and over, until Alkeni's sobs dissolved into quiet. Until he stopped crying.


	15. Shades of the past

Disclaimer: I do not own FE7, though I wish I did, Nintendo and Intelligent Systems

do.

Authors Note: I am totally ignoring FE6, because I've never played it, and this way I have maximum flexibility.

The Fourth Tale

By Enilas

Chapter 13: Shades of the Past

"No! Absolutely not. I completely forbid it."

"But Father! Don't tell me you approve of his _attachment_ to this Sacaean mongrel, do you? He's tainting the bloodline! If he broke for two years after you killed mother, then think of what will happen if we kill this one? He'll be broken for good!"

Kalaius shook his head, "You have much to learn about the art of breaking people, my daughter. It took two years of work to get him into the position he was in when he broke. He's had two years of relative peace, **and** he's found a focal point to recover with. It will take time to get him into a position where we can break him again. Her death will occur, but doing it now will only hurt our cause. She'll turn into a martyr for him. Besides, neither of us knows what he is truly capable of. If he can muster up that kind of force just to block and throw back mental intrusions, think about what he could do if he knew what he was doing or was pushed under the wrong conditions. You know my suspicions."

Kaila scoffed, "With all due respect father, those suspicions are based on a half-formulated hypothesis and a myth that is 800 years old!"

Kalaius nodded, "Perhaps, but we also don't know what this Sacaean can do either."

"What? You don't think I can defeat an inferior half-blood? She's not even a pure anything! That alone will make her easy prey."

"Never underestimate a foe. My agents have told me that she carries some kind of magical sword that makes her nearly invincible. **And**, apparently it can disapate elder magic on contact. Who knows what it's capable of? Besides, despite their inferiority, the one thing Sacaeans do know is combat. Why do you think their myrmidons and swordmasters are in such demand?"

Kaila sighed, realizing that she was going to lose this argument, "Yes, father." She stalked out of his refurbished office and went towards her chambers.

Once there, she pulled a cord hanging from the ceiling, and a few minutes later, a teenage girl in noble finery entered the room. Her white-blonde hair was long, and her grey eyes held steel you didn't find in her appearance otherwise.

"Mystia. He won't let me kill her, and he won't do it himself."

The girl cursed in a most unladylike fashion, then spoke more civilly, but just as passionately. "Alkeni is **mine**! He can't have fallen for some mongrel Sacaean harlot! She must have cast some magic on him! Can't you remove the spell!?"

"Not without being close enough to detect what kind of spell she has cast on him. And father isn't going to let me out of the castle without being watched. The instant he determines what I'm planning, he'll stop me."

"Then he needs to be removed. He can't keep me from my Alkeni." She got almost dreamy-eyed as she said this, her voice laden with desire.

Inwardly, Kaila laughed at Mystia's obsessive, possessive and ignorant love for her brother. She knew Alkeni was under no spell; but the façade must be kept up, for the plan to succeed. "Did you get the poison?"

Mystia giggled and produced a small vial of purple powder from her pocket and held it up. "The man who sold it to my servant said that the longer it is taken, the weaker the magic of the target.

"Excellent." She walked over to Mystia, who gave her the vial, "In thirty days, he will be weak enough. Just one more month, and you will be reunited with your love."

Mystia nodded and walked dreamily out of the room, thinking of Alkeni.

Kaila smiled again and took the vial to her desk, hiding it in the false bottom of one its drawers.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Alkeni awoke, and felt Lyn's arms wrapped around him. He carefully looked around and saw they were still in the tower. He must have fallen asleep after the emotional cost of telling the truth of his past, and Lyn must have fallen asleep while comforting him. Lyn's head had landed on his shoulder.

Quietly, he spoke, "Lyn? Are you awake?"

Lyn stirred a little, then opened her eyes slowly. She lifted her head from his shoulder, and spoke groggily. "I am now." She removed her arms from around Alkeni and slowly got up. She stretched, sat down in one of the two chairs, indicating that Alkeni should do likewise with the other. Alkeni did so, but said nothing.

They just sat there for a moment, when Lyn asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yea…" Tired sarcasm permeated the sighed monosyllabic answer.

"Alkeni…" she sighed, then stopped for a moment. "You don't have to live in your past forever. You're free from that now. You don't live in that nightmare anymore. You don't have to feel such pain. You can let it go. You have lived a scarred life, and now you must stop picking at it. You must let it be, let it end. You can't immerse yourself in this pain. You don't live in that world anymore. You live in a world with people who care about you. Who care for you, and who will support you. You don't have to live in the past. You are more than your past; you're also your present. The past forms you, the present forges you. You don't have your hate-filled sister and father anymore. You have me."

Alkeni had a few tears in his eyes again, "Thank you." He repeated himself a few times, then went quiet.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next two days were some of the happiest in his life; he was happy. He played chess with Lord Hausen, sparred with Lyn several times – and lost miserably each time. He talked with Lucius, and met the mercenary, who apparently was a friend of Lucius's – his name was Raven.

Both days, he rode out with Lyn, enjoying her company, and spent as much available time as possible with her, just enjoying his company. He felt like he laughed more in those two days that he had in the first five years of his life.

On the third day, he was riding outside of the castle with Lyn, talking about various things: The legion, life at the castle, his year of traveling, other miscellaneous things.

They were perhaps an hour's ride away from castle, when the heard marching drums ahead. They slowed down their horses, and they rode into a nearby tree cluster, and hid the horses behind thick foliage.

Five minutes passed, and then, marching along the road that led to the castle, they saw perhaps 250 soldiers from pikemen to archers to cavaliers to swordsmen, dressed in the livery of House Laus. Riding at the forefront of this force was Lord Darain Laus, marquess of the canton. Next to him was a man- or it seemed like a man- in fully body black robes, his face was entirely covered but for two glowing golden eyes that pierced the shadows of his hood. Just looking at him made a noxious chill run down Lyn and Alkeni's spines.

Darain spoke to the cloaked man, "Ephidel, you are sure that we will not be pursued by Eliwood and his forces until we reach the castle?"

The man spoke, his tone cold yet not in anger, just cold as in emptiness. "I have arranged for a delay long enough for you to take Castle Caelin."

Alkeni and Lyn looked at eachother for a moment, then quickly turned their horses around and quietly got them out of the cluster, before pushing their horses to maximum speed gallop, towards the castle.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Damnit! Where has that snake Darain gone?" Hector asked frustratedly as he paced the now empty throne room of Laus Castle.

Eliwood was standing to the side out of his friend's way, "Hector, calm down. This isn't going to help anyone."

"Well let's see you figure out what to do!" Hector replied snappishly, then stopped "Sorry."

Eliwood nodded, about to say something when Matthew walked in.

"If I may interrupt my lords?"

Hector nodded, "Of course; you have good news I hope?"

Matthew nodded, grimacing a little. "The good news is we know where Darain is headed. The bad news is that it's Castle Caelin. He'll be there within a few hours. The message took a while to reach me. We just have to hope that Lord Hausen can hold out long enough for help to arrive –either us or someone else."

Eliwood asked, "What is your professional opinion of the situation?"

"Hausen will be lucky to last a day. He lost a lot of soldiers and money during Lundgren's uprising, and he hasn't had much time to recover his canton fully. Besides, most of the Caelin army is elsewhere, stationed at various forts and castles. There only a token garrison at the castle"

Eliwood called to Marcus, "Get everyone ready to march. We need to get to Caelin now!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lyn and Alkeni burst into the Castle Caelin Throne room, where Lord Hausen was talking with a minor noble from the outskirts of Caelin.

"Grandfather! Laus Soldiers! On the road!" Lyn said, talking a mile a second.

Hausen held up and hand, "Lyndis, slow down. What's going on?"

Lyn took a deep breath, "Marquess Laus, with over 200 soldiers is headed here! He means to take the castle!"

At this, Lord Hausen sat up in his chair, shock written all over his features. "Are you sure?"

Alkeni stepped forward, "Yes. We saw and heard them for ourselves. They'll be here within two hours."

Lord Hausen turned to one of his servants, "Get sirs Sain, Kent and Wil, and Lady Florina here right away." He turned to Lyn, "Lyndis, my granddaughter, I need you to be gone from the castle when the Laus soldiers attack. I don't think we can last long, and I will **not** let the Laus soldiers capture you. You must leave the castle and co-ordinate the recapture with our forces elsewhere in Caelin. No go, take Sain, Kent, Florina and Wil with you." Lyn nodded, resigned to her task, and walked towards the main hall to meet with the four former members of the Legion.

He turned to Alkeni, "I will not ask you to stay here. You have no reason to fight our battles for us."

Alkeni shook his head, "I would like to stay and help defend this castle. You have opened your doors to me, and I would repay your kindness. I can help with the defense. I may be able to buy us a few hours to allow Lyn to gather more forces."

Hausen nodded, "If you are sure you want to do this…"

Alkeni nodded as well, "I am sure."

Author's note: Short chapter, I know, but I couldn't really think of much to add except unnecessary extra stuff (like a sparring match or chess game)


	16. Reclamation I

Disclaimer: I do not own FE7, though I wish I did, Nintendo and Intelligent Systems 

do. 

Authors Note: I am totally ignoring FE6, because I've never played it, and this way I have maximum flexibility.

Author's Note: Yes, I am Alive! I've just had a wagon load of life to deal with. 

The Fourth Tale

By Enilas

Chapter 14: Reclamation I

Alkeni watched from the battlements of Castle Caelin as the Laus soldiers formed up before the castle, rank upon rank of soldiers. There were now perhaps 325 soldiers, about 75 more having joined the original number overnight, mercenaries by the look of them. 

The tactician's stomach clenched in fear at the disparity of numbers; The castle had perhaps 53 soldiers in the garrison, only four of them archers. Granted, he had helped the legion out of tight spots before, but their had never been such a disparity, besides, now he was working with run-of-the mill soldiers, and their abilities were just not quite the same as the members of the Legion, which is why Lord Hausen had chosen them to leave and mobilize a retake of the castle. Too much had been lost in the uprising of Lundgren.

The remaining soldiers were mostly pikemen, and so Alkeni had taken the four archers and ten of the pikemen, equipped with stacks of javelins, onto the battlements, and prepared them to launch as many projectiles as possible, as fast as possible. What he wouldn't give for a pot of boiling pitch. But, you can't get everything you want.

"Stay focused. Don't launch until they are in range." He said as the Laus soldiers prepared to charge. With battering rams and ladders, they would easily get past the walls. He could only hope that they could hold them off inside the keep long enough. 

The Laus soldiers charged.

"Launch!" 

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Darain was furious; it had taken two hours more than expected to take the castle, and he had lost far more men – 187- than expected. 

"Ephidel! Where is the rest of Euban's unit? The rest of the Caelin forces will be here within days! We need more men now!"

The black robed man shook his head, "Do not worry Lord Darain, more soldiers will arrive from Laus within a day. You need only hold out against the forces of Eliwood, and now that we have the castle, and Lord Hausen as a hostage, that should be an easy matter." 

Darain smiled, "Good. Continue the interrogations of the prisoners, we must find Marquess Caelin's granddaughter, before she can organize a resistance."

Ephidel nodded and sunk into the shadows. Never trust a simple human to get it right.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Alkeni groggily awoke to a cell, blank stone walls staring back at him. He his head hurt. He gingerly checked his head and found dried blood on the back of it. Damn Laus. One of them must have knocked him there during the battle. And now he was in the prison of the very castle he was supposed to defend. Oh, the irony!

He heard mind twisting screams coming from down the hall in front of his cell, and the tactician cringed at the horrid sound. The screams contained many unintelligible 'words'.

After a few minutes, the screams stopped. An unconscious Caelin soldier was being dragged by Alkeni's cell by two Laus Soldiers, blood dripping from his nose, and dried blood all over his face. 

Alkeni felt a chill air come over him, as the black robed man from before – Ephidel; he thought his name was, walked by the cell. Alkeni pressed himself against the shadows of the cell and whispered a quiet prayer not to be noticed. 

In vain. Ephidel stopped in front of the tactician's cell and spoke, his voice grim and flat. 

"Awake now?" He turned for a moment, "Guards! Take this one for interrogation."

The soldiers chuckled darkly and open the cell door. Although thoughts of resistance crossed his mind, he did nothing, and let the soldiers half drag, half force march him to a small room, black stone walls again. In the center of the room was a small wooden table. 

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Perhaps a mile from Castle Caelin, Lyn, Kent, Sain, Wil, Florina and perhaps a score of militia from the nearby town of Traxio stood in a forest clearing.

"We have to go back to the castle now! Alkeni's in there, and so is Grandfather! We can't let Darain have them in his grasp!"

Kent shook his head, "With all due respect milady, there are only 25 of us, and nearly 150 of them. An attack on the castle would be suicide. We should gather together more forces before an assault. What about Lord Eliwood? You said Darian mentioned something about being chased by him?"

Lyn nodded, "Yes, but we don't have that long! We need to do something now!"

Florina stepped forward, "Um…Lyn, I can do a fly over of the terrain, see if I can spot Eliwood…"

"Are you sure? You don't have too…"

Florina nodded, "I'm sure," She sounded like she was working on assertiveness, and doing tolerably for one of her personality. "I want to be more useful, and this is a good start."

Lyn thought for a short while, but nodded, "If you're sure…"

Florina nodded, then mounted onto her Pegasus and it burst up into the sky. 

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"We will reach the castle soon, Lord Eliwood. Although if those Laus soldiers we fought two miles back are any indicator, the castle has already fallen. The question is if Lord Hausen or his granddaughter will be alive when they get there." Marcus said, and Eliwood nodded.

"I want the horses on double speed until we make contact with the enemy again. Forum up! Erk, Priscilla, Rebecca, and Serra, form up the rear. Dorcas, Bartre, Guy, Matthew middle; Lowen, Hector, Marcus, and myself will make up the front. Oswin, stay back and guard Merlinus."

Everyone nodded as they received their assigned tasks. As they rode closer to the castle, they reached the top of a tall hill and a mass of Laus soldiers, perhaps 60, could be seen between them and the castle. 

"Their archers are aiming upwards…what in the world could they…" Rebecca's voice trailed off as she looked up and saw a Pegasus half falling, half flying towards them. Suddenly, without warning, the orchid haired rider fell from her mount.

She crashed into Hector, and although she was lightweight, the momentum behind her fall brought them both to the ground. Florina stopped screaming shortly thereafter, but as she got up, her Pegasus landed and neighed furiously, then reared up and made as it to smash the Ostian's head in. 

"Philnea! Stop!" She grabbed at the winged horse's reigns and managed to hold it back. 

Eliwood stepped forward, "Florina? Is that you? Where is Lady Lyndis?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The two groups fought through the sea of enemies, and met at the small village of Slenex. 

Eliwood, Lyn, Kent, Marcus, Hector and the captain of the remaining 15 militia discussed their options for the attack. 

"They haven't actually repaired the breach they made in the wall when they took the castle. However, chances are that they have it heavily guarded, there's going to be quite a few to take out, judging from Lady Lyndis's reports and what we have seen." Marcus turned to Lyn. "Are there any other ways into the castle?" His voice was cautiously optimistic. 

Lyn shook her head, "Not that I know of. But a frontal assault is too risky." She paused for a moment. "But then again…they've taken heavy casualties…there might be one way. If they've taken as many casualties as we suspect, they probably don't have the forces to cover the rear gates fully. They're supposed to be magically locked, so they probably wouldn't be covering them at all. Fortunately, grandfather told me the key word, so unless it's been changed, which I doubt, we should be able to get in that way."

Hector nodded, "Sounds like our best option."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Tell me, where has the granddaughter of Marquess Caelin gone? Telling me will make it easier on yourself." Ephidel's arrogant tone grated on Alkeni.

The Bernese tactician spat at the bastard's face, getting him in the eye. "Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you."

Ephidel wiped the liquid off his face, unfazed. "Going to be difficult? Well then, we shall try this a different way."

Ephidel eyes bored into Alkeni's and the tactician's head snapped back as he felt hot needles sink into his psyche, Ephidel's mental intrusion forceful. But it was nothing to his father's. Alkeni began throwing up walls, blocking every move of the intruder. He glared back at him.

A bead of blood traveled down Alkeni's forehead as he used all of his mental energy in blocking Ephidel. Gathering his focus, he thrust the energy forward, breaking past Ephidel defense and breaking into his mind. 

And he found…nothing. Ephidel's mind was completely devoid of any thoughts, feelings, images, whatever. His mind contained nothing, just a roiling, seething sea of dark energy. The energy forced Alkeni back out again, and again his head snapped back.

"What…what are you?" Alkeni asked?

A/n: This will be a two part chapter. I promise an update much sooner next time


	17. Reclamation II

Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of saying this- if you don't know by now, you're never going to know

Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of saying this- if you don't know by now, you're never going to know. I don't own Fire Emblem. I own Alkeni, Kaila, Kalaius, Mystia, Ioleri, and any other characters that don't appear in the game. I also own the background details about the world not mentioned in the game. Everything else belongs to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.

Author's note: As stated the last 15 times, I am totally ignoring FE6.

Author's note: I've been told that Florina's pegasus's name is actually Huey. I personally don't like that name, so I changed it. I hope no one minds overmuch.

Chapter 15: Reclamation II

_It has been said that man is a rational animal. All my life I have been searching for evidence which could support this._

_-Bertrand Russell_

King Desmond III of Bern. Perhaps the single most powerful man in the world, he controlled vast armies, and could get more still from his vassal nobles.

And yet, he still had to listen on of those self same nobles complain to him.

"…and furthermore, the Black Fang is probably planning to turn around and kill you the moment the opportunity presents itself. They make a practice of killing nobles. You **cannot** let them get any more influence at court."

Desmond shook his head, "Kalaius, cease and desist. You are trying my patience. Your line may have great magical powers, but I assure you, if you continue to test me, I will have you slain."  
Kalaius nodded icily and stalked from the room. Once outside, he blasphemed quietly, then snapped his fingers and phased back to his estate in Hulackia.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ephidel sneered at Alkeni, then spoke, his voice dripping with contempt. "I, worthless human, am a being of more than mortal. I am creature of raw power, strength made from the souls of the weak. I serve my master's great purpose."

Alkeni just stared at the –whatever he was- for a moment, then gathered himself.

"I know what you are…you are a heresy walking. You are a demon in human form. You are an example of three magicks gone wrong."

Ephidel smirked, "Perhaps you are more perceptive than I assumed- for a mortal. I am indeed a union of the three magicks. Light magic for semblance of life, anima for manipulation, elder for knowledge, and raw power to fuel my existence. But I am far from a demon- I am a creation of a living being."

"Whoever your master is, he will pay for his heresy."

Suddenly, Alkeni heard the sounds of battle nearby, Ephidel smirked again.

"It seems that Darin's soldiers are as incompetent as I had thought. Lord Eliwood is here. You are lucky, little mortal. Your soul will remain yours today." Turning, Ephidel snapped his fingers and phased out of the room in a column of light, dazing the tactician for a moment.

After recovering his senses, Alkeni rose from the chair so fast it clattered to the floor. He checked his boot in case the guards hadn't found his spare knife, kept in case of situations like this. Damnit. They'd found it. He bolted from the interrogation room, skidding to a halt as he saw the two Laus guards from earlier, armed with their spears and locked in combat with Hector's knight, Oswin, and Marcus, the Paladin in service to Eliwood. It was obvious that the Lausians were barely staying alive, giving ground hand over fist.

Alkeni saw the keys to the cells on a hook, and grabbed them, running deeper into the prison complex to find the surviving Caelin soldiers, and maybe Lucius and the mercenary, what was his name? Oh yes, Raven.

After a minute of searching, he found the cell. The three Caelin soldiers looked up as they heard him running towards their cell.

"Sir! Is Lady Lyndis re-taking the castle?"

As Alkeni put the key into the lock, he spoke "Looks to be that way, with Lords Eliwood and Hector helping. Where is Brother Lucius?" He said as the cell door opened.

"About a dozen cells down, with that Mercenary friend of his."

Alkeni nodded, and went down that way, finding the Mercenary and Lucius in a cell. The monk's hands had been chained to the wall to prevent him from casting any spells.

Raven spoke, "You're that tactician, Alkeni, isn't it? What's happening up there?"

"Lady Lyndis is working to retake the castle, and it appears Lords Hector and Eliwood are helping." He said, while opening the cell door, then going to unshackle Lucius.

"Did you say Lord Hector? Of Ostia?"

"Is there any other Hector of importance in Lycia?"

Raven said nothing, instead heading out of the cell and darting to the equipment chest where all the prisoners gear had been put. The Caelin soldiers had already grabbed their weapons. Helping Lucius up, Alkeni went over and grabbed his knives and other things, thankful that one of the Laus Soldiers hadn't stolen Lyn's ring from him.

Lucius turned to Alkeni, "I fear my friend Raven is going to commit a terrible error of judgment."

"What do you mean?"

"Raven has a score to settle with House Ostia, he might aid the Laus forces in his efforts for revenge."

"That's not good. Wait here Brother." Darting from the chest, he ran towards the exit of the prison complex, where the three Caelin soldiers were in combat with more Lausians.

Sidestepping the combat, Alkeni turned down a hallway, and saw Lyn and Sain fighting off more Laus soldiers. Unnoticed to Lyn, another enemy was sneaking behind her.

"Hey you!" Alkeni shouted to the foe in question. The solider turned in shock, "Play fair!" He threw his knife, aiming for the throat. His aim was a little off, and he hit the foe in the eye instead. Oh well, works just the same. Lyn dispatched the last enemy in the area, and turned.

"Alkeni! Where did you come from?" There was blood on her tunic, and Alkeni almost felt fear, thinking it was hers, but he quickly realized that Lyn had no wounds of her own.

"Prison cells. Come on, we don't have time to chat. We need to finish retaking the castle."

"Right" The three of them continued farther into the castle, continuing the recapture.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Grandfather? Grandfather?" Lyn was searching through the Castle, Alkeni close behind her, looking for Lord Hausen.

Behind them, Eliwood and Hector were also looking, but talking about something to eachother as well.

They reached the inner courtyard, and saw Lord Hausen; he was standing, albeit weakly, a young redheaded woman in a brown cloak helping him hold himself up. He had a bandage on chest, the blood from whatever wound it was staining his noble finery.

Hector raised an eyebrow as he saw the woman. "Leila? What are you doing here?"

Eliwood, Lyn, and Alkeni turned to Hector.

"Hector? You know this person?" Eliwood asked, as Lyn saw her grandfather's wound.

"Grandfather!?" She rushed over to him, and the woman, Leila, helped Lyn hold him up for a moment.

"Lyn…?"

As Lyn and her grandfather spoke, the redhead turned to Hector.

"Your brother, Lord Uther, assigned me to spy on the Black Fang. I've been penetrating their organization for the past several months. They're the group behind Lord Darin, and…" She turned to Eliwood. "The disappearance of your father."

"Who are they?" Eliwood said questioningly.

"They're a league of assassins from Bern. They were originally founded by a man named Brendan Reed about twenty years ago, they started out targeting Bernese Nobles who abused their power, but they had their hands full, Bern's full of them. The common people often loved them, and viewed them as saviors."

Alkeni nodded, "They got a reputation well beyond what some thought their abilities could ever possibly be. It even got some nobles to straighten up out of fear."

Leila nodded, then paused, "And who are you?"

"My name's Alkeni. I'm a tactician. I happened to be in the castle at the time of the attack."

Eliwood interjected. "Where's Darin? And where is the Black Fang?"

"They fled as soon as you struck the castle proper. Ephidel convinced Darin to abandon his troops. He's the one who wounded Lord Hausen, and he left me behind to finish him."

"Ephidel?

Alkeni supplied the answer, "He 'works for' Darin. Basing off what Leila has said, it would seem that he's the liaison of the Black Fang to Darin…"

"And? There's an unspoken 'and' there." Hector stated.

"…He's…not human…"

"Not human? What do you mean?" Eliwood interjected

"Whatever he is, he has no small skill in magic. He tried to break into my mind to find out where Lyn had ran to, but I forced him back. When I inadvertently chased him into his own mind, I found…nothing. Just a seething mass of dark energy. He claimed he was created by a mortal using the three magicks. If that is so, then who ever created him committed the greatest heresy possible."

"I find this hard to believe…" Hector said, and Eliwood nodded, agreeing.

"No…I see what Alkeni is saying. You haven't met Ephidel. He's…eerie… he unsettles you, like there's something wrong with him, but you can't put your finger on it." She paused, "He keeps mentioning a Lord Nergal. Maybe that's his creator?"

"Lord Nergal? I've heard that name. He was behind the Black Fang that tried to capture Ninian and Nils last year. That's how Lyndis's Legion ran into you and Hector." Alkeni nodded to Eliwood.

"Yes- I remember Lyn mentioning the name. Do you suppose these actions are part of something bigger?"

"I can only assume so…"

Hector turned to Leila, "Do you know where they went?"

"The Isle of Valor."


	18. The Pirates of Badon

Disclaimer: I

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Fire. Emblem.

Author's note: I am ignoring FE6.

The Fourth Tale

By Enilas

Chapter 16: The Pirates of Badon

"_Fifteen men on the dead man's chest — Yo-ho-ho, and a bottle of rum!"_

"_Every normal man must be tempted, at times, to spit on his hands, hoist the black flag, and begin slitting throats."_

"Valor!? Of all the places…"

Lyn, who had been listening, broke in with a question, "The Isle of Valor? What's that?"

Eliwood explained, "Valor is also known as the Dread Isle. It's south of the Continent, and supposedly cursed. It is true no one's ever came back from there…" He paused, then continued, "But if my father is there…I have to go…I understand if none of you want to come."

Hector shook his head, "Nonsense. I'm bound as your friend to help and if Darin was planning a rebellion or war, then his backers need to be stopped before they try again. I'm in."

Her voice ice cold, Lyn added, "This group has attacked me and mine. I cannot let that stand. I am with you."

Alkeni spoke now, "A war is an unnecessary and wasteful act, and must be stopped, no matter the cost. Besides, these backers are responsible for the creation of Ephidel, and they must be punished for their heresy. I'm in."

Eliwood nodded "The best port to sail from would be Badon. We should head there as soon as possible."

The other three nodded. Right then, a redheaded teenage girl, perhaps fourteen, entered the room, a rowan staff with a sapphire gem inset in the top in her hand. She was followed by a purple haired young man, the gold thread pattern on the back of his robes signifying his apprenticeship to one of the twelve councilors of Etruia.

The girl saw Lord Hausen and rushed over to him, pouring energy from her staff into the wound.

Alkeni turned to the robed young man, as the healing process was underway.

"Erk! What on earth are you doing here?"

The purple haired mage looked up, and nodded. "Alkeni, good to see you again." He indicated the redheaded healer. "My master, Lord Pent, assigned me to be Priscilla's escort on her search for her brother. When we entered Laus, Lord Darin refused to allow her to leave, and so we were stuck there for a bit until Lord Eliwood came to blows with Darin's soldiers. Priscilla decided to join Eliwood, and here I am."

A moment later, they heard a screechy voice cut across their ears, coming towards the courtyard.

"Erk! Where are you?!"

"Alkeni looked AT the young mage. "You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me. Serra?"

Erk nodded, "She's in Lord Hector's Employ." He proceeded to remove himself from the immediate sight of the courtyard entrance.

Serra bounded into the room; her white ecclesiastical robes were, as usual, immaculate. She had her usual hyperactive energy. However, when she saw Alkeni, one could almost hear the impact of her falling back to earth.

"Oh…you're here." Her voice was dripping with venomous contempt.

Alkeni laughed, not really caring what she thought of him. "Yes, I am. And furthermore, unless you leave Lord Hector's employ…" He let that hang for a moment, "…You'll be stuck with me for quite a while." Serra scowled, but said nothing as she stalked from the courtyard.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lucius led Raven through the halls of Castle Caelin, the mercenary scowling.

"Where are you leading me, Lucius?" The monk did not answer, but opened a door. Sitting in a chair inside was the redhead who had healed Lord Hausen, Priscilla.

Raven gazed uncomprehendingly at her for a moment, the recognition dawned on him. It appeared that Priscilla comprehended at the same time.

"Is it…really you? Raymond?" Priscilla stood up.

"Priscilla…?"

Lucius smiled as he saw the faintest hint of emotion on his friend's face.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A day later, on the road to Badon, the column of the forces following Eliwood wound its way through the hilly terrain surrounding them. They were in a small Canton Alkeni couldn't remember the name of; at the head of the column were Eliwood and Hector, and their respective bodyguards, Oswin and Marcus. Lyn and Alkeni had the back of the line, and everyone else, save Florina, who was keeping an eye on things from Above, was in between.

Alkeni was deep in thought as they rode, considering all the information he had learned in the past while: The disappearance of Eliwood's father, Lord Darin's rebellion attempt, Ephidel, this mysterious 'Lord' Nergal, the Black Fang –once a virtuous organization, now obviously fallen, and Nils and Ninian's connection to it all. He hoped the two siblings were alright –he didn't want anything bad to happen to them.  
"Alkeni?" The Tactician started a little as he was jolted from his thoughts, but he regained his composure after a moment. Lyn continued, "Something's troubling you, beyond considering what's going on. What is it?"

"I was thinking about Ephidel, and whoever created him. It sounds like something my father would do –make soulless monstrosities to do his bidding. And I can't help but thinking –even though I doubt it- that my father might have a hand in this mess. And if he's behind it all…I don't know if I can fight that battle. He's my father, Lyn.I may hate him to the depth of my soul, and wish him dead…but, I don't know if I could be responsible in any way for his death. He's still my kin. He's still my father."

Lyn saw the sorrow in her friend, and nodded. "If it comes down to that -although I agree that it's unlikely- I don't see anyone making you fight such a battle. No one wants to make such a decision. When we were preparing for the final battle against Lundgren, I had to wrestle with the same problem. He was a despicable monster, but I still felt guilt at planning his death. Killing him was worse, when it happened. If you don't want to have to make that choice, you don't have to.

Alkeni nodded, then took a fascination in Lucan's saddle.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Kalaius sat in his office, going through some financial records to ensure his subordinates were spending his money the way he told them to. As his quill scratched across the parchment, he heard a sort of popping sound. Without looking up, he spoke, still writing.

"Yes Limstella? What does Lord Nergal require of me?"

Limstella, who looked like a female version of Ephidel, spoke, her voice just as level and flat as Ephidel's. "The Master desires for you to Eliminate Lord Eliwood of Pherae. His actions in the search for Lord Elbert have let him far to close to the heart of things for comfort. With all of the Master's assets deployed elsewhere, you will fulfill his charge and devote your agents to the Pheraean's elimination. Lord Nergal demands it."

Kalaius looked up. "Understood. Lord Nergal's wish, is, as ever, my command."

Limstella nodded and snapped her fingers, phasing from the room.

Soon after, Kalaius had drafted the orders and reached for his goblet of wine. As he brought it to his lips, his eyes narrowed. Putting it down, he called to his guard.

"Jullaish!"

The guard looked in, "Yes Lord?"

"Bring me my daughter. And don't delay!"

The guard nodded and then darted away.

A few minutes later, Kaila entered the room, blood on her robes and spattered on her face, which also had an annoyed look.

"Father! You must stop interrupting me when I'm in the middle of torturing the prisoners!"

Kalaius smiled at his daughter, then held up the goblet.  
How long have you been poisoning me, _this time_?"

"I was wondering when you'd notice.." She smiled, "Five days."

"And who helped you?"

"That one new servant that was hired on last month."

"Ah." He wrote down a note to himself.

"You do realize I'll have to kill him. I can't make it too easy for you."

"Of course. If it was easy, there would be no reason to do it."

Kalaius smiled, then gestured to the door, signaling she could leave. She did so, returning to the torture chambers, silently fuming.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Eliwood's column continued its march to Badon on the second day. Perhaps an hour from their goal, Eliwood stopped the line as three men in grey armor and grey hooded cloaks stepped onto the road. Their belts all had scabbards on them, and they seemed about ready to draw them.

Eliwood spoke, "May I help you sirs?"

The lead one spoke, his voice bored. "Someone wants you dead. That someone has paid us a hefty sum. Kill 'em boys."

At that word, a dozen more men similar dressed appeared, and charged the group. In a matter of moments, the column had dissolved into a brawling melee. Lyn jumped from her horse and darted into the combat, the Mani Katti flashing. As Alkeni withdrew his knives and did the same, still more foes appeared, these ones with bows, and a few with red tomes; these ones lacked armor, but wore grey robes.

"Lucius, Erk, Mathew! Take out those archers and mages!" Alkeni shouted over the sounds of battle, and his allies in question dodged through the combat to get into position.

Alkeni was in a single melee with another enemy, this one also equipped with knives. Pulling back from his foe's thrust, he ducked and swung his leg around, knocking the enemy knifefighter's feet from under him. The grey soldier fell, and Alkeni drove his knives into his throat and chest, pulling them out dripping with blood.

The fight continued as such for about thirty more minutes, all the foes eliminated –as far as Alkeni could tell, not a single one had escaped. Marcus has a nasty gash that Serra soon healed, and the rest had minor scratches, that vulnaries and the healer's staves soon cured them.

As they remounted their horses, Eliwood turned to Hector, Lyn and Alkeni.

"It appears we are on the right track."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

They reached the city of Badon an hour later, and as most of the group went to the Inn, the three Lords, Alkeni, Oswin, and Marcus went to try and find passage. Again and again they were told that they were crazy. Most of their conversations went like this.

"The Dread Isle? You're mad!" The sailor or ships captain in question would say.

"Is there no way we can convince you to give us passage?" Eliwood would ask.

"No! Never!" the response would be, or something to the same effect.

At this point, Lyn or Hector would break in, their tone frustrated, "Look, if you're not going to help us, then point us in the direction of someone who will."

At this point, all of them would recommend pirates.

None of them wanted to try pirates, but after an hour, they'd exhausted all other options.

"Pirates…Damnit, I wish it hadn't come down to this." Hector said as they walked away from yet another refusal.

"If there's no other way, what else can we do?"

Lyn's eyes narrowed and she clenched her fists in anger, "Are you two serious? Trusting the goodwill of pirates is foolishness. There is another way, and I aim to find it!" Lyn stalked away from the small group, on verge of exploding.

"What's wrong with her?" Hector asked.

Alkeni spoke, "Her tribe was slaughtered by bandits. To her, pirates are no better than seafaring bandits." He left the group, and practically ran to catch up with Lyn, who was walking astronomically fast in her anger.

"Lyn, calm down and slow down. This isn't going to help anyone."

Lyn didn't slow down, "I'm perfectly calm." She said through gritted teeth.

"Lyn, listen to yourself. If this is calm, I'd hate to see anger."

"I **will not** have anything to do with pirates apart from killing them. I owe my family and tribe that much."

Alkeni stepped in front of her and held up his hands. "Lyn, Lyn, Lyn. Stop walking, close your eyes, and take a deep breath. These pirates had nothing to do with your tribe. You even said yourself that it was the Talliver. Are these pirates the Talliver? You can't make such sweeping generalizations and lump all members of a group together. Take nobles: One could easily say that they're a bunch of worthless antiquities that only seek to profit from their charges. But your grandfather puts that generality to bed. Most Bernese consider your people worthless inferior barbarians, but do I? Just because they carry the name pirate doesn't mean they're all rapists, thieves and murderers. No one is guilty by association."

For a moment, Lyn seemed like she was going to shove Alkeni out of the way. Then her anger fell from her face, her fists unclenched.

"You're right. These pirates aren't the Talliver. I can't loose my anger on others." She looked upwards. "Spirits, forgive me."

As they walked back towards the group, a man in a black traveling cloak walked up to them, his hood down. His hair was somewhere between pink and purple, and he had a monocle on one eye.

"Pardon me! I was speaking with an old sailor a few moments ago. He

told me that you're planning to travel to Valor. Is that so?"

Lyn nodded, as Alkeni asked, "Who wants to know?"

The man started, "Oh! My apologies. My name is Canas. I'm a practitioner of Elder Magic. I've been trying to get passage to the so-called 'Dread Isle' for a while, but no one's been willing to provide it."

"And you want to come along with us?" Canas nodded, "First, answer me a question: Which three Elder gods do you call on to cast the spell known as flux?"

Canas looked puzzled for a moment; as if he wasn't sure why Alkeni was asking, but he answered nevertheless. "It is a very subjective spell. The last Elder One you call upon is always _Zazz'tla'ck_, but for the other two, it can be any of the members of the Lower or Middle courts. I usually use _Etrekalve _and _Tridelic_ myself, but the common ones are _Geriut _and_ Shullut._"

Alkeni nodded, "Excellent. Welcome aboard Canas. The rest of our group is this way."

As the three walked towards the inn that Eliwood and co had gone into, Lyn asked Alkeni in a low voice.

"Alkeni! What are you doing? We don't know if we can trust him!"

Alkeni chuckled slightly, "A user of Elder Magic has a code of conduct they follow. Which Elder Ones they call upon when casting flux can tell you the frameworks of their code."

"Well how do you know he's telling the truth about the spell?"

"The elder god's names cannot be used in a sentence that contains a lie. They don't like being invoked falsely."

Lyn opened, then shut her mouth. Alkeni knew more about these things than she did. He was most likely right.

When they reached the inn, they saw Eliwood and Hector talking with an old –perhaps 55 years of age- man, several scars on his face and arms. A wicked looking battleaxe was on his belt.

Eliwood turned just in time to see Lyn and Alkeni walking up towards them.

"Ah! Excellent. Lyn, Alkeni, this is Captain Fargus. He's agreed to provide us passage to Valor."

A/N: I was planning on rolling chapter 17 into this chapter, but it kinda grew longer than I planned, so I'm stopping here. The next chapter will (hopefully) be seventeen minus the combat and eighteen. I probably will skip 18x.


	19. Short Little Update

Alright, so I know I haven't updated in about half a year

Alright, so I know I haven't updated in about half a year. I've been both busy and unmotivated. The Chapter 17 I was working on was, in my opinion, a piece of crap. So, now that I'm re-motivated, I'm deleting what I had, and starting over. I'm just posting this to let my readers know I'm still alive. (and to move the fic to the top of the lists again)


	20. The Dread Isle I: Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own FE7.

A/N: Long time, no update, I know. Hence this extra long one.

The Fourth Tale

By Enilas

~Chapter 17: The Dread Isle I: Arrival~

Alkeni stood on the starboard side of Fargus's ship, watching the sea below. He found…a certain calm in the blue expanse.

He heard footsteps behind, and then Eliwood was standing next to him.

"Alkeni, do you have a moment?" The redhead asked.

"Of course Lord Eliwood. What is it you want?" Although as the son of a Bernese Duke and thus technically Eliwood's social equal- in the rough approximation of nobility from different nations, Alkeni deferred to Eliwood's rank. Mostly because he respected the Pheraean, and also because of his own disdain for his heritage.

"Well, first of all, you can drop the 'Lord'. I'm not fond the title overmuch, and besides, without your help, I don't think we'd have made it this far."

"Of course Lord Eliwood, I shall refrain from using your title." Alkeni kept a straight face for a few moments, then laughed. The heir of Pherae chuckled.

"What do you think about…all this?" Eliwood asked, his tone implying the vague and nebulous nature of the problem facing them.

Alkeni shrugged, "There's too many little facts that don't fit. We have your father missing, although he that fits into this is hard to tell, we have the Black fang, apparently now led by a 'Lord Nergal' which also has an interest in kidnapping two children- Nils and Ninian- not sure why, supporting Marquess Laus in a plan for rebellion against Ostia. In fact from what you said Darin's son Erik said, Ephidel was the one who set off the idea. And that brings us to the fact that this Nergal creates inhuman monstrosities such as Ephidel to serve him. None of it fits."

He grimaced, "Hell, there's not even a framework to try and fit these pieces **to**. This Nergal's plan is entirely indecipherable. Even with his recent preparations, there's no way Darin could have won against Ostia. Lord Uther is practically guaranteed to have the help of Kathelet, Badon, and the other small cantons, and together they're a formidable force. And Lord Hausen would almost certainly bring Caelin to bear on Uther's side- which would bring in some of his neighbors- and I can't see your father not siding with Ostia either. It would be bloody and brutal, but in the long run, there's no way that Ostia could lose. The only thing this war could accomplish would be death- and lots of it."

Eliwood nodded, "But now that my father- and most of Pherae's knights- are missing, would Laus and his allies have a chance?"

"Possibly. The knights form the core of your canton's army, and the lesser nobility of Pherae would probably squabble over their rights rather than unite against an aggressor- they still resent your grandfather's efforts to bend them to House Pherae's will. They'd take any chance they could to wring concessions from you."

"But overall, I don't think that in the final tally, Laus would win- although it might be an even longer bloodletting. And if Lycia fell into a general conflagration and civil war, Desmond is garunteed to attack. And unless I miss my guess, the Council of Twelve in Etruia would take the chance to attack Bern- and maybe even parts of western Lycia. As far as I can tell, this war would only breed more war in some sort of catastrophic slide into destruction."

"It seems to me that we're looking at a madman who just wants to watch the world burn. Except- all this is too subtle for a nihilistic madman. And where do Nils and Ninian fit into this?"

Alkeni concluded his analysis with a shrug. "As I said, it just doesn't make any sense," He shook his head, "Sorry I can't be of more help."

Eliwood shrugged as well, "You've given me something to think about at least." The redhead turned and left.

Alkeni continued to watch the water for a bit more, then headed down to the stables to check on Lucan.

He got down there and brushed the dapple-gray horse for a while, then refilled his food and water. He stepped out of the stall and nearly walked right into Kent.

Kent and Alkeni had avoided each other since the tactician had returned to Caelin- neither of them enjoying the other's company.

"Hello Kent." His tone was carefully toneless.

"Alkeni," The red knight hesitated, as though making a difficult decision. After a moment, he spoke. "I know we have had our…differences in the past…and our interactions last year were less than stellar. I let my personal views color my ability to conduct my mission, and I would like to apologize for that- as well as my disrespect. In the time since Lord Lundgren was defeated, I have considered what transpired during our time together, and your selflessness in defending Castle Caelin. I have to say was wrong in my assessment of you."

For a moment, Alkeni was too dumbstruck to say anything. _Kent? Apologize?_ He knew what that must have cost the man. For a moment, he was tempted to gloat, but he realized that would not help the situation. For someone like Kent to admit they were in the wrong was a rare occurrence, and not one to be mocked.

"I accept your apology, Kent." He paused also, "I apologize also. I was unwilling to give you any breaks- and it is never a good idea to go into battle with bad blood. I was wrong about you. Peace?" As he spoke the last word, he stuck out his hand. Kent hesitated- but only for a moment, then shook it firmly.

Alkeni stepped out of Kent's way, and the knight went onto to see to his horse.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lyn and Florina were talking below decks, walking the halls, although perhaps strolling was a better word for it.

"Sain's not bothering you is he? If he is…" Her tone left no doubt that Sain wouldn't like what would happen if he was bothering the timid Pegasus knight.

"N-no. He doesn't do anything…he just talks a lot. But he's not bothering me…"

"Alright. Just tell me if he starts bothering you."

Florina said abruptly, "What do you know about Lord Hector?"

Lyn was taken aback by her friend's question, but answered, "Not much really. I haven't spoken with him much. He's fairly blunt and impatient, but he seems like a good person. Eliwood would be the better person to ask." She paused, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh! Um…no reason." She hastily changed the subject. "How are things with you and Alkeni?"

"Me and Alkeni? What do you mean?"

"Lyn...I may not understand men, but I do understand you. Its clear you feel something for him."

Lyn nodded slowly, biting her lip a little. "You're right…but there's nothing between us right now."

"But do you want there to be?" Florina asked, almost pressingly.

Lyn paused for a minute, thinking it over, as she had many times recently. "I…don't know. He's too good a friend to risk losing if something goes wrong…and this isn't exactly the best time to start a relationship. But still…I think…" She paused, as if trying to make sure she said exactly what she was feeling and meant. "…I think I love him."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The looming heights of Castle Synair were visible for miles across the Duchy of Hulackia, a monument to thirty generations of tyranny by magic, iron, and sheer force of will. They Synair family had ruled Hulackia in that time with dictatorial control, enforcing their will and continuing through civil war, peasant revolts and magical catastrophes. Through ducal and royal inheritance disputes, both covert and open.

Ephidel almost sneered at the presumptions of these mortals, to build monuments to their petty and insignificant achievements.

He reached the doors into the Castle, and the guards, upon recognizing him, opened them.

Lord Kalaius, the Duke of Hulackia sat at the desk in his study, pouring over a treatise on magic, making calculations on a parchment as he read. The quill scratched as Ephidel entered.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Kalaius didn't bother to look up from his work. "What is it now? Did Eliwood survive?" His tone was one of self-superiority and calmness.

The golden-eyed mage really did sneer at this, "In fact he did; the Heir of Pherae is en route to Valor as we speak. Lord Nergal will be dealing with him shortly."

Kalaius sent his quill down, the room taking on an unnatural stillness. He glared icily at Ephidel. "I take it you didn't bother me just for that?"

Ephidel was unfazed. "Do not forget whom I serve. My Master could swat you like a fly."

Now it was Kalaius's turn to sneer as he stood up faster than one would think possible. "I will admit that_ Lord_ Nergal," He stretched the title into one of disrespect, "is a powerful spellcaster, and in an outright battle, would indeed be my superior. But just let him _try_ to attack me here. Castle Synair has thirty generations of wards and defenses built up by my family. Here, he would be on _my _terrain, and at _my_ mercy. It is far easier to defend than attack, in both magic and war- and here, my defenses are impregnable. Take _that_ back to your Master." He sat down. "Did he send you just to insult me, or does Nergal have something else in mind?"

Ephidel nodded, "I have been sent to offer an exchange of information. You have a son, name of Alkeni. Correct?"

Kalaius inwardly raised an eyebrow, why would this concern Nergal? But he answered "Yes."

"And you do not at present know of his whereabouts?"

"Also correct? Is there a point to this?"

"Your son Alkeni is traveling with Lord Eliwood. He was the one who lengthened the battle for Castle Caelin long enough to allow Eliwood's forces to have a chance. He's caused some problems for Lord Nergal's plans."

Kalaius took in this new information. If what Ephidel was saying was true- and he had no reason to disbelieve him- his son was en route to Valor with Eliwood. Perhaps he did not need to continue with his plan to defeat Nergal and the Black Fang- if his son was involved, then Eliwood's chances grew significantly. Not to a great height, but the Pheraean's chances had been so low to begin with that any improvement was significant.

Either way, this was a perfect opportunity to get Alkeni back into his clutches- and that Elmine-damned Sacaean swordswoman in the bargain.

"And what did you want in exchange for that? How to defeat him?"

"Yes."

Kalaius smirked, "To be honest, if I knew that, he'd already be in my clutches. But I do know what he is predisposed to do in battle."

"That will do."

Kalaius nodded, "He tends to favor stealth over frontal attacks- and he will use whatever Spellcasters he has at his disposal to the best of his ability."

"Additionally, he always is most careful to preserve the lives of his soldiers, whether in battle or in practice. A good way to throw his plans off balance would be to make it clear that his soldier's lives were at stake."

He finished, and then almost as an afterthought, added, "Lord Hausen's granddaughter- Lyndis I believe her name is. Threatening her would be a surefire way to stop him."

"Really?" Kalaius nodded, "Interesting. I take it you would like your son taken alive?"

"Yes. And Lyndis, if at all possible."

"I shall inform Lord Nergal. Good day." Ephidel left the room; unable to teleport out through the wards- Kalaius had reactivated the anti-transposition wards in recent days. Once outside of the Castle grounds, he phased back to the Dragon's gate.

Back in his study, Kalaius called up his daughter. Kaila arrived at his study several minutes later.

"Yes, Father dearest?" Her tone was full of false sugary-sweetness, almost to the point of being sickening. The Duke scowled.

"Drop the tone Kaila. I have a mission for you. I have recently obtained information that your brother- and the Sacaean- will likely be in the Lycian port of Badon with a fortnight. I want you to wait for them there and then bring them both here- and save the torturing for _after_ they get here, will you?" He smirked, "I won't have you 'accidentally' killing either of them."

Kaila rolled her eyes, but spoke without the sickening tone. "Yes Father. Will there be others with them as well?"

Kalaius nodded, "The Heir of Pherae, and Marquess Ostia's younger brother. As well as various retainers and mercenaries."

"Can I kill _them_?" Kaila asked hopefully.

Her father smiled, "Feel free- just don't let your fun get in the way of the mission."

Kaila laughed. She seemed near ecstatic that she would be able to capture her brother- and his precious Sacaean, but even more so, it seemed obvious that the chance to kill **something** was what she was most happy about. "Certainly Father." She bowed and exited the study.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Alkeni was leaning against the mess hall wall on the _Davros, _watching Canas and Erk debate magical theory. Apparently Canas was, in addition to his regular work with Elder Magic, trying to find unifying elements between the three magicks, as well some of the other quasi-magical talents that existed- spirit talking and divining, for example. Both of them were going over several sheets of calculations.

"…well, all of that depends on if this application of the Converse Energy Law works here. If that doesn't work, then this entire series falls inward." Canas pointed to two lines of equations.

"True, but if that law doesn't apply, then what was the meaning of all these?" Erk pointed to another set.

"I see your point, however…" Alkeni wasn't really listening- most of it went over his head to be honest- he'd never studied magic, and he had no talent for it either. _Good thing too_, he thought, _else Father would have taken over my education sooner, and –Elmine forbid_- _possibly succeeding in_ _instilling his 'values' in me_.

He took out his dagger- the one made of starmetal, and examined it for a moment. The interplay of light from the small windows and the candles reflecting from the dark grey blade and the three gems on the hilt. He turned it over, then saw Lucius's face reflected in it. He turned.

"Good afternoon, Brother Lucius. What can I do for you?"

The blonde monk shrugged, "Do I need a reason to speak with a friend?"

Alkeni laughed, "No, I suppose not. Has Canas started asking you about your light magic?" He indicated the conversation on the other end of the room. "He and Erk have been at this for hours. Apparently it's Canas's pet project."

Lucius nodded, "He asked, and I answered- as best I could- but light magic is a matter of faith, of the soul- not of the mind."

"He seems to think that all three are different methods of applying the same force. I don't know what to think of it, but it seems to make some sense."

"Perhaps, but-" Lucius paused as shouting began on the deck. They, and even Erk and Canas all headed to the deck.

"…anything just drifting around here must have come from the Dread Isle." They caught Fargus saying to Eliwood as they reached the deck.

"What's going on?" Lucius asked.

"There's a dory adrift near the starboard side, they're going to pull it aboard." Sain answered. At this point, everyone in the group, and a good portion of the crew was gathered around the sailors pulling the dory aboard.

They managed to get the little craft up onto the ship. Onboard it was an unconscious girl, her hair and clothes soaked. She looked familiar to Alkeni, and from the expressions on their faces, to several others in the group. Then he noticed the color of her hair- ice blue.

"Now this is just surreal…" Alkeni muttered as he heard Eliwood say, "of all the…what are the chances?"

Lyn rushed forward to her. "Ninian! Ninian! Wake up!" Lyn gently pressed down on the girl's chest, and she began coughing up water.

She opened her eyes weakly, "….ah…."

"Can you hear me? Ninian!?" Lyn helped Ninian sit up. "Get her a blanket. She's freezing!" Lyn snapped. Hurriedly, several were fetched.

Ninian groaned as Lyn wrapped the blankets around her. "…who…?" Her tone was distant and confused.

"Ninian! Are you alright?"

"Where…?" The dancer's eyes were unfocused, and she was breathing very slowly- almost not at all. Her skin was pale- paler then Alkeni remembered.

Priscilla ran over to Ninian, her staff in hand. She gently placed one hand on the girl's neck, and gently placed the staff's sapphire top on her chest.

"_Gyreis, khja'li quentiol nrar'mekn" _The sapphire glowed lightly, and color began to return to Ninian's face, the pace of her breathing increased.

Ninian fell asleep, but it didn't appear that she was in any immediate danger.

"We should move her somewhere else- I don't that that keeping her on the deck would be such a great idea." Alkeni said.

Lyn nodded, "I'll put her in my cabin." 

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Leila walked purposefully and quickly towards the exit of the ruins that surrounded the Dragon's Gate- she had to get to the coast and deliver her report to Lord Hector when he arrived.

"Going somewhere, Leila?" Ephidel stepped out of the shadows into her path.

"Just…going to check on the sentries Lord Ephidel." Even to herself, that sounded unconvincing. She felt in her pocket for the small smokestone she kept there.

"Such a shame…You showed great promise." Leila withdrew the stone, threw it at Ephidel's feet, and dashed passed him, smoke surrounding him. She pulled her dirks(1) from their scabbards and slashed at the two guards at the gate into the outer complex. She didn't stop moving while her blades were in action. The two guards stared dumbly at the red gashes across their chests, shocked- but only for a moment, as they felt their muscles lock up- Leila's blades had been poisoned.

Outside the main fortress, in the outer complex, the Ostian spy was crouched behind a half-crumbled wall. She heard a loud bell toll- the alarm- ordering the sentries all throughout the ruins to prevent anyone from leaving the complex. She felt sweat beading on her forehead, and she licked her lips nervously. Darting from her cover, she ran to the nearest internal guard post, a plan forming in her head.

The two swordsmen at the guard post had been just about to go out and help secure the perimeter. When they saw Leila, they paused for a moment.

"What are you standing there for?! There's a traitor loose! Come with me!" Leila snapped.

"Yes Mistress Leila!" They said in unison and followed her as she ran through the maze of crumbling, moss-ridden walls that made up the outer complex. Leila ducked into the shadows and the swordsmen stopped in confusion.

"Mistress-" he never managed to finish his question, as both guards slumped to the ground, throats slit.

She went towards the perimeter, and several guards stopped her.

"I'm sorry mistress Leila, but no one is allowed to leave the complex." The post commander said.

"I know that! The traitor's been spotted in the East wing! Go and flush him out. I'll manage the post."

Saluting, the guards left quickly. Leila surveyed the forests ahead and prepared to leave the ruins, when she heard the tiniest hint of a blade being drawn. She spun around, dirks at the ready, and there was Jaffar, his infamous killing blades in hand.

"The punishment for traitors is death." The Angel of Death vanished for a moment, then reappeared behind her- his speed as legendary as his blades.

Before Jaffar could attack her, Leila spun around and slashed at him- but she only struck at shadows. She felt red hot pain lance through her as the assassin's blades cut her left arm and side. She spun wildly, and caught Jaffar's shoulder. Both assasins stepped back and took a measure of eachother, but it was clear Leila was weaker. She had to get away.

It was almost midnight, and the moon was only a quarter full. Both of them had adjusted their eyes to the darkness. Leila rolled to the left, and grabbed the posts torch from its holder, and threw it at Jaffar, the sudden light so close to his eyes blinding him. She used the precious seconds to run into the forest, heading for a stream, so they couldn't track her by the blood trail.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Two hours later, Ephidel was furious- or at least, as close to furious as a magical construct could be. Leila had gotten away from the complex. He was walking through the halls of the inner fortress.

"You!" He snapped at a passing rank and file member. "Get me Uhai, now!"

"Y-Yes milord!" Ephidel watched him rush off. Several minutes later, a tall Sacaean approached him.

"You sent for me, Lord Ephidel?"

"Get your men together and find Leila. She can't get off the island." He paused, "She'll be heading for the coast- whoever she's been spying for must be coming here! Find them and kill her and anyone else who isn't Black Fang!"  
Uhai nodded, and went to find his soldiers. Ephidel scowled and went to report to Lord Nergal. First Lord Elbert freeing the children, and now this.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Alkeni peered through, or at least tried to, the dense fog that surrounded the coasts of Valor. According to the few reports he had read on Valor in his studies years earlier, the fog always surrounded the so-called 'Dread Isle'. Even a trio of powerful wind mages- contracted by the twelfth Duke of Evrelis, one of the four Lords Temporal of Etruia, about 300 years ago- had been unable to disperse the fog for more than a few seconds.

The _Davros_ got close to the shore, and a ramp was lowered, several sailors jumping down to moor the ship to the water. Alkeni watched as the members of the group went down the ramp. Recently, the group had come to be unofficially divided up into three divisions- Lyndis's Legion: Lyn, Kent, Sain, Florina, Wil, Lucius and Raven. Eliwood's Elite: Eliwood, Dorcas, Erk, Priscilla, Bartre, Marcus, Lowen and Rebecca. Canas was part of Eliwood's Elite by virtue of his association with Erk. And finally, Hector's Horde: Hector, Serra, Matthew, Oswin and Guy. The group got off, and Merlinus followed with his cart, which in addition to carrying their excess weapons and such, carried rations and the like as well.

Captain Fargus was talking to Eliwood. "I'll wait for you for two weeks. When yer done, we'll come pick you up."

"That should be plenty of time. Thank you for your help. How can we repay you?"

"Come back alive. That'll be enough. Oh yea. I've got a damnfool sailor wanting to go a sightseeing, C'mere Dart!" Despite his use of the term 'damnfool', Fargus seemed more…amused than anything else as he called over his first mate.

"Ay Cap'n, ready to serve."

Fargus smiled a little, "He's a solid fighter, and plenty sturdy. Mabye he'll come in handy."

"Good to have you along Dart." Eliwood said.

At this point, Lyn and Hector had drifted over as well, and Dart joined the main group. Fargus nodded, to the for of them.

"One more thing. Can you take the girl with you? The men are afraid she might be…cursed. Coming from the Dread Isle and all."

"We can't take her with us; we'll be going into battle."

"What do you propose we do, Hector? Just drop her off here?" Lyn snapped at the Ostian, "The Black Fang are already after her. It would be better if we take her with us."

"Right into a Black Fang stronghold?"

"I'll watch over her. We can't just leave her. There's still something wrong…it's as if she's lost herself."

Eliwood interceded, "We should take her with us. We need to protect her."

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

The entire group had passed the edge of the oppressive coastal Fog, and was in a deep forest. All of a sudden, they heard a sound to the left…a weak panting. Alkeni nodded to Hector and they went to look, everyone else also reading weapons.

Slumped at the base of a mighty oak was Leila, her entire left side drenched in blood, and she was weak and dizzy from blood loss. She looked up, her eyes unfocused, but then she saw Hector.

"Lord…Hector…you have to stop…he mustn't…" Her eyes rolled back, and her head slumped forward. She was unconscious, and on death's door.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

(1) A dirk is basically a long dagger- kind of what I imagine assasins (which is Leila's class) using.

SSSSSSSS

End of chapter. Don't worry, Leila lives

A/N: I decided that Kent needed to be in the story again, and I didn't feel like bashing him anymore, so I put in the apology scene. As for Florina, it's really hard to write a semi-convincing Florina based on the stuff you get from the game, so I just ditched the overactive stammer and nervousness. If you have any problems, tell me.

As for the Lyn and Florina conversation, I accept the possibility of it being entirely crap. I felt like I needed to put something like it in there, but I didn't know quite how, so that is the end result.

Leila lived. Two main reasons. 1.) she only died b/c Jaffar got a critical, if he hadn't she might have escaped. 2.) I never liked her dying anyway. Artistic license, anyone?

I'm am now taking suggestions for future character pairings. The following pairings are locked, and these characters fully taken: Alkeni/Lyn (obviously), Eliwood/Ninian, and Hector/Florina. Matthew/Leila as well. All others are open. Submit a review with a pairing you'd like to see, and a sentence or two about it (I don't have many support convos, so I don't know much about some characters). It can be any FE7 character, not just the ones that have shown up so far.


	21. The Dread Isle II: Advance

Disclaimer: Don't own Fire Emblem.

~The Fourth Tale~

~By Enilas~

~Chapter 18: The Dread Isle II: Advance~

How is she?" Hector asked Serra. It was about an hour after they had found Leila, and the cleric and healed her well, but she hadn't yet woken up.

"She's lost a lot of blood. I've healed her wound, but she need time to recover." The cleric responded, "There shouldn't be any permanent damage."

Hector let out a sigh of relief, "That's good to hear. Keep an eye on her."

Serra nodded, "Of course Lord Hector."

The blue-haired Ostian left the clearing their little 'army and taken over. He found Matthew just outside the clearing. He was sitting on a stump, his cheerful aura gone as if it never existed.

"I was going to ask her after all this was done…leave this life behind…And now…" he just went quiet; his melancholy mood permeated the air around him.

"Matthew…" Hector said slowly. "She's going to be fine."

Matthew's head snapped up. "What!"

Hector nodded, "She's still unconscious, but Serra says that she'll be fine."

Matthew sagged with relief and happiness. "Thank you." He said quietly, and then got up, heading to the clearing, and Leila.

That done, Hector looked around for Eliwood, and found him speaking with Alkeni.

"..the woods are far too dense for Florina to see much, and I didn't want to send her too far ahead. From what she said, we have about three hours of travel in the woods, and then two more hours across some open grassland, until we hit some pretty high hills. She didn't go any farther."

"I hate to go forward so blindly, but until Leila wakes up, we don't have much to go off of."

"We can't wait here. The only thing we have going for us is speed and surprise. We can't exactly lay siege to them. And my father is somewhere on this island. I won't wait while his life is in danger. We move out in half an hour."

Alkeni nodded. Eliwood's reasoning was sound. He turned to go speak with the cavaliers.

Hector walked up next to his friend and nodded in Alkeni's direction. "What do you know about him? For some reason, the name Synair sounds familiar…but I can't quite place it."  
"He says- when he says anything on the subject- that he the son of a prominent Bernese Merchant. I believe him…but he seems to be omitting something. I think Lyn knows more, but she's known him longer, so that stands to reason." The Pheraean shrugged, "It doesn't matter to me overmuch, if he keeps his background secret. I consider him a friend, and I don't think we'd have made it this far without him."

Hector was about to respond when Ninian, who had been sitting against a tree, suddenly stood up. She spoke, her voice was low, but everyone in the clearing heard it perfectly.

"…Ah…danger…approaches. Beware!"

Everyone halted what they were doing, and then reached for their weapons. Lyn was standing near the clearing's edge, when a tall man stepped out from the shadows of the trees behind her.

"Lady Lyn! Look-" Wil said, but too late.

"Ah!" The tall man grabbed her arm with his, and held a sword up to her neck.

"Lyn!" Alkeni reached for his knife and started to step forward.

"If you wish her dead, by all means, keep moving forward." Alkeni froze as the man pressed his sword against Lyn's neck every so slightly harder. "Now, if you value her life, you'll hand over the girl." He indicated Ninian. Alkeni got a closer look at the man- he was a Sacaean, and he had the Black Fang symbol embroidered on a sash across his waist.

"Who are you?" Lyn asked, masking her fear as the blade pressed against her neck.

"I am Uhai, the Soaring Hawk. I've been sent to capture the girl…and kill the lot of you. However, if you hand over the girl, leave the island, and promise to never return…I will spare you life."

"And if we refuse?" Lyn asked, firmly but carefully. Everyone's grip on their weapons tightened. In the silence of the clearing, the only thing that could be heard was the stretching of Rebecca and Wil's bows, the slight scraping of weapons about to be drawn, and the low chirping of birds in the background.

Uhai let Lyn go and shoved her towards the group. She stumbled for a moment, but Alkeni kept her from falling and she regained her footing.

"Why did you…?"

"Holding a hostage is shameful…" Uhai stepped back one, the shadows of the trees somehow growing deeper, unnaturally so. They heard rustling all around them, surrounding the clearing.

Time seemed to stop altogether as the group stood in the clearing, black fang soldiers gathering around them.

Raven, while still facing Uhai, coolly flipped his blade and stabbed behind. They heard an agonized scream and a black-robed swordsman fell sideways to the ground, a gruesome gash in his stomach.

Eliwood nodded at Uhai, and drew his rapier, "I believe you have your answer. We will not yield."

Uhai shook his head, "You are fools. You will not leave this island alive." With that, he fell fully into the shadows of the clearing and his soldiers attacked.

Furious, wild melees ensued, a series of small engagements, as black fang soldiers fell or were pursued from the clearing. In one corner of the clearing, Guy and Matthew were fighting back to back against a ring of pikemen. Alkeni shouted at Dorcas and Bartre as they felled a horse archer.

"Help them!" He pointed to the beleaguered myrmidon and thief, then as an enemy axeman swung at him, he ducked and rolled, drawing a knife, about to cut him, but Kent had already removed the axeman's head.

"Thanks!" He said, as he got up and ducked another attack, this time cutting his foe's stomach on his way down.

In another section, Oswin and Marcus took on several shamans, their sheer endurance allowing them to hold against the shaman's magic. As one of the shamans gathered his power for another Flux, Lucius hit his back with a light spell, disrupting his casting. Oswin finished the foe, and Priscilla took advantage of the opportunity to bring her staff to bear on the wounds of the knight and paladin.

Alkeni chanced a glance upwards, to look for Florina, and saw a Pegasus flying above. It dove down, and Alkeni got a very brief look at the rider. And the rider was most certainly not Florina. But she attacked an enemy soldier. _Who the…?_

The battle raged for nearly an hour more. There were no more enemies to be found- save one.

"You…have beaten me…" Uhai whispered, a deep gash in his chest. Blood was trailing out of his mouth. His lungs were probably starting to fill with blood. He had only moments to live.

"Priscilla, Serra! One of you- get over here!" Eliwood shouted hurriedly

"Nnn…don't bother…your skill…I give…a final warning…the Black Fang…not all… is as it seems…" He went still, and his head slumped down.

"He's…dead…" Lyn said quietly. "He was honorable, to the end." She lowered his eyelids and said a quiet prayer to the spirits, to Father Sky and Mother Earth.

Alkeni turned from the scene. He surveyed the battlefield, littered with the corpses of the enemy. Serra and Priscilla were tending to the wounded- none of theirs had died.

He saw Florina land her Pegasus outside of the clearing- he headed in that direction. That other Pegasus Knight- maybe Florina knew who it was…for that matter, where was the other one?

"…Fiora?! Is that you?" Florina asked, a cross by incredulity and happy excitement.

"…Little sister? What are you doing here?" Alkeni saw the both of them. Florina was talking with a tall blue hair woman…and as he looked, one that looked quite similar to Florina. _She has a sister?_ He just stood nearby, in pretty much plain sight, but neither knight seemed to notice him.

"I'm here with Lady Lyndis. We're helping Lord Eliwood search for his father." She paused, "…what are you doing here? Where's your wing?"

The other knight- Florina had called her Fiora- turned from her sister a little, and closed her eyes for a moment. It seemed that she would cry…but it was though she had no tears left. "My wing…we were contracted to explore the Dread Isle. It went well for a while…but we were ambushed. Black Fang. I…I fled...I didn't fight with my soldiers…I am not a true Knight of Ilia."

Florina grabbed her sister's wrist, "Don't stay that! You're the best Knight I've ever seen! You're the reason I joined the Knights!"

Alkeni turned from the two sisters- now that he knew who the newcomer was- there was no reason to intrude on a private conversation. He went back into the main clearing.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

It was night…well, it always looked like night in the oppressive fog of this place, but it was most defiantly nighttime. Just a half hour ago, Leila had woken up. She still wasn't a hundred percent with it, but after double checking her health, Serra had deemed her fit to at least give a report. Alkeni, the three lords, and Matthew were there.

"Leila…what happened?"

The spy closed her eyes for a moment, and took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She started giving her report, doing her best to maintain an objective detachment for the report at least. "After we spoke at Castle Caelin, I met up with some other Black Fang and we came here. I saw Nergal here…he…he's like something out of a nightmare. That place…the Dragon's Gate…it was built by the Dragons, before the Scouring. He…wants something there…something of power, and he needs two things to get it done…a human sacrifice…" She paused, and looked at Eliwood. "…that's what he intends to use Lord Elbert for…it has to be someone of strong will apparently…"

"…a sacrifice? What kind of monster…a war is one thing…but…a sacrifice?" Hector was unable to believe what he was hearing.

Eliwood looked at the ground, his expression indescribably pained, and said nothing.

"You said that he needed two things. What was the other?" Lyn asked

Leila nodded, "From what I can gather, the power he wants is…sealed or something. To access it he needs these two siblings. A brother and sister. They have the ability to do… whatever it is he wants done. Just before I escaped, He had found out they'd escaped. He has minions crawling all over the island for them."

That was far too familiar sounding for Alkeni's comfort. "…these…siblings…do you know their names?" He asked, masking his anxiety at what he knew the answer would be.

Leila nodded, "Ninian and Nils."

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

A/N:

*Dramatic music*

BUM BUM BUUUUM

Again, I know my update speed is absolutely terrible, and I don't have any real excuses. Just…life.

But anyway, I really do need pairing suggestions from you guys, apart from the ones I locked out last chapter. So far, I only have Heath/Priscilla suggested (not to say that is actually a guarantee), and I do need more.


	22. The Dread Isle III: Assault

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. I own all Original Characters, all extra facts about the world that weren't mention in the game, and the plot of this fanfiction. No money is being made off of this.

The Fourth Tale

By Enilas

Chapter 19: The Dread Isle III: Assault

"I'm starting to grow rather bored with your lack of progress Klers. You've had over a year to find the headquarters of the Black Fang. I've expended as substantial portion of my fortune in this project. I expect results."

The Duke of Hulackia's Master of Spies gulped audibly. "We're making progress Lord…b-but it's rather diff-"

Kalaius cut him off, "I don't want to hear any excuses. I want that headquarters FOUND!" As Kalaius shouted that last word, Klers darted from the room fearing for his life.

The Duke rose from his desk and looked at the setting sun, the dimming light bleeding over the landscape. He slammed his fist against the wall. The Black Fang was a cancerous growth on the soul of Bern. True strength came from rigid order, everyone knowing their place and staying in it. That was why the Black Fang had to be destroyed. It gave the peasants ideas. Most nobles viewed the common people as little more than a minor nuisance, no threat to their power. Kalaius knew better. Stupid, subhuman chattel they may be, there was no doubting that the peasantry, in large enough numbers could destroy any noble stupid enough to let them get in a large group in the first place.

And the Black Fang was just making it worse, giving the lesser orders hope. Hope. How Kalaius wished he could destroy all trace of the concept from the peasantry. Completely and utterly. Hope was what motivated them to rise up, resist, protest, or anything else that would hurt their betters. His grandfather, Reian, had tried to use a Great Spell to end hope among the lower orders, but the he had lost control of the power and it had destroyed him.

Consequently, Kalaius had been forced to use much slower and more mundane methods of exterminating hope. The end of those pestilent followers of Brendan Reed would go quite a ways to achieving that end.

All the reports that he did have about the Black Fang say that ever since Reed remarried, the Fangs had changed their operating procedure. Through Reed's new wife, this enigmatic Lord Nergal was controlling the Black Fang for his own ends…whatever the hell they were.

_I refuse to allow __**anyone**__ to threaten Bern!_ Despite the new direction of the Fangs, they were having far too much of an influence on the King. And when his efforts to get that arrogant ass Desmond to remove the Black Fang from court failed, he started to work for Nergal, in the hopes of assessing his plans, and to eventually stop him.

But…if Alkeni was fighting the Fangs as well, then it might be possible that Pherae's heir and his compatriots would end Nergal's threat- or at least knock him back for some time, and definitely weaken the Black Fang quite a bit. Kalaius admitted that he was playing a dangerous game. He had given Ephidel information that would help him defeat Alkeni, because he stood to gain too much if Nergal's forces won the upcoming battle. He would have Alkeni and that Sacaean bitch in his grasp. And if Alkeni won- or at least survived, he had Kaila waiting in the wings to sweep them up in Badon- their logical point of return, Considering that it was the only port worthy of the name in Lycia.

Kalaius turned from the window and began the long descent down to the dungeons below his Castle. He reached the bottom of the stairs and entered the dungeons. He passed all of the cells, most of them empty- the turnover rate of prisoners was rather high, thanks to Kaila's skill as a torturer. But he was visiting a prisoner that not even Kaila knew about. In fact, only two of his servants- both deaf and dumb- knew of it. One to bring food and water to it twice a day, and the other to clean the cell every week.

He pressed a loose floor stone and the wall ahead of him opened up, revealing a long hallway that had only one door at the far end. He opened it slowly, and stepped inside. The room was lit with only one candle- he'd provided his prisoner many more candles and the means to light them, but they were never used. The prisoner was slumped in the corner of the room, shrouded by the flickering shadows of the candle.

Kalaius sat down in a chair in the room, and pulled up closer to the corner, but still a fair distance away.

"I know I haven't come to visit in a while. Alkeni has been giving me quite a bit of trouble recently. Of course…that's exactly the kind of thing that brings happiness into this otherwise bleak existence I've forced on you. So it's my pleasure to tell you that I will have him in my grasp within a few weeks."

"…you bastard…" The voice was unpracticed…the prisoner didn't get many chances at conversation in this cell- which was straight up luxury compared to all the other cells in his castle.

"Oh, and did I mention he's in love now?"

The prisoner looked up at Kalaius's insufferably arrogant expression "No…you did not. It's good to know you haven't taken his ability to love from him."

"Yes…you would think that wouldn't you? Of course, his choice of whom to fall in love with could have been quite a bit better."

The prisoner chuckled humorlessly. "And why is that? Not noble enough for you?"

Kalaius never ceased to be amazed at the fight his prisoner put up. After all these years, hope and determination still reigned in the prisoner's heart.

"It seems that my son has decided that bringing shame on the Synair name with his rejection of everything it means to carry that name is not enough for him. His love is a Sacaean plainswoman."

He heard a sharp intake of breath from the prisoner. "Of course, there's no need to worry. I'll be getting her along with Alkeni. She won't live much beyond her first week here- Kaila will see to that."

The prisoner lunged at him, filled with rage. Kalaius held up his hand, and the prisoner was pushed back into the corner by a small burst of energy.

"…just kill me. Or I swear, I will kill you some day."

"I doubt it. Besides, if I killed you, who would I have to gloat to?" With a flourish of his robes, Kalaius swept out of the cell.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Eliwood looked up suddenly as Leila said the names, "You're absolutely certain?"

Leila nodded, "Yes."

"Damnit!" For a second, everyone froze in surprise- even Hector. Eliwood _never_ cursed. Alkeni explained to Leila.

"We have Ninian with us now. She was drifting near the island, and we pulled her aboard. We knew they were after her…but this?"

Leila nodded, understanding, "Nergal won't kill Marquess Pherae without having one of the siblings on hand to…do whatever it is he wants them to. And Eliwood came here to rescue his father- and that will mean risking bringing Ninian into the belly of the beast."

"We have no choice. We can't just leave her behind. I will **not** abandon her to this island…and Nergal's minions might be able to find her even easier. And I will get my Father back. We go forward." Eliwood said firmly.

"Forward." Lyn said.

"The best defense is a good offense." Alkeni added.

"Let's finish this." Hector growled.

"Get everyone together. We move out now. We'll make camp at the edge of the forest."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mid-morning the next day, they group was on the march again. Fiora had joined with them at the urging of her sister, and Alkeni had sent both of them scouting ahead. They continued along the open plains for a few hours, and came upon the hills Florina had mentioned.

"Matthew- keep a sharp eye. Things have been going too well for us today." Matthew nodded.

Despite Alkeni's caution, they weren't attacked as they passed through the hills. They went through the progression of hills, for about another hour or so, until…

"…what in the name of Elmine…" Lowen said slowly, his voice trailing off in awe as they saw a valley unfold beneath them. Inside was a colossal structure, all vaunting white marble walls an columns, sparkling in actual sunlight- the fog did not cover the valley, almost as if it was avoiding it.

Closest to them was a weird labyrinth of half-crumbled walls overgrown with moss and riddled with cracks. It extended to the far end of the valley, where an expansive domed structure sat, it's awe inspiring magnificence not affected in the least by the crumbling walls. A whole chunk of the roof itself was missing, leaving a gaping hole open to the sky. Even more moss grew over it, vines choked it, and it was surrounded by statues of varying degrees of intactness. All of the statues appeared to be…of dragons.

"This must be it…the Dragon's Gate…" Erk said, also trailing off.

Eliwood nodded, "We're here…" They stood for a moment, about to go forward.

A low groan escaped Ninian, as though she suffering from some sort of steady but building pain. Eliwood turned and rushed towards her.

"Ninian! What's wrong? …You're trembling…"

"Children of flame…built and fled…it is no longer…evil has come…Ah!...I should not…be here…darkness…" She sounded different, and yet almost the same. Alkeni couldn't place it. It was as though she was speaking from a great distance, and yet, even that couldn't really describe the…otherworldly strangeness of her voice.

"What's she talking about?" Hector asked, almost impatiently. He was getting a little tired of nothing being straightforward.

"…it's her power…she has this…ability to sense danger." Lyn grimaced in thought for a moment. "She can't remember anything…but she knows danger is coming."

"Ah!" Ninian almost collapsed to the ground in pain, but Eliwood caught her as she fell.

"It's okay, we're not going to let anything happen to you." He said softly, gently pulling her back to her feet, and helping her stand. He turned to the rest of the group. "We're going to get Ninian out of here. Some of us will stay behind to guard her somewhere else- the rest will come back here.

A flash of light nearly blinded them for a moment, and then it faded into a humanoid form as Ephidel appeared in front of them. Both Alkeni and Leila gasped slightly, in fear and shock.

"No one will be taking the girl anywhere. She has escaped this island twice before. She will not do so again."

"Who are you?!" Eliwood asked, hand on rapier. Nearly everyone there had a hand on a weapon or was ready to throw a spell.

"That…thing is Ephidel." Alkeni spat out.

"And you are the scion of Synair. It **is** rather useful to know everything possible about your enemies. And I know quite a bit about you." The inhuman creature turned to Eliwood. "And the son of Marquess Pherae, come to rescue his father. Such filial loyalty." He caught sight of Leila. "And the traitor. I see you did manage to survive. Pity."

Hector growled angrily at the morph, "Give me one good reason…"

"And Lord Uther's brother. Such a gathering." He sneered at them. "In recognition of your skill in getting thus far, my master has invited you to a special ceremony. **If** you can get through the complex before you. However," He lunged and grabbed a hold of Ninian, an instant before Eliwood drew his blade.

"Ninian!"

"The girl is required for the ceremony." Laughing, Ephidel vanished, and Ninian with him.

"No!" Eliwood seemed about to charge down the hill and attack on his own, but Marcus grabbed him by the arm.

"Attacking without a plan is suicide, Lord Eliwood." The paladin said. Eliwood struggled for a moment, then nodded. Marcus let him go.

"Alkeni, we need a plan."

Nodding, the tactician turned to Dart. "Would you happen to have a spyglass with you?" The pirate nodded and gave it to Alkeni, who looked through the glass and surveyed the complex.

The Black Fang forces were arrayed in a standard guard routine, expecting a more frontal assault. He started planning out another one of his frontal attack/flank ambush two pronged attacks, when something that Ephidel said echoed in his mind. _It __**is**__ rather useful to know everything possible about your enemies. And I know quite a bit about you_.

If Ephidel did in fact know things about him, and Alkeni had no idea how much the despicable thing had found during its brief foray into his mind…Immediately he turned the spyglass to the sensitive flank areas, looking closer at the defensive set up. There were an extra dozen soldiers concealed near each flank, and more soldiers that seemed ready to go to the flanks on a moment's notice.

In fact, on a second look, the front didn't look defended at all. They weren't expecting a frontal attack at all- they wanted to look like they were so that their trap for my flanking action could spring.

Alkeni scowled. _I'm about to break the cardinal rule of tactics-Never overcomplicate. _But at this point, it was the only shot they had- if he attacked the flanks under his normal plan, even if they did get through, he was guaranteed to lose at least one member of the group- and he would never allow that. But if he wasn't careful with his frontal attack, and didn't make them think he was distracting them for a flank attack…they'd bring everyone back to the front.

He folded down the spyglass and quickly sketched out a battle plan in the dirt, and explained everyone's mission to them.

Less than five minutes after Ephidel took Ninian, the four horsemen of the group, Marcus, Kent, Sain and Lowen charged down the hill to the front of the complex. Alkeni was glad that the battle was taking place at this point in day- the position of the sun made its light gleam off the horsemen's spears and armor, making for a menacing image. In a battle where speed was of the utmost, appearances were half the work.

The battle was joined, as the defenders reeled back, the sheer ferocity of the strike surprising. Sain and Kent worked as one, the red knight driving the foes to the green one, who dispatched them with a spear thrust.

On the flanks, the soldiers laid in wait for the attack Ephidel had told them to expect. They heard the sounds of battle at the front- everything was going according to plan. Suddenly, on the right flank, the one less exposed because of the position of the hills, two swordsmen dropped down, arrows in their throat. The guards looked wildly around for the attackers, and one of them looked up by chance.

Two Pegasi, their white fur made blinding when combined with the bright sun, flew above them, each with two riders. Florina rode with Rebecca riding behind, Fiora with Wil. Both archers felt an exhilarating fear and excitement as they flew above the battle, raining arrows on the enemy.

With the soldiers on the right pinned down from fire raining down from above, and the left flank still fearing an attack, Alkeni nodded to the rest of the group, and down the hill they went, joining the battle.

As expected, the strategy tied down the flanking guards until it was too late. The invaders had penetrated to the heart of the complex. As the survivors scrambled to salvage a victory from this mess, Serra and Priscilla patched up the worst wounds of the group, and Canas sketched out an elder sigil on the ground, and began quietly chanting in incantation over and over again.

The flanking guards arrived, and they were about to be attacked from two sides. Nodding to Canas, Alkeni watched as the shaman released the power, and nearly a hundred miniature flux orbs spat out from his hands and hit the enemy, killing some but wounding many more.

The enemy, getting more demoralized by the second, charged, but met with solid defense. After another brief melee, the complex was cleared of any enemy forces. They heard a quiet clapping, and a light purple haired man stepped into view. He had a straight cut across one eye, but it didn't seem to affect his vision. A long purple cape flowed behind him.

"Well done. Although I would warn you, another large patrol force is due to return here in a very short while- they've been scouting the island for what I can only assume is you lot."

"Who are you? And what's your angle?" Eliwood asked carefully.

"My name is Legault. I was Black Fang, but Nergal has made it into a sinking ship. I've decided that your little group is the easiest way off the island. So whatever it is you came here for, you had better hurry- that patrol force is coming."

"We'll keep a lookout and hold them off if they come. You four go and get Marquess Pherae and the girl!" Oswin said.

The three lords and Alkeni left the center area, hurrying to the massive structure at the far end.

They entered it and ascended a long staircase. The enshrouded room at the top was a room large beyond normal proportions. The back wall had a strange arch covered in runes and sigils, but it led nowhere- just wall.

"Father?! Father!? Where are you?" Eliwood asked, almost frantically.

The heard a weak groan at the back of the room. "Eli…Eliwood?"

They rushed over and found Lord Elbert- he was sitting limply against the wall. They saw Ninian near him, in some sort of state of unconscious awakeness- she was completely out of it.

"No…Eliwood…forget about me. Go…take the girl with you…"

"Eliwood, you take Ninian, I'll get your father- we have to move!" Eliwood hesitated for only a moment, then lifted Ninian up in his arms.

Hector helped Elbert stand and half-carried him as they went down the long staircase. Suddenly, a man appeared from the shadows, his grim, soulless, cold expression all the more disturbing from the manner of his appearance. Hector and Lyn each drew their weapons.

"You will not pass here…" The newcomer said.

"Get out of our way, or I will make you get out of our way." Lyn said slowly.

"You cannot…defeat him." Lord Elbert said, "He…is too strong. Even for you."

"Listen to your elder, young lordlings." Ephidel voice rang out, and the morph appeared from the shadows. "Even among the Black Fang, Jaffar is feared." He nodded at the assassin, "You have done well, return to Bern for your next assignment." Jaffar faded back into the darkness.

"You have done well. Now witness my master's ceremony."

"Enough riddles Ephidel!" Alkeni shouted.

"Oh, the time for riddles has passed. Witness the birth of a new age!" He flung his arms up theatrically, as the very shadows around them seemed to come alive, and take on a malevolent, dull red color.

"Urrr…gwha!" Lord Elbert crumbled to the ground. Eliwood rushed to his father.

They heard a bone-chilling cackle, a mad…giggle, although it seemed wrong to ascribe such an innocent term to something so…evil. And the worst of the laugh was not that is was inhuman, like those of Ephidel, but that it **was** so human. The raving, angry, insane _power_ of it, the sort of gleeful excitement of an arsonist setting a building on fire, the delight of one who thrived on entropy. Only a human could exude such madness.

"At last! Now, Ninian, open the Dragon's Gate. Bring dragons to this world!" The arch at the far end burst into flames, and a low rumbling emanated from it, rushing towards them, growing in intensity by the moment, soon the floorstones beneath their feet shook violently, the whole building starting to fall a little in on itself- small pieces of the ceiling falling down. Alkeni lost his footing, but Lyn caught his arm.

"What…What's going on?!" Hector yelled over the rumbling, gripping a wall fixture to keep from falling.

"Children of flame…come…return…answer the call…" Ninian spoke barely above a whisper, but it carried throughout the chamber.

The Flames engulfing the arch, they saw the form of evil- they saw Nergal.

He was a tall man, robed in black; a black turban covered half his face, leaving one golden eye gleaming with an insane genius. He laughed victoriously as an enormous shape loomed through the fire. It took a recognizable form as it grew closer- a form only seen in storybooks and paintings.

"No…is that…?" Alkeni's incredulity was echoed in the words of the three lords.

"Yes! Use all of your power. Bring the dragon to this world!"

The form began to solidify, and they saw it come closer. A voice rang out- a familiar one- they hadn't heard it for a year…

"Ninian! STOP!" The bard came from what appeared to be nowhere, and grabbed a hold of his sister. "Don't give him what he wants. Come to your senses!"

For the first time since they'd pulled her onto Fargus's ship, the girl seemed to be fully aware of her surroundings. Her chanting stopped, and the fire of the arch folded in upon itself, before losing whatever restraints had been upon it, and spread all over the far end of the chamber. The roof began to really cave in as well, the rumbling causing human sized chunks to start falling.

"…Nils?" Ninian said slowly, as if just waking up.

"NO! Not now!" The flames rushed towards the nearest living being- Nergal. The madman lifted Ephidel and hurled him bodily into the path of the flames. The Morph screamed in torment as the fires engulfed him. His burning body enveloped by the flames, all the fire flew back into the arch, and disappeared. The rumbling stopped.

Nergal turned and saw that the others had fled. Cursing, he used a spell to arrive at their location, just outside of the main building entrance. He appeared in a flash of light, startling them.

"Nils, you whelp! If not for your interference…come, both of you."

"No!" Ninian and Nils said almost in unison.

"Come with me or your saviors die." An orb of dark energy appeared in Nergal's hand. What happened next moved as if in slow motion. Elbert opened his eyes and hurled a shard of what looked like glass at Nergal. The dark caster's arm flew up as the shard hit his chest, just below his sternum. The dark energy flew up, most of it dissipating, but a small amount hitting Marquess Pherae, who groaned and slumped back. His son caught him. Nergal looked at the wound and pulled the weapon from his chest. Disbelieving, he spoke, "…Impossible…not by your hand."

"I told you…I will oppose you always…." Nergal made no noise as he phased out. "He's not dead…he'll be back."

"We'll worry about that later father…right now, we need to go home…Mother is waiting for you…"

"Eleanora…she will be cross with me…tell her…tell your mother…I'm sorry…" His eyelids dropped, his breathing stopped.

"No…not now…not after we've worked so hard to….no…Father….Faaatherrrrrr!!!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A/N: Alright, so I'm still looking for pairing suggestions. And just regular reviews are very welcome as well.


	23. Connection

Disclaimer: I don't own fire Emblem. Anything not from the actual game is mine.

The Fourth Tale

By Enilas

Chapter 20: Connection

"Ahoy! Ye made it back, I see. Did ye find yer father, Eli-…" Fargus paused as he saw the makeshift stretcher coming forward. The body on it looked very much like Eliwood. He lowered his voice. "I'm sorry…" Eliwood said nothing, as he had since the death of his father. Everyone got on the ship, all of them, even Serra, under an oppressive, heavy cloud of melancholy feeling that permeated the area.

Everyone went to their quarters, and Alkeni sat on his cot. He'd failed Eliwood. If his plan had worked faster, if they could have gotten there sooner…He forced himself to stop. He'd drive himself mad with thoughts such as that. Nergal was the one responsible for the death of Lord Elbert. And that bastard would pay.

Shortly thereafter, his mind wandering, he fell asleep.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Alstaria Synair, the Duchess of Hulackia, sat in her chambers, carefully covering a cut across her right cheek with makeup. Her daughter was already beyond saving: Her husband had made sure of that. But there was no need for her son…her sweet, innocent little son…to know about the monster that his father really was. _

_And so she covered the cut. As she was finishing, he heard a knock on the door._

_"Mom? Can I come in?" _

_Alstaria made sure that the cut was covered, then spoke, "Of course." The door opened and her eight year old son came in. "What is it, Alkeni?" _

_"I was just wondering. What's love? I've heard people talk about it, and you say that you love me every night. But I don't know what love is. I don't like not knowing things." He had a very serious expression on his face, so much so that Alstaria had to fight to suppress a smile. He had to know everything, and he made such an over the top thing about it. It was hard __**not**__ to laugh at his antics. _

_Alstaria sat down on the edge of her bed and Alkeni sat next to her. She said nothing for a moment, as she thought about what to say. _How to describe love?

_"Love…is complicated. You have to care deeply about a person, and be willing to do anything for them. You have to accept them for who they are: their faults, their good traits. Everything."_

_"Love is about respect and a sense of connection…it's hard to describe…" She paused, "But the most important thing about love is that it has to be mutual. If one person loves another person…and the feeling isn't returned, it can be harmful."_

_Alkeni looked up at her, the confusion evident on his face. "How can love hurt people? I thought it was a good thing."_

_"Yes. Love is a great thing. But it can become warped. If you love someone, but they don't return your feelings, it can drive you to concern yourself with nothing else."_

_She smiled at her son. "But you won't have to worry about that. You'll be able to understand it if it happens to you._

_Her son frowned in thought for a moment. "Mom, do you love Dad?" _

_Alstaria lifted a hand to her cheek, feeling the cut. "Of course. Why wouldn't I? I married him." She lied smoothly._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The entire group was under a sort of collective shell shock, although none more so that the ones that had been in the actual gate chamber. But everyone had seen the fire, and heard the dragon's roars. Eliwood was the worst though. He said nothing, and he barely ate or drank, and he hadn't slept since the death of his father.

In her quarters belowdecks, Lyn looked at the Elimine necklace Alkeni had given her, the lamplight reflecting off of the silver pendant.

In the year and a half since she had found Alkeni on the plains, unconscious on the back of a directionless horse, she had felt a certain gratitude to him. If that chance meeting had never occurred, she might never have encountered Kent and Sain, and never learned of her grandfather.

But even more, Alkeni himself meant a lot to her. He had a passion for what he believed. He was a caring, understanding guy, and it was wonderful when they spent time together. When she was with him, especially, when they talked, she felt a strong connection with him.

They had fought together many times, facing death in every battle, and each time their bond grew stronger.

She loved him. She loved him, and she had to tell him. Many times they had faced death, and many times she felt they would again. She knew that if…if one of them died before she told him…she shook her head. She refused to think farther along that path.

But the events of the Dragon's Gate had shown her that this was something far beyond the struggles that they'd overcome before. The odds of their death had grown…

Arriving at her decision, Lyn stepped out of her quarters and went down the hall.

Just as Lyn had reached a decision, so too had Alkeni. He had awoken from his dream, a dream of a moment in his life that he hadn't thought about for a long time. He knew that he loved Lyn- he'd known it for some time now…but he'd kept himself from _really_ feeling it. He had been afraid. Afraid of what his father would do to Lyn…afraid of losing someone he loved again.

But remembering that moment made him think. And in thinking, he realized that if he let his fear stop him from recognizing his own feelings for Lyn…then Kalaius would have won- no matter how he evaded capture.

Alkeni too stepped from his quarters and walked along the hall.

Walking towards each other's quarters, both Lyn and Alkeni turned corners into the same hallway. They noticed each other only when they were a few feet apart, so involved were they in determining what they were going to say to the other. They both managed to stop before they collided.

"Lyn…" "Alkeni…" They both said, nearly at the same time. They stood there, and neither said anything for a long moment.

Finally, Alkeni spoke. "Lyn… there's something… for a while now… I…" He paused, biting his lip slightly in thought. "Well…it's…" His heart pounded as he searched for the right words. He stepped closer to Lyn, and looked her in the eyes. He took a breath. "Lyn…I love you. I love you so much…more than I could ever say in words. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. I…" He leaned in closer, and pressed his lips to hers. For a brief moment, Lyn was surprised, but she soon returned the kiss, and wrapped her arms tightly around him, as Alkeni did the same. They stayed there, locked together, until finally, Alkeni broke the kiss. He was about to speak when Lyn gently put a finger to his lips.

"You don't need to say anything. I love you…." She removed her finger and kissed him. As they kissed, they released their own held in feelings, for the first time in a long time allowing themselves to connect with another human, to truly _feel_.

Again, it was a long moment before they broke the kiss. Together they entered Lyn's quarters.

As Fargus's ship passed out of the perpetual fog that surrounded Valor, and the sun set on Elibe, two souls temporarily became one, and for a time, they forgot the troubles of the world around them, losing themselves in each other.

Author's Note: I have no idea of the quality of this. I had several people beta read it, but…I am not quite confident on the quality of this, like I said. If there was ever a time to give an honest assessment of exactly what I could do to improve, this would be it.

On a (albeit repeated) different note, I'm still taking Paring suggestions.


	24. Sisters and Seekers

Disclaimer: Own Fire Emblem, I do not

The Fourth Tale

By Enilas

Chapter 21: Sister and Seekers

Alkeni awoke to a room that wasn't his own. For a moment, he felt a sharp stab of fear, until he remembered last night. He smiled as he recalled the events of the previous night.

"Good morning." Lyn said, propping herself up on one elbow as she looked at him. Alkeni looked at her as well.

"Good morning yourself." He kissed her lightly.

She smiled. Then her beautiful face furrowed in a frown as a thought occurred to her. "What are we going to do about…us?"

"Lyn…there's nothing to say. I love you. I always will. I'll stay with you for as long as you want me to."

"I'll always want you to…" she said quietly for a moment. "But that's not what I meant. I meant, what should we do about everyone else? We're not traveling alone here."

Alkeni nodded, understanding what she meant. "I think some of the group already suspected there might be something already. I don't think we need to make any secret of it. We shouldn't go screaming it from the rooftops either, but…" His voice trailed off as his mind raced ahead of his words.

"What about…if you get pregnant? We can't have that happen now…not in the middle of this fight…"

Lyn giggled a little at his worrying. "Don't worry. We'll just have to be careful around my fertile time(1)." She smiled, and slipped a hand under the covers. "What shall we do for the rest of the day?"

"I'm sure we can think of something." Alkeni said, and kissed her again.

When they both left the room an hour or so later, their appearance was slightly disheveled and they were quite sweaty.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Kaila was waiting in an empty warehouse near the docks, watching for Alkeni's ship to dock. It had been nearly two weeks since her father had sent her here, and she was growing very bored with it all.

She sensed magic nearby, and turned quickly. A mostly transparent image of her father had appeared.

"What now father? He's not here yet." She said exasperatedly.

The image scowled. "There's been a change of plans. Your brother is currently in conflict with a group known as The Black Fang, and their leader, a man known as Lord Nergal. You are to help him and his friends defeat their enemy."

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Because those are your orders. The Black Fang pose a more immediate threat to my plans. You will help Alkeni, and follow his instructions in this endeavor."

"I don't think he'll be very receptive to my help…" Kaila said, half angrily, her teeth gritted.

"He's smart enough to know who the immediate threat is." Kalaius responded coolly.

"Yes _Father_." Sighing, Kaila turned back to watching the docks. The image disappeared.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

That evening, Fargus's ship docked in Badon. The farther the group had gotten from Valor, the more the feeling of gloom had lifted. Even Eliwood seemed better, although he still hadn't spoken to anyone. They had taken up occupancy in one of the many inns that dotted Badon.

Lyn, Hector and Alkeni were in one of the rooms with Nils and Ninian.

"Nils, Ninian. What was Nergal trying to do? I mean…with the dragon…and…" Lyn's voice trailed off.

"How…could he do that? He was after you because you could call dragons?" Alkeni asked.

Nils shook his head, "We can open the gate…but Nergal can call dragons on his own, as long as the Gate is open."

"Are you serious?" Hector interjected.

"Yes…but it requires a great deal of quintessence."

The word rang a bell in Alkeni's mind, but he couldn't remember where he'd read about it before.

"That's what Nergal called it. Its-" Alkeni interrupted Nils as he remembered.

"It's the essence of human life. Pure energy and power. The strongest source of magical power in existence."

Nils nodded, "And that's why he tried to have Darin start a war in Lycia, and from thence probably the rest of the continent."

"What purpose would that serve?"

The young bard explained, "Apparently the amount of Quintessence differs from person to person. A person of strong will can have hundreds or thousands of times more quintessence than the average person. But these people are also rare. Nergal decided that he didn't want to wait as long as it would take to find people like that. So he decided to start a war, and have his minions collect the quintessence of the dead."

"He planned to make up for quality with quantity? Black hearted fiend!" Hector said angrily.

"Ephidel brought Lord Elbert to the Dragon's gate after he confronted Laus. Nergal said that if all else failed, Marquess Pherae should be enough-"

Nils was interrupted by Eliwood, who opened the door. No one said anything for a moment. Then Eliwood spoke, the first words out of his mouth in several days.

"Go on." The young red-headed noble sat down as Nils continued.

There was another pause, then Nils continued. "He said that despite everything, Lord Elbert remained unbroken."

"When we lost all hope at the Dragon's gate, he told us stories of happy things…mostly of his son and his wife…for Ninian and I…his stories saved us. Finally, he was able to set us free…but as we left the island in a boat…a storm hit us…I was thrown overboard. I woke up back on Valor."

"When Nils fell overboard…I became lost within myself. I'm sorry, Lord Eliwood…if I had been stronger…this could have been avoided…we could have saved your father…"

"Ninian…its not your fault…" Lyn said. Eliwood looked like he needed to be alone a bit more. "Nils, Ninian. We should let him alone for a while." The five of them left, but Ninian went back a short while later.

Alkeni and Lyn were standing outside the inn, the night blowing with a light sea breeze.

"In my wildest dreams, I don't think I ever imagined anything like what is going on now." The tactician grimaced in macabre humor. "Ever since my father…began his 'lessons' I always expected that by this time, I'd either be dead, or my father's puppet." Lyn didn't say anything. He was thinking out loud more than anything. "I didn't expect to be caught up in anything involving _dragons_." He turned to look at Lyn, and smiled. "Of course, I didn't expect to meet anyone as wonderful as you, Lyn. But I did." He took a step towards her, and they kissed again.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

In that dark cell far underneath Castle Synair, the prisoner opened her eyes from her sleep. Alstaria Synair felt a strange sense…something she hadn't felt for a long time...

Although Alstaria lacked any controllable magical powers, like most Bernese nobility, she had some trace of magical blood in her veins. For most people, most of the time, it did not manifest as anything, it just was…there, but could awaken into magical powers of the next generation of nobility. For some, it manifested as minor powers, or a sort of 'sixth sense'.

She lacked any controllable magic…and one might hesitate to call what she had 'magic', she had always a sort of…link to her children, often knowing what they felt, their true emotions, no matter how far they were. She had long since deadened herself to feeling Kaila. And very rarely did she feel her son anymore. But now she did. She felt a sense of happiness and contentment. Belonging…but most importantly, she felt…_love_.

When Kalaius had told her that Alkeni was in love, a part of her believed it. But even more, she felt that it was that bastard messing with her, trying to break her to his will. The whole thing about how he would be 'correcting' his choice. It reeked of another one of his mind games. But it wasn't. He'd been telling the truth. Alkeni was in love. A true, deep, honest love. Her son hadn't given in.

Now she could only hope that her bastard husband would never achieve his goals. Above all else, that was paramount. But she knew, if she ever got the chance, she would kill him.

She had told him that so directly, time and time again, and he had laughed. He was confident and supreme in his own power. And not a day passed when she wondered why he had kept her alive for as long as he did.

She had been fifteen when their courtship had begun, and he seventeen. Andurin Synair, Kalaius's father, had been so sure of his family's position that he didn't bother to make an arranged marriage for his eldest child and heir. Beyond the predicable rule of marrying a noble of the proper station. Her family, House Erisan, had historically been the Barons of the territory of Lurica, which technically fell under the control of the Dukes of Argelev, a duchy that rivaled Hulackia in size and importance. However, the Ducal family, House Veriol, was largely defunct in power.

When their courtship began, she had been…ecstatic. He was charming, elegant and intelligent. Every inch the gentleman. He had captured her heart. But beyond that, he had been kind, and abhorred violence and death, only supporting it in the most extreme of circumstances. She had always thought that he would be able to escape the dark shadow of his family's murderous past. Throughout the many years since, she had always wondered if it had all been an act for him, or if he had once been the great man she thought him to be. They were married after two years of courtship, and Andurin accepted her as his daughter-in-law.

Three more years followed before Andurin died and they ascended to rulership of the Duchy. During that time, Kalaius grew progressively more brutal. As though he had begun to bow under the pressure of the views of his father and his peers. First he began to consider the peasantry as subhuman, a drastic reversal from his previous beliefs, although one widely held among his peers. As he grew more and more into darkness, she tried to learn what had happened to him. That act had seemed to cause some sort of snapping for him. He would turn his attentions to her, beating her, brining his magic to bear on her. But all the time during that, he still professed to love her. She, on the other hand, soon grew to hate him. But she had no retreat, and took to avoiding him, and he generally left her alone. No matter how evil his words and actions in everyday life, he never raped her, or forced them to have sexual relations without her consent. She often consented anyway, because if he had ever decided to rape her, she would never be able to stop him. And she believed that perhaps if she had a child she would be able to bring back the goodness he had once had. Or even, at the very least, it would shift his attention from her…however despicable the thought was, she was desperate for any release from his brutality.

Several months after the death of Andurin, she gave birth to Kaila, and for a time, his darkness had seemed to recede a little. But he taught Kaila to hate as he did. When she gave birth to Alkeni two years later, Kaila, with her inheritance of the family's magical talent, was the one Kalaius paid the most attention to. He had almost no real influence on Alkeni's upbringing, and Alstaria had worked hard to mask Kalaius's evil from him. Kalaius rarely bothered Alstaria even, only from time to time, and never to the degree that he had once. But as she saw him mold her daughter into a murdering sadist, who she saw laughing in glee as she tortured her first victim when she was eight, she knew that her husband was irredeemable. But she and Alkeni were safe from his wrath, and running would just give him a reason to direct it to her and her son.

And then that damned edict had been passed. And so when Kalaius tried to teach Alkeni to thing as he did, and found him unreceptive, her husband had blamed her for poisoning his mind, and she was as much the receiver of his wrath as her son. She swore then and there that she would be the death of His Excellency, Duke Kalaius Synair, Lord and Master of the Hulackia province, and 5th in degree from the Bernese throne. She would kill him, even if it killed her immediately afterward.

And then that horrid, vile night when Alkeni was sixteen, and they had failed to escape. She knew Alkeni had thought she was dead, and that it had been to serve Kalaius's goals.

_But why did he leave me alive?_ She had always wondered. He claimed so it would be so he could have someone to gloat to, but the way he treated her…her cell could have been much more comfortable if she was willing to accept his gifts…and the look in his eyes as he gloated of his progress in destroying or catching their son…he still loved her, she knew, in some warped and twisted way. In some dark recess of his befouled and vile mind…Kalaius still held feelings for her.

That didn't change her resolve that she would one day kill him. He had done far too much to her and her son to be allowed to live. But she also knew that some part of her, was in love…well, not him as he was now…but the ideal of him that she held from those many years ago. She hated herself for still feeling **anything** for the bastard who had made her life a nightmare far worse than whatever eternally burning damnation a clergyman could come up with.

She would kill him, she knew. Someday, she would kill him. But she also knew that it would be the death of her. And she knew that if that was what it took to save her son…that is what she would do.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Your Excellency, we have grown quite concerned with the erratic behavior of the King in the past year or so. Very few of us approve of his father's treaty with Etruria, which he continues to honor. And we disapprove even more that the Queen herself is Etruian- again, arranged by the treaty. Prince Zephiel is influenced more by foreign ideas than true Bernese teachings. His ascension to the throne would be a disaster for this nation."

"So what do you propose?" Duke Synair looked out of his study window, his back to the delegation. Three of the most venerable but impotent noble houses had sent representatives. House Veriol, House Turinos, and House Drukil. Because these houses were respected, but powerless, they were often used as go-betweens for sensitive negotiations between the more powerful nobles.

"A change in the _status quo_. And give the crown to you, and House Synair." Kalaius raised an eyebrow at that, although he did not turn to face them.

"I do believe I am only the second cousin of the King…and thus his nephew and his first cousin do come before me in the line of succession." Although he was tempted by the power of the Crown, he wasn't quite interested. Direct rulership of Bern held no allure to him. Power behind the throne was much safer.

"His nephew is fond of hunting, is he not? Accidents have been known to happen. Perhaps he encounters a particularly brutal wild boar?" Kalaius did turn at that. It was one thing to discuss removing the King, or even the King and the prince. There was significant precedent for that. But they were discussing a systematic program to ensure the succession of him in particular.

"What is wrong with the nephew? And the cousin? They would be entirely agreeable for the cancelation of the treaty and the resumption of hostilities. At least if you promised them the crown. Why are offering it to _me_?"

Tigaren Drukil spoke for the other two, "Put simply, his nephew shows an inexcusable lack of competence. And an inexcusable lack of willingness to accept good advice. And the King's first cousin has a distinct dislike for House Quilaron. You are competent, and thus would not need advisors. And you have no such predisposed hatreds for any houses of import. You are acceptable to all people of importance."

Kalaius sneered at their words, "So I am simply the _compromise _candidate?" He gestured with his hand and the door behind the emissaries exploded. "Get out." The delegates quickly took their leave, scampering in fear. The duke smirked and called up a servant. "Clean up this mess. And get another door brought in." The Duke went through doors to his study quite rapidly. To alleviate the problems not having a door often caused, he had the doorway reconfigured to allow for easy door replacement. And had a large supply of cheap wooden doors as replacements.

No sense in wasting money.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dodging an arrow Alkeni cursed as he fell back from the front of the battle. Why couldn't things just stay calm for one night on land? Shortly after they had finished talking with Nils and Ninian, the siblings had sensed enemies coming for them. And so here they were, killing more black fang soldiers.

Observing a weakness in the enemy lines, Alkeni darted down a side alley, looking for Guy or Lyn, who had the agility to exploit the attack. He found Lyn fighting off an enemy swordsman. Lyn dispatched the swordsman, and Alkeni was about to direct her towards the weak point when he heard a voice behind him.

"Wonderful. A battle! And you didn't invite _me_ little brother?"

Alkeni spun around, his dagger in hand. He lunged at Kaila, pinning he to the alley wall, dagger at her throat. "Give me one reason, you bitch. You don't know-"

"Alkeni! What the hell!? Who is that?" Lyn nearly shouted at him.

"Lyn, this has nothing to do with you." He pressed the dagger against his sister's neck just a little bit harder, to make sure she didn't try anything

"I'm pretty sure it does, Alkeni." She didn't need to add anymore. Her tone made her point clear.

Alkeni stepped back, the knife still at Kaila's throat, but so that he wasn't blocking Lyn's view. "This…bitch, is my sister, Kaila Synair."

"So finally I get to meet you in the flesh." Kaila sneered. "My brother really did fall for a Sacaean barbarian." Alkeni snarled and shoved her against the wall harder.

Lyn drew her sword. This was the one who had tortured Alkeni… "What are you going to do with her?" She didn't know what she thought should be done. She knew what Kaila had done to him, and she could almost feel the evil coming off of her. But by the same token, was it right to kill even someone like her in cold blood.

Before Alkeni could answer, Kaila interjected, "While all this talk is _vastly_ amusing, don't we have bigger concerns? The Black Fang for instance?"

"What?! You think I would accept **your** help against the Black Fang?" Alkeni spat out.

"Well, actually, Father does. But I have my orders. To help you against the Black Fang. Personally, I don't care. As long as I get to kill something. But he told me to tell you to consider who you think the greater threat is? You've managed to evade father before-"

"But not when his top agent is right there next to me, ready to grab me whenever he wants you to."

"Your choice. This 'Nergal' fellow sounds more powerful than Father, from what he tells me."

Alkeni growled in frustration, she was right. "You are going do **exactly **as I tell you, **exactly** when I tell you. If you make one wrong move, you are **dead**. Got that?"

"Crystal clear."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

They had taken out the Black Fang soldiers, and won the battle. They were all regrouping outside the inn. Alkeni and Lyn arrived, keeping Kaila in front of them, where they could keep an eye on her.

When they reached the rest of the group, Alkeni moved in front of Kaila for a moment. Turning, he punched her, and she staggered back. "Wil, Rebbeca, I want you to train arrows on this one. If she makes one false move, take her out." The two archers hurriedly took at aim Kaila.

"Alkeni, what the hell is going on?" Eliwood said in disbelief.

"This is Kaila. She's against the Black Fang-"

"Then why the fuck are you having our archers target her?" Hector interjected.

"Because I've worked with- or rather I should say, I've worked against her before. She's capable at what she does, but completely untrustworthy. We need all the help we can get against Nergal, but it doesn't mean we have to expose ourselves to unnecessary risk. Kent, empty her pockets." The red knight approached Kaila, who rolled her eyes and did nothing as Kent removed a small sapphire from one pocket, and a few other miscellaneous things from the others. Alkeni took the sapphire from Kent and held it up, examining it. "Communications crystal?"

"Of course." His sister said, sneering.

"Communications? With who?"

"Her superiors," Alkeni told Eliwood, "I'd don't know much about them," He lied through his teeth, "but I do know two things- they're both powerful and evil, and they don't brook any competition. That's why they'd be sending her at them." He tossed the stone at another member of the group, "Canas, would you throw a Flux at that? Have to make sure it gets destroyed." He looked at the other things from Kaila's pockets and told Kent to give them back to her. "Can't have them contacting you with a change of orders, can we?" He smirked, and indicated for Wil and Rebbeca to lower their bows.

Kaila went into the inn, scowling. "There's something you're not telling us Alkeni." Hector said cautiously.

Alkeni held back a snarl, "Yes, there is something I'm not telling you. And I don't intend to tell you. I've helped you get this far, haven't I? This is a _fine_ time to start not trusting me." Alkeni turned to Sain, who had seemed a little interested in Kaila. "Don't even try it Sain. I've _seen_ what she does to her lovers."

A/N: That last line was just thrown in for a little bit of amusement. Nothing is meant to come of it.

Also, I've noticed just how much Name dropping I tend to do, so I'm working on slowly assembling a list of all the original information I've put in about Elibe, and will eventually post it in my profile.

As usual, read and Review. And I've decided that from now on, I want at least four reviews before I update.


	25. Secret Revealed, Path Shown

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem is not mine.

**Long Author's note:**

I got a review wondering about the apparent 'horniness' of Lyn in the last chapter. So I thought I'd explain my thought process. Lyn and Alkeni are 20 and 21 respectively, and at that age, people have quite a bit of libido. Secondly they're a new couple, and so (in my mind) they'd be really into each other.

Also, I was asked (oddly enough) if Alkeni and Lyn were virgins. I really didn't think so. They didn't have many sexual encounters before now, but I've always assumed they'd had sex at least once before.

Anyway, just thought I'd explain it.

Another thing: I understand that I may be OOC for a lot of character's, but the fact of the matter is that even with all the game's support conversations at my fingertips, I just can't get a handle on some character's personalities (some characters don't really seem to have any recognizable ones). So I create personalities that fit with both the plot for my fic, and for the characters themselves. Also, even I don't actually mention a particular character in a chapter, just assume they're somewhere in the background.

Additionally, I know that in the game it was Zephiel's fifteenth birthday that marked his Ascension ceremony, but I'm changing it to nineteenth. It serves a valid plot purpose, as you will see.

One other thing: I realized just as I writing this chapter that I didn't introduce Isadora last chapter. I'll try and put her in this one.

The Fourth Tale

By Enilas

Chapter 22: Secret Revealed, Path Shown

"So you still haven't told me where we're headed, Alkeni." Kaila said as the group rode through the Lycian countryside.

Alkeni sighed in frustration. He was seriously reconsidering his decision to let Kaila travel with them. Given that she hadn't had a chance to kill anything, and she had death hanging over her if she made any false moves, she had decided to bother the hell out of Alkeni to pass the time.

"I haven't told you, and I don't intend on telling you at all. I'm not giving you any more information than you absolutely need."

"How can you expect me to help this Nergal character when you don't give me any information?" Kaila smiled.

"You don't need information, other than who to kill and where that person is. There are exactly two things you are good at. The first one is killing things. The second one: Slavishly following your father's orders. Where we are going does not help you do either, considering that your orders are to help us fight the Black Fang." Alkeni paused for a moment, and chuckled darkly, "We'll have to make sure that when we do fight battles you kill enough that you won't go through withdrawal. You are addicted to it, aren't you?" He knew he was asking a rhetorical question. He'd seen what she was like after a week of no killing.

"You self-righteous…" _What did I do to deserve __**this**__? Alkeni completely insufferable, even when he was broken to father's will. _Kaila's smile disappeared into a scowl, "It's not as if your hands are immaculate. You have plenty of blood on them." She spat the words out.

"No one's hand's are clean. But I don't take pride in how bloody mine are. You do. I don't take pleasure in the kill."

"Not what I hear." Kaila said, smirking knowingly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Father told me what you did to Westran. Tell me, how did it feel, to have his bones crunch underneath your fists? To feel the blood spatter all over you? If you didn't enjoy the kill…a simple knife cut could have done the job." Kaila laughed, and Alkeni wanted to cringe at the perversion of something so simple his sister's laugh represented.

"I am **nothing** like you." Alkeni sped his horse up and headed up to the front of the line.

Kaila sneered, and began considering what she knew. Obviously, Alkeni was keeping his identity secret from the group- although Lyn seemed to know. Of course, given his relationship with the Sacaean that was no surprise. The question of course was, should she reveal the truth? It would give her immense personal satisfaction; however, it was highly likely that it would create unnecessary difficulties in the group- and jeopardize the mission. In any other case, she would have gone with the personal satisfaction- but her father would be perfectly willing to administer her punishment for failure. Which is what would probably result from revealing Alkeni's identity.

Kaila frowned, and continued on- the rest of the group had given her a moderately wide berth. Obviously they had taken Alkeni's warnings to heart.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Camping for the night, Eliwood, at the request of Alkeni, had called a meeting in a central tent, provided by Merlinus, a merchant that Eliwood and Hector had picked up on their way to Laus.

Alkeni had placed out several maps on a table. Eliwood, Hector, Erk, Matthew, Leila, Lyn, and Legault, the ex-black fang member who had joined them back on Valor.

"I know we're planning on meeting with Lord Uther, but we might as well try and make some inroads on where to go next for tracking down the Black Fang." He pointed to some marks on a map of Lycia. "Here are locations we know they've been in Lycia. In actuality, they've only been operating outside of Bern for the past year and a half or so. Here," He tapped a spot, "Is Castle Laus, and these other areas are where there have been assassinations that can be attributed to the Fang. Do you know anything about these Legault?

"Not really. I know our operations moved into Lycia, but I was still operating in Bern before I was moved to the Dragon's gate."

Leila interjected, "These two here- they weren't Fang." She pointed to two marks Alkeni had made in Eastern Araphen. "Marquess Araphen had them killed, and planted evidence that made it look like the Fang."

Alkeni nodded and crossed out the marks. Then he made another one. "Here's where we first found Ninian when the Fang was after her a year ago." He rolled out another map, this one of Bern. "The Fang, being that it started in Bern, has activity all over the place. However, there hasn't been any activity in this area." He pointed to an area in the mountains of Bern, near the Royal castle in fact. "They have never killed anyone in this area- no matter how deserving according to their previous standards."

Legault nodded, "The Headquarters are in those mountains. It has a binding on them- Only Brendan or his one of sons can actually give anyone the location if they don't already know. So I can't help much more than that."

"It's better than nothing. We know where to start."

"This area is still huge Alkeni; we could search for months in those mountains." Eliwood objected. "We need more information."

"With any luck, we'll find more when we get to Bern."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next night, they were still a day's travel away from the Castle on the Thria-Ostia border, where they were to meet with Lord Uther. Alkeni was making a cursory examination of the area around their campsite. The lack of any attacks on them since Badon was surprising. He needed to be sure that he knew how best to organize a defense against any ambushes.

He saw Eliwood and Ninian sitting next to one of the campfire's, speaking quietly with each other. He caught the words 'thank you' coming from the dancer.

Bartre was bantering- or rather trying to- with Dorcas. He heard Priscilla say 'wait', and saw Raven dart from a tent. Alkeni has suspected from Lucius's actions around them two of them that they knew each other, and Lucius knew them both. He didn't have any idea what their connection was, and nor was it its business.

"Synair…I didn't recognize the name until your sister showed up. Politics really was never my interest, but your father is known in Etruia for his magical power. I can't believe I never recognized your last name. Your family's power is unmatched by anyone in Etruia. Our best estimates show it would take three of our best mages to take on your father." Erk said slowly behind him, leaning against a tree. "Why are you here?"

Alkeni turned slowly, the icy grip of fear upon him. "I'm not exactly in my father's good graces at the moment. I'm on the run from the Elimine-forsaken bastard. I'm on the run from him and my past." He felt panic rising in him, and he fought to contain it. After so long to keep his identity secret…he just **had **to let his sister come with them. He could have easily kept her behind somehow, knocked her out, and left her behind- he knew he couldn't kill her- but her power, and the threat of Nergal had driven him to bring her. And he still stood by the logic of that, on a purely strategic standpoint.

But now everything was jeopardized. Erk knew who he was. His past, his family name…it had all caught up with him. First his sister, and now his identity.

"What do you want?" Alkeni hissed. "Are you going to hand me over to your government? Kill me? Blackmail me?"

"I want you to tell the group who you are. Let the lords decide what to do"

"And if I don't?" The tactician found himself scanning the immediate area for escape routes. He forced himself to stop. _I will not run! I'm not running anymore…besides, I won't make Lyn choose…_

"To be honest, I probably wouldn't do anything. The group needs your help. But we both know what the right thing is, in this case. They- at least the lords- deserve to know."

"Don't I deserve to be able to live my life without my family's shadow hanging over me? Will I always have to have everyone's perceptions of my family coloring everything they see me do? What purpose will telling them serve? It can only be harmful to the dynamic of this group."

"We both know what you want to do."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next night, Alkeni had resolved his internal conflict. He would tell the truth. But he didn't need to tell everyone. Eliwood and Hector were all that needed to know. Matthew and Erk already knew.

He was willing to let those three know. But…he didn't want to tell them himself- Kaila's presence was enough for bringing back those dark memories- telling them, it would bring even more back. He found Lyn talking with Florina. The Pegasus Knight's face was red with embarrassment. What had they been talking about? He shrugged mentally. It wasn't his concern- Florina wasn't talking to him, now was she?

He walked up to them. "Lyn- Can I borrow you for a moment?" The swordswoman looked Florina who nodded.

"Go ahead." Lyn followed Alkeni into their tent- a lack of sufficient tents forced doubling and tripling up, and so they shared one.

"Lyn…I've decided that Hector and Eliwood…they deserve to know…" He paused, collecting his thoughts. "I need you to tell them…I can't…face the memories again. Not now."

Lyn nodded. She understood his problem…she still had trouble thinking about the Taliver attack- and that was one isolated incident in an otherwise happy life…as opposed to years of torment and pain. "Alright. How much do you want me to tell?"

"Whatever you think you need to."

"Okay. Stay here. I'll tell them."

Alkeni nodded, and Lyn left the tent, looking for Eliwood. Eliwood was in conversation with the Pheraean knight that had arrived recently, on the orders of Lady Eleanora. Isadora she believed her name was. Lyn waited until he was done, then approached.

"Eliwood." She addressed him.

"Lyn." He nodded in recognition.

"I need to speak with you and Hector. In private." Eliwood was slightly taken aback by the grave tone Lyn was using. Whatever the issue was, it was something very important.

Eliwood nodded, "Alright." He surveyed the camp until he saw Hector a bit away, sharpening his axe. "Hector!" The blue haired noble looked up. Eliwood gestured for him to come over to where they were, and then they went inside the central tent.

"Have a seat." Lyn said, and they sat down in the collapsible chairs that they'd borrowed from Merlinus.

"Alkeni asked me to speak with you." She paused, considering the best way to put it. There really wasn't one she could think of, and so she put it bluntly. "Alkeni is the son and heir of the Duchy of Hulackia. His father is Lord Kalaius Synair." Both Eliwood and Hector knew of Kalaius of Hulackia, and they both realized that they knew Kalaius was the head of House Synair, but they had never made the connection.

"What is he doing here…with us?" Eliwood asked. It wasn't accusatory in any sense, or angry, or anything like that. He was just curious.

"He's on the run from his family…his father made a habit of regularly torturing Alkeni…to break him into someone as evil as he…and Kaila,"

"Is his sister?" Hector hazarded a guess. He knew, just from a general understanding of basic Bernese internal affairs, that Kalaius had two children, a son and a daughter.

"Yes. And what Alkeni said when she joined with us is true. She is evil, and had a significant hand in the torture his father put Alkeni through. She was his instrument of dealing punishment. But he still stands by what he said earlier…her power is significant, and given the Black Fang's efforts against Bern's nobility, we can trust that Kaila will fight on our side."

(A/N: This is a slightly bad ending for this part, but it will have to do.)

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The final day had come, and they were in a castle on the border between Ostia and Thria. As they had waited for Lord Uther to arrive, Nils had suffered an odd fainting, leaving him comatose. Almost at the same time, they'd been attacked by a unit of mercenaries that had signed on with Marquess's Laus's aborted attempt to rebel against Ostia. Because of that allegiance, they were considered outlaws in Lycia. From that battle however, they had gained a new member of the growing little army. Heath- a wyvern rider who had surrendered because he had not wanted to kill women and children.

Eliwood and Hector now knew of Alkeni's identity, but it had appeared that Alkeni's fears were unfounded. Neither of them treated or saw him any differently. In Eliwood's words, "You've proven yourself to me and to the group. Without you, we might not even be alive, let alone have gotten this far. You had your reasons for keeping your past secret. I respect them."

Lord Uther was now arriving with small guard. He was a tall man, of obvious great strength, and he bore the scars of many battles.

Uther approached the lords, Matthew and Leila. Alkeni was with them as well, but in the back of the small subgroup. Ninian, and Nils- having just recovered from his strange unconsciousness a short while ago- were there as well.

"Brother." Uther nodded to Hector. "Eliwood, Lady Lyndis." He shook their hands firmly. "I think we should perhaps discuss this somewhere more secure." Uther and the eight others moved to a room in the back of the castle, and about a dozen Ostian knights secured the room.

"I read your reports." Uther told his spies. "If it was anyone but you two telling me these things, I would doubt their sanity. But you have proven yourselves reliable. And when my own brother, as well as two other lords…the only question that remains is what is there to do next?" He turned to Ninian. "I was told you had the ability to sense danger…can you use that to tell where Nergal is now?"

The girl nodded, "I can…he is east…very far in that direction."

"Bern." Alkeni said. It confirmed what they already knew. The Fang was centered in Bern. Nergal's presence there was almost a given.

"That can't be good…Desmond sits on a powerful military force- we would be hard pressed to face it." Uther said. "Since his plan for a Lycian civil war has failed, he may try to use the Bernese army to achieve what he couldn't with Darin."

Alkeni nodded. "We should head there immediately." Then a thought occurred to him. "Zephiel's Ascension is in a month or so. I'll be able to get us into the Capital, probably even the king's Castle itself. I am the son of Duke Kalaius. My father has enough influence with the crown…they won't deny me that." He knew that Uther knew who he was, and so everyone in the room, save Nils and Ninian, had already knew that. "I can use the excuse of meeting with Zephiel. I had the same tutor as him for several years. And we kept in touch afterward. He might know something, first of all…and we can search the castle for more information as well."

"We should leave for Erkesior immediately." Eliwood said. Erkesior was the capital city of Bern, sitting at the foot of the even higher mountains that held the Royal Castle.

Uther paused "Go to Missur first. You'll have time."

"Missur!" Hector said, "That's on the edge of Nabata- the entirely wrong direction! Besides, what could possibly be there?"

"I admit I'm not sure. But the few reports we have on it. You may find aid there. Go into the desert and meet a living legend."


	26. The Past is Present I

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. Would I be writing HERE if I did?

Author's Note: I am taking a few more liberties with the Fire Emblem back-story (The scouring and such) because it is so vaguely defined in FE7. If something I put here grossly contrasts with something mentioned in FE6, then do tell. In a review!

Author's Note: I ended the chapter on an unplanned semi-cliffhanger, but I haven't updated in ages, so I thought I'd give you something. The next chapter will wrap up the Athos stuff.

The Fourth Tale

By Enilas

Chapter 23: The Past is Present I: _Wait…did you say Athos?_

"Next time your brother tells us to go into a desert," Alkeni said to Hector, wiping sweat from his brow, "remind me to laugh in his face." The group had left the trading post of Missur two days ago, and the blistering heat was threatening to turn them all into prepackaged buzzard meals.

Hector was too hot to respond, and the group continued. All the horses were tired, and Florina and Fiora were having their Pegasi walk to conserve energy.

They continued on. Alkeni and the two Pegasus knights finding this even more unbearable then the rest. The knights, because Ilia was frozen over for nearly all of the year- their mercenary knights were the basis for their fragile economy. Alkeni was little better off- Bern was a fairly cold nation as well, the mountains all around blocking the warmer climates of Sacae and Lycia.

Eventually, Alkeni took a map out of a saddle bag and took a careful look at it. "If I'm reading this right, there should be an oasis just ahead. Right near the edge of Bone Gulch."

"Bone Gulch?" Eliwood asked.

"Apparently, back during the Scouring, before Nabata was a desert, there was some huge battle here. It's one of the more 'popular' attractions of Nabata- scavengers looking for old weapons and magic. There are even some old dragon skeletons according to what I've read. I'd be willing to be we'll find what Lord Uther wanted us to find somewhere in that vicinity." Eliwood nodded, and they made their way over the tall dune. They saw the pool of clear water and headed for it. Fortunately, it wasn't a mirage. As the group refilled their canteens, their steeds drank. It was a difficult task making sure the animals didn't drink too much- especially Hyperion, Heath's wyvern. But they managed.

"It would be best to set up camp now." Rath said simply. He'd joined with them during the battle against Eubans, and despite his gruff manner, he was a significant asset to their group, both on and off the battlefield. "The sun is going to be at its highest soon."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

It was evening, the sun setting, and a full moon rising. A portion of the group set out to search the Gulch. They could see quite well with the light of the moon, but Alkeni made sure they all had torches as well. The cool air was a relief from the heat.

As they approached the gulch, Alkeni pulled out his spyglass and surveyed it. It was about 500ft wide at its widest point, and he could make out three skeletons that looked big enough to be those of a dragon. He was about to close the spyglass when he saw something down near one of them. There was a single man, wearing the robes of an Anima magic user, and he was being accosted by several thugs. Suddenly, several dozen more people appeared from various hiding places within the gulch, and the apparent leaders back off to out of range of the caster's spells. Some had been hiding _in_ the dragon skeletons. _Bandit ambush._ Alkeni thought scornfully.

"Looks like trouble down there. Since we're heading into the gulch anyway, shall we join in?" The rest of group nodded, and Alkeni looked through the glass once more.

Surveying the terrain once more, Alkeni watched as the sage- defiantly a sage from sheer power his spells displayed- fried one bandit that came at him. The rest seemed much less eager to come at him directly. "Damn." Alkeni muttered under his breath, impressed. He directed the group to their roles in the battle, and the battle was soon joined.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"That the last of them?" Lyn asked, coming up to Alkeni.

"Looks like it. The sage was coming towards them- battle wasn't the best time for introductions. Alkeni used his spyglass to take a better measure of him. "Elmine protect me." He muttered under his breath as he recognized the sigil on the clasp of the sage's robes. He sketched a quick sign of Elmine in the air as the man approached.

"What, do you know him?" Lyn asked, noticing the slightly fearful look on Alkeni's face.

"I know _of_ him. Unless I'm mistaken, that's Lord Pent, Magic General of Etruia."

"Isn't he Erk's mentor?" Alkeni nodded, "So he should be willing to help us."

"Maybe." He said slowly. At Lyn's questioning glance, he explained, "About 4 years ago, when it looked like the peace between Bern and Etruia was going to break- despite the Queen being Etruian herself, my father and Pent had a rather spectacularly destructive duel to try and settle the issue. Although they were pretty evenly matched, in the end, my father nearly killed him. I suspect he might be holding a little bit of a grudge."

"For four years? And why would he transfer it to you? You weren't the one who dueled him."

"You're probably right…" Alkeni nodded, and headed over to speak with Pent- Erk had arrived first, and was speaking some rapid Etruian with him. Even with his relative fluency, it was hard to follow the conversation. Eliwood and Hector were coming in from another direction.

Pent halted his conversation with his apprentice when the four of them approached. He nodded respectfully, "Thank you for your help. It would have been tough dealing with all of those bandits by myself." He started to introduce himself, "I'm-  
"His Esteemed Excellency, Councilor Magical, Magic General of Etruia and Count of Reglay, Lord Pent." Alkeni finished for him, keeping his tone carefully neutral.

"I'm afraid you have the advantage of me. Who are your companions Erk?"

The purple haired mage nodded, "There's Lord Eliwood, of Pherae. Lord Hector, younger brother of Marquess Ostia and Lady Lyndis, granddaughter of Marquess Caelin." He indicated Alkeni, "And this is Alkeni, our tactician." Erk carefully omitted the tactician's last name- Pent would recognize it immediately. He would let Alkeni decide if he wanted him to know.

Pent recognized the first name- it wasn't exactly common. "Alkeni? Would you happen to have a surname?" There was no hostility in the voice, more of a sort of suspicious curiosity.

"Quite. I believe you know my Father, Kalaius."

"You are the son of Duke Synair?" Pent asked, a little disbelievingly. "What are you doing here? I'd heard you'd gone missing…but Nabata?"

"I'm providing tactical aid to my friends." Alkeni said, somewhat tersely. Pent turned to the Lycian lordlings- the scion of Synair was obviously not in a talkative mood.

"Why have you come to this Elmine-forsaken desert?"

"We were told to go into Nabata and meet a living legend…" Eliwood said slowly. At that, Pent chuckled lightly.

"Living legend? I suppose that's pretty accurate."

"You know what we're looking for?" Hector asked, "What is it?"

"Well actually, it's a who- but you won't believe me unless you see him yourself." Pent turned, "I'll lead you to him. He's not particularly far."

Alkeni nodded and turned to Erk "Send a message to the rest of the group back at camp. Tell them what's going on." The mage nodded and cast the sending spell, and a semi-transparent incorporeal pigeon flew towards the camp, ready relay the message once it arrived. "Lead on." They headed for the other end of the Gulch. Seemingly out of nowhere, a man appeared in front of the group. He was massive- making even Hector and Oswin look small by comparison. Somewhere around eight feet tall it seemed. A ridiculously sized axe was slung across his back.

"Pent." The man said, in a tone that Alkeni had heard before- the King's personal guard back in Bern had had a similar one- a mixture of businesslike matter-a-factness, suspicion, and threateningness. "Who are your guests?"

"I'm going to take them to see the Archsage, Hawkeye."

"You vouch for them?"

"They helped me against a bandit attack- and my apprentice Erk travels among them. I trust his judgment."

"Very well." the man- Hawkeye- assessed the group carefully. Fifteen of the whole group were there: Alkeni, the three lords, Erk, Serra, Lucius, Florina, Nils, Ninian, Canas, Kent, Sain, Fiora, and lastly, hanging to the back of the group, Kaila. When Hawkeye saw her, a dark look momentarily passed across his otherwise stony features. He indicated the red-eyed mage, "This one...she has dark intentions in her heart. I am the defender of the desert. Those who bring evil are not welcome here."

Pent turned to see who Hawkeye was referring to, and almost instantly recognized Kaila. She looked like a female version of Alkeni for one, so the family resemblance there was obvious. And there was no mistaking those red eyes- all members of the Synair family who had its magic had those eyes.

"What is your sister doing here? If half the stories are true-"

"All the stories are only half the truth. She's far more vile and despicable than Kalaius-"

"_Really_ Alkeni, is that the way to talk about your sister?" Kaila faked offense.

Alkeni ignored her, "But she is under orders from father- who is the only thing she fears- to help us in our mission. At the moment, we have a common enemy."

"Who?" Pent asked, as Kaila smirked wickedly at the man who had gotten trounced by her father.

"The Black Fang." At Pent's questioning look, Alkeni shook his head. "We'll explain later." He turned to Hawkeye, "I assure you she has no dark intentions towards Nabata or its people. Besides, even if she did, it is best to keep her where we can keep an eye on her."

Hawkeye grunted in acknowledgment, but said nothing as they continued on.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

They continued on for a while, passing into a cave, and following along a torch-lit tunnel, until they came into a massive entrance hall, lit not by fire, but by pure magical light, making it bright as day. _Not even Kalaius could pull this off. _

"The power needed to keep these lights going must be enormous..." Alkeni murmured half-unconsciously.

"Quite true Son of Hartmut." An old man said, as he appeared on a stairwell over the hall, He began to go down them. Both Hawkeye and Pent bowed to him.

"It has been many years since children of Roland have come to my home. And a daughter of Hanon as well." He reached the bottom of the stairs, "I am the Archsage of Nabata. I am Athos."


	27. Author's Note

I've never been a fan of people using their fanfiction to talk about their personal problems, so I'll keep this brief.

A little over an hour ago, I just found out my Uncle died at 51. He never even got out of bed this morning.

This is a horrible shock to everyone. On all sides of my family, we have a history living to our 80s, 90s and 100s. At the moment, I'm kinda numb. But I do know that I'm unlikely to be able to write much in the near future. I hope I'll be back to writing in a week at most. From there, up to another week before anything comes out.

So, please, bear with me. I hope to get back to this soon.


	28. Chapters 24 & 25

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem is not owned by me.

Author's Note: Chapter 24 should have been part of chapter 23, but It had been so long, and I was at a somewhat stopping point, that I did so, to give you, my readers, _something_. So, that is why Chapters 24 and 25 are in the same update. Don't expect it to happen again.

The Fourth Tale

By Enilas

Chapter 24: The Past is Present II: Living Legend

Needless to say, the entire group was shocked. After a seeming eternity of stunned silence, everyone began to react. Differently for each person.

Erk immediately fell to one knee in a formal bow, eyes on the ground. Athos was the greatest user of Anima ever to walk this earth, and it was the tenants he set down that had taught the nearly 1000 years of mages and sagas after him.

Most everyone else showed obvious disbelief, ranging from vulgarities to a simple 'no way'. Alkeni kept his own skepticism quiet, and he surveyed the group and the room. As he was doing so, saw a flash of fear pass across the faces of Nils and Ninian, but only for an instant.

_Interesting_, he thought, filing the observation away for later consideration, and redirect his attention to the man claiming to be the Great Archsage.

"If you are who you claim to be Graybeard, then you're over 1,000 years old. That's simply not possible!" Hector said, once everyone had quieted- which took several minutes.

"Time can be an odd thing, young Lord Hector. With my magic to prolong my existence, I delved deep into the many mysteries of our world. I learned many things, and saw wonders unimagined...when one mystery was solved, another presented itself. Soon, I found the world had moved on without me. I had isolated myself from my fellow man."

"You're saying that your magic has made you immortal?" Lyn asked.

"Effectively. Baring violence or something similarly...abrupt, I will live forever."

He continued, "And now, I must ask: Why have you come to Nabata?"

The four young nobles filled Athos and Pent in on Nergal, the Black Fang, and the recent events at the Dragon's Gate. During their tale, Hawkeye was dispatched to get the rest of their group, and bring them to the underground complex.

It took the better part of two hours, but finally they'd told the Archsage everything.

"There is, at present," Athos began, "only one thing you can do. Right now, Nergal's hand is still hidden. Until he moves again, you cannot actively counter him. But there is time. He will need to gather his strength before he makes another attempt, and just preparing the ritual spell takes time as well. While he makes his plans, you must fine a suitable response."

"What do you mean?" Eliwood inquired.

"The power necessary to oppose him. Such power can be found at the Shrine of Seals, in Bern."

"But that's a myth!" Alkeni exclaimed.

"Its as real as you and I." Pent interjected. "As Magic General, I have seen the inteligence reports. It does exist- although none of our spies have ever learned of its location. It seems only the royal family knows exactly."

"Well, then all the more reason to speak with Zephiel." Alkeni said.

"But how are we going to get into Bern? Desmond has been locking the border down. Lycian nobility won't be allowed in."

"It would seem that being the son of Duke Synair has its benefits. I'll be able to get us through. The military kowtows to nobility shamefully. You'll enter as my personal guests."

Pent's wife, Louise, who had come down during the telling spoke as well. "As the Queen's sister, I have a personal invitation to the Ascension ceremony. I think we'll be able to manage."

"Thats all well and good, but the ceremony is in four days. There's no way we can make it in time. We're too large a group."

"That problem can easily be remedied. Hawkeye will also be joining you." Paused. "Pherae is the closest of your three cantons to Bern, correct?" Eliwood nodded. "Alright...I want you to imagine a wide open space in Pherae..." A white light, and they were elsewhere.

Chapter 25: The Calm Before the Storm I

The group had arrived in Pherae, in a field a few miles south of the castle. After a moment's disorientation, they had set out for the castle. Originally, Eliwood's plan had been to pick up supplies and check on his mother.

But Eleanora had convinced him to spend the night, and despite the rushed timeline, Alkeni considered it in the groups best interest to spend one night in relaxation before going into Elimine only knew what.

In one room, Eliwood and Ninian sat next to eachother, not talking, just sitting. After several minutes, Eliwood spoke.

"Ninian...something is troubling you..." He said, gently taking her hand in his. "What is wrong?"

"N-Nothing, Lord Eliwood." The crimson eyed girl replied slowly, her voice and expression holding back a few barely contained tears.

"Please...just Eliwood. I don't want there to be the distance my title creates between us..." He lightly caressed her palm with his thumb. "Ninian. Please, just...just let me help you. Tell me what is wrong."

Now a fear tears did escape her eyes, falling to splash down on the stone floor below. "I...I have deceived you. There is a truth about myself...a truth I need, I want to tell you...but if I do...You'll... You'll hate me. She lowered her eyes to the ground and bit her lip, desperately fighting back a sob.

Eliwood gently lifted her chin, until her red eyes met his blue ones. "Ninian, there is nothing you could say or do that could lead me to hate you. Whatever this secret is, when and if you choose to tell me, know that I will never hate you..." He paused for the briefest of instants. "Ninian...I-"

`The ice-blue haired girl cut him off, knowing what was about to say. "Please! Eliwood...please...don't say it...I...I..." She broke into sobs, and fled from the room.

Eliwood sat there in stunned silence. A minute passed. Then he stood, and went to search for her...he had to find her...ask her what he had done wrong...he couldn't lose her...she was too important...

In another part of the castle, Erk was taking advantage of Castle Pherae's impressive library. He sat at one of the many small shelves situated around and among the shelves. As he poured over a book about Ilia's flora and fauna, he heard quiet sniffles coming from somewhere within the library. As if someone was crying- not a lot, but somewhat. After measured, if quick, consideration, his curiosity won out and he put the book down, searching for the source.

To his immense surprise he saw the pink hair of Serra. He hadn't heard her enter the library, which was a miracle in of itself. She was sitting on the floor, legs pulled close, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her cleric robes.

Erk had a strong feeling that, at least once in the not too distant future he would regret what he was about to do. But...as annoying as the pink haired cleric could be...and she was most of the time...she had a tendency to grow on a person. He'd spoken with many other people in their group, about this odd phenomenon, but no one could seem to explain it.

He walked over to her and crouched down next to her. "Serra. What's wrong?"

She didn't respond immediately, but took a breath and looked at him. "Everyone hates me...we could die soon...this plan...if I die...they'll all just remember as 'that self-centered annoying cleric.' I...I don't want to be remembered like that..."

Another shock...Serra's change was not entire- she was focused on herself, but it seemed she finally understood how she appeared to others...or at least cared now.

For the rest of his life, Erk would never be able to explain why he had said what he said now.

"Serra...yes, you can be _very_ annoying. But...I don't think you're an entirely hopeless case...you've saved the life of nearly everyone in this group at least once. I believe that on some level you **do** care about others...if you work at it, I think you'll be remembered in a much better light..."

Erk squeezed her shoulder encouragingly, then stood up, and held out his hand to help pull her up. She stood, and nodded.

"Thank you."

Neither of them knew then of the journey fate would send them on because of Erk's simple words of encouragement.

The low whistle of the Mani Katti cutting through the air greeted Alkeni as he stepped into the outer courtyard of the castle. Set up in the center of the area were about a dozen wooden training dummies, and in the slowly dimming light of the setting sun, Lyn was busy demolishing them. Hacking , twirling, spinning, slicing. Watching her fluid motions was like watching a beautiful- if deadly- dance, made all the more beautiful by the dancer herself.

Barely two minutes after Alkeni had arrived, the training dummies were just piles of splinters. Lyn sheathed her blade and was very nearly startled out of her skin when she felt a pair of arms snaked their way around her waist. She relaxed when she realized who it was.

"Sorry. Did I startle you?" He asked in response to her initial surprised yelp.

She nodded. "I have a tendency to block everything else out when working on my swordplay.

Alkeni nuzzled her neck lightly, and pressed a few kisses against it. They stood like that for a moment, then Lyn spoke again, suddenly asking.

"Are you worried?" There was a hint of worry in her own voice.

"About what?"

Lyn turned, still in his arms, and her blue eyes met his gray ones. He was only an inch or so taller than her, so it wasn't at all difficult. "We're going to Bern. We're going to the Prince's Ascension Ceremony. Your father is the governor of a province. Won't he be there?"

"I...I...well, I never thought about that at all." He sighed. "He won't be able to capture me...not if he wants Nergal taken down...so we're safe from him until then." Then he chuckled. "He spends two years chasing after me and failing, and now I'm going to waltz right up to him, and he can't do a thing. I wonder if he'll appreciate the irony."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

At the moment, Kalaius was **not** in the mood to appreciate irony. It had been over a fortnight since Kaila's last communication. He had demanded regular updates on her progress.

Out of nowhere, Kalaius heard a light humming come from one of his desk drawers. He pulled it open and saw that the Crystal keyed to the one he'd given Kaila. He pulled it from the drawer and channeled power through it.

A miniature image of Kaila appeared above the Crystal. The image was fuzzy, as if she was in a snowstorm

"Daughter. I hope you have a good explanation for your tardiness."

"Well Father, it is somewhat hard to perform a contact spell when one's Crystal has been destroyed by one's holier-than-thou brother. I'm using some rather jury-rigged components and regnants at the moment. Hence the Static. I have no idea how long it will last."

"Then hurry up and report."

Kaila nodded and gave her father the rundown of the full events at the Dragon's Gate- she'd picked it up from the others in the group- and what they had done since, although she had left out mention of Nabata and Athos.

"He's coming to the Ascension Ceremony?" Kalaius asked. "Why?"

"He wants to ask Zephiel the location of the Shrine of Seals. Apparently, he believes the means to oppose Nergal will be there." She paused. "Oh yes. The Queen's sister and her husband will be coming."

"Pent?" Kalaius smirked, and on the other end of the connection, even Kaila felt a shiver go down her spine at it. "This **will** be interesting."

**Author's Note:** In my notes, chapter 24 (as 25 was supposed to be) was just supposed to this little series of scenes, nothing more. You will get two more 'Calm Before the Storm' chapters in this fic (hence the roman numeral.


	29. A Long Awaited Meeting I

Disclaimer: I am not the Fire Emblem owner you are looking for. Move along now.

Author's Note: I would like to request that I get at least 5 reviews before I update again. I hate to do this, but jeez, nearly 30 chapters and not even 100 reviews? Please, just five. All I ask. Can be as simple as 'good chapter.'

Note #2: I totally forgot to mention what happened to Leila. She stayed behind in Ostia with Lord Uther, to continue her work. Uther didn't see it as wise to keep his two best spies together when on the job.

Final Note: Remember that character Mystia? From Chapter 13: Shades of the Past? Well, expect her back next chapter.

The Fourth Tale

By Enilas

Chapter 26: A Long Awaited Meeting I

"Curse this damned fog!" Batre shouted, as they made their way through the Southern Bernese lowlands on their way to the Capital. Alkeni's status as a noble had gotten them into the country, and any misgivings the guards might have had were dispelled by Louise, the Queen's sister. There had been one minor snag however. Heath, apparently, was widely wanted in Bern for treason in the form of desertion. It had taken some careful verbal maneuvering on the part of Alkeni, and Eliwood declaring that Health was a sworn knight of Pherae now, for them to let him through.

Needless to say, Heath had been shocked, and on a level, honored to hear that.. Eliwood said that he would make the knighthood a truth once all this was over- Heath had already proven his skill and willingness to fight for them, and the least Eliwood could do was give him a place call home when all this was over.

After that had been resolved, they had crossed the border, and were a bit under a day away from the capital, if they marched at full intensity. Alkeni was willing to sacrifice a bit of speed for the health of his soldiers, and so they would reach the Capital, and Castle Bern in the hills above it, in a full day or so.

Kaila had been kept under even greater watch than usual since they had entered Bern, and the two Pegasus knights had been spending all available time keeping an eye for ambushes. Matthew and Leagult too were aiding in the security of the group. That was why the fog had been such a throw to their plans. There was nothing magical to it, just horrible timing.

"Is there anyway you could disperse some of it?" Alkeni asked Pent. "I know it would come back...but could you set up a...magical fan if you will to keep this away from the group? I'm afraid its reminding too many people of the Dread Isle, and there is no doubt it's hurting morale for that, and just general effects of fog anyway."

"I might, but it would require all my concentration. If a fight broke out, I would be unable to help. And I need someone to watch and make sure that I don't go to far into the workings. As well as guard me." Pent responded.

Alkeni assigned Louise to the task, who had experience with keeping her husband from going to far into his magic- and thus preventing him from risking his life...too much.

Moving Lucan forward up the line, he made sure everyone was battle ready and alert. They were passing through a forest, the fog finally lifting because of Pent's spell. The entirety of their little army breathed a sigh of relief it seemed.

Suddenly, after a whispered word from Matthew, Alkeni called the group to stop. He shouted. "Whoever is in these woods, either attack or show yourselves. We have no time for games."

Dozens of black fang soldiers made themselves seen, and a lone man stood in their way in the path, a sword held lazily by his side.

"Lord Eliwood of Pherae!" The man called. "You have been judged for your crimes, and sentenced to death. I Lloyd, the White Wolf, come to deliver that sentence. I call Eliwood to stand for his crimes and fight me!"

Eliwood was about respond when Alkeni grabbed his arm. "Give me a moment to speak with him. Or shout with him." the tactician whispered in his ear. Eliwood nodded several seconds later.

Alkeni raised his voice and shouted back at the swordmaster. "What guarantee do we have that your friends will do nothing in this fight? What guarantee do we have that if Eliwood slays you, your soldiers will not attack? What guarantee do you give that if Eliwood falls, we will be left alone? You bring forces to bear in an ambush, and expect us to believe that you have honor in your heart?"

Lloyd did not answer for a moment. He knew that Lord Eliwood of Pherae was not the one who had spoken. He answered the questions with on of his own. "Who are are you, that speaks for the man I target. I see him beside you, and yet you speak for him."

"I am Alkeni Synair, tactician for and friend to Eliwood. I ask again. How do you expect us to believe there is honor in your challenge?"

"I am of the Black Fang! We know honor far better than any scions of nobility."

"Are we talking about the same Black Fang? The Black Fang that kidnaps children and serves a madman bent on domination? The Black Fang that encourages a Lycian Marquess to neglect his people , in favor of preparing for war against his neighbors? The same Black Fang that abduct a noble that truly is pure of heart, and deliver him to psychopaths, ready for sacrifice in insane rituals?"

Alkeni continued. "If you truly do have honor, then you must know that the Black Fang is not what it once was. Surely one such as you, one of the Four Fangs themselves, must be able to see this."

"Enough talk!" Lloyd shouted. "Either Eliwood fights alone and he dies, or you all fight, and you all die. If you chose the former, I swear by my sword that I will fight Eliwood alone, and if he dies, the rest of you will proceed unharmed. Make your choice."

"Eliwood...no offense, but you don't stand a change against him. No one in this army could fight him one on one and survive. Not without a ridiculous amount of luck."

"And if we all fight him, he'll kill even more of us. Nergal must be stopped!" Eliwood objected. "Don't be a martyr Eliwood. Your father didn't die so you could off yourself this soon!"

Hector nodded in agreement. "You both have completely valid points. Is there anyway we could...well...cheat?"

"What do you..." Alkeni began, but then an idea struck him. He quickly hissed to Matthew. "Go get Pent's _Psychic _staff, and give it to Serra. Make sure she has a good view of the duel." Then he considered. Eliwood still didn't have the speed necessary. The Psychic staff would be able to help if all else failed, but the tactician feared that Lloyd's swiftness would kill Eliwood faster than the Psychic stave could respond. Only Lyn had even close to the speed needed for this to work. But to risk her on a gamble such as this..." He looked at her, and Lyn seemed to know his thoughts.

"I will do this. Don't worry. I have faith in your ability. Your plan will work." The Sacaean woman stepped down from her horse, unsheathing the Mani Katti. She stepped into the empty space between Lloyd and the forces under Eliwood.

"I am Lyn, of the Lorca. I am a friend and ally to Eliwood. I fight you in his stead. He has committed no crime, but I will take his sentence upon myself. You called for single combat, and that is what I will give you!"

Lloyd nodded, and brought his sword up in fighting posture. "So be it." And then battle was joined. Nobody could tell which of the two blade dancers had made the first move, and they soon were a literal blur, absorbed in the Dance of the Iron Death. Neither could score a hit on the other. Weaving and swinging, Lyn tried to force her way past the White Wolf's defenses, but his blade deflected all of her striker. Alternately attacking and blocking, the swordmaster and the Sacaean dueled across the empty spaces. They were as titans, fighting their way across the cosmos, paying no heed to anything but their opponent.

From the outside, all the onlookers, Black Fang and not, stood tensely by as the masters battled. Serra held the _Psychic _staff hard, her knuckles white. She knew what rode on her skill with this tool, and she could not fail. Erk stood by her, and together they watched.

The sheer power rolling off the combatants filled the forest path, the spillover from their intense fighting.

Suddenly, as quickly as they had joined, the two broke apart, breathing heavy, blades nearly slipping from their grasps.

"You fight like a Sacaean." Lyn began, her voice not betraying her exhaustion. "Your sparring

with Uhai-"

Lloyd interrupted, also disguising his depletion, "How do you know of that?"

"We fought Uhai on Valor. I asked how a honorable man such as he could serve a man like Nergal. He spoke of you, and your brother Linus, his closest friends. He said that the Fang had changed..."ever since that woman came..." was what he said." She paused. "I wish that we did not have to kill him, but he continued the fight to the bitter end. With his dying breaths, he told us the way to the Dragon's Gate. He was honorable to the end."

Lloyd's expression, which had previously been a perfect mask, betrayed his shock. "There are questions I need answered. We will meet again." With that, Lloyd shouted to his soldiers, and he and them disappeared into the forest. Within minutes, there was no sound, nor any sign they had been there.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

They reached the capital the next day, but security was tight in the city. Moving in with a force of their size would only incite suspicion. So, Alkeni, Nils, Ninian, the lords, Pent, Louise, Kaila, Marcus, Kent and Florina were chosen to go. The rest took a circular route around the city and camped in the mountains, near the road between the castle and the capital, Erk ready to receive a message from Pent, in case things went south.

They made their way down the crowded streets of the capital.

"Keep on going. There's something I need to handle for a moment. I'll catch up with you at the gate." He turned down a side street, and made his way to a small side building. Inside was a small wizened old man, sitting on a stool behind a desk and reading a broadsheet(1).

Alkeni lightly tapped the desk to get the man's attention and when he had put down the paper, Alkeni said. "I would like to access my mother's vault."

The man peered down at him through his spectacles. "Vault number?"

"Twelve." The man removed a small vial of milky-white liquid, and a vial of blood.

"I will need a drop of blood to prove your are the owner of Vault twelve's son." Alkeni nodded and pricked his finger, letting a bit drop into the mixture. The old man poured some of Vault Twelve's owner's blood in, and the whole thing turned dark purple. A match.

"Right this way sir." The old man slid off the stool, and, surprisingly quick for a man his age, led Alkeni to an iron door in a hallway, and used a rusted key to open it.

There were many things inside, but there were only three things Alkeni was interested in. He withdrew a bag of gemstones, easily transferable into quick cash, a long, thin, simple, silver chain necklace, which his mother had once worn all the time, and another item, which he put deep into his cloak. He stepped out of the vault.

"My mother is dead. Do what you will with what is left in the vault. I will not be needing it."

With that, Alkeni left.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

It took the rest of the group another hour to make it to the gate, the streets were so crowded. Alkeni met them there as promised, and handed a package each to Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn.

"What are these?" Eliwood asked.

"Your gifts for Zephiel's birthday/Ascension. Eliwood, you got him a golden-hilted silver rapier. He's very skilled with the blade. Lyn, you got him a copy of an out of print book on the natural sciences- a passion of his. And Hector, you got him a small intricate sculpture of a wyvern, made of electrum, and studded with various gemstones." He saw the looks on their faces. "What, you can't expect to go to the birthday of a prince and not bring gifts?"

"How...did you pay for all this?" Hector asked.

Alkeni paused. "A few weeks before she died...my mother set up a secret vault for me, in case I ever needed it. I've never used it before now, but each of us needs to get him a gift, so...I went and emptied it." He tossed Eliwood a white gem. "That's what's left over. We can sell it for money to by weapons at some point."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Another hour later, and the magically driven carriages, that took them, and all guests for the ascension, to the Castle, had reached their destination. They stepped inside the Castle, and in the entrance hall, they were met by the sound of a low, grim chuckle.

"Well, well, well. The prodigal son returns. And he's brought friends." Alkeni felt genuine fear. Fear that even the dragon's brief appearance in the gate could not have caused. He tensed, his fists clenched, knuckles white, face blanched. He felt Lyn place her hand in his, and he found his courage. He turned, and there stood Kalaius, his shoulder-length white-blonde hair a trait not passed to either of his children. His blood red eyes surveyed the group, and saw the hand of that Sacaean mongrel in his son's. He wore long, flowing black robes, and in his hand was a long cane, a silver wolf's head forming the handle. (2)

"Hello Father." Alkeni spat.

Notes:

(1) A broadsheet is basically the medieval/Renaissance era version of a newspaper.

A good approximation of Kalaius would be to Google search a picture of Lucius Malfoy (the one in the movies).Thats pretty much what I imagined him to look like.


	30. A Long Awaited Meeting II

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem is not mine. I'm just borrowing it for a while...I may never return it........

Author's Note: I'm looking for a Beta. One who will actually be able to get back to me in a reasonable time and everything? If it works, the Beta will be the rest of this fic, and the sequel (where we will learn _just_ how _**crazy**_ Kaila can be.)

The Fourth Tale

By Enilas

Chapter 27: A Long Awaited Meeting II

"I see even here in the heart of Bern, you insist on flaunting your Sacaean bitch." Kalaius said coldly, eyeing Alkeni and Lyn's clasped hands. "I would have thought you retained enough respect for heritage to at least not sink _that_ low. But it appears-" Alkeni couldn't contain himself any longer. His free hand smashed into his father's jaw. The Duke staggered back for a moment, then chuckled.

At that, several guards nearby rushed towards them. "Excellency, are you alright?" Another one turned to Alkeni.

"You are under arrest for assaulting a Duke of Bern. Come quietly and we won't hurt you...too much."

"Calm down soldiers. My son and I just had...a minor disagreement. No need to be hasty." Kalaius said smoothly, and the guards nearly fell over themselves apologizing, both to Alkeni and his father. When they had left to go back to patrolling, the Master of Synair Castle smirked at his son. "You have the fire in you again. Good...Kaila will have a great deal of fun with you when the time comes." The Psychopath in question giggled.

Alkeni gripped Lyn's hand harder, flashes of his more horrific experiences flitting across his mind. The swordswoman almost grimaced at the pressure, but did not let it be noticed. Alkeni needed her.

"That time won't be coming Father." He forced himself to maintain calm, and loosened his gold on Lyn's hand. He stood perfectly straight and glared at the man who spawned him. "I am not yours to do with as you will. If you need me to, I will legally cede, in writing, my 'claim' to the rulership of Hulackia. I don't want- I never wanted- the position. And Kaila will continue your murderous legacy rather well."

"Certainly a tempting offer Alkeni. But this isn't just about that anymore-"

"No, of course its not. Now it's about you wanting to win. Let me make one thing _very_ clear to you. You will **never** win. No matter what you do, I am now my own person. And I will always be that. So. Just. Give. Up."

Before now, the rest of the group had been silent. Everyone apart from Kaila had not wanted to interrupt the father-son conversation...and Kaila was going through killing withdrawal. She really did, at that point, look like an addict who was late for a fix. She was slightly twitchy, and her eyes were even a little bloodshot.

But now, Eliwood turned to Alkeni. "I don't think that we have time for this. We need to speak with Zephiel."

Kalaius shook his head. "You have ample time. Until the ceremony, the Prince is completely unavailable. Your questions about the Shrine of Seals can wait."

"How did you-" Eliwood began, but was cut off by Alkeni hissing angrily (and loudly) at his sister.

"How did you make contact with him. I had Canas destroy your Crystal."

"You underestimated my ability dear brother."

"How about we take this discussion somewhere more private? Just the family?" Kalaius interjected smoothly. "Let your _foreign_ friends become accommodated to the surroundings.

"How stupid do you think I am father? I'm not going to go anywhere alone with you two."

"If you makes you feel any better, you can bring the _Lady_" he stressed the title disrespectfully, "Lyndis with you. But I assure you, until Nergal is defeated, we are entirely on the same side."

"Even if I could trust your poisoned words, I have far better things to do with my time than engage in a conversation with you." The Son said, spitting the words at his father.

"Alkeni. I'm hurt." Kalaius replied mockingly. He pulled at the wolf's head at the top of his cane, and a dirk, although the blade was much thinner than those used by Leila or Jaffar. The iron edge was as thin as a butterfly's wing. Alkeni stiffened noticeably now, unconsciously gulping in fear as his face drained of all color. He clenched his fists, so hard that his nails pierced the skin of his palms from the pressure. Blood welled in the cuts, but because his did not move his fingers in the least, none of the red liquid escaped the wounds. And at this moment, Alkeni could feel them not. His breathing was heavy, shallow, and his eyes were glazed as though he was in the throes of a waking nightmare.

"You remember this, don't you?" Kalaius asked smoothly, lightly tracing the blade along Alkeni's cheek. "Dear Kaila had such **fun** with it. But even she, with her masterful skills in the arts of pain, could not match the intensity of _our_ little sessions.

Everyone watching but Kaila wanted nothing more than to end this, but just as Alkeni was frozen in terror, they were frozen by the poisoned honey of Kalaius's voice. It was as though they were under a spell.

But Lyn was the first to act against the Psychological torture Kalaius was inflicting on his son, and the man she loved. With the same lightning speed that served her so well in battle, she snatched the weapon from the Duke's hands. Before the man

could react, Lyn snapped the blade in two, throwing them on the stone floor.

The resulting clattering sound broke the 'trance' and Eliwood pulled the still immobile Alkeni away from his father, while Hector and Marcus stepped between the tactician and the Duke. The entire group- minus Alkeni's sister- moved past the other two thirds of the House Synair and into the main hall, where the ceremony would take place.

As she passed him, Lyn gave him a withering look of absolute loathing. "And you call _my people_ savages." She packed as much contempt as was humanly possible into those words. More contempt than a thousand page diatribe from a lesser person could carry. She swept past him and into the main hall.

"Such fire…" Kalaius murmured to himself, surprise quite evident on his face. "It is a pity she is inferior. If she had been born Bernese, she would be an excellent wife for Alkeni, for her spirit alone. Once he is made to see the…reality of the world once again, of course."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The main hall was far larger than it needed to be. It had only about three hundred occupants, but the vaulting ceilings and distant walls formed a room that could hold more than 10 times that number comfortably. The guests were mostly Bernese nobles, but there were also a few delegates from the other nations.

The representative of Ilia was deep in conversation with a noble. Alkeni recognized him as a sometimes ally of his father's –Baron Lechrun. The Etruian delegation was soon joined by Pent and Louise. There was even an emissary from the Kutolah of Sacae, although he was standing alone at the edge of the room, leaning against a wall. In the rare times when the tribes of Sacae had had to unite under one flag, the Kutolah, for the last several centuries had been the leaders. Once in a while, the Lorca had been able to unseat them, but that would no longer be a possibility.

The Lycian Ambassador was Sir Riel Kirseln. He saw Hector and quickly made his way over to him.

"Lord Hector! I did not know that you were coming."

"Neither did I Sir Kirseln. Our arrival here was a rather last minute decision."

"How did you managed to get an invitation. I was under the impression that I was the only Lycian invited- only because of my diplomatic status. Desmond has been closing the borders rather tightly these days when it comes to Lycia."

"Actually," Eliwood said as he came up towards them, "Myself, Hector and Lyn as well as a few others are here as personal guests of a good friend of ours- who happens to be a good friend of Zephiel's as well."

"Who would that be?" Riel asked.

"Alkeni Synair, at your service." The tactician said from behind the Ambassador.

Kirseln turned. "Alkeni Synair…aren't you supposed be missing? There are even rumors about your death."

"Well, perhaps my presence here will quash some of those exaggerated tales."

"They just might." Came the reply. "But people don't tend to let the truth get in the way of a good rumor."

"True."

A short while later, as the pre-ceremony reception continued, Alkeni and Lyn- who had been receiving odd looks (at the very least) from the attending aristocracy- a rather pretty blond girl, a little over five feet tall latched herself onto Alkeni's arm.

"Alkeni! You came back, I knew that Sacaean har-" She was interrupted by Alkeni removing her arms from him and shoving her a little, not in anger, just enough so that she'd (hopefully) get the picture.

"Mystia. I'm going to have to ask you to stay away from me." His voice punctuated by measured and mild disgust.

"What are you-" The girl saw Lyn. "You! You barbarian harlot! You _stole_ him from me. I'll kill you myself." She nearly shrieked in anger, but fortunately she was not heard over the general throng of conversation in the room. The possessive, obsessive girl swung her hand at Lyn's face, intending to strike it with her long nails.

But her hand moved at a snail's pace when compared to the battle-honed reflexes of the girl from the plains. She caught Mystia's wrist and held it tightly, causing the blond to wince in pain.

"I don't know who you are, or what relationship you have to Alkeni, but if you strike me again, I **will** break your wrist." Lyn's tone was deadly and serious.

Mystia huffed angrily, but stalked from the scene- if it had been a little less dignified, it could have easily been called fleeing, but years of ingrained arrogance saved Mystia's pride in that respect at least. After she had left, Lyn raised at an eyebrow at Alkeni, who answered her unspoken question.

"Her name is Mystia Tulieris. Father wants to join her family line with that of House Synair. She has an impeccable lineage- as far as my father views these things. Before I left, he was wrapping up negotiations with her father about a marriage contract. She's also my second cousin, on my mother's side."

"Your what!" Lyn interjected, shocked and disgusted.

"There's only so many nobles in Bern. When nobles only marry other nobles- or similar high class people- some inbreeding is inevitable. And you get results like Kaila- although actually Mother and Father weren't that closely related- fourth cousins at most I believe. But cousin's marrying isn't the worst of it. Mystia's father is also her mother's uncle." He shrugged. "Even when I was completely subverted to my Father's will, I never liked Mystia. Clingy, annoying and more shrill than Serra. She's also the perfect Bernese aristocrat. Now she's nothing but contemptible slime. But obviously she still carries a torch for me."

"She certainly has the world all figured out." Lyn said sarcastically, which was uncharacteristic of her, but certainly fit the circumstances.

Several minutes later, the crowd went silent as someone stepped through the doors in the back. Everyone assumed the Ceremony was about to begin- but it was not Zephiel who stepped through, but Royal Chancellor Rugen Mazros.

"Due to unavoidable obstacles, the Ascension ceremony must be delayed. All guests are invited to seek accommodations within the palace- there is ample room for all of you. The Ceremony will be begin as soon as the obstacles have been circumvented." With that, Mazros exited the room the same way he had entered. The crowd ceased their silence, and began to speak in low, hushed voices. Plots were already being made.

"What just happened?" Eliwood asked, coming up to stand on the other side of Alkeni.

"There is only one thing I can think of that could have happened. The Fire Emblem has been stolen. Anything else would have some other reaction."

SSSSS

**Author's Note: **Now, I have a question. Do you want the hunt for the Fire Emblem to be one long chapter, (which, given my vactationing and limited computer availblity status, will not be up for at least two and some weeks in all likelyhood) or two smaller chapters (which means you'll get one sooner). Answer in a review what you want.


	31. The Hunt for the Fire Emblem I: Search

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem is not mine. I stole it, and am pretending it is mine. Regardless, I make no money on this, and am in fact losing money on this.

**Author's Note:** I make several references in this chapter to the 'Great Families'. In Bern, the Great Families are the noble houses that are in charge of the thirteen provinces of Bern. There are always 13 Great Families, and if one gets wiped out, demoted, or disgraced, the remaining twelve must determine which of the lesser houses will take the empty spot. The Royal Family is always related to several of the Great Houses. (The Royal family is: The King & Queen [predictably] and the Parents, Children, Nephews/Nieces, Siblings and First Cousins of the King and Queen)

Now, this list of names will be important both later in this fic, and in the sequel, so I will name them here.

**The Great Families**

_The Eight Ducal Houses:_ House Synair, House Veriol, House Turinos, House Drukil, House Quilaron, House Brushan, House Masniar, House Ruges

_The Five Baronial Houses: _House Lirravorn, House Synallias, House Destiarac, House Khaniol, House Lukliav.

Note: House Synallias is an offshoot of House Synair that formed around 500 years ago.

Lesser Houses Mentioned

~House Erisan: The House of Alkeni's Mother. Technically Vassals of House Veriol. But fairly independent from their theoretical masters.

~House Tuleris: Mystia's House. Known for inbreeding, even in a class that inbreeds enough as it is. Also the next house likely to fill an empty slot among the Great Families if one appears. Currently, they are vassals to House Masniar.

**A/N #2:** Farina will be arriving in this fic, even though this is 'Eliwood mode'.

The Fourth Tale

By Enilas

Chapter 28: The Hunt for the Fire Emblem I: Search

"…You mustn't allow yourself to fall in love with him Ninian." Nils said to hiss sister as they walked at the back of the group making its way down the out of Castle Bern and to their companions farther down the Mountain's slope.

After a brief discussion Louise held with her sister, Queen Helene, it was determined that in order to go any farther in their quest, they would need to recover the Fire Emblem in order for them to continue in their efforts to get to the Shrine of Seals. By ancient Bernese tradition, if the Ascension ceremony was not performed within 4 days of the Prince's nineteenth birthday, then the Great Nobles of the nation, with the Lesser Nobles acting as 'voting blocs' would convene and determine the current Prince's legitimacy as the current heir. If they voted against him, they could then name anyone, as long as they were from one of the Great Families, to be the new heir. And as things looked, Zephiel seemed unlikely to win such a vote.

By pure chance, as they were leaving the Castle, they'd overheard a conversation between King Desmond- who seemed to have his own reasons for not wanting his son on the throne- and a representative of the Black Fang, Sonia- Brendan Reed's wife. They knew know that the Fire Emblem was securely hidden in the Headquarters of the Black Fang, which they still did not know the location of. It had been Pent- who as the Magic General of Etruia, was certainly a skilled strategist in his own right- who had had the idea for them to stir up some kind of trouble that would make the Black Fang come after then, and their either follow any enemy soldiers retreating, or interrogate prisoners for a more clear picture of where to find the Headquarters.

Alkeni had even asked his father if his spy network had the slightest idea, but Klers- his father's Master of Whispers- had only been able to narrow it to an area just slightly smaller than the one Alkeni and company had.

Nils continued scolding/cautioning/berating his sister. "We are not like him. Our kind cannot mix with humans. You must not, you **cannot** allow yourself to-" The dancer interrupted her brother.

"It's too late for that Nils. I am already in love with him."

A reply seemed imminent when four wyverns, their riders' spears gleaming in the afternoon sun, swooped down towards the dozen people that made up their group.

One of the riders, a woman with short cropped hair and a long scar running alongside one of her eyes was clearly the leader. She let her beast hover near the group, the wyvern's slowly flapping scaly wings rising up flecks of dirt, which, if they continued to rise, would soon have the whole group in coughing fits- a regular hazard when fighting Bern's prized Wyvern riders.

The one that was before them now- the others stayed too high up to see any distinguishing features- wore the uniform of the Royal Wyvern Corps. Not only was she a soldier, instead of a disgraced mercenary, but her loyalty lay to the Crown and Bern as a whole rather than to one of the Great Families- the only ones apart from the King to have Wyvern riders in their military. Alkeni also noted the red and gray seal sewn into the fabric. She was a general.

"Well, well, well." The flier said as she saw Ninian and Nils. "Lord Nergal's runaway pets. And their protectors. I've been looking forward to facing you in combat. Your reputation precedes you within the Black Fang."

"You wear the uniform of a soldier of the King, yet you serve the Black Fang. Have you deserted your duties to Bern in favor of service to a Madman?"

"No!" She responded to Alkeni's verbal thrust, her tone almost indignant. "We may have a contract with the Black Fang, but my loyalty lies first and foremost with King and Country!" It seemed as she was almost thrown off balance by Alkeni's words, and that momentary derailment of her thoughts gave Pent the chance to send a message via magic to Erk- they could see other soldiers on foot nearby, and the Magic-General had a feeling they'd be all over this area.

"Either fight or leave." Hector gritted out, his hand on his axe haft. He drew the weapon, but before he could do more-

"Lord Hector- her spear, it is charged with dark energies- you can't fight her."

Alkeni chose that moment to nod at both Kaila and Pent, and the two Sages uttered words of magic, which sent Elfire at the general. She brought her Wyvern up just in time, and Louise aimed her bow at the underbelly of the scaled monster.

The rider laughed, "Excellent." She flew up higher. "Listen up, everyone! It's playtime! Come on out!! The King has promised keep the castle guards out of this! Be as wild as you will!"

Soon battle was joined, as soldiers of the Black Fang swarmed them, and the Wyverns circled the skies, waiting for an opening. On the ground, several axe wielding brigands locked in combat with Lyn and Eliwood, while Pent and Kaila, much to eachother's disgust, we forced to work together against enemy casters. Hector and Marcus punched a hole through the enemy forces farther down the slope, trying to clear a path to their allies.

Suddenly, Fiora arrived in the skies, and Florina arose to meet her. Their greater mobility and speed allowed them to dart among the Wyverns, escaping injury time and again, as Louise took potshots at the massive dragonesque creatures.

The battle raged for about an Hour more, by which time the two forces had linked up and were holding their ground at a partially ruined old fort built into a mountain side.

Even as the battle raged, part of Alkeni found the collapsing, mildly rotting structure to be a perfect microcosmic representation of the state Bern was in. Rotting at the core, and collapsing at the inside.

Finally, as the hour drew to a close, they saw the enemy forces pull back.

"They can't be running away. We were nowhere near beating them." Kent said slowly.

"I think the leader got bored. She seemed…impatient." Eliwood said.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lyn and Rath used their skills to track the 'retreating soldiers' hoping to find the Headquarters of the Black Fang. In time, they soon did. They had roughly three days left until they needed to return the Emblem, and they would need one to go back down the mountain slopes, from the snow covered area near they peak that they had found.

The massive vaulting stone structure that was the Headquarters of the Fang seemed an odd mismatch. Parts of it were clearly very old, and the rest, such as parts of the roof and walls had been added much more recently, presumably when the Fang had moved in.

"There is something here…a dark presence. Like holy light, but inverted. We should proceed with caution." Ninian said.

Lyn, Eliwood, Matthew and Alkeni scouted one of the outlying buildings, and when they were near a slightly open window, they heard the voice of Sonia.

"Jaffar. You have a new mission. You are to kill Prince Zephiel."

**~Ending Note~**

Well, shorter than I intended but really, the Hunt for the Fire Emblem can't be prolonged without lots of excess wordage. And the excess wordage scenes I have planned come in next chapter. The Next Chapter will be coming soon, I hope. It will have the battle with Kenneth, and _maybe_ the 'Battle before Dawn', but I **might** push that back to chapter 30.

**Coming Soon, to a computer Near You:**

The Fourth Tale, Chapter 29: The Hunt for the Fire Emblem II: And Destroy

"_Madman!" _

_The corrupted once holy man scoffed. "In this world, Madness is the only recourse for a sane man. Your Elimine is nothing, and the gods of all the others are no better. There is only power. And Lord Nergal has that in spades."_


	32. The Hunt for the Fire Emblem II: And Des

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.

The Fourth Tale

By Enilas

Chapter 29: The Hunt for the Fire Emblem II: And Destroy

Previously...

_"Jaffar. You have a new mission. You are to kill Prince Zephiel." _

_**And now, the Continuation**_

At those words, all four of them knew that the nature of their mission had changed. The Fire Emblem was worthless if the Prince was dead, and now their time here was even shorter.

"When is this to be done?" Came a flat monotone, which they recognized from the brief moment they had heard it on the Dread Isle. Jaffar.

"You are to kill him tomorrow night. No sooner, no later." Came the reply.

"I understand." They heard light footsteps as the assassin began to walk away- fortunately not in their direction. Sonia spoke again.

"Take Nino with you."

"...she's just a child."

"She needs to be blooded. She is my daughter, and she will prove herself."

They heard no response from Jaffar, and a slight *_whoosh!*_, that told them Sonia had phased off to somewhere else. Carefully, quietly, the four of them hurriedly made their way back to the rest of their little army. Once there, Matthew relayed the information they had gained.

"Blast!" Hector exclaimed. "We can't stop the assassination from up here. If he dies, the Fire Emblem does us no good."

Alkeni nodded, and immediately acted. "Lyn, Rath, Kent and Sain. You four need to ride back down the mountain as fast as humanely possible, and stick to Queen Helene and Zephiel like molasses." He withdrew a small iron token from within his cloak, and tossed it to Lyn. One side was engraved with several words in High Bernese, the other with Alkeni's name transliterated into the same archaic script. "Show that to Zephiel. He'll know he can trust you." Lyn nodded, and the four of them mounted up their horses, turning towards the pass back down to the valley below. They barely managed to make it thirty yards before their horses reared up, neighing almost deafeningly. Lyn and Rath avoided being thrown off only by means of their immense, almost inborn, skill with horses.

Kent and Sain, while skilled at mounted combat, were not used to their hardened and unflappable heavy warhorses reacting to anything the way they just did. They were saved from falling off their horses by the straps that bound them to their saddles.

As soon as the horses were calmed by their riders, Lyn got off of Wanderer and reached forward with her hand. It hit an invisible, hard barrier, as though it was stone. That explained the horse's reactions. They tended to be more sensitive to hidden magics than most people.

"How are we going to get out of here? This...thing is going to keep us stuck here." Lyn said. "What's keeping it up?"

"Whoever is behind it has to be somewhere inside the compound." Pent said.

"Quite right you are." They heard a disconcerting set of giggles from behind them. "You cannot leave! You are all doomed to die by my hand!" Nearly as one, the whole group turned to see this new foe.

The short, brown haired man before them wore the vestments of the Elminean clergy, but they were tattered, frayed and stained, ill taken care of. The man did not have the look of a madman, rather the harsh, sharp expression of a hardened soldier or assassin. But those giggles certainly gave the impression of insanity.

"Who are you?" Eliwood asked, as they all began to ready weapons. Everyone could see numerous enemies gathering around them nearby and in the distance.

"I am Kenneth, the Shrike. I have been charged by my Lord Nergal with the protection of the Headquarters of the Black Fang. And the extermination of your pathetic little army. You will all suffer death by my magic!"

"You wear the vestments of the clergy, yet you claim to serve Nergal. How is this possible?" Hector's hand was tightening around the handle of the Wolf Beil as the enemy closed near.

"I have had my eyes opened to the lies of all religions. Lord Nergal is the only god that exists."

"Madman!" Lucius spat the words out, with a vehemence never before seen in the ever-serene monk.

The corrupted holy man scoffed. "In this world, Madness is the only recourse for a sane man. Your Elimine is nothing, and the gods of all the others are no better. There is only power. And Lord Nergal has that in spades." He paused. "But enough of this. You are all foes of my Lord. Every last one of you will die!" Kenneth phased away, presumably into the structure, and the enemy soldiers began to move towards them.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The army began to move forward, heading for the side entrance of the main building, funneling through a narrow corridor between that and another, outlying building. Under Alkeni's direction, the army pushed back the Black Fang forces across the snow-covered field, blood staining the pristine white plain.

As they approached the side entrance, suddenly Lyn found herself under attack from a swordsman, but he did not wear the garb of a soldier of the Fang. He moved in a way similar, yet wholly different from Lyn. Where the green-haired bladedancer moved as though the sword was an extension of herself, this newcomer moved as though _he_ was an extension of his sword. The entire group watched, knowing that to interfere might cost Lyn her life.

The black haired stranger and Lyn battled; time stretching to a standstill, each moment an epoch in of itself. Their styles were mirrors of eachother, and their swords never hit anything but eachother. Their skill was equal, their strengths matched. Then, as suddenly as the attack began, the swordsman thrust his blade into the blood-soaked snow and halted, Lyn stopping the moment he did so.

"You are a formidable warrior. I will join with your army, for I would see you become an opponent truly worthy of my full skills." He turned towards Alkeni, and spoke, his voice even and level, a strange contrast to the violent and wild, if controlled, battle he had fought against Lyn's speed.

"I am Karel. I came to test my blade against the Black Fang. But clearly your soldiers are better even than these famed killers. I will follow your direction." He took his sword from the snow and held it loosely in one hand.

Somewhere, some great cosmic force of chaos must have laughed as Karel, the Sword Demon, joined Eliwood's fight on a blood-drenched snow.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The battle was won. Kenneth's broken, beaten, blasted corpse was slumped back against his 'throne', his chest scorched with the scars of Pent's fire. The madman was dead, and the glittering blood-red facets of the Fire Emblem in Eliwood's hand.

"The color of this gem is fitting, a testament to those who died trying to stop us. How can anyone be so fanatical as to fight on in the face of overwhelming odds? Not just Kenneth…but some of his soldiers must have known that they couldn't win by the time we go into the compound…" His voice trailed off as he handed the gem to Alkeni, who carefully put in an interior pocket of his cloak.

"Let's not tarry here. We need to get to Zephiel. Heath!" He called for Wyvern rider. "Make your way down the mountain to Bern Manse." Alkeni instructed. "A Wyvern won't be stopped, so long as they don't get a close look at you. Scout the terrain and keep an eye out for the assassins or anything else unusual. I doubt you'll see Jaffar or this Nino, but every bit of information will help."

Heath nodded, and moved towards Hyperion to get him ready for long-distance travel. Although he normally wasn't so quick and commander when giving orders, time was of the essence. Alkeni called another name.

"Priscilla!" The young redheaded troubadour looked up from a quiet conversation with Lucius when she heard her named called.


	33. The Battle Before Dawn

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't even own my copy of FE7 anymore. I'm not Nintendo

Author's Note: Still ignoring FE6.

Note #1.5: Huh...I just noticed that something went wrong with my posting of the last chapter. Part of it got cut off...and I can't find my original file....I'll fix it eventually. You didn't miss much. Sorry about that.

Note #2: A thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/subscribed to this fic. You all are the reason I stick with this. Although I am sincerely sorry for the wait. And the shortness. I just couldn't figure out how to expand it. And I really wanted to get it up.

Note #3: This is the only chapter (barring the first two) that has a title stolen from the original Fire Emblem. Honestly, this title is just too epic not to use.

Note #4: (Sorry, last one). I know in the game all of Zephiel's guards are off on some other mission, sent by Desmond. I'm going to reject that because it makes no sense. Desmond would never be able to do that, since Helene has authority as well. Detain Murdock and many of the guards yes, but in this chapter, I've decided that there were a few guards still there. Jaffar and Nino got past them by sneaking. Ursula's forces just engaged them directly.

The Fourth Tale

By Enilas

Chapter 30: The Battle Before Dawn

Bern Manse. The home away from home for the Royal Family when they wished to live closer to the capital. In recent years, it had become the de facto permenant residence of Queen Helene and Prince Zephiel. Its Marble, expertly constructed exterior seemed to glow beautifully in the starlight, with no moon in the sky.

At the moment, however, Eliwood and co. were not interested in appreciating, or even in a position to appreciate the appearance of the manse.

Eliwood ducked underneath the wild swing of an axefighter, stabbing his rapier at an upward angle and catching the Fang in the throat. The foe fell back, gurgling, blood bubbling out of the wound, foaming slightly as it exited.

"Why the hell would they bring so many soldiers to an assassination?" Erk shouted over the fray, dispatching a shaman with a scorching blast. A whistle pierced the air as an arrow punctured the young mage's cloak, missing his flesh by bare inches.

"I would conjecture that something went rather wrong for them to need all this." Alkeni shouted back, ducking an arrow himself. "But at least its safe to assume that the Prince is still alive."

They had arrived a the Manse, and were 'greeted' by the Black Fang rearguard as they heard the sounds of many more moving and fighting deeper in the structure. So much for a stealthy assassination.

Turning a corner, the portion of the force Alkeni was with saw a combat ahead. Two monks, the invert Elminian symbols on their robes reminiscent of Kenneth, were engaged in a spell duel with a young girl, barely into her teens. The girl was managing to- barely- to hold her own. Her robes bore the seal of the Black Fang, yet there she was, fighting agents of that same organization.

The girl hastily gathered energy in her hands and threw an orb of fire at one of the monks, and the foe fell back, smoke rising from his remains.

With a nod from Alkeni, Erk moved into position near the other corrupted monk. As the light gathered in his hands and the girl hurried to cast another spell. But before the magic could leave the monk's hands, a low rumble sounded, and a thundering focused blast of sound kill him, the intensity of the sound rending his flesh.

Hector moved on ahead with most of their wing, still making towards Zephiel. Erk, Alkeni and Eliwood stayed behind.

"You're Black Fang. Why were you fighting your own? Why were they fighting you?" Eliwood demanded.

"They...they tried to kill me. I failed...I couldn't bring myself to...THE PRINCE! Prince Zephiel! You have to stop them. They're going to try and kill him!"

"We know. That's why we're here. Will you help us save him?"

"Yes!" the girl replied. With a nod, Eliwood answered Alkeni's unspoken question.

"Erk, keep an eye on her." The tactician ordered. "Double back to the side passage that Oswin is covering and then all three of you are to punch a hole in their lines and link up with Lyn and her group." He turned to the girl. "I want you to do whatever Lyn or Erk tell you to do. Understand?" The girl nodded, and the two mages made their way to the side passage in question.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Zephiel, get back!" Alkeni shouted, as Hector locked his Wolf Beil with a foe's axe. The unnecessarily wide entrance to the Prince's chambers were covered by Hector, Canas, Serra and Lowen, as Eliwood and the rest forced their way through to the hard-pressed detachment lead by Lyn on the other side of the Manse. Florina's Pegasus was badly injured, and Lucius was too busy fending off opponents to do more than keep the winged animal alive, and the rest of the unit was having trouble picking up the slack.

"Alkeni!" The Prince exclaimed as he was dragged back by the aforementioned person. "I thought you were dead!"

"I got better." Came the deadpan reply.

"What are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass. Now shut up for a minute and let me think." There was little to no bite in his words. He overviewed the map of the manse in his head, then moved forward past the ones covering Zephiel's room. "Stay there!" Alkeni shouted back.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

An hour later, the sun broke over the Manse, revealing a building drenched in blood, the walls red with the lifeforce of assassins and loyal guards alike. Chipped and shattered weapons, remnants of spell components and fractured pieces of armor made up the new décor of the faux-castle. But there were many who were not part of the dead: Zephiel had lived, and so too had his intended killers. Jaffar and Nino were both being watched carefully, despite their help in defending the Prince.

Lyn seemed more willing to give them a chance, while Hector didn't trust them in the least. Eliwood, as usual, was the bridge between the two, and had yet to decide. All three lords viewed Nino more favorably, something the so-called 'Angel of Death' accepted with no comment. He seemed to expect and accept that he would be killed, despite the fact that only Hector was even considering that as a possibility.

Alkeni, pragmatically knew that it would be best if they could get the help of someone like Jaffar. But on the other side of that coin were ethical concerns. Jaffar was a wanted murderer, and had killed many at the orders of Nergal. His reversal seemed sincere, but wholly because of Nino. Torn between punishment and forgiveness, Alkeni wanted to see how things played out a bit longer.

_But of course, if this is all one big trap, or Jaffar and/or Nino go back to the Fang, then it may be too late by then._

Shrugging, Alkeni put that task to the side and concentrated on the matter at hand.

"Where have you been these past years?" Zephiel asked his friend.

"Lycia mostly. Traveled through Sacae a bit, went through Nabata a small amount. Spent some on Valor too."

"You lie!" Zephiel said, half-shocked and half-amused. Like Alkeni's command earlier, it had little bite.

"I'm serious. We went to Valor, killed a bunch of Black Fang, got nearly crushed by a collapsing ruin, and then sailed back here."

"Tell me a bit about the ones fighting with you. Is there something go on between you and the swordswoman? The Sacaean?"

Alkeni nearly choked in shock. "How the hell could you tell?"

"Alkeni," Zephiel began, opening his hands in a placating gesture. "I've known you for years. Besides, you forget that unlike you, I'm not overly adverse with the concept of ruling. There needs to be change made in Bern, and I intend to make it." He paused. "A skill that is vital for a good monarch is reading people. I've found that I'm quite proficient in it."

"So...why do you need to find the Shrine of Seals anyway?" The Prince continued.

"A long story that I can't really share. But if I had known you were going to be assassinated and hadn't needed to find the Shrine, I'd still do everything in my power to help you. You're a friend. I help my friends."

"When you're done with the Shrine, will you ever come back here? To Bern I mean?"

"I doubt it. I still have my father to contend with. Bern isn't a home to me."

"And what is home to you now?"

Alkeni sighed, "Wherever Lyn is."

Zephiel barked laughter. "You realized just how incredibly clichéd that sounded, right?"

"Hey!" Alkeni said back, half-defensive. "Sometimes clichés say it best. That's how they become clichés." Alkeni tried to keep a straight face, but soon both of them laughed, glad for a reason to be lighthearted after all that death, even for a few moments.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Do you have the Fire Emblem?" Queen Helene demanded of Eliwood once the core leadership of the force had gathered in conversation with her.

"Yes." Eliwood said, pulling the ruby sphere from a pocket. He did not, however, hand it immediately over to her.

"Give it to me!" Helene insisted through gritted teeth.

"Do you remember our agreement?" Eliwood asked.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She said distractedly, waving her hand in a dismissive fashion. "The Location of the Shrine of Seals. You'll have that as soon as I have the Emblem."

Eliwood nodded and handed it to her. The Queen snatched the gem from his hand.

"Yes…" She said slowly, her voice a little low. Then her volume increased, growing as she spoke further. "With this, my son will take his rightful place as heir to the throne. And there will be nothing the King can do to stop it." She shook her fist at the ceiling. "You've lost Desmond!" She shouted triumphantly.

"Is that all you care about?" Lyn interjected angrily. "Your petty power plays?" Lyn gestured angrily. "You're son nearly died last night because of the meaningless, juvenile games you and your husband play. And you don't seem to care at all. Is your son anything more than a tool for you?"

Helene drew in her breath indignantly, huffing. "You have retrieved the Fire Emblem, and for that, I will uphold my end of the bargain, but I demand you leave my sight at once! All of you! I will not sit here and be insulted!" She roughly handed a slim tome to one of her guards, who walked over to Eliwood and handed it to him.

With a polite bow, Eliwood turned and left, followed by the rest. When they reached the outside of the Manse, Eliwood opened the thin book and saw that it was indeed a series of maps and notes detailing how to reach the Shrine of Seals from the Capital.

"According to this, it should take us about three days. Let's hope that's fast enough." Alkeni said. "All these years and the Shrine of Seals has been in a relatively open place. No one would ever have suspected to look in these hills. There's no guards, no wards, nothing. Hell, I've traveled through these hills on more than one occasion, never even seen it."

"The human eye sees what the human mind wants or expects to see." Pent said philosophically. "But you're right. No self-respecting Etruian agent would have even thought to look there."


	34. Yes, Its a Filler Chapter

Disclaimer: Not mine

The Fourth Tale

By Enilas

Chapter 31: Yes, Its A Filler Chapter.

"We should reach the shrine by tomorrow afternoon." Alkeni said, looking away from the tome, and raising a spyglass- borrowed from Dart- to his eye. "I don't like the terrain though. Too rough and hilly. An Ambush waiting to happen."

"How could there be an ambush force? No one but the royal family knows that the shrine is here?!" Lowen exclaimed in confusion.

"…Nergal knows where the shrine is. I've heard both he and Sonia mention it." Jaffar answered quietly. "He didn't know how to use its power, but he did know it where it was."

Alkeni lowered the spyglass, closing it. "There's a large islet in a river, just at the area of roughest terrain. About an hour ahead. We should make camp there. It's easily defensible."

Eliwood nodded. "Sounds like a plan. I want us all as rested and prepared as possible before we make the final stretch for the shrine." With that, the group set forth.

It was odd, ragtag little force that made its way through the hills. 37 in all. Ranging from patricians to plebeians, criminals to clerics, their 'army' was almost a cross-section Elibean society.

Their newest members- Jaffar and Nino- were mostly isolated from the rest of the group. Distrust towards them ran high, and even Alkeni was not 100% certain they wouldn't betray them. That said, however, Nino interacted with the others a bit more- specifically Canas, who had taken to helping her refine her spellwork.

From his vantage point in the metaphorical center of the group, Alkeni could see a lot about it and its members. Much like with him and Lyn, relationships were forming among the group, the trials by fire they had undergone forging them.

For example: Erk and Serra. Alkeni smiled slightly as he thought of that odd couple. Of course, they weren't exactly a couple yet. But Matthew and Dart were taking bets on how much longer it would take for them to get together. Keep secret from them of course.

Serra had certainly stopped being as terrible to Erk as she once had been, and her overall annoying nature had toned down- just a little. Erk even seemed a little fond of her- and what he was showing was almost certainly less than what he actually felt.

The light ***Whoosh* **of a pegasus's wings overhead made him think of the relationships that the two Ilian sisters had found themselves in, or nearing.

Kent and Fiora were clearly together, from all the signs anyone could see. And it made sense. The two of them were extremely focused on honor and entirely duty-driven. Their personalities complemented eachother. Sain was quite pleased with the development, saying of his friend: "He really needs to get laid. Big time." Of course, Alkeni didn't think that Kent and Fiora had actually slept together- not that he had any idea. It was just that neither of them seemed the type to have sex outside of marriage. He shrugged mentally.

From what Lyn had told him, Florina fancied Hector. While overall her shyness and fear of men had subsided, when she was around the blue-haired noble, she could barely get two words out. Just that much he'd observed, and apparently Florina had told Lyn about her feelings for the Ostian lord. (Lyn had only told him after he guessed it and asked her about it.)

Heath, now Sir Heath after being formally knighted by Eliwood, was an interesting character. A Deserter from the Royal wyvern Corps, he was extremely hard to read. He and the troubadour, Priscilla, has taken to spending time with eachother. He wasn't sure how far or deep their relationship went, but from the various signs of it he seen, either they had strong feelings for eachother or they were very, _very_ good actors.

And of course, the feelings Eliwood and Ninian had for eachother were as obvious as the sun was bright. Not much need to consider them.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

By the time night had fallen, the camp was fully set up and a watch schedule had been set. Alkeni and Matthew were the first watch.

"I've heard stories about that sister of yours. She certainly seems...restrained, if half the rumors have even the slightest grain of truth." He said slowly. "I wouldn't think that she could be that restrained."

Alkeni chuckled grimly. "You would think. Whatever you've heard, you've only scratched the surface. If the Inquisition was still around, she would fit right in. I've seen her take proud, strong and defiant victims and in a matter of hours turn them into shambling, hollow wrecks, more dead than alive. She can torture someone to death in a matter of minutes, or stretch it for months. Even a year."

"She's addicted to causing pain and suffering in others. There is nothing to evil or perverse for her to not do it. Once she took several prisoners drained all their blood. And then apparently bathed in it."

"She's also addicted killing. Literally. Once to punish her, my father forbid her from killing or even torturing anyone for three months- He's the only one who can scare her, the only she will stop killing on the order of. By the time the three months were nearly over, she really did resemble a dreampowder(1) addict needing a fix. She was reduced to begging...begging him to let her kill someone. She'd gotten to the point where she was inflicting pain on herself just so that she could inflict pain on _someone._"

"And we're letting her travel with us? I mean I know that your father has ordered her to obey you for the duration, like you said. But..." He shook his head, his voice trailing off.

"I know what you mean." Alkeni said slowly.

A/N: As you can tell by the name, this is a filler chapter. I intended to make it a real chapter, but I've just (about three hours before writing these words) decided to do NaNoWriMo, so I thought I'd give you something before I start with it. I won't even start writing the next chapter until November is over.


	35. The Curse of Madness

Disclaimer: Alright! Alright! Don't waterboard me anymore! I admit it! I don't own Fire Emblem!

Author's Note: I have Homer on the brain at the moment. Please forgive the Odyssey/Iliad/Trojan war references.

The Fourth Tale

By Enilas

Chapter 32: The Curse of Madness

_Rage — Goddess, sing the rage of Peleus' son Achilles,  
murderous, doomed, that cost the Achaeans countless losses,  
_

Dawn broke over the hills surrounding the Shrine of Seals. Its rose-red fingers touching two camps that would soon be opposing each other on the field of battle. On one side of the hills lay the Shrine, the walls of its upper level providing cover to the Mad Dog, Linus, and the best of his troops, the rest scattered out among the hills and almost-mountains. One the other end of this gauntlet, an islet lay in a wide river, a handful of shallow crossing points and a single bridge connecting it to the land all around it. There waited the forces of three Lycian Lords: Lyndis of Caelin, Eliwood of Pherae, and Hector of Ostia.

It would be a fight to the death. For one side would not rest until all who opposed them lay dead and bleeding in the dirt, food for the vultures. The other side would not rest until it reached the Shrine, and the ancient secrets contained therein.

"They're coming." On steps of the Shrine, Linus stood. "They're here. And I will avenge my brother's death with their lives."

"My Lord, what are your orders?" One of the Black Fang fighters asked. "Do we attack?"

Linus replied. "Aye. Kill these monsters who murdered Lloyd. Avenge the death of the White Wolf."

"What I wouldn't give to have been able to give them drugged wine somehow last night- or something like that." Alkeni said as he surveyed the foes marching towards them. He passed the spyglass to Leagult. "See anyone you recognize? Anyone who might be willing to join us?"

"These are all Linus's men. I don't know many of them well…although I would count Linus as a friend. But what would his men be coming after you? Lloyd and Linus have always worked together, and Lloyd didn't try and follow through on the order to kill Eliwood after he'd heard what the guy had to say."

He furrowed his brow in confusion, lowering the spyglass. "But really- they look out for blood…almost as if they're rabid or something."

Alkeni frowned. "Nergal. He must have done something to them. Some kind of Berserk Rage. A Tucrian Gambit. Whip your soldiers into a fury and then point them in direction of the enemy. A really, really bad strategy. Nergal is smarter than this. Given the terrain, we can just bottleneck them. He's used better strategies than this, and seen me direct their defeat. You'd think he'd try something more likely to succeed."

"Unless he doesn't want to beat us here. Maybe he's trying to buy time?" Pent said from behind him. "Athos told us we'd find the power to oppose him here at the Shrine. What if he's recovering faster than expected- or even already recovered and gathering more power? If we take too long, he'll be closer to achieving his goal."

"It has to be it. He knows we can't afford to wait for them to come to us, and that's the best way to defeat them." He turned back to the camp and walked the short distance down the hill. He found Fiora and Florina conversing. He interrupted.

"They're coming. And I need you to scout the terrain. See what other nearby passes there are through these hills apart from the one just ahead- that's the main avenue they're taking. Fiora, go east. Florina, west." Both Illians nodded and quickly mounted their pegasi, taking off.

Alkeni continued. "Oswin, Hector." He called both of them over. "They're going to make an assault through the pass just over hill on the other side of the river. I need you two to hold them off. I'll send Marcus, Rath, Erk and Serra with you. You can't let them cross the bridge."

Oswin nodded. "We'll hold the line."

"They'll taste my axe if they try and cross." Hector added.

"Alright. Good." Alkeni was all business. He saw Fiora land.

"There's a pass through some pretty thick forest, then across another river. Looked like there were some field fortifications in place." The Knight informed him.

Florina landed seconds after. "I didn't have a chance to find a pass. There's another Pegasus Knight flying this way!"

"Was she bearing the Black Fang colors?" Alkeni demanded.

"I have no idea." She replied, and then Alkeni looked up, seeing the Knight. Louise, Lucius and Canas all readied themselves, as they saw it.

"Don't initiate combat!" Alkeni shouted hurriedly. "Unless it makes a hostile move, just keep in your sights."

The Knight landed a short distance from the camp, and the Pegasus trotted towards them. Suddenly, Fiora and Florina both gasped lightly, and looks of recognition hit their faces.

"What…what is she…why…?" Fiora said slowly.

"I-is that…Farina?!" Florina said, her voice incredulous.

"Do you know who this knight is?" Alkeni demanded of the two sisters.

"It's…it's…Farina…our…our…sister…" Florina said slowly.

"There're three of you?" Matthew cut in, appearing out of nowhere as was his style.

"Yes…although I never expected to see her again." Fiora answered, a small, almost undetectable trace of anger in her voice.

"Well, let's go find out what she wants." Alkeni said. "Both of you- stay back for now. I take it you didn't part on the best of terms?" He directed that last question at Fiora.

"No. We didn't."

"Sain, Dorcas, Wil. With me." The three in question made their way towards the newly arrived Pegasus and its rider- Farina.

"So, who are you and what are you doing here? In case you haven't noticed- which I doubt given your vantage point- there's a battle about to start." Alkeni said tersely as they got close.

Farina answered, a hint of arrogance overlaying her tone. "I am Farina, a Pegasus Knight of great skill and fame."

"Never heard of you. Now why are you here?" Alkeni snapped back.

Farina glared at him. "I heard word that Lord Hector of Ostia was fighting in this area. I came to offer my services...for a fee of course."

"I'm Lord Hector's tactician." A small lie. Technically, he had been originally contracted by Eliwood, and the small fee he'd charged was going to be paid by Pherae at the end of all this. But he was tactician for the entire group, not just 'Eliwood's Elite'. "You'll have to convince me first, before I run you by Hector. And you might want to convince fast- the battle should be joined soon enough. What are you charging?"

"20,000 Gold." She replied. "Up front, and I'll serve for the entire duration of Lord Hector's campaign, not just this battle."

Alkeni's response was to laugh in her face. "20,000? If there were four of you maybe. Here's my offer: 3,000 now, 4,000 after the battle once I've seen how well you fight, and determined if you're worth it. And we'll cover you're equipment if if becomes too damaged to use."

Farina didn't even hesitate. "Done. I think you find me more than worth it. Now where's my three thousand?"

"Follow me. Just got to run you by Lord Hector. With my recommendation- tentative recommendation, mind you- he'll hire you... for this battle at least."

He led Farina back to Hector and explained the terms of their agreement. The Ostian agreed and had Merlinus bring a Pecuniary Writ_._ Merchants who were members of large conglomerates or trading guilds, as well as most nobles, did not carry thousands of gold coins at a time, instead carrying Pecuniary Writs. These writs were nothing more than a certificate that were worth a certain amount of gold coins, and given the seal of the noble who signed it in wax. They could then be cashed in, or even used as currency- in many cases, they were.

Merlinus came back with a 3,000 coin certificate and a lit candle, which he used to drip hot wax onto the paper. Hector pulled his signet ring from a pocket sewn into the lining of his cloak- as the brother of Lord Uther, and heir apparent of Ostia, he had to keep it with him, but he despised wearing it. He pressed it into the wax.

Farina received the writ.

"Alright. I'm going to have you provide air cover for the forces on the bridge here." Alkeni ordered. Farina was in combat mode now, having received her payment, and nodded.

"Lyn, I want you to lead the next group through the forest to the field fortifications." He looked over the soldiers. "Sain, Dorcas, Rebbecca, Nino, Jaffar and Priscilla, with her. Heath, provide aircover."

The ones he mentioned nodded and Alkeni gave out orders to the others. It was only a matter of minutes before battle was joined on three fronts.

"You murdered my brother! You will pay." Linus nearly screamed, his voice a frenzy, his eyes alight with unnatural madness. "DIE!" Linus charged, the Light Brand glowing bright with its inbound magic and power.

"Brother! Stop this insanity!" A voice rang out from behind Linus. Everyone there, on the height of the shrine's steps had heard that voice before, some more, many more times than others. Standing on the wall around the shrine's top was a robed man, a long mane of black hair descending from his scalp. "I have not died. Sonia lied to you. She lied because I found proof of what we suspected all along. She was simply using our father, using him." He stepped down from the wall, walking towards his brother. "Please...stop this. Do not kill them. They did not kill me, and they have done far more than we ever could to bring down Sonia and her master."

Linus stopped...and the madness, the rage, the fury faded from his eyes. The hatred was gone. He looked over what he had done, the plains and hills and peaks strewn with broken bodies and broken weapons and broken armor. With blood, flesh and bone, his loyal soldiers had paid with their lives for his mistaken belief that his brother had been murdered.

"What have I done...brother...please...please forgive me." Without another word, Linus turned the blade in his hand...it was aiming for himself, right into his stomach. He drove it into his stomach. "I have killed my soldiers...killed them all..." He collapsed to the ground, blood oozing over the stone.

Lloyd closed his eyes, saying nothing. He bent down and picked up the still-warm body of his brother. He turned, the group parted and let him pass.

They said nothing for several minutes, and then Kaila spoke. "So now what? We're here at the shrine. What do we need to do to find this 'suitable response' that Athos talked about?"

"...no idea..." Eliwood murmured in response. At his words, they heard the flashing sound of someone phasing into their area, and Athos appeared among them.

"I however, do." Athos said.

"Wait just a minute Greybeard." Hector said suddenly. "You mean to tell us you knew all along where the shrine was, and how to access it?! Then what the hell was the reason for this whole searching for it thing?"

"I had to test you. You had to prove to the shrine that you were worthy by facing hardship in your efforts to get to it. It will only open for those who do that."

"...well then how do we open it?" Eliwood, ever the soft-spoken man, even had a hint of exasperation at Athos's cryptic word.

Athos removed a small seal from his robes, and then handed it to Eliwood. He pointed a small circular indentation cut into the stone. "Place it there." The redhead looked unsure, but he did as he was told, and pressed the seal into it.

The stone ground and scraped, and then the patch of floor with the seal in it slid away, revealing a stairwell.

"The stair is enchanted. Only those with the blood of one of the eight generals may pass." Athos told them.

Among their group, there were just five people who met that criteria and knew they did. Lyn, Eliwood and Hector, as members of one of the various cantons of Lyica, were descended from Roland. Alkeni and Kaila, as members of the ancient house of Synair, which had been one of the Great Families since the beginning of Bern. All the Great families, and nearly all of the lesser families could trace their ancestry back to Hartmut the General.

Alkeni did not miss the eager look on Kaila's face after Athos said his words. He put his foot down. "You are not coming." He nodded almost imperceptible at Canas, who was standing near Kaila. The shaman responded with a word and a gesture, and Kaila started as she felt ropes made of pure dark energy bind her hands behind her back. "The last thing you need is even the chance at seeing more power. Sain, Lowen, take her down from here, and keep an eye on her."

"Why you little-" She began, but Alkeni ignored her as he turned back to Athos, Lyn, Eliwood and Hector.

"Shall we go in?" He said, as if nothing had happened.

Athos looked carefully at Alkeni for a moment, and then nodded. "Make yourself ready for what you may see in the shrine."

"What may we see?" Hector asked. "No riddles, damnit!"

"You will see when you are there." Athos replied, cryptic again, and Hector cursed under his breath.

Down into the darkness they descended, the glow of Athos's staff the only light guiding them on their path.

Down they went, down, down, into the earth.

Finally the spiraling steps ended, and they reached a vast underground chamber, vaulting ceiling held up by ornate, complexly detailed pillars.

"_Athos..._" An empty, hollow voice rang out. "_Why have you come...why have you disturbed me?" _A pause. "_And with you...you bring Children of Roland...of Hanon...of Hartmut._"

"I have come to seek your aid Brammiond. I need you to break the seals."

A robed figured stepped into their view. His face was obscured by the shadows. He spoke again, but this time his voice sounded like a copy of Athos's. "And why do you wish them broken? We sealed them to be hidden for all time. Why do you now seek to use them? What crisis do you seek to correct?"

"A madman named Nergal is trying to use the ancient gate to bring back the dragons. He has...immense power...if he succeeds, he could destroy All of mankind." Eliwood answered.

"All of mankind?" Now his voice resembled Eliwood's. "All of Mankind can die for all I care. It matters not to me."

"Your voice! What..." Lyn said, the shock in her voice intermingled with fear of the strange and unknown.

"Brammiond is immortal in a different way than I...and he has long since lost his surface personality. He adopts the voice of whoever he is speaking to."

Now it was Athos's voice again. "You ask me to break the seals. And I will. But not stop this Nergal or to save Mankind, but because you ask, Athos." The figure clasped his hands together for a moment and chanted something in a long lost and forgotten language.

"There. The seals are now broken. Now...leave me in peace." He turned, and they suddenly found themselves ontop of the Shrine again. The door in the floor was closed. But that was what they were paying attention to. Nergal was there, his hand filled with dark energy, as the others looked on. Power shimmered around him, and it was clear he was protected with a shield of magic.

"I knew you would send them here Athos. But I did not think you would come yourself. I didn't think you'd ever leave your desert sanctum." He aimed the orb at Hector, ready to throw it. "Now, Eliwood, son of Elbert.. Hand over Ninian or I will kill your friends one by one. Stating with Hector."

"Don't hand her over." Hector said. "We're all as good as dead if you do."

\ Nergal cackled as he heard those words of defiance. "Perhaps I am not using the best strategy." He turned the orb towards Eliwood. "Ninian. Come to me and Eliwood lives. If you do not by the time I reach ten..." He let his voice trail off suggestively.

"One." Everyone stood stock still.

"Two." There was movement in the back of the group.

"Three." People began to move aside, as though pushed.

"Four." Ninian reached the front of the Group.

"Five." Nergal said, even as Eliwood shouted. "Ninian! No! Don't!"

"Six." Nergal continued.

"STOP!" Ninian's voice rang out, surprisingly strongly. "I will go with you." She approached Nergal, everyone too shocked to do anything.

A cackled. Nergal grabbed her arm. "I do hate to cut this little meeting short, my friends, but Ninian here has an appoint on Valor that she simply can't afford to miss."

"No! You bastard! Unhand her!" Eliwood lunged at her, his vision read, his anger rolling off of him in waves. He tried to charge at Nergal, but Lyn and Hector both grabbed his arms, Nergal fading away.

Author's note: Finally, the new chapter is up. Sorry about all that. You should be able to expect a new chapter to be up by Sunday evening.

**Coming Soon to a Computer Near You: **_The Fourth Tale, Chapter 33: Durandul and Dragons._

Author's note #2: I'm am going to be soon beginning another tact fic, entirely separate from this one. I will be doing that and this one. Here is a preview:

_What if the tactician was not from Elibe?_

_What if the tactician was from a wholly different world, beset by its own struggles and conflicts?_

_What if this world needed the tactician back?_

_What if he did not return alone?_

_From the overactive imagination of the author who brought you __The Fourth Tale__ comes an epic adventure unlike few you've seen before. A struggle between duty and freedom, between good and evil, tyranny and liberty. Between good and good, and between evil and evil. The lines will be blurred, until there is only one thing left: Revenge. _

The Nightmare War: Tales of Eltanara. **Coming soon to a Computer Near You.**


	36. Durandul and the Dragons

Disclaimer: English is my native Language. Nintendo is a Japanese company. Therefore, logically, I cannot own Fire Emblem.

Author's Note: My goal is to finish the Nergal arc by the end of 2009. That will not mean finishing this fic. There will still be the Kalaius subplot to wrap up.

Author's Note #2: I just noticed the chapter title sounds like the name of a band...hmm....that would be very amusing....*cackles*

Note #3: Brimstone is actually another name for the very real substance sulfur, and not a mythical substance. Therefore, it exists on Elibe.

The Fourth Tale

By Enilas

Chapter 33: Durandul and the Dragons

_"We're our own dragons as well as our own heroes, and we have to rescue ourselves from ourselves."  
- Tom Robbins_ _When ancient weapons and modern morons are in the same place, expect that nothing will go according to plan._ _-Enilas (Me)_

The seals, it turned out, according to Athos, kept the ancient weapons the 8 generals had used locked away, not to be used except in the direst of circumstances. First Athos had helped them acquire the axe known as Armands, wielded by the Berserker Durbans. They had been guarded by the spirits of warriors loyal to that great warrior, and they had had to be faced and put to rest first. Hector found the weapon one that called to him, and it was attuned to him in a way similar to the Mani Katti. Then he took them to a hitherto unknown valley deep within the mountains that covered the Lycian-Bernese border. Athos had taken Armands into safekeeping though, until the final battle – it was an immensely powerful weapon, and should only be used when absolutely necessary.

They now faced a cavern entrance, the stench of brimstone assaulting their nostrils.

"The flames from deep beneath the ground of mundane rock and dirt aid and hinder the spirits of Roland's soldiers in their charge to protect Durandul." Athos explained. "Eliwood. The blade Durandul is for you to wield, and you may take only two to help you in this fight...but you must fight the final guardian by yourself. And you, son of Hartmut, must stay here. While those who are not children of Roland may enter, children of another of the Generals may not enter- and neither may I enter. The Blazing Sword was the mightiest of our eight weapons, and guarded the most. Choose your companions carefully."

Eliwood considered his words.

In the two days since the capture of Ninian by Eliwood, the redheaded noble had become even more determined to bring down Nergal, burning with a cold flame made of pure unadulterated hatred. It would not stop until the death of Nergal, all of them knew. Eliwood had lost much at the hands of this madman, and he would not let this monster take any more from him.

"Hector, will you come with me to retrieve Durandul?" He asked his old friend.

"You don't need to ask. Of course I will." Hector replied. "My axe will make short work of these spirits."

Eliwood turned to Lyn. "Will you come?"

"I will." She replied simply.

A few minutes passed as they readied themselves. Eliwood prayed silently, Hector spoke quietly with Florina, and Lyn with Alkeni.

"Lyn...just...be careful in there." Alkeni said slowly, afraid for her, afraid for the one he loved.

"I'll be fine Alkeni." She replied. And then after one final embrace and brief kiss, she parted from the tactician and joined Hector and Eliwood in entering the cave.

"How long is this going to take?" Kaila asked irritably. "Standing around doing nothing is not my forte."

"Doing anything that does not involve killing or inflicting pain is not your forte Kaila." Alkeni quipped.

"You wound me!" The dark-haired psychopath replied, clutching her hand to her chest in clearly falsified hurt. "You keep this up, and I'll think you don't like me."

Alkeni didn't deign to respond. Instead he went back to watching the cave entrance.

They had been in their for approaching an hour...and suddenly, he heard the sound of footsteps on the stone floor of the cave, and then three people stepping out. Lyn, Eliwood and Hector, a few minor injuries and a good deal worse for the wear, but none of them had sustained any serious damage.

In Eliwood's hand was a broadsword, the blade massive, easily twice as long as he was tall, and two handspans wide. But he seemed to be carrying it with no difficulty, despite the obvious weight and unwieldy nature of the blade.

"Is that-" Matthew began.

"Yes...it is Durandul, the Blazing sword, wielded by Roland during the scouring." Athos answered.

Eliwood approached Athos, intending to impart the sword to him for safekeeping, like with Armands...but nothing goes according to plan where ancient weapons are involved. As he approached the Archsage, they heard a screeching cry ring out in the skies above their heads. It reminded them of the angry call of the dragon back at the Dragon's Gate. Durandul began to glow, and the hand the held it seemed to move of its own free will. They saw a dragon, much like the one they had seen the beginnings of on Valor. But its scales were white, and they felt a rush of cold air, not fiery heat, coming towards them. Its eyes glowed red. It was flying down towards them, and then, Durandul acted. It swung up, cutting the dragon across its chest.

It let out a terrible cry of agony as light-blue ichor flowed from the wound. It fell to ground in front of them....and then the body shrank. And Shrank. It lost its draconic shape, and looked more and more like a human. And then they recognized the form.

Eliwood dropped the blade nervelessly from his hands, falling to his knees in shock and pain and anguish at the sight of the body before him, blood, red now, pouring from the wound, pooling around it.

It was Ninian. He had killed Ninian. He had killed the one he loved.

A/N: And yes, its a short chapter. But I've developed a liking for cliffhangers/annoying endings in recent weeks, so I decided to indulge. Next chapter should be up....in a little under a week.


	37. Revelations, Recuperation, Revenge

Disclaimer: If the Birthers stop trying to convince us all that President Obama wasn't born in the United States, then I'll claim that I own Fire Emblem. But since those idiots don't know the meaning of 'reality', I am forced to admit that I do not own Fire Emblem. I am making no money off of this...(unless you count the money I **will** make as a world-famous Sci-fi/Fantasy Author following all the writing practice I'm getting from this.) And Yes, a long disclaimer, I know. And making it longer.

Author's Note: Yes, I spelled Durandal wrong. Call the spelling police. I lost my copy of the game, and I couldn't be bothered to look it up. It sounded right. Don't be surprised if I accidentally spell it wrong again.

The Fourth Tale

By Enilas

Chapter 34: Revelations, Recuperation, Revenge.

"Such a shame, Isn't it? Ninian fled to the one place she felt safe, the one person she loved more than anything, trusted with her heart....and when she gets to him, the love of her life kills her. Oh I love the taste of Irony." Nergal's harsh mocking voice rang out. Everyone turned as one to face the direction his voice came from. The black robed man stood there, his turban still covering one eye.

"Nergal!" Lyn burst out. "Die you foul, despicable scum!" She drew the Mani Katti. "You are a miserable, worthless excuse for a human being! You have caused too much suffering to be allowed to live anymore!" She made to charge at him, but both Alkeni and Hector grabbed onto one of her arms, holding her back.

"What did you do to her, you cur?!" Hector snarled, still holding onto the arm of a struggling Lyn.

"Do?1 I did nothing. Ninian was simply so desperate to return to her love that she assumed her natural form."

Alkeni responded. "Natural form? What in the name of Elimine are you talking about?" He felt Lyn stop struggling and he let her arm go. Hector followed suit moments later.

"You didn't know?" Nergal barked laugher. He looked at Athos, his visible eyebrow raised. "You never told them? Why am I not surprised?" He faced the rest of the group. "Your dear friend Ninian- and her brother Nils- were...in the case of Nils, still is...dragons. And now-"

Athos interrupted, staff glowing red with power, his voice louder and stronger than they had heard before. "Nergal! Cease your mind games!"

"What can you going to do to me, you washed-up old wreck?" Nergal spat back, but nonetheless began to gather dark energy into his hands.

"I will do what I should have done a long time ago!" Athos shouted in reply, thrusting his staff forward.

The ground began to rumble, the temperature rise, white hot flames shot up from the ground and flew into the sky, leaving trails of smoke behind them. Then they spun down from the sky, molded into a giant ball that collided with Nergal. The inferno consumed the dark spellcaster, but a minute later when the smoke and fire cleared, Nergal still stood, mostly unharmed, although it seemed he was fatigued, to a degree.

"Wha...how..." Athos began, shock evident in his voice as he too felt exhaustion hit and he staggered backwards, almost falling over.

"It has been a long time since we last fought, Athos. Almost as long as the span of time since I called you friend." Nergal replied. "In the five hundred years since, I have grown in power, while your power has remained stagnant. You should have killed me when you had the chance. But I will not kill you. In the spirit of our former friendship, I will spare you now. And only now. As you spared me, I will spare you." He vanished, his mad cackling still hanging in the air.

It was sometime later that they were within Castle Ostia. With the aid of the Archsage's magic, they had gone to Hector's home. Lord Uther was away, inspecting one of the border forts. He would not return for another week. Hector's plan was for them all to rest and ready themselves for the final battle. The final battle against Nergal.

Because Eliwood had so completely withdrawn into himself, Hector has assumed temporary leadership of the group. The death of Ninian had knocked everyone back on their heels. Hector's decisive leadership was helping to pull them out of their stupor.

Eliwood...he had said nothing to anyone since Ninian's death. He had simply stayed with her body, clutching it to him during the phase back from the area where she had died. Now he simply was sitting next to her body in one of the rear rooms, simply stroking her pale ice-blue hair, as if she were just sleeping.

In the war room of Castle Ostia, Hector, Lyn, Alkeni and Athos were about to discuss what the next best step was. A message had already been dispatched to Fargus, asking him to be ready for them at Badon.

"Well Graybeard." Hector began slowly. "I think its time you tell us what you haven't. What is this about you and Nergal once being friends...how do you know him?

Athos sighed. He sighed a sigh that for the first time made them realize just how old he was. The centuries and burdens he carried with him.

"I first met Nergal just under six hundred years ago, in the wastes of Nabata. We both shared a thirst for knowledge and a passion for discovering the mysteries and secrets of the world. We became fast friends."

And so he told them of how he and Nergal had found the community of humans and dragons hidden in the dunes. How they had spent many years learning in that utopian land. They learned how their research had diverged...how Nergal had become obsessed with quintessence. And how, in the end, Athos had been forced to strike down his friend....but instead of killing him....he let him live....

By the doors to the room, Eliwood heard every word.

"We will set out for Badon once we gather supplies. If we're going to fight a campaign on The Dread Isle, we're going to need to stock up. Weapons, arrows, vulnaries, the whole nine yards." Hector began. Eliwood had returned to his position as leader, but was still quiet and somber. "We can have free reign with the treasury to fund-" He was interrupted by Oswin clearing his throat. "Okay...say...100,000 gold."

"Much better." Oswin said in reply. Alkeni smirked as he heard the exchange.

"The city is well stocked with blacksmiths and other shops. We'll have ample selection to choose from." The tactician added.

"We will make Nergal pay for what he has done. And we will make him pay with his life." Eliwood said, with absolute certainty in his voice.

A/N: Yes, I hate giving you this short chapter. HOWEVER, the chapter has served its purpose, and there's no way to make it longer without adding unnecessary words. Therefore, here it is.

Two more Chapter before the Nergal Arc is complete. Each should be 3,000 words or so. I won't give you a definite date or even loose time frame. I **hope** to have them done by the end of 2009. We'll see if that happens.


	38. The Dread Isle IV: Again

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem? Not mine. Alkeni, Kaila, Kalaius and all Ancillary Information not in the games? That is Mine. And I place a personal copyright on it.

Author's Note: Gunlord500 requested some more battle scenes, and this chapter will be chock full of them.

Author's Note # 2: If you have trouble keeping track of which group Alkeni Assigned everyone to, there is a list at the bottom of My profile.

The Fourth Tale

By Enilas

Chapter 35: The Dread Isle IV: Again

"Nergal has the entire are between here and the Dragon's Gate covered in morphs. There must be hundreds." Heath reported what he had seen from the skies. "And at least a dozen Bastilla. I had to avoid a few bolts while I was scouting. Fortunately, I saw only a few wyverns, and no Pegasi, so his air support is limited."

"Where are they, approximately?" Alkeni asked.

"They were in four groups, three each. Two groups are over past the far side of those mountains. on either side of a rather dense forest. One set is in the valley just ahead, and the last is in another set of ruins, a miles and a half before the Gate. I didn't scout heavily beyond the ruins- the Bastilla there nearly hit Hyperion. I didn't want to take my chances any more."

"Good. You're too valuable to risk losing, especially before the battle even starts." Alkeni's mind was already working out a plan. "I'm going to keep you, as well as all three Pegasus Knights grounded for now. Hopefully we'll be able to take some of those Bastilla out and then we can bring you to the fray." He turned, looking through the assembled soldiers of their rag-tag band. Each and every one of them tested in the fires of battle, their mettle forged in the hottest heat. Many of them were far from professional, unorthodox in their methods and their attitudes. Certainly far from the hardened, disciplined conscripts, levies and veterans of Bern that he had been trained to lead. But he'd led them thus far, and he would continue to do so. They may not be soldiers in the purest sense, but he'd take this group of thirty-some unorthodox warriors over a company of real soldiers any day.

Alkeni used his dagger to scratch out some diagrams in the dirt, made some quick changes and then turned back to Heath.

"Were the heavily dug in, or did their positions appear more mobile and/or recent?"

"There were only a few points of heavy emplacements- around the Bastilla and at the entrance of the valley." Was the reply.

"Okay." He turned to the entire group. "The four fliers will stay here with Merlinus for the moment- Lucius and Bartre, I want you to remain here as well. I don't trust that this is all Nergal has. Its a big Island, and he might have more soldiers ready to come at us from our rear." Then he took out a bag and removed a small clear stone from it. He handed it to Lucius, and then handed one each to Pent, Erk, Serra, Canas, Nino and Priscilla. Kaila was the only caster not to get a communication crystal. "Each group will have at least one caster with them, and every caster will have a com crystal. Erk and Nino, both of you will stay with me while we advance, so I can keep in contact with the other groups." The two younger mages nodded. "Pent, Guy, Kent, Rebbecca, Hector, Jaffar, Lowen, Serra and Raven." He began. "All Nine of you will go around the valley through the pass along the river to the second Bastilla emplacement, on the near side of the forest. Pent, Serra, I want one of you to contact either Erk or Nino the moment before you attack the emplacement, and the moment you take them out. Don't take stupid risks either- any of you. I want every one of us alive when we get to the Gate."

"With me, Erk and Nino as we move on the valley: Lyn, Sain, Oswin, Matthew, Kaila, Dart, Rath, Karel and Hawkeye. Once I get a closer look at those fortifications, I'll know better on what to do about them." He gave orders for the last group. "Eliwood, Marcus, Priscilla, Dorcas, Wil, Canas, Leagult, Nils and Louise. You'll take the other pass, and make your way to the Bastilla emplacement on farther side of the forest. Priscilla, Canas, same contacting rules I gave Pent and Serra apply to you." He turned back to Lucius. "Keep ready in case I need to contact you with a call for reinforcements, or to unground the fliers. Once I give you the order to tell the fliers they can go up and into the fight, I want you, Bartre and Merlinus to make your way towards the valley, and join my group there." He paused. "Everyone understand?"

Everyone replied in the affirmative, all at once.

"Alright then. Lets move out. Once the three initial objectives are taken, we'll move on the ruins, and from there, the Gate."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Alkeni and the 11 members of his group reached the fortifications on the valley entrance, just out of the reach of the enemy archers. Alkeni took at look at the defensive emplacements, trying to figure out how to bring them crashing down.

"I just received word from Pent." Erk interrupted Alkeni's thoughts. "They're beginning attacking on their target." Moments later, Nino spoke up.

"Canas's group is beginning the assault as well." Alkeni nodded, and then reached into his cloak. He pulled out a small glass bottle with a rag stuffed into the top of it. He also withdrew a small piece of parchment.

"Mathew." The thief looked up. "I want you to get up to that wall, right by the bottom. You should be able to use the cover around here to get there without being noticed, and you can dodge nearly any arrow anyway. Take this," he handed the Ostian spy the bottle and the parchment. "and place it just at the wall, where it meets the ground. Read the words on the parchment out loud, and then get away from it as fast as you can. Its something I had Canas and Pent design. Anyone can activate it by speaking the command words. Merlinus has more in his wagon. I only grabbed one. Looks like we can give it a test in an actual combat situation now. It'll blow a hole in the wall and we can get through."

Matthew nodded and made his way into the field of arrow fire. The archers immediately began peppering him with arrows- and immediately, they began missing. The thief didn't even receive a scratch- the closest was when an arrow punched a hole in his cloak, but it still missed him by half a food- his cloak was billowing all over the place as he jumped and dashed. With a smirk, Matthew drew two dirks and as he got closer, began to chop the arrows as they came to him. Finally, after several minutes of acrobatic motion and graceful dance through the hail, he reached the wall.

He planted the bottle and read the chant. With a high jump, he leapt away from the wall and behind the cover of a tree.

KABOOOSH! The bottle blew, and their view of the wall was blocked by an explosion of smoke, fire and shattered rock. The stench of burnt flesh assaulted their senses. As it all cleared, they saw what was left of the wall. It was now shorn in two, each half on the ends of the valley entrance, but a gaping hole, nearly 10 feet long, not even any rubble left to stand testament to the barrier that once was there.

"Lyn, Sain, Hawkeye! Through the breach! Rath, Kaila, provide support!" Sain led the charge, his green armor gleaming in the morning sun. His lance raised, he bucked his horse forward, into the breach, impaling a sword-wielding morph through the chest, leaving it to break apart in a burst of expended magic. And that was just the beginning. Throwing his lance down, the Caelin Knight pulled his saber and his horse reared up, its hooves smashing down on another morphs skull as Sain brought his blade across another morph, not destroying it, but heavily damaging its Essence Pattern.

Hawkeye spun his enormous axe around, cutting three morphs in half, their broken bodies flying against the valley edges before dissipating. Another morph charged through the hole his wild attack left in his defenses- only to meet Lyn's Mani Katti, as it pierced his legs, removing them, leaving the foe to bleed out as she carried her attack through to another. Soon she appeared to be all over the battlefield, dancing the dance of the Iron Death, her hair flying wildly as she darted in, through and around the fray.

Those three warriors did not have all the fun. Kaila began to cackle with glee as she called down fire, ice and thunder, demolishing the remnants of the wall and the archers still on those remnants in a burst of magical power. Fire danced around her as she waded right into the fray, hurling attacks left and right. Rath brought his almost perfect accuracy with the bow to bear, bringing down the foes at the far end of the valley before they could reach the fray.

With another shouted order from Alkeni, Oswin, Matthew, Dart, Karel, Nino and Erk entered the fray. Rolling right underneath the battle, Karel made his way right through the fray. He ended right as his goal- the three Bastilla. Ignoring the archers who were struggling to bring their own bows to bear on this new foe. With a bloodcurdling cry, he brought his blade to bear, cutting not through the morphs, but through the siege weapons themselves, snapping the ropes and destroying the bolts that were already there. The weapons were useless. Karel gave another bloodcurdling war cry and joined the fray.

Alkeni smirked when he saw the Bastilla fall. He grabbed a hold of Nino. "Get our air support over here now!" And they needed it. They may have the advantage now, but there were reinforcements on their way. Nino nodded and transferred his command through the crystal. Alkeni heard the roar of Hyperion as it flew up, and knew they were on their way.

But he was not able to enjoy that moment's victory for long, as an axe flew towards him. He darted to the side, but still did not avoid it in it's entirety- the blade of the weapon clipped his shoulder and with a groan of pain, he fell down against the valley edge, holding his shoulder as blood stained his green cloak. Alkeni staggered back through the fray, crouching down at the edge, cursing himself for not keeping a vulnerary on him.

Hyperion roared over the fray, its shadow falling on the battle. Heath threw a javelin down on a soldier about to crack Oswin's armor, and the morph fell gurgling as the weapon went entirely through it's throat.

Heath was not alone atop Hyperion. With a roar of glee, Batre jumped down into the battle, landing on the head of a morph and crushing him. "It looks like there's still room in **THIS **party!" He began to swing wildly, sinking his axe into his foes.

Lucius too was on Hyperion, and he dropped down as well, crouching as he landed on the ground. He saw Alkeni wounded and after regaining his footing and using a trickle of energy from his staff to heal his sprained ankle, he rushed over to the tactician.

"_Alha Kan Am ana Elekanahman_" He muttered quickly, and a bright light flowed from the crystal atop the staff, his wound closing, the flesh knitting itself back together.

Three loud 'neighs' pierced above the din, as Fiora, Farina and Florina dove down into the fray, their lances gleaming, the wings of their pegasi in full spread.

It was only a matter of time before the battle was won.

In another part of the vast space, approaching the Bastilla on the farther side of the forest, were nine more soldiers, these under the command of Eliwood.

The enemy were arrayed in a loose circle around the Bastilla, mostly heavily armored knights and paladins.

"Alright. Its not going to do to just charge right in-" Eliwood began.

"Milord Eliwood, If I may? I believe I have a spell that may make this task easier."

"Go ahead Canas." Eliwood told the Elder Magic user.

There was a legend that Canas knew. It was a common legend actually, passed down from the days before the scouring. It told of a great warrior, who spent his whole life seeking to better his skills in combat. He fought opponent after opponent, until he was the unmatched master of the axe, the sword and the lance. But he had not yet mastered the bow. But when he took up the bow, he found that his strength was so great that every time he tried to use a bow, he snapped it. It would never work. After much effort, he had someone forge a bow that was thick enough that he could use it. But the force behind it was still too much. The bow fired, but the arrow, a massive weapon the size of Bastilla bolt broke apart under the stress of the bow, becoming a massive storm of fragments and shards, hitting many enemies at once.

When Canas had come upon the legend into his research, he immediately saw the potential a spell modeled off of that bow. And so he designed it. He had only used it a few times before, the last time before now had been at the Dragon's Gate, before the entered the main complex. He used it only sparingly because of the immense cost to his own personal magical energy.

The shaman closed his eyes and began to chant, his voice low.

"_E__trekalve,_ _Tridelic, Zazz'tla'ck. Etrekalve,_ _Tridelic, Zazz'tla'ck. Etrekalve,_ _Tridelic, Zazz'tla'ck._" He repeated the chant over and over again, building the power as the purple-black orb of dark power formed and grew in his hands. "_Etrekalve,_ _Tridelic, Zazz'tla'ck._" Again. "_Etrekalve,_ _Tridelic, Zazz'tla'ck._" Again. Again and Again and Again and Again and Again and Again, his voice slowly getting louder with each repetition. "_ETREKALVE, TRIDELIC, ZAZZ'TLA'CK!_" He shouted, his eyes opening, his pupils black and purple with the power. The orb flew out towards the enemy, growing quickly to the size of a large horse. And then, it burst. It burst and the power contained within formed hundreds, thousands of little balls of energy that pelted the assembled morphs.

As the smoke and magic cleared, Canas slumping down against a tree, it was clear that the few morphs who had managed to survive were not in any shape to put up a real resistance to the forces of Eliwood and the soldiers with him.

The sun was beginning to set when all three groups met again in the narrow dip in elevation before the last obstacle that stood before the Gate. The ruins that held the last set of Bastilla.

All of them were tired, exhausted, covered in minor cuts and bruises that weren't worth healing with their limited supply of staves and vulneraries. But all of them were ready to fight at least one more battle. Grim determination was within all of them.

With a roar, Hyperion shot up into the sky, and the Bastilla all fired at him- but to their shock, the massive damage that should have been wrought on the wyvern was not dealt. The bolts simply did not actually hit the beast, missing by the barest of inches in one case. The magic of the Delphi Shield protected the wyvern and its rider. As the Bastilla crew hurried to reload their enormous weapons, all four fliers rose up over them and dropped small bottles, speaking a few quick words as they did so. The bottles, more of the magical explosives like that used on the valley wall, exploded mere moments before they collided with the ground, wreaking the weapons. In response, three morph wyvern riders rose up to challenge their counterparts. Only to find columns of fire rise up to hit their monsters' bellies, as Erk, Pent, Nino, Priscilla and Kaila brought their own magic to bear.

With a cry of 'FOR PHERAE' Marcus reared his horse back and led a charge through the ruins, leading Lowen, Kent, Sain and Rath on a charge at the ruins, scattering their opposition, as the foot soldiers followed up to mop up the remnants.

The strategy, as the four fliers continued to rain fire bottles down on the ruins, whole sections burning wholesale. So intense was the magical force behind the flames that the stone itself began to melt, becoming molten slag.

This was the vengeance that was wrought on those who served Nergal. And the vengeance that would be wrought on Nergal himself. Complete and total ruin. Total devastation and destruction. Death, death and more death. Nergal would see his plans collapse all around him before his death.

Author's Note: Whew.....that took a lot out of me. I did the battle in valley entirely in one sitting, and everything after than in a short span as well. Its ironic. The reason is I want to get the Nergal Arc done ASAP so I can do a few chapters of The Nightmare War. Thats what really kept me motivated enough to stay on Open Office and keep hammering at that keyboard.

And I know I didn't do the battle with the third group, but I was just too mentally exhausted to do that, and the last scene. *Takes a deep breath*. I may start working on the next chapter earlier than planned (I plan to start writing December 26) IF I get 5 or more reviews for this chapter. So, if you want the chapter sooner, review, and get your friends to review as well.


	39. The Dread Isle V: Armageddon

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Fire Emblem. Yes, I know, I'm crushed. But I have to face the facts. I've finally reached the final stage of the grieving process. Fire Emblem is not mine. I have to return it to its original owners.

Author's Note: Here comes the last chapter in the Nergal Arc. Not counting this chapter, we have about three or four chapters, an epilogue, and possibly a sneak peak into the sequel.

Author's Note #2: I was asked where Renault was. Well, here he is. This was my plan for him all along. I never liked that they sort-of tacked him on at the end without even the barest of explorations, and while Gunlord500 does a very good job of exploring his character in 'Wayward Son' (Which every single one of you should read the second you are done with this chapter.), I only planned on inserting him here because he had to be inserted somewhere. I didn't intend on doing much with him.

Secondary Disclaimer: The 'make it close its eyes' bit is borrowed from another fic writer, Kaze-Kami-Ha who mentions it in his fic Tactics of the Stones. I asking him ages ago if I could borrow it for eventual use in this scene, and he agreed. So, here it is.

Anyway, on with the fic!

The Fourth Tale

By Enilas

Chapter 36: The Dread Isle V: Armageddon

They had fought through hordes of morphs. They had left behind them a landscape red with blood, strewn with the remnants of battle: broken weapons, shattered armor and shields, corpses left for the vultures. On and on the detritus of conflict littered their path. Less than a mile behind them stood the smoking, cratered ruin that had been Nergal's last line of defense before the Dragon's Gate. There were no morphs or other defenses in the labyrinthine half-walls this time. Now they stood before the massive entrance to the structure that held the Gate.

But one cannot fight their way through a sea of enemies without exhaustion creeping into the very marrow of their bones. They were all determined to continue on to face Nergal. But...the horses were run nearly into the ground, and almost none of them had the energy to keep going. It would be a short battle- Nergal would slaughter them in their present state without even breaking a sweat.

Alkeni was interrupted from his thoughts along those lines when he heard the sound of Eliwood's voice.

"Who are you? You don't _look_ like a Morph...you're eyes aren't golden...but that doesn't mean you don't work for Nergal."

The man was tall, wearing the white and blue robes of a member of Elminian clergy. Over that he wore a lavender cloak, the same color as his short hair. He carried a staff, the shaft made of wrought gold, and the head a perfectly round sapphire.

"My name is Renault. I am not a servant of the one you call Nergal. I have no conflict with him. Nor do I have any conflict with you. I came to this island I thought long deserted to meditate. I sought peace, quiet and solitude. But with the conflicts between your group and that of Nergal, I have not been able find that in recent times. So I have come to ensure that I get the quiet I seek." He raised his staff. "You are all exhausted and barely able to fight any longer. In order that your conflict can be resolved as quickly as possible, I will restore your energy, so that you may fight now." He raised his staff into the air, and chanted, "_Al e khamanak, li'oridolri' caskid-q'uo. Durid'wilter'nordif- mankensuric._" The sapphire glowed brightly, and then spilled light over all of them. As it hit each and every one of them, they felt energy fill them, the tiredness and fatigue leaving them. It was as if they had all had a good nights sleep, but they were not groggy at all.

"Now go and finish your business here, and leave me be." He chanted something else under his breath and phased away. They would never meet that stranger again, but he had made possible the final defeat of Nergal.

As the approached the door, Athos appeared before them. There was a brief discussion with the Archsage, after which time he gave them the weapons they had found before. Hector received Armands, Eliwood Durandal, Lyn got a blade known as the Sol Katti.

Finally, they divided the group. They did not doubt that more Morphs were on the island, and most of the group would remain behind to guard their rear. Eliwood, Lyn, Hector, Athos, Nils, Alkeni, Kaila, Hawkeye, Jaffar, Canas, Marcus, Leagult and Lucius all would come to fight the final battle.

"So good of you all to join me." Nergal's voice boomed out. "It comes down to this. You have fought your way through my multitude of minions, and all that remains is the best of you, and the best minions I have formed. So now I will show you." He waved his hand, and half a dozen people flanked him, the dull, vacant look in their golden eyes making it clear they were morphs. And they recognized the face. Darin, of Laus. Uhai, the noble foe who had helped them reach the gate. Kenneth, the mad priest. Linus, the Reed brother stricken insane with grief. The other two he did not recognize, but he could tell Jaffar and Leagult recognized them.

"I do not intend to stand her and speak with a monster such as you." Eliwood ground out.

"Oh, but I would love to speak with all of you. I'm sure you recognize many of them. They have made their likeness...but their skills in combat have been enhanced....made better." He cackled. "Now. Let us see you get past them."

He vanished, and the six morphs were soon reinforced by several more. It had all come down to this. Alkeni didn't even have a chance to give orders before the enemy attacked. It was a flailing maelstrom of blades and bows, spears and swords, armor and axes. Blood and battle flowed all around.

But the victory of the foes of Nergal was almost a forgone conclusion. Fueled as they were by righteous anger and a thirst for this madman to face justice for all the wrongs he had wrought, the mindless combat of the morphs was no match for them.

Soon enough, Nergal was facing them again, behind him stood the empty Gate. The madman stood. Still he stood confidently, sure of his victory.

"It is over Nergal." Hector said with a note of finality.

"It has only just begun, brother of Uther. You are no closer to defeating me." He paused. "Athos has told you of our past. But perhaps he has not told you this!" With a flourish, he tore off the turban covering the left side of his face. That side was a wrecked ruin, scarred and burnt. "**THIS** is what your precious Archsage did to me. This is is what the man I once trusted with my life, the man I called friend did to me. You are allied with a man who would so easily betray his friends, turn on them at a moments notice."

"Do you really think it was easy for Athos to do what he did? Do you think he was happy to have to fight with his friend? A man he trusted with his life?" Lyn burst out. "You are a madman, consumed by rage and anger, and I hate and despise you for everything you have wrought. And yet you are also a pathetic man...and I pity you...consumed by your own lust for power, you have lost sight of everything else."

"Bah! Enough talk. Prepare to meet your deaths at my hand. Your quintessence will allow me to open the Gate anew!"

"Before you die, Nergal, I have one question." Alkeni said stepping forward.

"Why should I answer your question? Why should I grant you a quenching of you curiosity before **I** kill **you**, after all my plans that you have ruined?" Nergal demanded.

"Humor me." Came his response.

"Ask then. I can wait a bit longer."

"Why the Black Fang? Of all the groups and people you could've suborned to serve you interests. Why did you pick the one group of any substantial power in Bern that did good, that resisted the evils of the monstrous nobles there? You ran a virtuous group into the ground, tainting it with your evil and your hate-filled rage. The Fang is in ruins, shambled remnants all that remain. And it is your corruption of its pure purpose that is to blame. Why? Could you just not stand a virtuous group to exist? Did you take a perverse thrill in turned something good and just into an engine of your darkness?"

"I do not have to answer to you!" Nergal spat out, and he began to chant, dark energy gathering into his hands. The time for battle had come.

Athos closed his eyes and held his staff high, waves of power emanating from it. Lucius, Kaila and Canas lent their own power to his spell, meager as it was in comparison. But by the result of Athos's spell, Nergal's own spell was disrupted, the flow of energy halted, obstructed and delayed. They could not maintain it for long.

Eliwood struck first, the force of Durandal enhanced by anger, by grief, by rage. Anger, grief and rage brought about by the death of his father, the death of Ninian, all the suffering Nergal had caused. With a battlecry, he swung the massive blade up, the energies contained within causing it to burst into flame. As the sword connected with the Dark Druid, the flames coursed onto him, eating through the magics sustaining his life, eating through his quintessence fueled existence.

Hector struck next, the lightning-charged Armands coming down on Nergal, the magic and power of the blow dealing the same damage to the man.

Nergal forced his energy through, aiming it at his old friend. Athos took the blow, but remained standing, still channeling the power. But his lifeforce was slipping. He was injured, and he too felt his magically-extended life fading.

Lyn delivered the final blow, wielding both the Sol Katti and the Mani Katti, the twin blades enhancing eachother's power, as she leapt up for an attack, her body becoming an extension of the blades, the arc nearing the ceiling...and then she dove down, right upon the foe they had struggled so long against. Her blades struck him, the final unraveling of his protections, and all threw raised their weapons once more, to strike.

And strike then did. The four blades connected...and Nergal staggered back, blood spurting from his wounds, blood dribbling from his mouth.

"Imposs....impossible....my power...how...with all...all this might...? How...how did I...how....how could I...lose?" He staggered back again, nearly choking on the blood...the floor began to flood with the red liquid. "No...I will...not....if I can't...win...neither can....neither can....you..." He threw something at the gate, chanted something, and then red light emanated from him, hitting the Gate.

"He's opening it!" Athos said. "Using his own quintessence as energy! Be ready, a dragon will come through!"

As the arch filled with fire, as the walls began to shake, as dust and small bits of the ancient, cracked and broken roof fell upon their heads, they saw the outline of a dragon forming. And then another. And a third. Three dragons were readying to exit the Gate, three dragons...driven made with pain and confusion, their first reaction would be to attack...

"No..." Alkeni said quietly. "Not after we've come this far...we cannot lose...we cannot die now..."

"_And you will not die now._" Came the hollow voice that reminded them of Brammiond. And there Brammiond stood. As the three dragons stepped from the Gate, their roars, screams and screeches threatening to deafen all of them, Brammiond spoke words in that same long forgotten language and then by his side...it was Ninian...alive...and unharmed...his magic had returned her to life. Eliwood made to lunge for her, but did not have a chance. The three dragons were covered in flame, readying themselves to attack. Ninian began to chant, and then snow, ice, sleet, rain, cold air all burst from nowhere, swirling around the three dragons. Their fire was no match for the magical cold, and two soon died, their heat destroyed and by extension their lives. The last was far weaker, but it still stood strong and proud.

Ninian collapsed, Brammiond waving a hand to keep her from falling. Her eyes were closed. "No...No more...no more...death..." Brammiond disappeared with her, and before anything else could happen, the dragon approached. Alkeni looked at it directly, and nearly fell into the red eyes, the eyes of a monster...of a demon. The depth of those eyes consumed him, filling his entirety field of vision. Fear consumed him, greater than even the fear his father induced. It was as if the dragon was inside his head...

Distantly, Alkeni knew they were asking for him to come up with a strategy, something to allow them to defeat this dragon. But he could not think. Unconsciously...he spoke, the words spilling out. "Its eyes...make it...make it close its eyes..."

Those few mistaken words were all they needed. Armed with legendary weapons, the three lords attacked. Lyn, carrying only the Sol Katti no attacked, striking across its face, the blade cutting across its eyes. It roared in pain, in rage and in anger, and blasted fire outward. Lyn barely escaped it. The magical energy of the attack burning her left side, and she screamed in pain, even though it left no visible mark or scars.

Armands, Durandal and Athos's Forblaze spell all joined, and the dragon was blinded, roaring in pain, screeching, screaming in agony. All it took were a few more direct attacks on it, and it gave one last long, loud roar and collapsed, the ground shaking as the gate finally returned to normal.

But they had stood there united in silence for only a few seconds before Athos groaned and fell back.

"Nergal's spell...it took...more out of me...than I expected...than I first thought....my time...is up..."

"Don't you die on us now Greybeard!" Hector growled.

"No...choice...son of Roland...I have lived...a long life....and now...now I will go to join....my friends of old...my fellow generals...It will...It will be good to see them...again..." With a final groan...Athos was dead. The Archsage of Nabata was no more. His might staff was shattered and broken at his side, joined with his magic, and now with his death, useless.

It was some time later, after everyone had left the complex, Eliwood reunited with Ninian, and a celebration stirring, joyous in the final defeat of Nergal.

But not everyone was in on the festivities....

Athos's corpse had long since faded to dust, nature claiming very quickly what it would have claimed nine centuries ago had Athos not extended his life. But the shards of his staff were still there.

A dark shape loomed over them, and Kaila giggled lightly to herself as she crouched next to the broken artifact. _At last...power...all the magical power I will ever need...will be mine._

Her hand closed around several fragments of his staff and she hid them inside a secret pocket sewn into the lining of her robes. She stood and ground her heel on the remaining pieces turning them to dust. No one else was going to get what she had.

WHEW! What a ride. After over two years working on this fic, we're nearly done. Nergal is dead...finally, and Ninian is back. I promised myself and all of you the Nergal arc would be done by the end of the year 2009. And it is...barely. I would have had it up sooner, but I got this cool new computer came for Christmas (Dark Messiah: Might and Magic) and I was quickly addicted to beating it. I hammered this out on the trip back home from Canada. (Yes, my family went up to Canada on the 26th...honestly...vacationing in Canada...in the middle of Winter...my parents are bloody nutjobs.). So, here you all go. Not quite as long as I hoped, but pretty damn close. (Less than a hundred words off) Happy New Years! Expect the next chapter, Chapter 37: A Celebration Interrupted, in a little over a month. I would also like every single on of my readers to read my other fic: The Nightmare War: Tales of Eltanara. I really would like to know how people like what I'm doing, and it is the same writing style. If I get enough feedback on that, (which I will be spending some of the next month writing at least two new chapters for) then I may feel motivated enough to give you the next chapter early (and it has to be a lot. I asked for 5 reviews to start working on this chapter before December 26th, and I got only four. Come on people! One more and you would have gotten this days ago! So no promises on XXXVII coming before early February, but the more feedback I get for this and for The Nightmare War, the likelier it is to happen.

And that was one long Author's note...sorry. Are any of you actually still reading this?

And what is Kaila going to do with that fragment of his staff?


	40. A Celebration Interrupted

Disclaimer: If I owned Fire Emblem, I wouldn't be here, now would I? I am making no money off of this, unless you count the money I will later make with my original fiction after having worked on my writing here. If at that point Intelligent Systems or Nintendo decides to cry foul, I'll have to see them in court.

Note on The Nightmare War: I have this really annoying tendency to get really revved up about an idea that pops into my head…and when I'm not so high on it, realize that I simply do not have the time to work on it. Between this (and its sequel), school, other obligations and the novel I am working on, I simply do not have the time to work on another intensive fanfic like TNW. I may come back to it eventually, but I admit, I have my doubts that I will. Much apologizings and all that, but I am simply without the time to give TNW the attention it deserves.

Review Replies 

(Not replying to everyone, just the ones that I felt needed response.)

Chaos Hero Mark: Kaila is going AWOL? I never thought about it that way, but yes, a very clever way of looking at it.

Lightning Hunter: Why would they collect the shards of his staff? I could see no reason for them _not_ to leave the shards there. And yes, Athos died, and they do mourn his passing, but honestly, cut them some slack. The group has been at this without rest for months now. And even Alkeni makes mistakes.

Anonymous: I wouldn't say I rushed the chapters…if the chapters are bad, tell me. I think they're rather good for a walkthrough story. Not my best writing, but certainly far from the worst IMHO.

The Fourth Tale

By Enilas

Chapter 37: A Celebration Interrupted

Nergal was dead. Finally, after so much toil and strife and senseless death and senseless bloodshed, the madman who nearly brought the world to its knees was dead. Many had died in this fight- Lord Helman, Lord Elbert, Linus, Uhai, Ursula, Brendan Reed…Athos. And hundreds more: nameless members of the black fang, who died thinking they were fighting for better future…unknowingly in the thrall of a madman. Soldiers of Santaruz, of Laus, of Caelin, of Bern and of Pherae had all died in the struggle.

But they would mourn tomorrow. They had mourned before, and they would mourn again. But they had won! Victory had been theirs. In the face of all the odds, they had won. Against Laus, against the Black Fang, and against Nergal and his army of morphs. Even against a dragon itself, they had won. Tomorrow they would mourn. Tonight they would celebrate their victory!

In the vast forest near the northern coast of Valor, in a wide open clearing, a bonfire had been lit. It was surrounded by the merry sounds of revelry and cheer.

Fargus and his pirates had come to the celebration, bringing with them many casks and barrels of ale, rum and grog. At present, there was a drinking contest going on between several of the pirates, as well as Bartre, Sain, Dart and Farina, of all people. It had just started, so it would be some time before a winner was found. Others had a few drinks as well, including Kent and Fiora. The two duty-focused soldiers were far from drunkenness…and far from sobriety as well. They were tipsy enough to be dancing wildly together, cavorting all over the clearing in the flickering light of the fire.

Eliwood had not let Ninian out of her sight since they had defeated the dragon. At present, they were at the far end of the clearing, talking quietly. Alkeni dryly wondered how long that would last. How long would talking be the only thing they were doing? Nils had returned home, through the gate, but Ninian had not. She had renounced her dragon nature, becoming fully human, so that she could live her life with Eliwood.

Other couples were gathered as well. Lowen and Rebecca had gone off into the trees around the clearing. Heath and Priscilla were sitting by the fire, not saying anything to each other, the redheaded troubadour with the exiled Wyvern rider. Erk and Serra as well, talking in low tones with each other. That was a marvel in of itself. Who knew Serra was capable of talking in a low tone?

Pent, Louise and Hawkeye were talking together in another area, while Lucius and Canas had a good natured debate about religion. Raven was sitting silently near the monk. Isadora, Marcus and Oswin seemed to be discussing combat technique. Not the type of thing Alkeni would envision doing during a celebration, but…different strokes for different folks. Dorcas and Nino were talking. The tactician could envision the ever practical axefighter giving advice to the young girl. Jaffar stood by, keeping an eye on Nino as he always did. Hector was having his ear talked off by Matthew, while Guy, Leagult, Wil, Merlinus and several more pirates were playing some gambling game. Karel was off in the 'corner' of the clearing, leaning against a tree silently, as he always seemed to when there was downtime.

Alkeni continued searching over the group until he found who he was looking for. Lyn, talking with Florina. The younger Pegasus Knight's face was red with embarrassment. _Wonder what brought that about._ Alkeni though idly. Unconsciously, his hand trailed to his pocket, and the small object there. He'd gotten it from the vault with the other things, kept it with him until the right time. With the defeat of Nergal finally completed, he knew that know was the right time. And still his nerves were acting up. He'd 'what if'ed himself for over an hour, but finally he decided it was time to act.

Taking a breath and mustering up his courage, he walked up to her, interjecting during a momentary pause in their conversation. One hand still clenched on the item, he spoke.

"Ah…Lyn? Could I have a moment? In private?" Lyn felt a stab of worry at his nervous tone. Florina nodded, understanding.

"Of course." She said, getting up and following him into the trees.

Once they were out of sight and hearing of the others, Alkeni began to speak. His words quickly ended tripping over each other in an incomprehensible babble. He took a breath and tried again.

"I...I had this whole speech planned out...but...it seems...Lyn...you mean more to me than life itself..the thought...of ever being without you...without your love...you've been the reason...the only reason I've had for a long time...to keep fighting, to keep going." Another breath then he dropped onto one knee, he reached into the pocket and withdrew a small leather bag. Slowly- or rather, what seemed like slowly to his racing mind- he undid the string tying it closed. Once opened, he removed the object inside. It was a silver ring, inset with a flawless, perfectly cut emerald. "This...was given to me to my mother...to give to the woman I loved...I know...your people's customs on this are different...but I..."

Lyn was standing there in shock, knowing what Alkeni was leading up to. With his other hand, Alkeni took her hand and slowly, ever so slowly, began to slide the ring onto her finger.

"Lyn...my love...will you marry me?" He said, his voice low, but Lyn heard him as clearly as if he had shouted it.

Lyn did not hesitate, she needed no time to think about it. "Yes!" She said, pulling him up and throwing her arms around his neck, pulling his lips to hers. Alkeni wrapped his arms around her torso, tightening the embrace. Finally, they pulled back from each other for air, but they stayed close, their foreheads touching.

"You've made me the happiest person alive Lyn."

"_Oh, how touching_." Kaila's voice rang out from the trees. "I think I'm going to be sick in the face of all this love-dovey emotion shit." She waved her hand and a gust of wind forced them apart. Another hand and Lyn was paralyzed by her magic.

"Now, Alkeni. Are you going to return quietly or will I have to kill your new fiancée?"

"You bitch!" Alkeni withdrew his starmetal dagger and lunged at his psychopathic sister. He didn't get within five feet before he was blown back by another gust spell.

"Tut tut, dear brother. Thats no way to negotiate. Put the dagger down and come quietly. I really don't want to kill your fiancée- Thats more in line with what Father wants. And since father wants it, and letting her live hurts my plans not, then why not let her live? But you have come quietly. Or I will kill her."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Kaila sighed exaggeratedly. "Do I really need to explain it? I'm done with serving father. I'm done with being his hound. Once I finish the last job I'll ever do for him- delivering you back home- I'll be gone. I have bigger plans, bigger ambitions than Hulackia or House Synair. What he does with you- or you with him- will no longer be my concern. So...will the Sacaean mongrel get to live?" A ball of fire formed in Kaila's hand.

Alkeni knew Kaila was serious...and he had no chance to stop her. "Put the fire out. I'll come quietly."

"I knew you'd see reason." She said dryly, and extinguished the flame. Alkeni dropped the dagger in the grass as Kaila lunged, grabbed his wrist, and with another word, phased away from Valor, back to Bern. Back to Castle Synair. Back to Kalaius.

Kaila's departure released the spell on Lyn, who fell to her knees as the spell ended, the recoil of the paralysis affecting her. She had not heard their words, but she had seen what had happened, and could guess what had occurred. The cold-hearted monster that was Alkeni's sister threatened to kill her...and to save her Alkeni had given himself up. She had lost him. She had failed him. Unbidden, a scream of terrible anguish ripped from her throat, a sob wracking her immediately following. She felt a pain and loss only matched by that she had felt at the death of her tribe at the hands of the Taliver.

Alkeni had been taken. And he was now in the hands of his father and sister.

A/N: Aaaand cut! I'll leave you with that really annoying cliffhanger. Life's been boring with no one plotting my imminent demise, so I decided to end on a horrid cliffhanger to get more assassination attempts my way. I need some excitement in my life. :P


	41. Final Reckoning I

Disclaimer: Actually, I do own Fire Emblem. There, I said it. I AM INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS! I AM NINTENDO!

Author's Note: Just a reminder (in case it hasn't sunk in/you've forgotten, since its been several chapters since I've mentioned it) Fire Emblem 6 has nothing to do with this whatsoever, and Fire Emblem Six will have little to nothing to do with

Review Reply Corner

nooneimportant: Well, forgive me for not wanting Ninian to die quickly. Besides, don't we learn in Hector mode that Ninian is actually half-human? Granted, I'm not mentioning it here, but I can still apply the concepts from it.

Chaos Hero Mark: Of course Kaila had to interrupt it. She wouldn't be the psychotic whore-bitch we all love to hate otherwise.

anonymous: Well, there are points were only so much originality can be applied to the game...you have to stick with some parts...

Shade the Bat: See the reply I gave to Chaos Hero Mark above.

Wukon: Glad you enjoy it.

The Fourth Tale

By Enilas

Chapter 38: Final Reckoning I

"Welcome home son." Those were the first words he heard as he came to. Slowly, he opened his eyes...and wished he hadn't. Staring back at him were the red-eyes of his father. And the room he was in was one he had hoped he'd never see again.

Alkeni was bound to a cold stone wall, the manacles at his wrists and ankles built into the wall. His shirt had been removed at some point while he was unconscious, leaving his torso bare. At the far end of the room was a rack, though dusty and disused. Unlike his forebears, Kalaius found the rack...unamusing...not _visceral_ enough. Kaila had used it from time to time, but both father and daughter preferred their torturing to have a more _personal_ touch. Hanging on the walls were the implements they favored- a vast array of whips, knives, pins, pliers, pain-inducing or other 'useful' herbs and concoctions on shelves.

"Welcome home." His father said again. "It is so nice for us to have this...father-son time. Don't you think?" His tone was perfectly casual and innocent, as if he were not standing before his son in a torture chamber, a curled whip held loosely in his left hand.

Alkeni didn't dignify that with a response. He struggled against the bonds, even though he knew it was futile. He wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Ah, ah ah." Kalaius tutted. "Can't have that." Kalaius stepped back a pace and raised the whip, pulling back and then snapped it at his son.

_Crack!_

Pain seared through him as the whip bit into the skin of his chest, leaving a red line behind, not quite causing him to bleed. Alkeni gritted his teeth against the pain. _I will not scream. I will not give him that satisfaction_.

"Hm....I should've known that wouldn't be enough. Let's continue."

_Crack!_

The whip hit the same place before, breaking through the skin, a long thin cut on his chest. The blood slowly began to well in the wound, and oozed out slowly.

"Ready to beg for mercy?" Kalaius hissed

"Go to hell you worthless bastard." Alkeni said slowly, grinding out each word.

Kalaius tutted again. "You need to learn respect for your elders and betters. Not to mention one must honor their father and mother."

"You may be my elder, Kalaius, but you are not my better. And you are_ not _my father. You may have been the one to impregnate my mother, but that does not make you my father."

"More disrespect." Kalaius said, sounding pleased. "You must learn your place."

Kalaius pulled the whip back again, charging it with the energy of a thunder spell. It crackled with electrical energy as he brought down. Again. And again. And again. Over and over and over and over and over Kalaius brought the whip down, the electrical energy growing with each strike. Alkeni held back the scream he knew would come as long as he could. He lost count of the strikes as they blended together. And then…finally, a scream ripped through him, as he knew would come eventually. Blood was beginning to pool on the floor, although only a little, trailed paths of blood streaking down his torso, and the wounds were also seared and burned from the electricity.

"Very good. You've never lasted that long before…your time with that little Sacaean mongrel of yours has strengthened you. This will make it so much better when you are finally broken. But, if you'll excuse me, I have other affairs to deal with now." He turned, snapping his fingers as he headed for the door. It opened and a man in white robes that Alkeni did not recognize entered, a staff in hand. "Heal him, and have him taken to his cell,"

SSSSSSSSSSSS

The process continued for nearly three weeks with no change. Every day he was taken from a small cell by House Synair Soldiers and strapped into the manacles in the torture chamber. He would wait there, bound to the wall, for an indeterminate amount of time, before Kalaius would eventually enter.

Thus far, his father had shown no innovation in his torture techniques. He would take the whip, charge it with a thunder spell as before, and keep at it until Alkeni screamed, which he always fought against, even though he knew it would eventually come. Once his father 'got a scream' Alkeni would be healed and sent back to his cell, where a meal of dry bread and water- thankfully clean- awaited him.

And then it would repeat itself. Alkeni kept his mind from his situation as best he could, in the darkness of his cell he would go over historical battles in his head, taking command of the losing side and seeing what, if anything, he could do to change the outcome. He did all he could to keep his grip on reality. But what really kept his sanity intact in all this was that he knew Lyn was alive. And she was safe. And more than anything else, that was all that mattered.

On the flat land below the craggy hillside on which Castle Synair sat, the army that had fought with Nergal from Pherae to Valor, all the way to the end was massed. It was night now, and they were concealed by an overhang of the hill, and by Canas 'thickening' the darkness with his magic.

They had been traveling non-stop since Alkeni's capture by Kaila. They had gone from the Dread Isle, across Lycia, into Bern, and on into the Ducal Province of Hulackia.

Lyn burned with a fierce anger that was threatening to consume her. She felt Alkeni's capture to be her fault. Right now, the only thing keeping her going, the only thing that was keeping her from going out of her mind with grief and guilt was her anger, her rage, her fury.

"Castle Synair has never been penetrated by an enemy force. It's been warded over the centuries by every single generation of the Synair family." Pent shook his head. "I'm not even one hundred percent sure that Athos or Nergal could've broken through them if they tried. It's far easier to defend in magic than attack. That aside, Kalaius's personal power is immense. For us, at least, a frontal assault is suicide."

"Then how in the name of the Saint are we supposed to rescue Alkeni?!" Hector ground out.

"He's in the hands of his insane father and sister as we speak! Elmine only knows what they're doing to him. What they have been doing to him!"

"Before we even try to get into the castle," Erk interjected, "We'll need to get rid of the soldiers in the fortress-barracks at the base of the hill. Its well defended, but not by magic."

"And only a few of the guards are awake and on watch this time of night." Leagult added. "Matthew, Jaffar and I can easily take out the watch guards and open the gates for the rest of you."

"Do it. We want the element of surprise as much as possible. So we'll only send lightly armored foot soldiers in." Eliwood said. "The less commotion we make here, the less chance Kalaius knows that we are here. Although I doubt we can maintain surprise forever."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The chirp of crickets and the light hooting of an owl were all Dalrus heard as he paced back and forth along the east wall of the fortress, lantern held high as he swept his eyes back and forth. _Dear Elmine. The next watch can't come soon enough. I can't imagine __**anything**__ more boring than this shit._ At the edge of his vision, a dark shaped moved. Dalrus immediately looked again, peering over the battlements, looking down at the ground outside the walls. Nothing.

The guard shook his head and went back to his pacing. On his circuit back past that spot, he looked again, just for good measure, when he felt a hand on his neck. He only felt it for a moment.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Leagult dropped the broken-necked guard slowly onto the stone floor of the wall-top, holding onto the lantern so it didn't clatter or break against the stone or ground. He knelt down, searching for the keys to the east gate. After a moment of fumbling through the corpse's pockets, he found them. Darting down the stairway to the ground, he went to the gates and unlocked them from this side. He reached into his robes and pulled out a greased cloth, which he rubbed on the hinges of the door. Soundlessly, it opened and five people entered- Karel, Guy, Erk, Canas and Rebecca. The other gates- handled by Jaffar and Matthew- would bring in the rest. With a nod, the force began to move slowly and quietly through the complex, dispatching every guard they could find.

Before dawn ever broke over Castle Synair, every soldier in the fortress was dead. A few had put up a fight, but they had been killed before they made too much noise.

"Now what? These soldiers have been butchered, but that doesn't change the fact we can't get into the Castle." Said Eliwood.

"The Synair family has only ever had users of Anima magic, so all of their wards are of that variety. I can't promise anything, but there is a slight chance I could disrupt the wards for a very short period of time- a matter of minutes at best. Probably not even two minutes. And it will cost me." Canas said. "I'd need to get close, and it'd be best if we tried it at something other than the main gates. Only enough time for a handful of you to get in, so its best that you don't attract attention by going through the front door."

"Alright, lets do it." Lyn said abruptly. "I'm going in first." No one even thought to contest her.

It was a steep climb up the hillside, but soon enough they were at a smaller door- probably a servants entrance or the like- just as dawn was beginning to break. They could all feel the magic radiating off the walls and the door, and stayed back as Canas removed a tome from his robes and opened it to a certain page. This spell was more complicated then a mere attack, and more finesse was required here. He chanted something slowly for a moment, then sped up for a half-beat, then slowed down again. It took only a minute, but when he was done, his skin was a bit sickly and pale, as if he was recovering from an illness. He would be fine after some rest.

The group selected to enter the castle went to the door and opened, hurrying through. Matthew, Lyn, Hector, Pent, Erk, Lucius, Eliwood and Karel.

In her chambers, Kaila felt the wards slip for a moment. Alkeni's _dear_ friends were here. Perfect. They would dispatch Kalaius, or die trying. Either way, she was not going to be caught in the crossfire. She grabbed a few things from her room and with a muttered spell, vanished from the room, and the castle.

Elsewhere in the structure, Kalaius felt the wards slip as well. He stood, scowling. He was not foolish enough to think his wards impenetrable, especially not if the goal was just temporary disruption. But this new development- almost certainly his son's friends come to 'rescue' him- was a distracting he did not want. But he would have to deal with it.

"Ferdic!" He called for his Captain of the Guard, who would be nearby. Sure enough, the soldier hurried in less than a minute after he was called.

"Sir?"

"There are intruders in the Castle. Find them. Kill them."

"Yes milord!" Ferdic bowed deeply and hurried out, calling for the other guardsmen nearby. Kalaius turned from his desk and left the room as well, going towards a chamber that opened only to the current leader of House Synair. There were more wards in the castle than just those on the outside walls and doors…

A/N: And here it is. I will start writing the next chapter as soon as a write a chapter of my original novel I'm also working on. BUT, the moment this chapter gets six reviews, and I read the sixth, I shall immediately switch to writing the next chapter, regardless of my progress on my original novel. Sound good?


	42. Final Reckoning II

Disclaimer: *Is busy reading newspaper. A beep, then looks, up startled.* Oh…yea. Fire Emblem? Not mine.

Author's Note: FE6 eest not aet all involved een these.

Review Reply Corner

**Shade the Bat:** You might want to save the super-happy face…

**Shadow'Saber:** Because there is a significant difference between a flux spell and a huge system of wards based on Anima magic. They aren't the same types of magic. And Kaila will come back in the sequel. Don't worry. The Fifth Tale: Return of Kaila will cover her, and the shard.

**Wukon:** Cliffhangers make the world go round. Besides, I'm kinda hoping that someone will get really pissed about it and then flame me. And then I can laugh at them.

**Patattack:** It _was_ the easiest thing in the world. Remember, these people have won the regular fire emblem campaign. The guards are (at best) level 10-15 soldiers and knights. They have nothing on Lyndis' Legion/Hector's Horde/Eliwood's Elite. And the soldiers were almost all asleep or half-asleep anyway at that moment.

**Chaos Hero Mark:** It's not meant to seem like that. If Nergal is a level 20 Dark Druid, and Athos is a level 20 Archsage, Kalaius's power equivalency might be…level 2 or 3 Archsage, at most. It's just that in magic (or at least, the way I see it) it takes less energy to hold a ward in place than to destroy it. **Plus** the wards have been constructed carefully over the centuries by all members of the Synair Family, so there are a hell of a lot of them there too. Quantity over quality does work sometimes.

The Fourth Tale

By Enilas

Chapter 39: Final Reckoning II

Alkeni woke groggily to the sound of footsteps, slow, methodical, clicking footsteps on the stone floor outside of his cell. Confusion was his first thought. _It's too early for them to be taking me to Kalaius. They always bring me 'breakfast' first, so that I'll be in top shape for the 'father-son time'. But I don't smell that disgusting gruel they call edible either…_ His thoughts were interrupted by the walker stepping into his field of vision, her hands on the bars. It was Mystia. She was wearing an expensive dress, as she always did…but her face…it was different. Instead of her smug, aristocratic look, she had only one of mournful sadness.

"Did Kalaius send you, Mystia?" Alkeni said slowly. "Is this another method of torture he's trying out?" His tone was scornful and angry.

Mystia, instead of putting on a show of extreme hurt, just shook her head. She spoke, quietly and without arrogance: "Your father didn't send me here. He has more important things to deal with. Like your friends…they've broken into the castle." Alkeni felt instant elation, but knew better than to trust her. She was Kalaius's creature, through and through. Mystia continued. "I'm sure your Sacaean…Lyn, you called her...I'm sure she's with them." She paused, and looked at Alkeni. She said nothing for a moment…perhaps trying to burn his image into her mind. She looked away. "You really do love her, don't you?"

_What the hell is going on?_ Alkeni thought, and then answered. "Yes. She is everything to me. I love her, and I…I had just proposed to her…before Kaila captured me…and took me here…"

Mystia looked at the floor at the mention of the proposal…then looked at him again. "I know you may not believe me…and you…have every reason to…but all I've ever wanted…was for you to love me…like I love you. But…I see now…should've seen at the Ascension ceremony…did see…but refused to admit …you'll never love me. Your heart belongs to her." The girl removed a ring of keys from a concealed pocket within her dress, and after searching for the right key for a moment, unlocked the door to his cell. She opened the door and stepped out of the way.

"If you cannot love me…then I want…" She paused, taking a breath. "I…I want you to be happy. If that means you're with her…then…so be it." She paused again. "Go…I…" She couldn't finish, her words catching in her throat.

Alkeni was floored- to put it lightly- by what had just happened. Never…did he imagine something like this would happen.

Alkeni stood, and the difficulty he had with it made him realize just how malnourished and weakened he was after three weeks of Kalaius's 'hospitality'. He managed to stand and half-walked, half-staggered to the open door. He held on to the frame for a moment, to catch his breath, and then, he spoke.

"Mystia…I won't say…that I'm sorry for never loving you. I love Lyn, and I will never apologize for that. But…I am sorry…that it all had to come down like this. I'm sorry you got caught up in my father's schemes. I…I'm sorry that…" He trailed off. "Thank you…for this."

"No." Mystia said with surprising firmness. "Don't thank me. Just…leave…and go to her…and….a-...just…go." Alkeni nodded and turned, walking away from her, and his cell, one hand on the wall for support.

Unlike the soldiers in the fort, the guards of Castle Synair were the elite…the best of the best. Veterans of multiple campaigns, The Synair Family had a history of hiring mercenaries from across the continent to defend its home. And…they weren't asleep either.

"_Soriurian!"_ Erk intoned, and a blast of lightning hit one soldier, conducting through his heavy armor and baking him in a matter of seconds. But it was only one in a throng of foes surrounding them on both sides of the narrow corridor.

Lyn, consumed by rage and guilt fought wilder she ever had before, far ahead of the rest of the group, weaving among the enemies, ducking under, darting around, jumping over every attack sent towards her, dispatching foes with her skill and the power of the Mani Katti. No foe was a match for her power, but there were so…so many of them. It was a struggle for all those who had entered the castle to keep going in the face of so many….but they had a cause. They had a reason. They would rescue Alkeni.

Lyn saw several soldiers slip down a side passage, and she began to follow after them. With a cry of rage, she fell upon them, dispatching them all in a blink.

It was only then, standing over the corpses that Lyn realized where she was. She had followed them down a flight of stairs, and into a long narrow hallway lined with cells. This had to be it. This had to be where Alkeni was. She began to go down the hallway, seeing empty cell after empty cell. Then she called his name, slowly, cautiously.

"…Alkeni…?" No response. She continued down, seeing nothing. Suddenly, too busy looking into the cells and working herself into hysterics about him, she stumbled and fell. She threw out her hands to catch her fall…then…the floorstone her right hand had landed on ground downwards, and she heard the slow grinding sound that could only be a stone door opening. She looked up…a hidden door, built into the wall was opening. She couldn't see into it…it was dark, but there was a figure in there, huddled into the corner.

Lyn hurried to her feet and rushed in. It had to be Alkeni. "Alkeni!" She said, rushing over to him.

She stopped dead when she heard the figure speak. It wasn't Alkeni…and the words the person spoke…impossible words. "N…no…I'm not…Alkeni…" The woman's voice paused for a moment, words slow and halting for lack of practice. "Alkeni…is my son…You…you're the Sacaean…K…Kalaius told me about. The one…my son…loves." The woman who claimed to be Alkeni's mother stood slowly, holding herself up with the cell wall.

"You…you…" Lyn began incredulously. "You can't be…his mother. You died! Alkeni told me he saw you die!"

"Kalaius…isn't one to kill if he hasn't won yet…he…tricked…Alkeni…Kaila …everyone, into thinking I was dead…but…he kept me alive…to gloat…" She paused. "He…he told me about you. Kalaius has my son…doesn't he? He hasn't come down for a while now…"

Lyn nodded. She fought back the tears as she explained the circumstances surrounding Alkeni's capture.

"I thought…he would be in these cells…" She said. "But…he's not…"

"There's another set of cells, in the east wing. I…can show you a quicker route there…passageway the guards don't know about…"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Kalaius hissed, his concentration broken as he felt the mental alarms…one of Alkeni's friends had found the cell he kept Alstaria in.

Their free ride was over. The final defense of Castle Synair would have to be activated…then…he'd join the fray himself.

A/N: Well, bit shorter than I usually give, but this is a climactic point, AND I wanted to give you guys something, because Final Reckoning III will take some substantial effort to get out, as well as time. Just a good place to stop.

Also, how about that Mystia (btw, this was my plan for her all along.). I would like to know (honestly) what all of you actually expected of Mystia when I first introduced her.


	43. Final Reckoning III and Epilogue

Disclaimer: I refuse to say it anymore. Look at a previous chapter.

Review Reply Corner:

**Chaos Hero Mark**: Mystia's reappearance or lack thereof in the sequel will not be revealed…unless you are willing to pay up.

**patattack: **Well, patience is a virtue, but I will indulge your impatience with this chapter.

**nooneimportant: **We'll see if your guess is right, shall we?

**Shade the Bat:** Looks like your wait is over.

**nightelf37: **I didn't include Wallace more as an oversight than anything else. I've never gotten Geitz or Harken, so I never would've included them in the fic either way.

**shadows'saber: **The Sol Katti is simply too big. I mean seriously, what is with that things size anyway? Besides, I always preferred the Mani Katti in the last level until you fight the dragon because it has a higher crit percentage than the SK.

The Fourth Tale

By Enilas

Chapter 40: Final Reckoning III

The invaders, minus Lyn, who had darted down a hallway during the fight- presumably searching for Alkeni- stood amid the wreckage of the battle in the hallway. With the help of Armands and Pent's new knowledge of the spell Forblaze, they had finally, with great difficulty, defeated the swarm of elite guardsmen that had attacked them. Weapons and broken armor mingled with the bodies and charred chunks of bodies.

The hall they were in was lined with elaborate and empty suits of armor. They were each 7 feet tall…and they way they loomed down on the group now that the battle was over gave them a feeling of unease.

"Come." Eliwood said, stepping through the debris of battle. "We have to find Alkeni…or his father." They didn't get fifty feet when they heard the slow screeching sound of metal moving against metal. They turned…and saw the suits of armor come alive…stepping from their raised platforms in the halls alcoves, and marching slowly, grindingly towards them, their plodding heavy footsteps, all in unison, shaking the castle to its very foundations.

"No…" Pent said slowly, then shouted to the entire group: "We cannot fight these creatures! But we can outrun them! Go! We must find Kalaius and distract him from his Great Spell!" At the sage's words, everyone did turn back towards deeper into the castle, and ran for their lives.

Slowly, surely, Alkeni made his way up the stairs from the dungeon that had been his home for three weeks, finally regaining enough surety of step not lean on the walls. He pushed open the doors that led into the upper hallways, and checked both directions, to ensure no patrols were near. Instead, he heard what sounded like thunder, and felt shaking vibrations reverberate throughout the entire castle.

_I have no idea what Kalaius is doing…but there's only one place he'd be…the best place to ensure he will be able to intercept my friends._

With energy born of desperation, Alkeni turned to the left and ran, running so hard and fast his legs screamed in agony in only a few seconds…but he kept on. _I'll pay for this later…but Kalaius will pay for it tonight!_

Something had snapped within Kalaius…he could feel the shaking caused by the animated armor…he knew that they were not all meant to be awoken at once. He knew the castle could fall about around his ears, either by the structural damage of the vibrations…or if by a minute distraction at exactly the wrong moment, he lost his focus on the Great Spell…and all the power contained within it.

But he didn't care…his castle had been invaded…Alstaria had been broken from her prison…even Alkeni had escaped. It was already falling down around his ears. Kaila had vanished- probably right as the intrusion began…had she _helped_ them get in? Was this part of a new ploy to kill him?!

_I'll show her! I will show them all! This is __**my**__ castle, __**my **__province, __**my**__ House! I will not tolerate this!_

He waited in the Great Hall, able to spare enough attention and energy to blast with fire anyone entering from the door that led to the wing his son's friends were in….

"Kalaius!" A familiar voice said from behind him. He turned…Alstaria…with that Sacaean whore. That Sacaean whore who **ruined** all his plans.

"Alstaria. Stand aside. I have no desire to kill you."

"It is a pity that the feeling is not mutual. I want a divorce. And I want you die. I want to feel all the pain you have cause Alkeni and I a hundredfold. But we don't have the time for that." Alstaria began to stalk slowly towards her husband…the man who had ruined so many lives, twisted Kaila into the monster she was…

Another door swung open…the one Kalaius had been watching…Alkeni's other friends arrived, slamming the doors behind them, Erk, Pent and Lucius strengthening the thick wood with their magic.

"**Kalaius!**" Alkeni shouted from a third door, a small servant's entrance… "Give up. You have lost!"

"**NO! I HAVE NOT LOST UNTIL I NO LONGER DRAW BREATH!**" Kalaius cackled madly. "I breathe still. So I fight on!" He directed all his spare attention and energy into a fireball that he held in his left hand, even as the living armor began beating on the strengthened door…

"Alkeni!" Alstaria called to her son.

"M…Mother?..." Alkeni's words were quiet, but they reverberated throughout the room. "Wha-…how...? It…"

"I never killed her." Kalaius said. "After all, where's the fun in that? She'd never know when I won…which I will. That the last thing she sees. You will die, Alkeni! Right I've slain your beloved Sacaean!" He raised his hand…

Time slowed,

Lyn began to duck into a roll…

Alkeni rushed towards his father…

Alstaria hurled herself at her husband…

The door broke open, showering them all with splinters…

The Lady Synair connected with Kalaius, knocking him to the floor, her hands wrapped around his throat with the fury and strength only a mother protecting her child can bring to bear.

And the Great Spell unraveled…and then the backlash unraveled the wards…

"This place is going to fall apart!" Pent screamed over the rumbling, even as the walls and ceiling really did began to fall apart.

_Mother…_Alkeni thought. "MOTHER!" He ran towards her…but a huge stone from the upper floor fell…crushing both of his parents underneath it…

"**NO!**" The tactician screamed, rushing towards the stone, trying to lift it…even though they were dead, and what little logic remained in his mind knew that.

"Alkeni! We need to get out of here!" Hector and Eliwood each grabbed on of his arms and pulled him away, kicking and screaming.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

All of them ran from the collapsing castle, their friends on the outside waiting for them. Their departure time was cutting it thin…not even a minute after their escape, as they made their way down the hillside…it collapsed entirely…leaving only a formless, shapeless pile of Rubble…

**Character Epilogues**

Marcus: Marcus returned to Pherae with Eliwood and, as the head of

the knights of Pherae, dedicated his life to training young

squires.

Lowen: Lowen replaced Marcus as the most famed knight in all Pherae.

His endless zeal served Pherae well throughout his life.

Dorcas: Dorcas returned to Pherae and used the money to buy medicine

for Natalie, his wife. She recovers quickly.

Bartre: Bartre continued his quest from country to country. Rumors

say that he fell in love with his own mortal enemy.

Oswin: Oswin served as a vassal to Marquess Ostia. His was a calm and

reasonable voice in that canton's governance.

Guy: Guy continued in his quest to be the finest swordsman

in all of Sacae. His form was so perfected that all called him

the Saint of Swords.

Raven: Raven vanished without a word. Many reports have placed him

in Araphen, but none could be confirmed.

Lucius: Lucius lived a modest life in a remote corner of Araphen.

He built a small orphanage, where he now cares for helpless

children.

Dart: Dart took a grave wound protecting Fargus in a skirmish.

He vanished at sea, but rumors claim he might be in Pherae.

Nils: Nils vanished through the gate in order to seal it from

the other side. Those who saw him go will never forget

his look of sorrow.

Isadora: As a knight of the imperial guard, Isadora served as guard

to Lady Eleanora. She continued to study to be a lady up until she wed.

Rath: Rath returned to his tribe in Sacae. His deeds earned him

warm greetings from his father the famed Silver Wolf.

Hawkeye: Hawkeye returned to Nabata and lived peacefully in Arcadia

with his daughter, whom he trains to be guardian of the desert.

Pent and Louise: When Athos died, Pent took over his research. To focus on

his studies, Pent resigned as Mage General of Etruria. This

action set the palace in an uproar, but Pent and Louise endured. They have since moved to Nabata, living either among the people of Arcadia, or within Athos's old palace.

Karel: Once, Karel was known as the Sword Demon. Now, he bears a

new name. What prompted this change, he will not say.

Renault: No one knew the old him. No one know what became of him.

He vanished as though he never existed.

Archsage Athos: Athos died in a foreign land. Those who saw his face said

that he seemed as though he had at last found true peace.

Merlinus: Merlinus opened a shop in Ostia, but it was eventually forced to

close. He plans on re-opening with some aid from Lord

Eliwood himself.

Farina: Farina far surpassed her duties as commander of the Pegasus

knights of Ilia. Her skill earned her high fame, as well as

high prices!

Sain: Shortly after Kent became the new Marquess of Caelin, Sain became the leader of Its knights. He may be foolish at times, but his famed equally for his skill, chivalry and flirtatiousness.

Canas: Canas returned to his family in Ilia, but several years later traveled to Pherae with his family, as a personal retainer of Lord Eliwood.

Leagult: After the battle, Leagult traveled the land looking for the remnants of the Black Fang. He lives in a secluded mountain valley in Bern with those members of that organization that still live.

Nino and Jaffar: The two married a year after the conflict, and in time relocated to the same valley as they other Black Fang remnants.

Kent and Fiora: Right before Lyn returned to Sacae, she named Kent Marquess of Caelin. He and his wife Fiora are given official support by Eliwood and Hector, which dissuades the nobles from complaining loudly. With their dedication, they pair earns the love of their people.

Erk and Serra: After the battle, Erk returned to his studies. His newfound feelings for Serra were an unwelcome distraction at first, but in time, the two married. Eventually, Erk accepts the post of Magic-General of Etruia, and takes his mentor's place on the Council of Twelve.

Rebecca and Wil: After their journey, Rebecca and Wil serve in Eliwood's army. In time, they marry, and their son already shows great promise with the bow.

Leila and Matthew: The two spies continued to serve House Ostia for several years, but eventually retired from active duty to take care of their children. They now share the role of Spymaster for Ostia.

Florina and Hector: Their relationship seemed unlikely, but their love was real. The two married shortly after the conflict. They later had two children, Lilina and Orion.

Eliwood and Ninian: They were married almost immediately after they returned to Pherae. They have one child, a boy named Jarren, who has a natural aptitude for tactics that may one day match that of Alkeni.

Lyn and Alkeni: Following the destruction of Castle Synair, Lyn and Alkeni returned to Caelin. One later, Lyn gave birth to a daughter, who was named Alstaria, for Alkeni's mother. Two years after that, Lord Hausen died (shortly after the birth of Lyn and Alkeni's second child, Cerian) and the pair returned to the plains of Lyn's birth. Alstaria has since discovered a talent for magic, and Cerian shows signs that he will be one day as skilled with the blade as his mother.

A/N: Whew! Finally, its over. Well, not quite. I have another chapter that contains my Design Notes AND a teaser for the sequel. That teaser will have to sustain you until quite possibly 2011. I will begin writing the sequel no later than Jan 1, 2011, but I cannot guarantee any sooner.


	44. Design Notes and Teaser

First, I noticed that I left PriscillaxHeath out in the Epilogue I posted. Therefore, I will put it here:

Priscilla and Heath: Despite his status as a deserter from the Bernese Army, Heath was still a Knight of Pherae, and that gave Priscilla's adopted parents a chance to give Priscilla what she truly wanted, and allow her marriage to Heath. They now live in Etruia, and have two children.

Well, hello everyone. I know I said that this would take some time in coming, but I've got writers block with the novel I'm writing, and I really wanted to write this (Plus I missed getting review alerts in my e-mail inbox.)

So therefore, I have decided to type up my design notes and include a teaser for the sequel, which has no definite release date other than sometime in the next year or so.

Disclaimer: I decided to write these Design notes after reading the 'Linear Notes' of Gunlord500 in his fic 'Wayward Son' (which everyone should read), which he did at the end of every chapter. Now, granted, its been two years since I started this fic, so some of the things I might have been thinking at the beginning might be no longer remembered, but I have an amazing capacity for remembering things I thought a long time ago about things that have no relevance on my life today. Fortunately for you, my readers, this will be helpful for once.

Well,I, and by extension, all you readers, owe a thanks to Neil Gaiman and his book 'Stardust', which was then made into a most excellent movie. After seeing the movie the first time, I got the urge to write my first LynxTactician Fic, which the laughably inadequate 'Two Tacticians' was the result. I stopped writing that after someone on another site I had posted it on laid into me for writing a tactician fic at all, let alone a LynxTactician fic, and was quite a prick about it. I got pretty depressed about it. He didn't really attack the writing, but the writing sucked REALLY bad (and you can go look at it and join be in laughing at its horridness. Its still accessible from my profile.) and so it was good thing I stopped writing it.

Then, probably a year or so after I stopped writing, I saw Stardust again, and was overtake by the urge to try again. So, I sat down and thought of my character. I used the name Alkeni Synair as a testament to the first romance-based roleplay I'd ever done, which was why I was even comfortable writing a romance fic. Alkeni Synair had been the name of my character in that. Also, its just a cool sounding name.

I'd also always planned on Alkeni being a Bernese Noble's son, and needed a reason he was estranged from his father. Thus, the village massacre, which originally, was going to be the full extend of Kalaius's evils (i.e. I never planned on him being such a sadistic monster). Alkeni's sisters (originally there were supposed to be two) were also supposed to be airheads and more like Mystia than Kaila. (Hence the part in Chapter 10: A Day of Hope where both Alkeni and his alter-ego say he has 'sisters'). One of my biggest problems (I would almost call it a strength sometimes, but its really not) is that I do not plan out specifics in my writing, beyond a broad outline and specific individual scenes. (although the initial confession of love scene I had written for Lyn and Alkeni was supposed to take place later, and was quite different, but I decided to cut that and move the confession up because I wanted to get it finally up, AND because you, the readers, wanted to see it.)

Another thing is that I have a tendency, on FFN, to fluff my chapters with extra dialogue or side-scenes (the initial side-scenes with Kalaius were for that purpose). It was in the fluff I added more to the world than the game said, so I'm more than glad I had them. Several good plot ideas were found in either published fluff, or the fluff that got cut. (His mother showing up at the end, for example).

Kalaius was originally supposed to be a shadowy guy with no real relevance until AFTER Nergal, but I decided I liked writing him too much. In my mind, after I created the torturing stuff, he became, in some ways, like my view of Lucius Malfoy, and from there, it was only a brief stretch of the imagination to make Alstaria somewhat like my view of Narcissa, and Mystia like my view of Pansy. (I freely admit that I am addicted to reading Draco/Hermione Fanfiction.) The true extent of his evil came about all of a sudden when I was writing Chapter 11: Contact/Chapter 12: Reunion & Unburdening, and was not in the least bit planned. It worked well, however. That said, Kalaius was not supposed to be one-dimensional sadistic evil. In Dungeons and Dragons alignment terms (look it up on Wikipedia if you aren't familiar with the D&D alignments) he was supposed to be Lawful Evil. The One-dimensional insane nut niche was already filled by...

...you guessed it, Kaila. Who, in D&D terms, was always supposed to be a very insane Chaotic Evil. She came about as a natural growth from Kalaius the torturer. She joined the army in order for me to have a way for Alkeni to be abducted.

Now, as for the sequel. Originally, there was supposed to be a sequel were the group goes to the other side of the Dragons Gate and helps defend the Dragons from weird Cthulu-esque creatures. (Hence the crazy, trippy dream in Chapter 4: The Fortress, Dreams, and a Sinister Force, which was supposed to be foreshadowing). Eventually, I dropped the idea in favor of what was supposed to be the 'third book' (about the next generation) and combining one element from the dropped 'second book' with this new second 'book'.

While there is more to say, the key things have been said. My fic was written haphazardly, lurching drunkenly from unnecessary but interesting fluff to essential scene to combat to scenes ripped mostly from the game to unnecessary but interesting fluff and repeating the cycle all over again (although not always in that order). I didn't plan much, and so there are discrepancies and unresolved loose threads near the beginning of the fic, but overall, I quite like the result of my haphazard writing.

And finally, here is the teaser.

The Council of Thirteen was assembled. Zephiel was dead, and he had left no direct heir in the Royal Family. Zephiel's death had been more than inconvenient in its timing. The people were showing signs of discontent, a long drought resulting in massive food shortages, and their discontent was made worse by demagogues and lesser nobles taking advantage of the rising chaos by fighting their rivals. Riots and banditry were on the rise, and the land stood poised on the brink of civil war, while Etruia looked on eagerly. Even the Lycian Canton of Araphen was looking to grab a slice of Bern in the coming conflict.

And to top it all off, Zephiel and the entire Royal Family had died two weeks ago in a massive fire that had consumed the Royal Palace. The nation had been completely leaderless for those two weeks while the Council could convene in the Capital city. The situation had to be resolved. And Quickly.

All thirteen Great Houses were represented:House Tuleris (The replacement for House Synair after its mysterious and inexplicable destruction 19 years ago), House Veriol, House Turinos, House Drukil, House Quilaron, House Brushan, House Masniar, House Ruges, House Lirravorn, House Synallias, House Destiarac, House Khaniol, House Lukliav.

"I have my doubts that any of us are going to be able to agree on the selection of a new king any time soon." Seranov Lukliav said, rising from his chair. "For that matter, I think its time that we move past the monarchy entirely. I think we thirteen families should rule this nation in place of the King. We can sell it as a 'temporary regency' while we choose the next king, but we can simply never actually choose one."

"What you are proposing goes against all traditions of our nation." Kixrell Synallias replied. "We must always have a King. And I propose myself. House Synair was the closest in blood to Desmond and Zephiel. After their unfortunate destruction, my House is the closest in blood to House Synair. Therefore, I have the strongest blood ties."

"If we are going to discuss blood ties, Baron Synallias, which I would think hardly relevant, I am the second cousin of Alkeni Synair, who was the legal heir of House Synair. I think that makes me closest. But I find myself agreeing with Baron Lukliav." Mystia Tuleris said from her chair.

"I, like Duchess Tuleris agree with the House of Lukliav. I move that we put it too a vote. Shall we govern by Council or shall we continue to try and elect a king, but consistently fail, since, let us all face it, each and every one of us would like to have the Throne as our own, and we are therefore only going to vote for ourselves."

It was then that the door to the Council Chambers exploded inward in a pyrotechnic display, shards of the wood flying everywhere. As the smoke began to clear, two people came into the Thirteen's view. One was tall and wore a hooded cloak, his face shrouded by the hood, but a golden eye could be made out. In front of him was another, a woman who appeared to be in her mid-thirtees. Her black hair was wild and unkempt, her long fingernails painted blood red, her face pale, her eyes bloodshot and filled with pure insanity.

"I am sorry for the interruption, but I have come to enlighten you, and inform you some incorrect assumptions you have."

Mystia recognized the cruel, mad voice immediately. "No...it can't be..." She whispered. But the woman heard her anyway.

"Yes, dear Mystia. I am Kaila Synair. And I am here to claim the throne that is rightfully mine."

CUT! End Teaser.

(What, you didn't think I'd resolve it, did you?)


End file.
